House of Anubis : Genevieve's Story
by zeldawatson
Summary: Anubis House is full of secrets, a quest for hidden treasure, a society on the search for eternal life, and now, a teen pregnancy. Genevieve O'Leary is knocked up by none other than the school prankster, Jerome Clarke, her boyfriend. That's one secret they don't plan to let slip. Warning : Mentions of sexual behavior, mentions of drugs, strong language. WIP.
1. House of Home

**I don't own HoA, obviously, but I do use some material from the script dialouge just for the sake of accuracy. The same goes for almost every other chapter. Thank you.**

 **~Elle**

* * *

Chapter 1

Genevieve POV

 _Beep Beep._ Oh God, 6:30 already.

I lifted my arm up, limply, and swung it onto the alarm clock. I've hit some button. Let's pray it was the right one.

I got up slowly, the pillow creases stinging my face. I rubbed my eyes. The blurry morning glow still remained in the corners, but I could clearly see Joy and Patricia sound asleep even after the buzz of my alarm. After struggling in the sheets for a little while I had found my super fuzzy socks and slipped them onto my feet. I don't know why, but the floor to this house is freezing. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

I'm a morning showers type of person. I just don't like the idea of going to school dirty from my sleep sweat. I stripped from my pajamas and turned on the shower.

I have a French test today. Well, French assessment. It's just easier to swallow that way. That's what she said.

I also have my date with Jerome. Sneaking out to the motel in town at midnight. He sold three whole homework assignments just for this one date. Even though I don't agree with it, it is quite romantic.

Oh, and I have dishes tonight with Joy. Shit. Don't get me wrong I love dishes I just hate Joy. Not really, I'm joking.

I turn off the shower and grab my towel from off the rack. I brush my teeth whilst I air dry. I run back to my room, take my clothes from the foot of my bed, (because I forgot them, silly Gen), and sprinted back to the bathroom, holding my towel up with one hand. I pull my clothes on and pin my hair up in the towel so that it can dry a bit more before I straighten it. I moisturize my face and then apply makeup. A modest look, because a lot of makeup at this school is considered tacky, although I don't know why. Now, time for straighteners.

All ready for the day I head downstairs. Not that many people are there except for Mara, Mick, and, of course, Trudy. Mick's in his running gear. I hear all the other boys getting ready out in the hall. I walk out there to see if Jerome is amongst the crowd, well, no, at most it's like three boys. I guess it just feels like a crowd when Alfie's around.

"Good morning," I say to him as he walks to the bathroom. I catch him in the doorway.

"Good morning," he says back. "You look beautiful." He plants a kiss on my forehead.

"So do you. You excited?" I ask him. I know I positively am. It's been a long time since Jerome and I've had an intimate date, and I mean "intimate".

"What? For the French test?" he joked.

"Yeah. You studied?"

"Well, you see, no, so, I'll just have to copy off you," he goes into the bathroom slightly chuckling.

I walk back into the living room and sit down next to Mara. I would sit next to Mick, but I know what he smells like when he goes running. Mara has her nose pressed into a book, something about advanced algebra maybe, I don't know, I kinda just guess on these things. Mick is eating a banana even though breakfast is like in what, fifteen minutes, not even.

"I'll go take a shower then," he says, banana spraying from his mouth.

"Jerome's in the bathroom," I inform him. He sighs, walking out of the room. I don't know where he thinks he's going if the bathroom's occupied. Maybe Mick's a pervert and I've never noticed.

Fabian, Joy, and Patricia walk in. Giggling about something girly probably, I try to stay out of it. I wonder if Fabian's synced up yet. Joy's gone with a "tacky" look today. I can't blame her. Fabian's going to be more observant today considering it's a test. Joy's one smart cookie. Even though she doesn't exactly show it.

I stare at my fingernails when I'm interrupted by Trudy's voice. "Genevieve, could you help me set the table?" she asks me.

"Sure thing," I answer getting up from my comfy seat on the couch. I'm doing dishes tonight anyway, I might as well help with everything.

Trudy hands me a stack of plates. Jerome walks into the living, he's giving Alfie a noogie.

"Ow, ow, let me go!" Alfie pleads somewhat sincerely.

Jerome let's go and shrugs in a way saying, "what's the big deal?" and I picture a little hair flip for sass.

"Oh, let me help with that," he says as he sees me setting the table for breakfast along with Trudy, bringing steaming eggs the colour of daisies. He took two pitchers from the counter, one milk, the other orange juice, and put it onto the dining table. He pinched me on the elbow, making his way back to the kitchen to grab cups.

"Oh, Jerome, what a sweetie you are," Trudy coos.

"Anything for you, Trudes," Jerome confesses, winking at me over his shoulder. If only Trudy knew what Jerome really is. If only she knew.

The French test wasn't that hard. It was actually quite boring. However, took Joy out of class, because she had a visitor. And Alfie did his classic nosebleed, but that's routine.

Jerome, Alfie, and I know stood out in the hall. Alfie had an ape mask on and was pretending to attack Jerome.

"Get off! Alfie!" Jerome pleaded in a joking way.

"Aww, Jerome, you've found yourself a pet, can we keep him?" I pester.

"No, he's gonna shit everywhere," Jerome denies. "Get off!"

Patricia walks over to us, a semi-panic induced grimace laid over her face. "Have you guys seen Joy?" she asked us.

"Rarara Rarara," Alfie answers gesturing with his hands.

"Yeah, she's about this tall, dark hair," Jerome translates.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I've just been to Sweetie's office and she's not there."

"Maybe she's gone back to the house?" I suggest. I would keep the joke going, but I can tell that Patricia is really worried. Her eyes are longer than they are wide. Big tell.

"Don't! Stop it!" Jerome requested as Alfie continued to scratch and claw at his chest.

Alfie complied and pulled the monkey mask off of his head. Beads of sweat cradled his ears. "Do you guys have any plans tonight? I've got Zombie Slashers on DVD back at the house. We could do a midnight raid. Yeah?" he suggested.

Jerome and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"We've got plans actually," I informed Alfie, giving Jerome a half smile.

"Oh…" Alfie looked suddenly much more disappointed. Fuck. I can't stand that face, but Jerome and I have been planning this outing for weeks.

"Another time, okay?" I attempt to console Alfie.

"Sure, I guess."

There's a new girl in Anubis House, she's American and like "totally obsessed with it", quote Patricia. And Joy is like, really gone. Her visitor wasn't just a visitor, they were a taker. Her bed sheets and things were cleared out when I had gone to put my bookbag away. The American's belongings had replaced Joy's. It was like Joy had never been here.

Patricia was really panicking now. "We were planning a box set marathon tonight," she confessed, slamming her body down on the couch and sighing. "You know Joy's rom-com obsession. How can she have gone just like that?"

"Patricia, you've disappeared more than enough times," Jerome said, squeezing my shoulder.

"She would have called me though."

Suddenly a girl appears at the doorway. She has boob length wavy, brown hair. She's also kinda hot too, like in a symmetrical face structure kinda way.

"Hi, I'm Nina. I'm from America." I see Patricia scoff out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey," we all say in response, excluding Patricia who was still sulking on the couch.

Alfie stands and greets Nina in only a way Alfie could, "Welcome Space Girl. Or blurp, bleep, blop as they say in your language." Oh, Alfie. Always the best at first impressions.

"Supper's ready!" Trudy calls from the kitchen. We all rush to the dining table.

Jerome pulls the chair out for me. What a gentleman. I sit down. "Excuse me, that was my seat. How rude," he teases, smiling and seating himself next to me.

"Well, I've taken it, so deal," I give Jerome a wink.

"That's my seat," I hear Amber say a couple feet away. However, she wasn't smiling. She was talking to Nina, who was apparently sitting in her seat, although I can count on one hand the times I remember seeing Amber in that seat. It's all about dominance for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nina apologizes.

I stopped paying attention after that, something about Mick, probably, again, it's all a guessing game with the people of Anubis House. Jerome squeezed my elbow again. He always likes doing that. I think it's kind of cute, but it makes me feel insecure about my saggy wenis.

"Jerome, could you pass the water?" I asked, serving my plate with a healthy amount of pasta. Jerome handed me the pitcher of water.

"Stop it, Alfie. That's disgusting, and you're probably going to choke on it," Mara complained beside me. She was staring at Alfie who had just taken a monstrous bite of pasta from off of two forks.

"But it's delicious this way," Alfie argued, spaghetti dangling from his mouth.

"Alfie, don't play with your food," Jerome said, flinging a fork full of pasta at Alfie's head. I'm dating a six year old and it's taken me two years to notice it, but let's be fair I've always known.

Alfie scooped up salad with his hands and launched it at Jerome, missing, and hitting me square in the face with a pile of greens. "Oh, God," I exclaim, picking carrot shreds out of my cleavage.

"Alfie!"

"Really guys, every meal?" Fabian questions sarcastically, wiping his face from the spray of food that was being flung across the table.

"Oops, sorry," Patricia chuckles pouring the entire water jug onto Nina's lap. I knew I should have kept that pitcher next to me when I had the chance, but Fabian just needed to be hydrated.

Nina shrieks.

"Classy, Patricia," Fabian rolls his eyes, quickly looking towards Nina to see if she needed help.

"What, it was an accident," Patricia said unconvincingly. Yeah, it was just as much of an accident as the time you cut my hair in History class. Nice try, Trixie. History is not the place for scissors and you know this.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah. Except my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak," Nina confessed. Yes, wet tshirt contest, oh please.

"So, Nina. When are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?" Patricia interrogated. Not right now Patricia, it's pasta night. Pasta night's sacred. Also, am I getting the sense that something's happened between Patricia and Nina before supper. I mean I know that they met earlier, but Patricia is definitely being more of a bitch than usually. And I'm only halfway into my cycle so it's not PMS.

"I guess when I actually know something," Nina retorted. I'm liking that girl more and more every second. Especially considering that wet t-shirt.

Patricia pushed further, "Oh, come on. One minute I'm sitting next to Joy in class, the next she's disappeared and you've taken her place." She is right, although slightly over exaggerating the time margins. "Bit of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"I guess it is," Nina agrees, picking the sweater from off her body and fanning it.

"Maybe she's snatched her and locked her in the cellar?" Alfie theorizes.

"Whooooooh," Alfie and I both say in unison, waving our hands spookily.

"Shut up," Patricia hisses. "Well?" Goodness Patricia, give it a rest, will you? Apparently not.


	2. House of Battleships

Chapter 2

Genevieve POV

Jerome and I were now on the first part of our date, the at home part. Jerome had set up Battleship in his room. I felt bad about it, but we kicked Alfie out. It's just, we didn't really want a third wheel, ya' know?

"B 5," Jerome guessed.

"Miss," I think for a moment, now Jerome would be trying to trick me, put all of the ships in the most simple place possible, except for one which he would hide randomly. "A 1."

"Hit. B 4." Damn, I felt nervous putting my double near there. Jerome knows it's my classic space. I really like word play.

"You've sunk my battleship," I sigh. Jerome pumps his fist in the air in victory. "Hey, don't get too cocky, you haven't won, yet, and by yet I mean that you'll never win, because I'm the queen strategist."

"Well, if you're the queen, then I must be the king," Jerome jokes.

"I would curtsey before you, but, you see, my foot has fallen asleep."

"Oh, the plague...it's back," Jerome chuckled.

"Dear God," I say. He looks at me. That face, I just can't stand that face. It makes me bubble with joy and with all those other great emotions that decent people are addicted to. "Jerome, you're amazing."

"You too, Gen," he returns grasping my hand that I had leaned against his mattress.

"It's just perfect isn't it," he gently pulls me closer to him, shoving the battleship board to the side.

"Is this okay?" he asks me, pulling me even closer.

"Perfectly fine." I give in to the kiss. It's so soft, like milk, but solid, and it tastes like green apples. Has Jerome been using lip balm? If so, it's working. Milky smooth.

We kiss for a couple of seconds before he pulls out of it. "I know your plan. You just wanted to get a peek at my game board," Jerome kids.

"Ahh, you've caught me, but now that I see that your ships were lined up almost perfectly can we get back to making out?" I ask him, eager for more of his soft silky lips on mine.

"Sure thing," he agrees pulling me closer once again.

"You know it's not a good strategy," I whisper into his mouth.  
"Yeah, why not?" he asks in just the same whisper.

"You can only really use it once and then I can't trust you."

"Yeah, but it's so easy, that's why it works," he debates. We break every other word apart with a kiss.

"You're forgetting that you and I have been dating for two years, buddy."

"Not to mention, lived with me for three," he even further confirms my point.

"Exactly," I conclude. We proceed with even more soft, milky kissing, until we are interrupted by Victor's monologue.

I sigh and break apart from Jerome, unfortunately. Luckily, we'll have tonight. "Midnight, right?"

"Right," Jerome confirms.

The motel was actually kind of nice. It was the first time we were there. We only started having sex this previous summer. We would have probably done it sooner, we were just too scared to go outside at night, especially considering it was our first time and we were worried that we might get a serious injury that would leave us paralyzed and infertile. Silly, silly, anxious 15 year olds we were.

We cuddled on the bed for a while, just in our underwear. We were in no rush. Eventually we did do it of course, we had classes in the morning. Now that I think about it, we probably should have thought about the morning after more carefully.

We probably should have thought about it all a bit more carefully, because shortly after we had sex, we had unfortunately discovered that the condom had broken. Jerome told me not to panic and kept reassuring me over and over again that he didn't have any STD's.

I'm not worried though. I'm one of the luckiest girls in the world.

* * *

 **Note : On past stories I have gotten requests to go into graphic detail about the sex scenes. Although it might seem like an important/integral part of some fanifictions, for my work I prefer to make the direct pornagraphic text obsolete. I hope you understand as it is a part of the guidelines on this site as well. If anybody would like to write a sort of fanfiction within a fanfiction of my OC and Jerome's sex scene, by all means, go 'write' ahead. Ha, ha. However, I don't think that my fanfictions will ever have fanfiction, if that makes any sense. Anyway, this is a ramble. To summarize ; no sex, unless it's your own. What?**

 **~Elle**


	3. House of FCKING LATE NIGHTS

Chapter 3

Genevieve POV

Patricia was worried about Joy as usual lately. She was still trying to convince us that Nina was plotting some sort of scheme. Apparently Joy had written a message on the mirror. I wasn't paying attention, because I was getting ready for my date with Jerome, but as far as I'm concerned Alfie was the supposed "Joy". Patricia did suggest the idea that perhaps Nina wrote it just to drive Patricia crazy, but it seemed to really work and Nina's only been here for, like, a day, not even. And besides, Nina went to school early today, probably because of the whole "Nina spilt water everywhere" incident.

I was tired this morning, for obvious reasons. However, it set me off almost the entire day. I wasn't that observant during classes and actually think I dozed off a little in Biology class. noticed, unfortunately, and was not happy about it. Apparently, he was really busy this week, so my detention isn't until next Monday. Oh, how convenient. Just don't blame me when I forget it.

The next day, although better, certainly wasn't great. Nina had a nightmare last night. She was screaming about some black bird. I thought I could trust this girl to make sense, be somewhat sane, but now she's going on about some bird. God dammit.

"Your biology assignments, please," requested. I handed him my paper. "And no excuses this time," he said, giving a particularly nasty look towards Jerome and Alfie who were chatting with Patricia, sneakily.

All three of them walked towards Nina. Jerome had his scheming expression. This can only mean bad things. I quickly put my books back into my bag and quietly stand behind the gaggle.

"Yeah, every new person who comes to this school has to undergo, like," Alfie pauses, "an initiation ceremony."

"Since when?" Fabian questioned, sounding outraged, and for all I know he could be. Quick to anger that one.

"Since forever, Fabian," Patricia sassed. That was cheap and you know it, Patricia.

"Sounds like fun," Nina accepts. This is going to be trouble. "What do I have to do?"

Nina has to go up to the attic at midnight, bring back something to prove she's been up there, like we wouldn't have seen her go in there. It's not like she's magic. But genuinely, I think I might die from another late night.

There's one little hitch in the plan. The attic is locked, so Nina has to steal the key from Victor's office. Out of the entire plan, this is by far the most risky section. First off, Nina's new, so if Victor's first impression of her is that she's a thief, the rest of Nina's school experience is going to be a nightmare. Second, there is certainly no chance of any of us getting anything from Victor's office again if she's caught. He'll set up security cameras or something absurd like that. He'll claim he's agoraphobic and never leave again. Trust me, it could happen. Victor's about as predictable as Patricia.

I obviously expressed all of my concerns to Jerome later on. I would've tried to stop him from doing it, but he looked like he was having so much fun, so I held back. He promised to me that he would make sure she wouldn't get caught. And who knows, maybe Nina's actually really good at sneaking around.

I would come along if I could, but I have afternoon tea with my mother.

"So, Genevieve, how's school going?" my mother asked me, pouring boiling water out of the kettle into both of our tea cups.

"It's going really well, I passed my French test," I said, attempting to be impressive.

"What grade?"

"An 85/100," I revealed.

"Still not a 100," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's kind of impossible with ."

"Are you still dating that awful boy?" she asked, ignoring my comment. My mother is referencing Jerome. I don't know what it is, but she just has something against him. He met her this past May. Jerome wasn't bad, it's just my mum doesn't like people. I'm not even sure if she likes me.

"I'm dating Jerome, if that's who you mean?" I sass.

"Is something wrong?" she asks me.

Something sure is wrong, you're insulting my boyfriend. "No," I lie.

"You seem off, are you sure something's not wrong?"

"I'm fine," I reply.

"You're not talking to your brother, is he pressuring you to do drugs? Have you talked to him?" my mother asked me. My brother and my family haven't talked in about two and a half years. He's 21 and living somewhere in Gravesend. He started taking drugs and became addicted. None of the family really knew about it and once my mother found out, that was it. I had no choice, but to block him out. I get a couple letters from him once a year. I would usually read them and then debate whether or not to write back. I eventually started just throwing them out, once I realized the smell that was emanating out of the paper was meth. I always regret throwing them out afterwards, but I try to convince myself that there's nothing I can do. Still, his letters are better than my mother's. All of her letters are about how all of the boys in the house are sexual predators and that once my virginity is gone it's gone, and then she says "if you're not abstinent then there's no point to marriage" and then that's when I realize why my mum's divorced.

"No, mum, I haven't talked to Luke in years," I confirm.

"Don't say his name," my mum hissed.

My mum's crazy. "Mum, he's not Voldemort."  
"Who's Boldemort?" Oh, that's right. My mum only reads the Bible.

"Nevermind."

My mum and I sit in silence. I could see the question lurking in the back of her mind. She wanted to ask me if I had been talking to my dad. She doesn't like talking about him, but I know she cares. Still, I avoid the topic. If she's not going to bring it up, then I certainly won't. I only talk to my father during the holidays and my birthday, but she doesn't need to know that. It would give her too much joy. She needs to learn that parenting isn't about competing.

"How's Grandma?" I asked her. My grandmother has dementia and she hasn't recognized me since June. It was all very sudden, but we make sure to keep a close eye on her.

"She's doing okay. She really likes her home. She says the workers there are really nice. I don't know. They seem kind of wacky in my opinion," my mother replied. "They try to make small talk with me, they just don't understand that I want to see my mother. I bet you feel the same with that House Mother of yours. Bet she tried to keep you from seeing me."

"She's was actually no trouble," I muttered. Okay, you can diss me and my friends, but when you diss Trudy, oh hell no. "I wish she did," I whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing," I stare off.

My mum and I bid our farewells soon after that. I was eager to go back home and see how Nina did with the snatching of the key. However, I was even more eager to discuss the nightmare that was afternoon tea with my mother. Jerome has always been interested about my family life. Not in a blessing sort of way, but he seems to feed from being able to comfort me. It warms his heart. I've attempted to discuss Jerome's family, but he's always been secretive about that. Obviously, I'm curious and care about him and his family, but I didn't want to push it.

Nina was all set to go for tonight. She had gotten the key successfully from Victor's spares. There was a little risk, she was caught in his office, but she had a somewhat convincing alibi that threw him off her case. Jerome assured me, that he did almost everything he could to keep her out of trouble without seeming suspicious. It's a little unsettling that he said "almost" everything, but I'll let it slide considering she got out safe. So, the midnight heist is a go.

Patricia kicked me out of the room so she could interrogate Nina. So, I stood and waited with the rest of the gang, excluding Alfie and Jerome, who were assisting Patricia, or more accurately keeping an eye on her. Also, if we need a witness. They soon came out of the room, marching forward slowly, their flashlights pointed spookily up at their faces, staring straight towards the attic door. Jerome winks at me sneakily. He knows I know this is stupid and I know that he agrees.

"Ohh, spirits of Anubis House. Guide the new girl on her initiation quest, and keep her from harm in the haunted attic," Patricia says.

Nina unlocked the door and slid inside. She seemed terrified, but wasn't shaking. She would keep her ground.

Suddenly, Patricia grabbed the key and twisted it locked. She trapped Nina in the attic.

"Hey! What's going on?" she asked, slightly confused, mostly furious. "Let me out!"

"You heard her, let her out!" Fabian pleaded. What on Earth was Patricia doing?

"Not until you tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance," Patricia offered threateningly.

"I don't know anything!" Nina reassured.

"Patricia, let her out!" I hissed.

"Stop banging!" Patricia warned to Nina.

Jerome looked to me. I saw in his eyes the feeling of "this has gone too far." "Yeah, Patricia, this getting silly," Jerome agreed with me.

"Who's side are you on?" Patricia spat.

"Hey, let me out!" Nina yelled. "There's something up here!" Oh my god, maybe it really is haunted. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised.

"The zombies are coming!" Alfie hollered, frightened.

"What's all the noise?" I heard Victor's voice boom through the corridor. "Why are you all out of bed? Hmmm…? Were you trying to break this door down?"

"No, no, we thought we heard mice, that's all," Patricia lied.

"Get to bed now!" Victor urged. "Before I put you all in detention!" Woah, Victor, what a threat. It's not like we've just locked the newbie in the attic with a bunch of ghosts and zombies, no, just mice.

All of us rush back to our rooms. With my eyes I say a swift goodnight to Jerome. I walk into my room, quickly shut the door, and give Patricia one of my many looks, it's the one that's kind of a mix of disappointed and what the heck.

"Why?" I sort of yell-whisper.

"She deserved it," Patricia debated.

"Just unlock the fucking door, Trixie," I demanded. "And she didn't deserve that and you know it." Shut down! Take that!

"I'll do it! Just go to sleep, you look like you're going to pass out," Patricia tried to convince me.

"Do it now, Patricia," I urged.

"I can't. Victor's probably on the prowl," Patricia reminded me. Well, shit.

I fiddled with my watch. "I'm making an alarm for fifteen-"

"Thirty?" Patricia interrupted me.

"Twenty-Five minutes. Victor should be out of our hairs by then, and then you're going to that attic door, unlocking it, and apologizing to Nina," I bargained.

Patricia nodded. "But if we're caught, you're to blame," she said.

"Sure thing," I agreed, flopping onto my duvet.

Dear God, please don't let Nina be taken by the evil monsters. She was so young with so much to live for. She had so much potential. I recited this jokingly in my head before swiftly falling to sleep. Well, that's great. So much for a twenty-five minute alarm.

* * *

 **Listen, so I don't want to make it seem that Gen's mom is an accurate representation of the communities she seems to be a part of. She is wacky as heck and for good reason too. If you wanted me to make a post about Ms. O'Leary's backstory feel free to say so, because I've already basically got it worked out except I don't see how it will be worked into this story, so, ya' know.**

 **~Elle**


	4. House of Sweet Vomit

Chapter 4

Genevieve POV

The next morning, I luckily awoke to the sight of Nina, safely in bed.

I went to the bathroom to take my usual morning shower. I noticed a little bit of spotting, which was a little weird considering that I had just gotten my period a few weeks ago. It was probably just ovulation shit and stuff. Not that I'm the most informed in that type of area. Most of my relatives, aka one of the only accesses I have to health related questions other than, ew, , tend to like to keep a lid on the female body. "Our little secrets are not to be discussed in the presence of the Lord." Our little secrets? Ha, ha, ha. Anyway, I chose not to worry about it.

I walked down to the dining room. Almost everybody was there. They all must be a little on edge from the whole "mice" incident, wouldn't want to disappoint the boss and be late for breakfast.

Alfie and Jerome were in the kitchen messing around with, what is it? Muffins? Who cares? All I know is that I'm not eating it now.

"Good morning," I greeted Mara who was sat at the table.

"Good morning," she responded.

I seated myself beside her.

"Jerome, Alfie!" Trudy hissed from the laundry room, "Bring those muffins to the table!"

"Sure thing, Trudy," Alfie agreed, taking the basket of muffins to the dining table, reluctantly.

Jerome slid into the chair on my left. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I returned, grinning at him. "You know what I'm going to say to you, don't I?"

"Sadly, yes," Jerome informed me.

"Come with me." I tugged at Jerome's hand out into the corridor beside his and Alfie's shared room.

Jerome sighed, "How bad did I screw up?"

"You didn't screw up," I reassured Jerome, "it's just that last night went too far. Were you in on it?"

Jerome grabbed me by the shoulders gently and said, "No, no, no, of course not. I would never let Patricia do that to somebody, especially a newbie."

"That's good 'cause it was bloody scary."

"Very true, I'm sorry," Jerome apologized.

"Don't say you're sorry to me, say you're sorry to Nina," I reminded.

Jerome groaned, "Do I have to?"

I thought for a moment. Oh, Jerome Clarke, aren't you cute. "I guess not, just protect her. Patricia's not gonna be happy when Nina's told what a brave soul she is."

"Brave soul? Dear God," Jerome cringed.

"You figure it out then," I teased, walking back into the dining room.

When we returned to the room practically everyone was down there except for Nina. And Victor and Trudy, of course.

Patricia was sitting at the end of the table, sulking again. Patricia, aren't you just a peach.

"Good morning, Patricia," I greet her, more like tease her.

"Gugh," she scoffs.

I lick my lips and say, "Okay."

Nina walks in behind me. Jerome, immediately began clapping. Ooo, nice touch. I followed after him along with the rest of the group, excluding Patricia, whose arms were too tightly binded across her chest to move at all.

As the clapping died down, Jerome pinching at my elbow, we jumped into conversation.

Nina's not actually as funny as I hoped she'd be, but still she slapped Patricia in the face...figuratively. Although, who knows how much money I would give for it to be real.

Jerome, Alfie, and I all walked to school together, chatting and giggling about Patricia's little interrogation of Nina the night before.

"And then she was totally like 'are you Nina Martin?' It was hilarious," Alfie told me.

"Sounds pretty legit," I joked.

"Yeah," Alfie responded, laughing.

Jerome took hold of my hand as Alfie turned in front of us and started walking backwards, remaining in conversation. Alfie, you're gonna trip.

"Hey, do you two want to join me for Zombie Slashers tonight?" Alfie asked, pointing finger guns at Jerome and me.

"Really? I thought you'd be out wooing Amber," Jerome teased.

"Well, I mean, yeah, but, I...I," Alfie stuttered.

Jerome got on his scheming face. Oh, no, don't do this to your friend, Jerome. "I've been thinking. You should do something for her. Something romantic. Yeah?" Jerome said.

"Yeah," Alfie agreed, getting excited.

"Now, she made the first move with that kiss," Jerome reminded. KISS?! What kiss?!

"Kiss, kiss, what kiss is this?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

Alfie gasped, "Oh, yeah, Amber kissed me in drama yesterday."

"What?! That's awesome, man," I congratulated, punching Alfie playfully in the arm. We continued walking. Never in a million years would I think I'd ever hear of Alfie and Amber getting it on. Damn, I wished I could've been there. Then again, I usually wish I am in the same classes as Alfie and Jerome. It's what I like to call the perfect storm, except this time it really is perfect.

"Yeah, we were like reading Romeo and Juliett-"

"Performing it, Alfie, you were performing Romeo and Juliett," Jerome corrected. I gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, right, performing. Anyway, so, like, we were reading this monologue or something and then she just threw down her book, like whabam, and then she kissed me square on the lips," Alfie informed me. This is all so much. Amber kissed Alfie in public of all places, in front of an audience, that had a teacher present, and Mick too. Dear God, poor Mick.

"What do you think you're gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jerome? You're the one with a girlfriend," Alfie said, gesturing to me. "Help."

"Well, the maestro has a few tricks up his sleeves," Jerome informed mysteriously.

"Who's the maestro?" Alfie wondered cluelessly. Oh, Alfie, you have a lot of things to learn.

Jerome let go of my grip and pointed at himself defensively. "Me! I'm the maestro," he announced.

"Oh, okay, but you gotta let me know when you change nicknames," Alfie informed. "I mean last week you were 'Captain Spaghetti'." And with one twist of the leg, Alfie was down. I immediately burst into laughter, reaching for Alfie to try and help him up.

"Goodness, boy. What are we going to do with you?" Jerome teased.

I almost vomited in Mr. Sweet's class today. I don't know what it was, but some type of nausea overcame me. Probably from whatever we would have been dissecting that day had I not run for the nurse.

Apparently, there was nothing wrong with me, no fever, nothing. I did manage to convince the nurse to let me lie down, because I was dreadfully tired. Probably, just needing to catch up on sleep from the past couple of days. Still, it was a little weird. I didn't feel quite right.

I managed to take a nap, awaking to a sharp pressure in my bladder. Bathroom! Bathroom! I rushed to the loo, my hands clutching at my crotch. I always thought crotch was such a funny word. Crotch. Ha, ha, ha.

I made it to the bathroom with limited time to spare. However, as soon as I finished peeing. I immediately hopped off of the toilet seat and stuck my face right in, releasing my lunch into the water. Isn't that just lovely? I'm being sarcastic if you couldn't tell.

I thought back through today's events more closely. Spotting, vomiting/nausea, having to pee, even though I basically don't drink any water during the day, because I'm an unhealthy fuck. Oh, God, please don't let this be true. I sigh. I think I might be pregnant.

I mean, it's been, like, what, three weeks since my last period, that's way too soon to even think I'm pregnant. Just put it out of your mind, Gen, you're not pregnant. But my body's acting really weird. No! No. You're just tired. Yeah, well, would being tired make my boobs hurt. Dear God, my boobs hurt. What's going on? I think I might be pregnant. No! I don't think I'm pregnant. I think there could be a very small possibility and it might be in my best interest to check.

Jerome walks up to me from Sweetie's classroom. "You okay? You looked sick in class today. You feeling alright?" Jerome asked me. No, Jerome I don't feel okay. I might be pregnant. No!

"I'm fine, it's just...can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I requested, pulling Jerome's hand out of the school building. I mean his hand, and the rest of his body to be precise. I'm not just leading a disembodied hand.

"What's going on?" Jerome asked me once we got outside. He could tell something was up.

"I think...ugh...I think I should take a pregnancy test," I answered honestly.

Jerome, wide eyed, had no words. I had to fill the conversation. This silence was too much for me to handle. "But you know, I don't exactly have the funds to be able to afford the you know what." I couldn't even bare to say the words. It felt too shameful.

"Okay, okay," Jerome said calmly, though his face told a different story. "I can handle it. I'll have it to you by tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, I love you," I appreciated. Jerome is one of my favorite people in the entire world. He's so understanding.

"Love you too," Jerome responded, stepping back into the school.

"Hey, Jerome," I called to him.  
"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be. If anything, it's my fault," Jerome said.

I smiled at him and replied, "No it's not and also gross."

"Catch you later, Gen," Jerome retreated.

"Catch you later," I repeated.

Jerome slipped back into the school as I looked down at my shoes. Suddenly, my face felt very hot. I can't imagine what this must be like for Jerome. For me to spring this on him, expecting him to provide the test even though I'm the one that would ultimately be carrying all of the burden. It's all going to be a waste, though, because I'm not pregnant. I know I'm not. But, then again, if I really knew, I wouldn't be sending my boyfriend to pick up a pregnancy test at the local pharmacy.

* * *

 **Now, I know this is happening rather fast, and although it is possible, in the most rare of cases, that still doesn't excuse the complete inaccuracy of it all. Please excuse my inaccurate storytelling, but as I'm sure you can understand, it's not that easy to fit it all in. Especially, when, like, the first four chapters take place over basically one week. I'm sure it will be able to be more evenly spread out when no big supposed discoveries/theories happen. I'd also be really interested to hear about what y'all are thinking of this story so far. I know I'm having a really fun time writing it.**

 **~Elle**


	5. House of Bombs

Chapter 5

Jerome POV

I walk stealthily through the drama class door, not letting anybody catch a glimpse of my nerves. I mean, Gen just dropped a bomb on me. Pregnant? Well, I mean, it's not confirmed or anything. That's my job. I don't know why I accepted this job. I don't have any money either.

"Hey, Jerome! Over here!" Alfie called to me from the back of the room. He was leaning back in his chair all cool like, except it's not cool.

"Hey, Alfie," I greet him shakily. Luckily, he doesn't seem to notice.

"So, I've got this plan for Amber, yeah," Alfie began. "I'll write a note to her planning to meet me in the laundry room out of, get this, candy letters." Honestly, not that bad a plan.

"Not that bad, not that bad," I praise him.

"You think she'll go for it?" Alfie asked eagerly.

"Of course. How could anybody turn down the great Alfonso," I tease, shrugging.

"Exactly," Alfie spat.

"Wait, wait, wait, where exactly are you going to get sweets? You know Trudy doesn't allow food inside the bedrooms," I wonder.

"I bought them during lunch," Alfie informed me. That's right. Alfie's got cash.

"So, that's where you went," I said.

"Yeah. However, I might have eaten half the bag already, so, who knows if I'm going to need to get another one," Alfie said. My goodness, he can afford another one. How delightful.

"In the laundry room tonight. 11 P.M. Kiss, kiss, kiss. A," I recited from Amber's bedsheets. I was a little reluctant at first to come up to the girl's corridor, just because of Gen. I love seeing her, but she seems tense in front of me. I wouldn't want to stress her out more than she's probably already feeling. "Very classy," I said in response to Alfie's message.

"It's dumb isn't it?" Alfie doubted.

"It's not dumb at all, very intimate," I assured him.

"Really?" Alfie asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Let's go," I ushered Alfie out of the room. However, not before stealing the 'A' from the message and sticking it in my mouth. If anything can distract me from my impending debt, mischief certainly can.

"She's gonna love it," Alfie said hopefully.

"She's gonna love it," I repeated, swallowing down the last of the sugary sweetness. "Let's pick you out an outfit," I proposed, grasping at Alfie's shoulders.

"Oo, fun," Alfie cooed.

"Fun indeed, Alfie, fun indeed."

Alfie informed me all next morning about the horrendous "date" he had with Amber that night.

"She thought Mick left the message," Alfie told me.

"Do you reckon someone messed with your message?" I asked, over exaggeratedly astonished.

"Mick obviously!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Oh, right, Mick," I said nonchalantly. "Hey, Alfie. You know from one best mate to another this really doesn't matter. You're better than Mick."

"Better than Mick? Are you serious? But he's had, like, girlfriends with an S," Alfie reminded.

"Yes, but so can you. And, like, we are best mates right?" I asked sort of kiddingly.

"Yeah, of course, why?" Alfie wondered.

"Would you be willing to loan me, like, £15?" I asked shamefully.

"What's it for?"

I thought for a moment. "Oh, you know." Truthfully, I couldn't think of anything.

"I don't." Wow! Allie just wouldn't budge.

"I need it to buy something for Gen. We got in an argument and this is the only way I can think to properly say I'm sorry," I lied.

"What are you gonna do? Is it romantic?" Alfie asked teasingly.

"Actually your sweet thing kind of gave me an idea," I lied even further.

"Woah, dude, copying," Alfie accused.

"No, it's just...please, Alfie. I'll pay you back later, I swear," I begged. Dear God, I hate that word. "Besides, if you loan me this I promise I will have Mick out of Amber's life by the end of the week."

"Alright," Alfie complied, handing over the money.

"Thank you so much, Alfie, really," I thanked.

I had gotten the test during lunch that day. It was really uncomfortable if I'm being completely honest. And the look the lady gave me at the counter certainly didn't help either.

I passed off the box discreetly to Gen later that day.

"Oh, thank you so so much," Gen appreciated as she pulled me into a warm hug.

"Totally," I replied.

"How much did you spend on it? I'll pay you back right when I get the chance. I promise," Gen said.

"Don't worry about it, really. I'm happy to do it," I lied.

"Okay, Pinocchio. Listen, I would really appreciate, I mean, it would really help if you were there when I took it. I mean, obviously not when I'm peeing-"

"Obviously."

"But afterwards when I need to wait," Gen requested.

"I-"

"I mean, I've already asked so much of you already and I just, I don't know what to do if this is positive," Gen rambled.

"Gen, calm down, now let me speak," I hushed. "I'm here for you and that means holding you for that five minutes you have to wait-"

"Five minutes?" Gen interrupted.

"Or buying you things when you can't afford them," I went on, "within reason, though, I'm not your Aunt Carol."

"Of course," Gen responded, wiping her eyes as if there were tears there.

"Gen," I said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"You're the strongest person I've ever met, don't let any stick tell you differently," I assured her. Now she actually began to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, somewhat stupidly.

"Nothing it's just, it's so cheesy," Gen announced, wiping away tears from her eyes.

"Oh, okay, alright. Way to ruin the mood, Genevieve. Now, I have class, you have class. Why don't we just both go to class? Forget about this little thing until we both get home. Sound good?" I proposed.

"Sounds good," Gen agreed, following me inside.

We both head to our French class with Mrs. Andrews. Gen has already stuffed the test delicately in her bag.

Mrs. Andrews immediately began teaching the class in French. I don't know, something about it I just couldn't absorb. Maybe my head was just filled with too much information already. Like how a pregnancy test took five whole minutes to calculate. Five fucking minutes of just utter anxiety and the smell of fresh urine.

We all come home to one of the worst things in possible history. Victor's doing a bag search.


	6. House of Hold Me

Chapter 6

Genevieve POV

"Hand over your bags. They are to be searched," Victor announced to the five of us, Patricia, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, and me. No, what? On today of all days.

I looked over my shoulder to Jerome and gave him a panicked look. His gaze seemed not panicked, but terrified.

He reached for my hand and squeezed it before handing over his book bag. I did the same, hesitantly. Victor gave me a piercing look. Oh, Victor, if you only knew you could very well be ruining my life.

Jerome and I slump down next to each other anxiously.

"Listen, he's probably not gonna care if he found it," Jerome whispered unconvincingly.

"Yeah, right after my mum gets a septum piercing," I sarcastically remarked.

"Okay, well, what could he do?" Jerome asked foolishly.

"One, he could blackmail me. Even if it comes out negative this still won't be a good thing in my history. Or even worse, he could call my mum. She'd literally kill me. Take the letter opener she oddly has in her purse and stick it right down my throat," I theorized quietly.

"Please don't say that," Jerome requested, squirming in his seat.

"What, it's the truth," I informed him.

"You're gonna be okay," Jerome assured me, pinching at my elbow. Man, these past two days have been an emotional roller coaster. And it can only get worse.

"Yeah, right after my mum gets a septum piercing," I repeated jokingly.

Jerome groaned, "My God, Gen, be original much."

"Be short much," I tease.

"Genevieve, I'm hurt. You know how sensitive I am about my height," Jerome defended kiddingly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was raised with bad manners," I apologized in a little kid voice.

"Welp, that explains a lot," Jerome teased.

I opened my mouth wide in shock, picked up the couch cushion and whacked Jerome playfully with it. Aw, thanks very much mister.

"If it's any consolation," I went on, "your eyes are absolutely beautiful."

"Why thank you, I try," Jerome jokes. We both break out into laughter despite the desperate situation.

Soon after Victor came back with our bags. I immediately reached out for mine. I mean, it felt the same. Jerome was off talking with Mick about something. I'm not sure exactly what it's about, but I'm sure I won't have to worry about it. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, it's probably trouble. But I had bigger things to stress about.

I looked in. The test was still there! I guess that doesn't eliminate the possibility of him calling my mother which is worrying, but at least I don't have to go and retrieve it from Victor myself.

"It's still here," I confessed to Jerome as he walked back to me with the news of the return of bags. His eyes light up, but not in a joyful way more of a "we've beaten the villain, but now we need to explain to the city why their homes are destroyed" type of way.

"Oh, no! It's gone!" Patricia announced. What?! What could Victor have possibly taken from you then?! A knife?! A gun?! An actual baby?!

"Are you ready to do it now?" Jerome asked.

"I think so. Upstairs," I directed.

Jerome followed me up the creaky wooden stairs. Each screech under my pressure symbolized another year of my childhood fading away. No! I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant! I chanted this over and over again in my head all the way up the stairs. My bag with the test in it hung from my shoulder, Jerome clinging to my hand.

We made it to the bathroom. Jerome and I sighed in unison.

"Okay, I'm going to go in there, read the directions, do whatever I need to do. After that you can come in and we'll talk about stuff because I can't bare to think of spending those five minutes in silence," I informed Jerome shakily.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, kissing me on the forehead.

I walk into the bathroom, alone. I slowly take the tester out of the box. It's soft and cold. Is this what adulthood feels like? Because at this very moment I felt like anything, but an adult.

I read through the instructions. "Seems easy, enough," I mutter to myself. After a lengthy pee spree I cap the test and come out of the bathroom, sweeping the hall in case another girl is eager to use the toilet.

Okay, where the fuck is Jerome? He's not in the hall like I thought he'd be.

I go into my room quickly. I don't want to leave any chance of another person finding out about my little secret.

There Jerome is, fiddling with the pictures on my wall.

"There you are!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized rushing over to the bathroom. I follow him.

"Woah, it's tinier than I imagined," Jerome revealed.

"Yeah, well, there's not much you need to find out if there's a life growing inside of you," I reminded.

Jerome sat himself down on the bathtub. I joined him in the toilet seat, lid closed of course.

"I was looking at your pictures in your room," Jerome told me.

"Yeah, I saw," I confessed.

"You know, you were a real cute baby," Jerome informed me.

"I know, you've told me before-"

"No, but, like, this time I see it, you know, like, you were cute, real cute," Jerome said.

"Which type of cute do you mean?" I joked.

"I mean, like, innocent cute, the kind that very few people like us have anymore," Jerome revealed.

I sat for a moment in silence, contemplating Jerome's statement. It's not everyday that you hear Jerome Clarke get emotional. I guess recently everything's been a little different.

"Listen, I'm sorry I did this to you," Jerome apologized again. Dude, you gotta stop saying you're sorry for sexing so hard you broke the condom.

"It's not your fault-" I began before Jerome interrupted me.

"No, not this whole thing," he confessed.

"Then what are you sorry for?" I wondered.

"I'm sorry if I had anything to do with, anything at all, about taking away that innocence."

I grasped at Jerome's hand. "I promise you, Jerome, my innocence wherever, whenever you saw it, was long gone way before I met you. If anything, you helped bring it back," I confessed, honestly. "I think you're a pretty rad dude, Jerome."

"Same for you," Jerome complimented me. "How much longer?"

I looked down at my watch and informed, "Like, two more minutes. Can this go literally any slower."

"Well, not literally, no," Jerome sassed.

I gave him a smirk. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Not literally though cause I think we've established that that word means different things to you than it does to me," Jerome joked.

"My God-"

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Suddenly, my hands tensed.

"Uh, I'm in here!" I hollered to whoever was knocking at the door.

"Genevieve, will you please hurry up, I really need to go," Amber's voice begged.

I thought fast. "Sorry, I can't Amber. I'm taking a shit!" I lied.

"Jesus Christ! Could you be any less ladylike?!" Amber exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Amber. I just don't seem to be as proper as you!" I teased.

"You bet your ass your not!" Amber advised.

Jerome quickly placed his hand over his face, stifling the laughter that was erupting from his mouth.

"Where should I go then?" Amber asked.

"The boys downstairs?" I suggested.

Jerome shook his head while silently mouthing the word no repeatedly.

"Ugh! But that's disgusting!" Amber moaned. "Fine, whatever." And she was off.

I checked my watch. Five minutes was up.

I suddenly started crying. Jerome started rubbing my back reassuringly.

"You don't even know what it is yet. It's okay. It's okay," he charmed me.

"And you say I'm the strong one. Look at you, Thor," I said through choked sobs.

"Do you want me to look at it?" Jerome asked.

I straightened out my uniform and wiped my eyes. "No, no, it's okay, I've got it." I walked over to the sink where the pregnancy test lay, upside down.

I took a deep breath in. I flipped it over. Staring up at me was a big fat plus sign.

I was so shocked I couldn't even cry, couldn't move, couldn't speak.

Jerome crept up behind me, gently massaging my back.

"It's positive," I muttered. He didn't stop massaging, but I could tell his hands had changed. The became aged and sharp, but with a certain friendliness only someone you love could have.

I finally let out tears. I don't even think. This is not the moment to think. If I did that I would explode.

I turn around to Jerome and embrace him, crying into his shoulder.

We release each other. I stare blankly into Jerome's red, terrified eyes. "I think I need to have a few minutes to myself if that's okay," I confessed, pulling apart the test packaging to be able to compact it in the rubbish bin.

"Tot...totally," Jerome choked, rubbing me on the shoulder as a farewell.

I placed the test down on the sink counter. I brought both my hands to my face to cry. What am I going to do?

I am suddenly overcome with a strong gust of nausea. I bend over the toilet bowl and retch into it. Well, I guess it's official. I'm doomed. Oh, yeah, what are the teen pregnancy rates at this school? Like, 1/1000000000. How special am I. I certainly don't feel special barfing into this toilet.

I am in a mix of crying and vomiting and, like, praying, aka, title of my sex tape ; crying, vomiting, and praying.

It could've been a false positive and all this puke is just nerves. I try to convince myself this, but nothing seems to be working.

I shove the box with the brown cardboard side sticking out as to not be suspicious in the garbage and retreat to my room after cleaning up my mess with the pregnancy test hidden in my sleeve.

I sit down on my mattress, playing with the testing stick in my shirt. This isn't a toy, I tell myself, this is the start of my new future. No matter what I choose my life is going to change. Even if I were to get an abortion my life would in no way be the same. My mother would kill me, so, then I would have no future. If I were to give it up for adoption then I would have to live knowing that my smaller half-clone was somewhere out there. I would be known in school as "the chick who got pregnant" and Jerome would be known as "the dude who got that chick pregnant." And if I were to keep it, oh, I couldn't even imagine. I wouldn't be able to do anything, let alone live out the rest of my youth normally. My life would completely fall apart.

I pulled a box out from underneath my bed. It's contents were primarily letters from my dad and even a couple from my brother that I never had the heart to throw away. As well as Jerome's letters to me over the summer during our first year of dating, and probably for all of the future years, because I'll be in a homemade prison cell. It also, now, contains my freshly used pregnancy test. I slid the box back under my bed frame.

I lie down on my back and start absentmindedly tracing my stomach. Now, I know that there is something growing inside of there whether I want it to or not. And it was half Jerome so that's gotta be nice. But, still, this thing is ruining my life.

* * *

 **Is this realistic? No. Is this creative? No. Is this good? No. Review as you will.**

 **~Elle**

 **P.S. I'm becoming attached to Genevieve. What? But she's barely developed.**


	7. House of Contracts

Chapter 7

Genevieve POV

I woke up the next morning to once again the dreadful feeling of wanting to puke, except this time it didn't come up. Somehow, I think this is worse.

I took a shower in an attempt to feel clean and just generally good about how my body was functioning today, but when I got out I still felt sore and nausea and like my entire world was ending.

I didn't even bother to straighten my hair today. I put on simple makeup, or more like effortless makeup that I called simple to seem talented. I slipped on my uniform, but it felt wrong, too childish. The world is a mess.

I walk downstairs. Everyone seems much more cheery today than I would like them to be. Well, almost everyone.

Jerome was at the head of the table in full display looking like he could burst into tears at any moment. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice. Nobody seems to notice anything in this house any more.

Oh, yeah, and then there's Patricia being her normal self. Bitchy and frankly, scary.

I sat down next to Jerome, although I couldn't quite tell if he actually wanted me there. I didn't bother to ask. His presence next to me was the only thing making me feel somewhat healthy.

"Morning, beautiful," Jerome greets me, not looking up from his plate of food.

My face, whether I want it to or not, forms into a smile. Feeling this way, it's nice to be called beautiful. "Morning," I respond.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was talking to Alfie," Jerome joked.

"Of course, my apologies," I played along.

"Talk to me on the way to school, yeah?" he asked.

"Sure thing," I agreed, my chest suddenly becoming tense.

I served myself some cereal. It seemed like the only thing at the table that wouldn't make me gag. Don't get me wrong, Trudy's cooking is delicious, but anything savory seems like too much for my poor stomach to handle.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper, very cozy," Patricia taunted Nina and Fabian who were speaking at the end of the table.

"Let's go," Fabian urged Nina. Wait a minute. What did I miss? Are they like a thing now? Cause, I don't know, man, maybe.

"When did you become her friend instead of mine, Fabian?" Patricia hissed. Okay, friends. I see now, friends.

"Since you became such a witch, Patricia," Fabian spat.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I honestly couldn't help it. It's just how my body responds to sick burns.

"He can be both of our friends," Nina proposed. Ha, not likely.

"Not likely," Patricia pointed out. That's weird.

Nina and Fabian walked out of the living room before things got even more nasty. Couldn't blame them. Honestly, Patricia is, like, next level scheming. I rarely say this, but I think even more so than Jerome.

"You ready to go," Jerome whispered to me. I was barely halfway through my cereal, but I could tell he was about to explode.

"Yeah," I consented, grabbing a ripe banana from the fruit bowl on the table.

We both exit the room, Alfie following close behind.

"Hey, you two," Alfie greeted us slyly.

Jerome coughed, "Not now, Alfie." He prodded his head towards me.

"Ohhhh… I'll leave you two alone," Alfie retreated to the staircase for a few moments to allow Jerome and I a head start. What was that about? Did Jerome tell Alfie? If Alfie knows I might as well be buried alive.

Jerome and I leave Anubis House in silence. I swiftly look behind me to make sure that Alfie is not snooping. Luckily, he seems to be far gone. Probably distracted by something shiny.

"Before you jump to conclusions-"

"I would not," I interrupted.

"I didn't tell Alfie that you are, you know-"

"Pregnant, Jerome, I'm pregnant," I whisper. That seems like that's as far as I'm going to get to admitting that right now, possibly forever.

"Yeah, pregnant," Jerome flinched.

"You told Alfie something, though. He's not acting normal," I reminded.

"Oh, like Alfie's ever normal," Jerome joked.

"You know what I mean," I tease.

Jerome sighed, "I told him that you and I got into an argument. And I think I may have implied that it was a pretty big one."

I shrugged. "Well, I've heard worse lies come from your lips."

"Aww...thanks," Jerome said.

"So, what are your thoughts?"

"What? About my lies?" Jerome asked cluelessly.

"Uhhh...no," I declined.

"Oh, yeah, right, that thing," Jerome joked.

I looked in Jerome's direction disbelievingly. "You're not taking this seriously."

Jerome ran his fingers through his hair. "I am taking this seriously, Gen, I really am. It's just...it's just that it's a lot to process, you know, one second I'm watching Zombie Slashers and the next my girlfriend is taking a pregnancy test that just so happens to come back positive."

"Did you watch Zombie Slashers without me?" I joke accusingly.

"Oh, and you say I'm the one not taking this seriously," Jerome shot back.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but don't you think that this might be a lot for me to process too?" I asked, the tones in my voice steadily becoming more annoyed.

"Yeah, but I've gotta be the strong one. I'm the one you get to cry on. I've got no one," Jerome revealed.

"No one!" I exclaimed, outraged. "Well, I guess you're right, because now I've got you and this baby to cry on, because if you've already forgotten, it _just so happens_ to be in my body!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry for what, exactly?!" I questioned. "Frankly, I thought that the entire point of this conversation was that we were in this together!"

"And we are-"

"No, we're not!" I confessed. "'It's okay, everything's gonna be okay.' What's that bullshit? It's not okay!"

"Gen," Jerome attempted to calm me.

"Hey, guess what, Jerome. Maybe what you're telling Alfie won't be all lies now. Isn't that lucky for you!" I shouted, storming off quickly in the direction of the school, smoke billowing from my ears.

I didn't talk to Jerome in any classes that day. I still needed time to go over our argument. As each hour passed, I regretted to realize that I was in the wrong. Or mostly wrong. I did make a couple good points, and I planned to savor them with every moment since that morning.

Still, I didn't know if it was morning sickness or what, but I've felt like needing to vomit all day, and the little conversation I had with Jerome only made it worse.

Amber walked up to me during lunch that day.

"You know, I totally love your hair like that. All wavy. I've always wanted wavy hair," Amber confesses.

"Really?" I asked, slightly astonished. It's quite rare for Amber to compliment me.

"Yeah, totally. It's, like, really cute," Amber confirmed.

"I really appreciate that, Amber," I thanked. "You know, I was maybe thinking of keeping it this way."

Amber gasped. "That would be so awesome. I would be totes jealous, but I'm willing to live with it." And with that Amber strutted off.

A warm feeling burst throughout my being, somewhat subduing part of the nausea. Not all of it, just a part. At that very moment all I wanted to do was tell Jerome about Amber's little compliment, but I know he wouldn't care.

It seems like Amber was on a nice streak today. Alfie "sprained" his ankle today during gym. Don't know how he managed to convince everyone of that. Still, Amber was acting way nice to him, waiting on him hand and foot, doing the classic fluff the pillow, everything. Maybe Amber would be more fit to have this baby in her. Thinking that now I feel like absolute garbage. Did I seriously just think Amber, the Amber Millington, might, in our universe, be more responsible to care for a child? Dear God. I need help.

Jerome and I still weren't talking to each other during dinner. Not that it really mattered anyway. Everybody was too busying talking about Joy's email to Patricia, an actual shock that Joy touched in with Patricia after the great conspiracy that was ultimately not being discovered, and Mick and Amber's reunion as a couple, something that happens every week.

Luckily, my nausea had died down by the supper. Not enough that I ate the portion my body, and I guess the other thing's body, was hungry for, but enough that I didn't go to sleep with an empty belly.

I was upstairs getting ready for bed by the time Jerome decided to start talking again. I honestly missed him so much, but I must not give in.

"Hey, Gen, can we talk?" he asked me, ushering me away from both Nina and Patricia who were in the room together.

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed dully. I was really going all out.

We went into the hallway and shut the door to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. Uh, Gen, you're weak.

"What?" Jerome asked, surprised.

I sighed, "I didn't mean the things I said this morning. I was angry and emotional and just...I'm having a rough time. We're both having a rough time."

"Yeah, and-" Jerome began, but I cut him off.

"Just let me finish," I continued on. "I never wanted to make it seem like you had to be 'the strong one.' That's unfair. This is probably just as hard on you as it is on me and I need to respect that. I'm sorry if it seemed like I wasn't doing that."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry, too," Jerome confessed. "This is obviously a difficult time, and, you know what, just basically everything you said. That was so eloquently put, I can't quite found other words. Except, it wasn't bullshit when I said that everything's going to be okay. I promise you that it is."

Jerome pulled me into a hug. I reached around his neck. His embrace felt so refreshing, like all the challenges that my mind had been facing had suddenly floated away.

It pained me to say, but I had too. "Jerome," I choked out.

"Yeah?"

"This baby," I whisper, "isn't a contract. It should never be that way. If you had other plans for your future other than being with me, I get it."

Jerome held me tighter. "Okay," he finally uttered.


	8. House of Costumes

Chapter 8

Jerome POV

"Did you hear about Victor?" Patricia inquired, placing a bowl of steaming eggs down on the table. "He fell down the stairs last night and broke his leg."

I looked up from my orange juice. Oh, so, that's what that shriek was. It woke me up. Thanks, Victor.

"Don't exaggerate, Patricia," Trudy warned.

"Eggz-agerate! Nice one, Trudes," Alfie joked. I saw Gen cringe in her seat. I wanted to push her off the edge, more like egg-dge.

"Terrible yolk, Alfie," I teased. Gen slid down her seat and groaned. I shot her a side smile and took another sip from my orange juice.

"Goodness. Dad jokes and you're not even out of high school," Trudy remarked. I flinched at the words. "Anyway, it's just a sprained ankle, that's all."

"A very painful sprained ankle," Victor creeped out from behind the doorway. It scared me so much I spat out a bit of my juice.

"Victor! How do you do that? And with a limp too," Trudy asked, panic in her voice. Can't blame you Truds.

"Someone sabotaged that floorboard on purpose," Victor claimed.

Trudy smiles ironically at Victor's words. "Oh, no. That floorboard has been like that for ages," Trudy reminded. "I remember telling you about it last year."

"Yeah, that's right. I've tripped over it myself a few times," Fabian lied. You're not a very good liar, Fabian.

"I haven't," Alfie announced. Good boy, Alfie. You're very promising.

"Someone is up to something and I intend to find out what it is. And who," Victor claimed.

I gasp jokingly. Gen starts laughing quietly. She covers her face shamefully. Victor shoots the two of us a painfully harsh look. Gen immediately stops laughing. She's probably tense about the whole "pregnancy test, bag search" incident. To be fair. I am too. It's never good for Victor have something on you.

I walked into the school lounge. Alfie was grimly playing with his tie. And by grimly I just meant that he looked sad.

"Why the long face?" I ask him with care, although I do a good job at hiding it.

Alfie sighed, "Well, let me see. I'm going to Amber and Mick's 'getting back together' party. And - you still owe me £15."

"I told you, Alfie ; patience," I reminded. To be honest, I still didn't have the money I owed Alfie, but I had planned to "recycle" my old homework over the weekend. "I will deliver. I just need a little bit longer, that's all," I promised Alfie.

Alfie sighed. He clearly wasn't up for the party. I needed to make this better.

"But in the meantime, look, there are girls in there. So, get your best part gear on and get ready to dazzle," I reminded.

Alfie clapped his hands together. "I know exactly what to wear!" he announced. What are you planning, Alfie? This probably isn't good. It's his vampire costume, isn't it.

"Vampire?" I question.

"Yes, Jerome, vampire," Alfie reveals excitedly.

I groan, but Alfie doesn't seem to notice.

Gen, Alfie, and I had all met up earlier before the party.

"Okay, Alfie. You're gonna rock those girl's minds," Gen convinced Alfie. Not that he needed much convincing.

"Yeah," he agreed. Alfie stood up, brushed off his cape, oh, his cape, and then sprinted out to the hallway.

"Alfie! Be careful!" Gen warned. She sighed, slightly chuckling.

"What are we going to do with him?" I joked. I strutted over to Gen who was now lying down on my bed.

"I have absolutely no idea," Gen confessed, cupping her hands around my neck and pulling me down on the bed next to her.

"Neither do I, but let's not worry about that now," I said, kissing Gen on the neck.

"You excited for the party?" Gen asked, giggling at the tickle my lips made against her neck.

"To be honest, not really," I revealed.

"Yeah, same," Gen agreed, climbing with ease over me, continuing to make out.

I sighed in between kisses. "I'm just not a party person," I reminded.

"But you're so charismatic, Jerome," Gen teased.

"You got that right," I agreed. My hands were now gently making their way up Gen's shirt.

Suddenly, without warning, Mick came into the room.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, sorry."

Gen quickly pulled herself off of me, straightening her clothing. "No problem," she excused, giggling.

"The party's started, so, ya' know," Mick reminded.

"We'll be right there, mate," I confirmed.

"Okay, great," Mick said, quickly rushing out of the room, shutting the door forcefully.

Gen and I burst out into laughter, although I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"Did you see the look on his face? He looked like he just walked in on the queen naked," Gen joked.

I sighed, "Oh, God."

"You coming?" Gen wondered.

"In a minute," I revealed, rubbing my face, feeling the hot patches that suddenly blossomed.

"Sure thing," Gen said, walking out of my room.

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair, only making it more messy than it already was. I sighed, grabbing my vest that was at the foot of my bed. Carefully, making sure not to wrinkle it, I slipped it on.

"Here we go," I spoke to myself. I walked over to the door and left for the party.

Alfie was standing by the stereo with Gen. Gen was whispering something to him and pointing to two other girls from Hathor house.

"Which one do you like?" I heard her ask Alfie as I got closer to the two of them.

"Both of them," Alfie answered. I laughed. Oh, Alfie, you couldn't even get one.

"Ask them to dance," Gen urged.

Alfie questioned her, "To dance?"

"Yeah," Gen confirmed. Alfie began doing this weird dance move like there was a lizard in his pants.

"Stop it," I hissed. "Alfie, stop dancing."

"Oh, come on," Gen urged again, giggling at Alfie's dance move.

I shook my head. "Alfie, you're not going to ask them to dance."

"Okay, no sweet moves," Alfie brushed off his cape again. Goodness, the cape. "So, what do I do?" he inquired.

"I want you to come up with an irresistible pick up line," I requested from Alfie. Gen looked up at me, her mouth gaping.

"Such as?" Gen wondered, jokingly.

I cleared my throat. "Babe," she wheezed, "if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put you and I together." At this remark she completely lost it.

"Oh my God," Gen exclaimed whilst catching her breath.

"That didn't seem to work so well, Jerome," Alfie pointed out. Gen, don't you just have to ruin my plans.

I sighed, "Well, it'll work with girls like that." I gestured to the two Hathor girls.

"Okay, I've got it." Alfie took a deep breath in and walked over to the ladies.

"Good luck," Gen well wished him, clinging to my shoulder for support. "Good one," she praised me, laughing.

"Okay, get ahold of yourself," I encouraged.

Alfie was beside one of the girls and began whispering something in her ear. As soon as he finished, the girl slapped him across the face. Oh, nice one! Alfie's vampire teeth went flying from his face and into Patricia's lap.

"Eurgh, Alfie!" Patricia exclaimed.

"What was your line?" I questioned, raising my hands in the air.

Alfie took his teeth from Patricia, lifted them next to his head, and revealed, "Fancy a bite?"

I see Gen out of the corner of my eye stifling her laughter.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," she claims, high-fiving Alfie.  
"Thanks," he appreciated boringly, shaking his head and smiling.

Gen and I had been trying to make a match for Alfie practically all night. It wasn't until he got a unspecified plan that I actually got the chance to ask Gen to dance.

I peeled her off the wall and she reached her arms around my neck like earlier this evening. Except this time we were dancing to _Save It For Later_ rather than making out.

"You've got sweet moves, Jerome," Gen whispered into my ear.

I chuckled. "You too, slick," I joked, tightening my embrace around her.

Suddenly, Alfie, or at least I thought it was Alfie came charging into the living room. He had a deer head shoved over his face.

"Hey! Guess what I am. A party animal!" Alfie exclaimed. Dear God, Alfie. Gen and I immediately got out of the way. She gave me a look of pure panic. "Rarrr….rarrr!"

Gen held onto my hand for dear life.

"Enough!" Victor's voice rang. "Turn that racket off!"  
Fabian rushed over to the radio and frantically pushed the stop button. Within a few tries it finally turned off. It felt like it would never end.

"Anyone who doesn't live here, out!" Victor demanded. "The party's over!"

All of the Anubis house residents formed a semicircle around Victor. Except for Alfie who was struggling to get the head off.

"And how dare you mess about with that? Take it off immediately!" Victor shouted, frantically waving his arms around Alfie. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I can't. It's stuck!" Alfie claimed. Clearly he was correct. There was going to be no use for getting that thing off of his head without first chopping him into pieces.

The group began laughing at Alfie's poor words.

"Stop laughing!" Victor commanded. "I've had enough of you vermin." What? Us, Victor? "Who has got the spare key to the attic? Hmmm? I know somebody's been up there. Tonight as a matter of fact."

I suddenly shot my eyes to Nina discreetly. I wanted to make sure Victor didn't see me. Gen would get angry if I got Nina into trouble.

"Oh, yes. You think you're all so clever, but you're not as clever as me," Victor claimed. I bit my lip nervously. "Who has it?"

"It's getting kinda hot in here. I can't breath," Alfie revealed.

"Well, then, we'll just have to saw it off, shan't we," Victor threatened. Poor Alfie. Gen squeezed my hand tighter. She was obviously worried for Alfie.

"SAW?!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Oh, yes," Victor confirmed. "The rest of you, wait there."

Victor hurries Alfie to his office.

As soon as he leaves my eyes immediately shoot back at Nina in a sort of "why put us through this mess" way. But I didn't have much time to communicate it with her as she bolted for the door.

"Nina!" Fabian whisper-called. What on Earth is she doing?

"We know it's her who has the key, but what if Victor happens to let slip-" Gen whispered over her shoulder to me. It was inaudible amongst the crowd.

"He's not. Don't worry," I assured her. She leaned her head onto my shoulder.

"Can you really be sure?" Gen asks, playfully maneuvering her fingers around my hand.

I sigh in response.

"You left it on the floor?" I asked Nina as soon as she came back downstairs and revealed where she had been.

"I know it's not the best idea in the world, but if he has it he can't search us for it," Nina reminded.

I turned to Gen frantically. I gave her a look like "I can't believe this girl." Now the risk of my and Gen's secret getting out.

"Trust me, guys," Nina tried to convince, but it wasn't working for me.

"And why should we take the rap for you?" I spat.

"Why? Because you were the ones who convince Nina to steal the key in the first place!" Fabian spat back.

"Why did you keep it, Nina?" Gen wondered aloud.

But Nina didn't have a chance to answer as Victor strutted back into the living room.

"Oh yes, very clever," he announced. "Very clever indeed. Who put this on the floor outside my office? Hmmm? Was it you?" Victor was began pointing fingers to the people of the semicircle.

"No."

"You?"

"No."

"You?"

"No."

"I'm losing my patience," Victor confessed. "Mick?"

"No."

"You two?" Victor interrogated, pointing at Patricia and Mara.

"No," they both said in unison.

"You?" Victor asked Nina. This is it. Confess.

"No." Damn. "Yes," Nina admitted.

"A-ha," Victor exclaimed.

Fabian rolled back his shoulders and said, "No. She's covering for me." Bold move, Fabian, bold move. "I did it."

"You?"

"Yes, guilty as charged," Fabian lied.

"No. He's lying," Nina countered.

"Make up your minds. Who was it then?" Victor urged.

"Me. I did it," Mick abruptly said.

"What?" Victor asked, his tone amazed.

It went around through the group like this for a while, pinging back and forth like a match of tennis, until it was only Gen and me to confess to stealing the key which we did not do. If we confessed to this Victor might release our little secret as a sort of punishment. There was no reason with this man.

"Genevieve? Jerome? Would you like to tell us anything? Maybe a little something you would like to confess to the group?" Victor asked. You could hear the salt in his voice, the ever ringing power that resonated with each word he spoke. To the residents of Anubis house this might have seemed to be a threat towards the stealing of the key, but Gen and me know differently.

"I did it," Gen choked out. I looked at her with astonishment in my eyes.

"What?" Victor encouraged.  
"Sorry, was I not clear enough?" Gen sassed. "I did it. I stole your key."

Victor smirked like he was impressed.

"What about you Jerome? I know I can count on you," Victor pressed.

Gen gripped her fingers around my hand. I could feel her mouth "say you did it, say you did it."

"It was me," I finally uttered through gritted teeth.

"That is it! That is it!" My chest suddenly tensed. Was he going to reveal our secret? "You all are grounded for the entire weekend!" The pressure in my torso released.

Victor stormed out of the living room.

"Thank you," I heard Gen whisper to me. She kissed me on the cheek.

"That's was risky business," I reminded.

"Yes, but it's over," Gen reassured me.

I sighed, "Just make sure we don't get wrapped up in this again."

"No promises," Gen snarkily admitted, giggling.

"Let's have a date this weekend," I proposed to Gen.

"Do you want to sneak out or just stay in?" Gen asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I offered.

"I think we might owe our little stag headed friend a night in," she teased.

I groaned, "Oh, why did I let you decide?"

"I have absolutely no idea," she teased.


	9. House of Dates? Nah, Mate

Chapter 9

Jerome POV

Tonight was my date with Gen, and, well, Alfie. We were finally going to watch Zombie Slashers. We were pretty late to the trend, especially considering that Zombie Slashers 2 was already airing in theaters.

Alfie and I were trying to figure out how to work the DVD player. Alfie got a new one and it had all of these fancy buttons.

"I think that's eject," I theorized, pressing a random button. To my luck and my surprise a slot poke out of the contraption.

"Yes, mate," Alfie congratulated me.

"You got the DVD?" I asked him.

Alfie walked over to his bed. "Yeah, right here," he confirmed, handing me the slim box. I inserted it into the machine.

"Can you set the rest of it up? I'm going to get Gen," I informed.

"Totally," Alfie responded, looking about the device.

I exit our bedroom to go upstairs to retrieve Gen. It's only 7:30 so I should be okay to go up to the girl's corridor. I knock on Nina, Gen, and now Amber's room apparently.

"Come in," Nina calls.

I open the door slightly and stick my head in, searching for Gen, but she doesn't seem to be there.

"Oh, hi Jerome," Amber greets me.

"Uh, hi," I responded, sort of caught off guard, "Where's Gen?"

Nina pointed out to the hallway. "The bathroom I think."

"Thanks," I appreciated, swiftly closing the door.

I proceeded across the hallway and knocked once more on the bathroom entrance.

"Gen?" I inquired. "Alfie and I are all set up. Come down when you're ready."

"Uh, Jerome!" Gen called to me from behind the door. "I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be able to do that tonight."

Excuse me? "Can I come in?" I requested.

"Yeah," Gen accepted.

I opened the bathroom door to find Gen, slumped down on the floor, her face pale and her eyes tired.

I gasped, closing the door behind me. "What's wrong?" I wondering worryingly.

"Nothing, just, not feeling so great," Gen answered, rubbing her eyelids.

"Do you want me to get Trudy-"

"No, no, it's not, it's just morning sickness," she reminded me.

I gestured my hand out to her to help her off the floor. Her hands were clammy and soft.

"I'm sorry about that," I sympathetically apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Gen turned on the tap and began rinsing off her hands.

"Are you sure you're not gonna be able to make it tonight?" I asked hopelessly.

"Yeah, sorry," she expressed.

"Don't be," I assured her. "Listen, maybe I could get a bucket from the laundry room and you could be hang out with us and take it easy."

Gen sighed, drying off her hands. "I really don't think that's a good idea. I feel sick and my body's being really unpredictable right now. Just go ahead and watch it without me."

"Are you sure?" I asked, scooping up Gen's now limp palm into my own.

"Yeah, it's fine," Gen agreed reluctantly.

"I love you," I reminded kissing Gen on the forehead, chilly and laid with sweat.

"I love you too," Gen said back to me. "Make up something simple to tell Alfie. I don't want him worrying about."

Well, I'm worrying about you, I want to whisper, but I don't. I simply respond with, "Sure thing."

I sweep Gen up into a delicate hug.

"See you later," I say, pulling away and retreating from the bathroom.

"See ya'," Gen replies turning back to the sink, staring at her pale, ghostly face in the mirror.

I walk down the stairs again, thinking. Gen is going through so much shit right now, and for who? For this baby. This thing that we didn't even want. And it's all my fault.

My expression is vacant by the time I return to the bedroom. Alfie has figured out how the DVD player works by now.

"Hey, dude, guess what," Alfie says.

"What?" I wonder boringly, not looking at Alfie.

"I got popcorn," Alfie reveals. He pulls out a silver bowl of tasty looking popcorn, and still my eyes wander.

"That's good," I reply.

"Where's Gen?" Alfie asked, putting the popcorn bowl on my bedside cabinet.

"She's got a lot of homework to do and Sweetie's already kinda on her case," I lie.

"Oh, that stinks," Alfie empathises.

"Yeah, it does," I agreed, thinking back to Gen sitting exhausted on the bathroom floor. "She said to go along without her."

"Really? We'll make it up to her," Alfie promised.

"Yeah, definitely," I accepted, shutting the door and turning off the lights. I placed myself carefully beside Alfie as he pressed the movie on.

* * *

 **Short chapter, amirite. Prepare for unpredictable word counts, because, frankly, I could give two shits. What has become of me? Also, I've been thinking about the possibilities of a season two portion of this fanfic and how many out of character decisions I would have to make. Would you mind? Nah. Right?**

 **~Elle**


	10. House of Silly Teens

Chapter 10

Genevieve POV

It's Monday. Yay! Not really though. I have my detention with . Dear God. And assigned a butt load of homework. Not to mention is expecting those projects in history and I haven't even decided on a topic. Also, the icing on the cake, I'm pregnant with a machine that creates vomit.

I looked it up online and it turns out that morning sickness is actually good...for the baby. Still, I have no interest in being hunched over the toilet barfing up my breakfast, my lunch, my dinner, and everything in between. Of course it's not that frequent, but it sure feels like it. I do call myself a bit of a drama queen when it comes to my own discomforts.

And now, I regret to inform anyone and everyone, that my period is officially late. Hooray! Now my menstrual cramps will be replaced with pregnancy cramps. Isn't that just fantastic. Sometimes I think I overdo it with the sarcasm...Nah!

"So, Genevieve," began this afternoon, "it would be in your best interest if during the night you actually got sleep, instead of from what Victor tells me, parading around with your friends looking for rats."

"Does Victor really tell you those things?" I asked, surprised.

"Let me finish. And yes he does, as headmaster of the school I need to know of any problems with the housing," Sweetie informed me quite matter-of-factly. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying. If you feel the need to doze off in one of my classrooms please wait. It is only respectful."

I silently raised my hand with an expression of disbelief.

"Yes?" accepted snippily.

"I'm sorry, , but I don't think that's exactly how sleep works," I stated sassily.

"You know what Ms.O'Leary you're probably right, and just to make sure why don't you take out a piece of paper and write down every single thing you know about how 'sleep works.'" I was most often so intrigued by 's punishments. They were always so whimsical.

"Eye, eye, captain," I responded teasingly.

groaned and leaned back in his desk chair. Always good chatting with you too, Sweetie.

I pull out a clean sheet of lined paper and begin work on my list. I soon realize that I have a very limited knowledge on the intricacies of how sleep works. Maybe you should teach us more science, huh bud. Just a thought.

I also realize very quickly that little life ruiner, that's my cute nickname for the baby, has decided that my body needs to eject any and all food related items immediately.

I frantically raise my hand in front of , attempting to get his goddamn attention.

" !" I finally call after noticing that wouldn't be looking up from whatever paper he was grading until the sun went down.

"Yes, Genevieve," accepted, not looking up.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked worryingly. If this goes on any longer I'm going to vomit in your face, .

"In a minute," debated . What? What the hell will be any different in a minute, except for maybe a fresh puddle of puke on the ground.

"Please," I beg, my throat compressing all the gags that were trying to fight their way through.

"Okay, fine," finally allowed. I rushed over to the door to escape. However, I wasn't quick enough.

The urge to release all of my stomach's contents, including the baby, although that was impossible, built to its climax. I was smart enough to reach out for the trashcan before expelling my guts.

"Ms.O'Leary!" called, panicked.

I couldn't answer him, obviously.

"I'll call Trudy immediately," announced. Trudy! I can't have Trudy seeing me like this. And when she realizes there's nothing wrong with me she'll ask me if something else is going on and then, well, I can't lie to Trudy. That's just humanly impossible.

"Oh, dear," Trudy fussed, rushing over to me. I was sat in the empty nurses office. The nurse left right after school ended. Personally, I think it's rather unprofessional. "Poor sweetie," Trudy cooed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hi, Trudy," I greeted her, pulling away from the embrace. I was worried it might squeeze up what was remaining.

"Oh, you look awful," Trudy reminded. Aw, shucks, Trudes.

"I was hoping you'd know what to do with her," expectantly responded. He was waiting weakly by the door.

Trudy looked disbelievingly at . "Well, I sure hope so, she's obviously sick," Trudy remarked, pulling me into another warming hug, this time a little more gentle on the baby place.

"I'll take you home and make you a cup of tea right away. How does that sound?" Trudy proposed.

"Trudy, I'm afraid to say she has detention," reminded. Oh, bug off. I want my cup of tea.

"Well, I'm afraid to say that our poor Genevieve has the flu," Trudy theorized. She placed her palm on my forehead. "I guess you don't feel hot, but we'll find something else wrong with ya'," Trudy whispered to me. Oh, I bet you will, Trudy, I bet you will.

I grinned at her lovingly. Trudy is such a kind soul. I hope to be like her someday, except maybe a little more badass.

"Come with me, dear," Trudy ushered me slowly out of the room.

"We will, of course, reschedule this. I'm all packed this week so I'll talk to you tomorrow," requested.

"Oh, I don't know if she'll be doing much talking tomorrow. Bed rest and tele that's what I always say," Trudy responded. Scratch that last part. Trudy is hella badass.

And at the didn't speak, or maybe I just stopped listening.

Trudy had checked my temperature for a fever. There was nothing, obviously. "You've probably just come down with a bug," she figured. Yes, Trudy, a bug, a little baby bug.

Now, I sat in my room, which I now shared with Amber and Nina instead of Patricia and Nina which used to be Patricia and Joy. Seriously, I have no idea why everything in my life is all suddenly changing. Jerome was sitting beside me on my bed, catching up on homework.

We had barely been talking until Jerome asked the question, "So, you need stuff, right?"

"What? To take algebra?" I wondered aloud. Jerome never really was specific enough. It's his one quirk. His single, lonely quirk.

"No, no, for, like, babies and shit," Jerome reminded. "Like, you need to go to a doctor, and he needs to give you drugs and say that your baby is healthy and all that jazz."

"First off, doctors can be women," I corrected.

"Yeah, of course, or her, sorry," Jerome apologized.

"Totally," I sighed, "and you're right about the baby stuff. I need prenatal vitamins and some tests too. I should actually admit, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Same," Jerome confessed.

"We should probably schedule a doctor's appointment," I figured.

Jerome flopped to his side. "Yeah," he agreed.

"I'll call them after supper," I informed. "Remind me?"

"Sure thing," Jerome said. "Gen."

"Yeah?"

"These baby things, parental vitamins or whatever, they cost money?" Jerome asked.

"Obviously," I answered.

"Fuck!" Jerome exclaimed.

"We'll get jobs or something," I proposed.

"Yeah," Jerome agreed wearily. "Gen?"

"What, Jerome?" I ask rather snarkily.

"Can we talk later?"

I sighed, "We can talk now."

"Never mind," Jerome pardoned. He began to stiff his books and papers back into his bag.

Jerome shuffled through his papers and books. He stuffed all of his things into his bag. Where ya' going, bro?

"I'll talk to you later, Gen," Jerome dismissed.

"You can talk to me now," I offered playfully. Jerome, buddy, what's up?

"Never mind," Jerome mumbled, standing up and walking to the door.

"Jerome?" I wondered.

"I just… don't worry about it," Jerome stuttered. He swung his bag around his shoulder and walked out of my room.

I didn't bother chasing after him. He needs space. I understood that. Still, a wave of violent emotion hit me at that moment. I began to feel tears fall down my face. No conversation with Jerome has ever been that tense. No conversation with Jerome has ever been that bare.

I folded over in my bed, being cautious of the company that now resided in my poorly self.

Suddenly, Amber walked into our room. I quickly wiped the beads of sadness from my face, but Amber still took note.

"What's wrong?" she exclaimed rushing over to my side.

"Nothing," I lied, looking at Amber.

"Oh, I get it," Amber assumed, her tone slightly condescending.

"What?" I asked. Did Amber snoop underneath my bed?

"I mean I just got mine yesterday," Amber confessed. Oh, Amber. I wish that was the case. "I don't get why we have to have periods. I swear it's the most inconvenient thing in the world!" If only you knew, Amber, if only you knew.

"Yeah," I sighed, standing up and walking over to the full body mirror.

"How are things with Jerome?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Umm…" I stalled.

"I mean, now that Mick and I are back together we should totally go on a double date," Amber suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I blindly accepted. I stared intently at the plain where my baby would eventually push out. There was obviously nothing there yet, but I couldn't help but imagine it when it would happen.

"How are you liking being my roomie?" Amber inquired.

I turned to Amber. "You're lovely," I answered honestly. Amber was, sincerely, a much needed warming presence in my everyday life.

"You too, even if you do keep crying," Amber teased.

I giggled until Amber joined in too. Really lovely.

Supper was stressful. Jerome was sulking by his food, glancing at me sneakily in a nervous way. It wasn't helpful that my boobs were feeling really achy and it would look weird if I just started massaging my boobs at the dinner table.

"You scheduled it yet?" Jerome whispered to me finally over the salad.

"I told you, after supper," I reminded, slightly more curt than I had hoped.

Jerome sighed and looked back down to his plate of food. He played around with it absentmindedly. However, I was more than happy to inhale my entire plate.

"You feeling okay, Genevieve?" Trudy asked me as she came back into the dining room with a pepper shaker.

I barely had time to answer before Mara cut in.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"I just, just got sick during detention today and Trudy came and picked me up," I revealed hesitantly. "But I'm feeling all better now."

"That's great to know, but I still think you shouldn't go to school tomorrow," Trudy suggested.

"Yes, please," I joked, somewhat seriously.

"Okay, now pass me the water pitcher and I'll refill it," Trudy urged to the table.

Mara handed her the empty jug.

"I'm sorry about you getting sick, Genevieve," Mara sympathised.

I sighed, "It's fine. I feel fine. Besides, it got me out of detention with Sweetie, and now I don't get school tomorrow. That's a steal."

Mara gives me a look like I'm ridiculous. Oh, that's right, Mara's not human and she actually enjoys school. I completely forgot.

I turned back to my food, almost halfway done.

I glance at Jerome. It seems his form has become even more tense at the revelation of my nausea amongst our house mates.

The conversation within our friends starts up again as Jerome whispers to me, "Don't talk about it anymore."

I scoff silently. "Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who brought it up. Besides, what does it matter."

"Just, I don't want them to, ya' know, find out," Jerome hissed.

"Well, then you best shut up, mister," I shot back.

At this Jerome silenced himself, but it wasn't long before Alfie decided to join in our "conversation."

"Guess what I got from my uncle in the mail," Alfie urged.

Neither Jerome or I responded.

"Woah, a little tense much," Alfie teased.

"I'll talk to you later, Alfie," Jerome promised. He stood up from his seat and walked over to clear his plate, barely touched.

"Jerome," I called after him.

He didn't reply. I didn't know that Jerome would need this much space. I thought he'd be able to talk to me. I thought we were able to do those sort of things, able to work it out. I've never seen Jerome act this way.

I sigh loudly in a way that is audibly throughout the entire table.

All conversations stop and I see the faces of my friends turn to me curiously.

"Don't worry about it," I assure them. "I'm not hungry," I lied. I stood up and cleared my plate reluctantly.

I quickly rush up to my room as I start to feel tears from just, I don't know, being overwhelmed I guess, start to form in my eyes.

I slam the door behind me, taking deep breaths. It's okay, Gen, you're going to be okay. Why can't I believe this? Jerome seemed to believe it, but now I'm not completely sure.

I quickly walk over to my bed and open my laptop, looking up doctor's offices. Usually my mother would schedule my doctor's appointments or I would get them through the school, but obviously they wouldn't be able to appoint something they didn't know was even going on.

I write down a number on my hand. I would have to call from the house telephone, because my phone was still at 's. I had to turn it on for my detention.

I swiftly close the tabs on my search engine and flip into my mattress. So, Gen, this is what it's like to be an "adult." Ha, not really, though, 'cause adults actually get help with their problems. I'm just a silly teen.

I put my heads to my stomach and just as I had suspected as flat as pavement. Still, I could feel something and it wasn't the seasick feeling of nausea, but rather a bond like I've never felt before. I couldn't quite pinpoint it, but I knew it wasn't right. Or at least, I thought it couldn't be right.

* * *

 **So, listen, this story is slowly getting a little more off the track of the original plot line. That isn't necessarily a bad thing, but I hope that people don't mind my story twisting a little bit from the actual development. It would be kinda hard to keep to the exact plan when adding new character/s and interactions.**

 **~Elle**


	11. House of Firsts

Chapter 11

Alfie POV

Jerome's been acting strange lately, well, stranger. In the past couple days he's been very private and reserved, sort of like I'm not even there. Instead of making banter with me after supper in our rooms, he chooses to lay on his bed silently, looking like he's contemplating the meaning of life.

This past meal felt the most stressful of them all. Jerome and Genevieve were barely talking to each other. I really hope they're not fighting.

Now, I sat on my bed, staring off into the direction of philosophist Jerome.

"What's going on between you and Genevieve?" I ask suddenly.

Jerome sighs, turning on his side. "None of your business," he snaps at me.

I roll my eyes. It is so like Jerome to be secretive.

"Okay, whatever," I accept reluctantly.

Jerome doesn't respond.

I walk out of the room, shutting the door cautiously. Don't want to wake the beast.

I shuffle down the hallway but halt as I find Genevieve talking on the telephone. I slide behind the boy's bathroom door very ninja like.

"Yeah, Friday afternoon," she confirmed to something. "Four o'clock?"

I listened closely, keeping my hands raised to prepare for any attacks.

"Is there anything I should do until then?" Genevieve asked. She nodded slowly and released a sound of agreement.

"Thank you," she appreciated, hanging up the phone.

Suddenly Victor's craning neck appeared over the ground floor landing.

"You better be more careful with your calls, Ms. O'Leary. Wouldn't want anybody to be suspicious," Victor warned spookily. What's he talking about.

"Could you be any less of a creep, Victor?" Genevieve sassed.

"Vermin," Victor insulted, turning back to his office.

"Love you too, Victor," Genevieve sarcastically announced.

Genevieve spun around and began to walk down the boy's corridor. Hide! My brain ordered me.

I slid into the boy's bathroom, keeping my eyes out, always on the watch.

Genevieve walked down the hall towards me and Jerome's room.

I followed behind her stealthily.

She knocked on the door. No use, Genevieve. Jerome's not talking.

"It's all set. Talk to me when you're ready," Genevieve revealed.

"Gen," I heard Jerome sigh, "what on Earth are we going to do? We're having a baby!"

I immediately burst through the door. "Hold up!" I exclaimed. "What's this about a baby?!" Barely a thought is running through my mind except for the words just uttered from Jerome's lips.

"Shhh! Alfie!" Genevieve hushed. She ran to the door, shutting it swiftly.

"You're pregnant?" I asked, my expression astonished.

Neither Genevieve or Jerome responded. Instead, they both just gave each other looks and urged the other one to speak.

"Someone answer me!" I demanded.

Again, nobody spoke until finally Genevieve admitted, "It's true." Her voice was shaky.

"Gen!" Jerome exclaimed.

Genevieve shrugged. "What? He knows now, that's it!"

"Well, you could've waited to tell me until he was out of the way," Jerome suggested angrily.

"Excuse me," I sassed, going virtually unnoticed.

"I thought you would've wanted to know!" Genevieve shouted back.

Jerome stood up. "I do!"

"Oh, really? Cause it doesn't quite seem like that at the moment!" Genevieve reminded.

"Shut up, both of you!" I bursted out. I couldn't take any of this shouting. "So, you are pregnant?" I turned to Genevieve.

She took a deep breath in and then confirmed, "Yes. I'm pregnant."

My mouth drops. "Oh my God," I sigh.

"My reaction too, mate," Jerome agreed.

"So, it's yours, right?" I asked to make sure. I don't know, Genevieve could get another man if she really wanted too.

"Yes, of course, Alfie," Jerome reassured condescendingly.

"Oh," is all I can say.

"Yeah, Alfie, 'oh'," Genevieve repeated. "Promise us you won't tell anybody."

I thought for a moment. This was crazy! Genevieve and Jerome, my two best friends, having a baby at sixteen! "I promise," I agreed hesitantly.

"Thanks, Alfie. I just...I gotta go. We'll talk later," she gestured to Jerome threateningly. And with that she rushed out of me and Jerome's room.

I was at a loss for words. I turned slowly to Jerome, my eyes wide.

"Listen, I know it sounds bad-"

"Yeah, cause it's bad," I interrupted.

"We're going to be o…" Jerome just trailed off and didn't finish his sentence. His head collapsed into his hand anxiously.

"You're keeping it?" I wondered aloud.

Jerome nodded his head.

I was at a loss for words, I repeated in my head, resorting to turning to the pictures on Jerome's wall and flicking them playfully. Although, nothing about this scene was playful.

"What am I gonna do, Alfie?" Jerome asks me.

I didn't respond and instead just asked my own question. "Is this gonna change everything?" I know it wasn't right, but the biggest worry in my mind was the safety of my, Jerome, and Genevieve's friendship. First off, everything seemed so tense with Jerome and Genevieve. It was understandable, but still unpleasant. Secondly, how much time would Jerome and Genevieve have for me if they were to have a baby. Probably not a lot.

"I don't know, Alfie. I have absolutely no idea," Jerome revealed.

I let out a big sigh and sat down on my bed, hunched over worriedly.

"I'm scared," Jerome admitted.

I wanted to exclaim "Woah, isn't that a first!" but I didn't. I didn't have it in me, nor did it feel appropriate. It seemed like Jerome would be experiencing a lot of firsts soon.


	12. House of Breaks

Chapter 12

Genevieve POV

I had returned to school normally after my day off. Sadly, as Trudy had expected, the entire day I was unproductive and lay in front of the TV, much to Victor's dismay. I was so tired! To be honest, I still am. It seems like growing another person is actually much more exhausting than I thought. Luckily, I'll be able to ask the doctor everything I want to know on Friday.

I haven't talked with Alfie at all since the incident of Monday. I haven't really talked to anybody. Jerome is still so quiet, so secretive. It's bothering me so fucking much! However, he seems to be perfectly fine with other people. He and Alfie are hosting a seance with Patricia to contact "dead Joy." Damn, I miss it. But then again, it's probably just to distract him.

And only to add onto my worries, had come up to me at the end of class to request a rescheduling. "Friday afternoon," he suggested, although it was more of a command.

"I can't actually do Friday," I informed. This is it! This is how the entire school finds out about my mistake.

"What's so important on Friday?" asked, crossing his arms.

"I need to do homework for _your_ class, ," I tried to escape.

"I didn't assign any homework," reminded me. Shit, didn't work. "Or did I? Sometimes I can't remember."

"Yes, you did, and it's not due until Monday, but I wanted to do a little extra work, make it even more special. I know how much you like extra, ," I convinced.

"Oh, well. Homework due Monday!" announced to the class.

"What? What homework?" Mara muttered. I could see in the corner of my eye her frantically panicking.

"What did you say, Mara?" wondered.

"I swear, you didn't assign homework, unless I missed something," Mara doubted herself. Mara, don't ruin this for me!

"Yeah, we didn't get homework," Mick agreed.

turned his head slowly to me judgingly. "Friday!" he spat in my face.

"Yes, sir," I agreed reluctantly. He wasn't going to budge, at least, without me revealing something. It'll be fine. I can call and see if I can reschedule my doctor's appointment.

That was the first thing I did when I got home. I had been lucky enough to retrieve my phone from during class that day, so, I was able to do it in the comfort of the bathroom. The only safe place in this house!

"Hi, I'm Genevieve O'Leary. I scheduled an appointment for this Friday," I informed the receptionist.

"What is the purpose of the appointment?" he asked.

"Umm...prenatal," I mumbled. I still didn't feel confident revealing my state to other people, even if they were complete strangers set out to do their job of helping me.

"Oh, yes, here," he said.

"Great," I replied, "I was wondering if I could reschedule." The receptionist on the other end of the line remained silent. I could hear the gentle tap of a keyboard in the background.

"Well, you could, but that wouldn't be for another couple of weeks," the receptionist informed me.

"Oh, okay," I sighed. I declined moving the appointment. I would just have to find some other way to escape .

Mick and I were in the living room. He was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine labeled 'Sports' or something. I was just guessing.

I was only there because I couldn't bare to be any farther from the food. Even though I ate practically the entire breakfast table I am still fighting against the creature in my stomach. Who knew babies growl inside the womb, haha...ha. But then again Mick was most likely there for the exact same reason. Oh, the perks of being pregnant.

Nina and Fabian came down the stairs muttering about something and pointing at the banister. There so in love. It makes me sick, but like actually.

I run out of the living room and to the boy's bathroom. Nina and Fabian look at me suspiciously.

I slam the door shut and collapse on the floor, my head hung over the toilet.

Suddenly, I see feet come in beside me. Oh, no! It must be Nina or Fabian. They'll tell Trudy. She'll get suspicious, take me to the doctor, and everything will go to shit. But it's not Nina or Fabian. The legs are far too long for that. It's Jerome!

He shuts the door behind him once more and pulls the hair from my face, rubbing my back simultaneously.

"It's okay. It's okay," he tells me. It seems that "it's okay" is his default now. It really gets on my nerves, but then again, everything seems to these days.

I don't move from my spot once I've finished vomiting and flushed the toilet. It feels so wrong now, but Jerome's hand around my hair and on my back is so comforting. Almost like what it used to be.

I manage to stand slowly, wiping my mouth with some tissue paper.

"I'm sorry," Jerome apologizes, pulling me into a hug.

"Get off me!" I exclaim.

Jerome shook himself away from me.

What's wrong with me? I ask myself. I usually love hugs from Jerome more than anything in the world. I'm just off today, that's all. Still, a tear breaks through my heart.

Jerome doesn't speak.

"Jerome," I whimper.

"What?" he snaps, still bitter from my sudden outburst.

"What's happening to us?" I couldn't help but wonder.

Jerome sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know," he whispers worriedly.

"Are you wanting to come to the appointment this Friday?" I asked hopelessly. It seemed as though I already knew the answer.

"N...not really," Jerome stuttered.

"Alright then," I respond, snapping out of my teary state. I push Jerome aside softly and exit the bathroom.

"Gen," Jerome sighs, reaching for my hand. "Talk to me." Oh, ain't that ironic!

I exhale angrily. "Fine! Let's talk, shall we." I pull Jerome up to my room not caring about the two young ignorant love birds examining the staircase.

Once we reach my room, making sure it's clear of Amber, Jerome and me burst out into argument.

"What's up with you?" Jerome shouts.

"What do you think?" I shout back.

Jerome didn't respond, but I can tell he had thought of the perfect thing to say if we hadn't been in a house full of liabilities.

"Why are you so distant?" I wonder aloud. It feels relieving to ask all of my questions at last.

"I'm scared, Gen," Jerome answers quietly.

"What exactly are you scared off?" I spit, fighting for a response I want to hear.

Jerome sits down on Nina's bed.

"It's getting too real too quickly," Jerome complained.

"Elaborate," I urged, my tone unfriendly.

"You're going to a doctor in two days to get information on your baby-"

"Our baby," I interrupt.

"No, Gen. I don't want to do this anymore," Jerome confesses.

My heart sinks. I think it might be even worse to hear that than hearing I'm pregnant.

"What?" I question smally.

Jerome sighs, "I said, 'I don't want to do this anymore.' Gen, we're sixteen. You said it yourself, this baby is not a contract."

I did, didn't I. At this very moment I couldn't help, but regret it.

"You want to break up?" I inquired even smaller.

"Well, I don't want to," Jerome revealed.

"Oh, bullshit," I spat. "It was all bullshit, all the 'it's okay, I'm here for you.'"

"I guess it was," Jerome caved.

"Just get out of my room," I commanded. I felt a cry pushing its way up through me. It felt wrong to cry in front of Jerome now. That made me want to cry even more.

"Fine, whatever," Jerome accepts, exiting the room angrily.

I slump down onto my bed, tears falling from my eyes. Dear God, this is so much worse than I thought it would be. To be honest I didn't really even think. Jerome and I have just been caught up in the secret that the actual reality hasn't sunk in properly. I'm having a baby. There is a literal living human person inside of me right now. It still doesn't feel entirely real yet.

And now, I've lost Jerome for this baby. For two years we were together. All that went to shit in two weeks. I pressed my hand across my stomach and swore I could feel the beating of half of Jerome's heart, but I was probably making it up.

Jerome had been acting so differently this past week especially. I can't remember the last time he joked with me since we found out. I don't even think there was a time. Just goes to show you how much kids can take away from you. I feel like I'll never love anything again, not even this baby.

* * *

 **Ooooooooo! Drama. Review if you want to, or whatever. It makes me feel like I've actually got friends. Aren't I hilariously?! But seriously, do whatever.**

 **~Elle**

 **P.S. I started a Pinterest board for OC's and all that. I'm pretty sure you can just search me and Pinterset, but I don't know how it works in this dank inter-web. Bear hugs and butterfly kisses from your favorite bestest friend. Er...**


	13. House of Bad Plans

Chapter 13

Genevieve POV

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I don't know if it was the pregnancy symptoms causing it, or the threatening realization just how my life path had suddenly shifted. Either way I couldn't push myself to get out of bed that day. Nina had to practically pull me out. I barely spoke. Instead I just stuck to my morning schedule as close as possible. Shower, makeup, straighteners, who cared what Amber thought, downstairs, breakfast.

I walked to school alone. Jerome and Alfie took their separate routes obviously, discussing the seance from last night. A terrifying shriek rang through the house, awaking me to find myself only accompanied by Amber. I have been a little more observant of all the sneaking out done by Nina. It's suspicious, but I choose not to pester her about it. For all I know she could be going on secret dates with Fabian, like I used to with Jerome.

Jerome and I didn't speak over breakfast. I think we both just need time to reevaluate. At that point he'll be able to apologize and everything will be kind of not real again. Except I know that's not the right thing to do, and I don't think I really want it that way either. I want the best for Jerome, and, obviously, raising a kid at sixteen is probably the least best thing to do.

keeps reminding me of my detention on Friday, so, my hopes of him forgetting it is out of the picture. I'll have to think of some other excuse. I try to reason with him at the end of class.

"But you see, , I really wanted to help Trudy around the house," I lied. "She barely gets a break around there."

sighed, "My decision for your detention is final. And if Trudy's really unhappy with her work schedule, then she can bring it up with Victor herself."

"Victor," I mumble to myself.

"What was that?" wanted to clarify.

"Nothing," I respond.

Why hadn't I thought of this before? Oh, wait, I know. Involving Victor in my pregnancy was plan Z. Still, if I could explain to Victor the situation with as minimal information as possible I'm sure he could convince to reconsider. Then again, I can't quite trust Victor.

I'm reluctant. I can't believe I'm walking up the staircase to Victor's forbidden office. There I will confirm my pregnancy and ask Victor for...ugh...help.

I knock on the door hesitantly.

"Yes, come in," Victor invites.

I walk in slowly, closing the door behind me.

"What's the matter Ms.O'Leary?" Victor asks. He gives me a look. He thinks I'm stupid.

"Well, -

"Sit down," Victor cut me off. Rude. Still, I followed. "Continue," Victor urged.

"Well, gave me a detention tomorrow, but, um...you see, I have an appointment for stuff," I mumbled.

Victor still seemed able to understand each word. "Stuff?" he teased, although I didn't find it funny.

"Yeah...st...stuff," I stuttered. "And I can't reschedule," I informed.

Victor cupped his hands to his face questioningly. He sighed, "Let me talk to him." My eyes grew wide. I can't believe Victor would actually talk with about this. It seems completely out of character. Then again, Victor was always unpredictable.

"Thank you so much," I appreciated, standing up from my seat and making my way to the door. "And...umm...little information as possible," I reminded. That I wasn't so sure Victor would follow through on. For all I know, confiding in Victor could be the end of my secrecy.

I exited his office, clinging to the hem of my uniform nervously. I caught a glimpse of Jerome at the end of the staircase talking with Alfie. I didn't pay attention to them and just rushed to my room.

"Hey, Genevieve!" I heard Alfie call.

"Alfie, don't," Jerome mumbled.

"What?" Alfie wondered.

"I need to tell you some-" I closed the door behind me. Has Jerome not yet told Alfie that we split up? It's so weird considering that Alfie seemed so shaken up about the revelation of my pregnancy. At the moment Alfie was the only one Jerome could truly confide in.

Eventually we would have to tell the house, or they could find out on their own, but that seems risky. Too much room for imagination.

Chapter 13 ½

Victor POV

The moment Genevieve left my room I pondered. So, it was true. Genevieve O'Leary, 16 year old schoolgirl, is pregnant. In all my years of working in this school I have only seen one other pregnancy, and that wasn't even in Anubis House. Hathor House needs to get its act together. But saying that now seems wrong.

I thought for a moment about what I was going to say to Eric. Obviously, it would need to be discreet. Genevieve didn't want him knowing about the pregnancy, so, I would need to think of some other excuse. Eric is stubborn. He wouldn't listen to anyone except for me and maybe the entirety of the students, but that wasn't a possibility. If I left it too vague he would be desperate for answers, asking questions that might eventually lead to more mystery if I wasn't smart.

I picked up my phone and dialed his office number.

"Hello?" Eric inquired.

"Hello, Eric," I greeted him. I assumed immediately that he could tell who I was. I tended to have that effect on people.

"Oh, yes, Victor," Eric said hesitantly.

I cleared my throat. "I heard that you scheduled a detention with Genevieve O'Leary tomorrow," I reminded.

"Why, yes, I did. What's the problem?" Eric questioned dumbly.

"I have scheduled a detention for her the exact same day at the house," I lied convincingly.

"Oh...well, why didn't she tell me this before?" Eric wondered. Well, because it's complete bullshit.

"She probably thought she could find a way to escape them both," I figured, chuckling.

"Well, Genevieve always was a hard worker," Eric complimented.

"Yes, I guess she is," I agreed. "Anyway, I have decided to keep her here tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, umm...I will have to reschedule with her...again," he muttered.

"I suppose so," I accepted, hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **OOC adults, common theme in this wonderous world of Elle's fanfiction. I'm trying to have fun, y'all. It's whatever.**

 **~Elle**


	14. House of Alfie you btch

Chapter 14

Jerome POV

"We split up," I revealed to Alfie as Gen exited the landing.

"What?" Alfie clarified. His expression was beyond astonished. It seemed as though Alfie cared more for preserving the relationship than I did, which seemed impossible. "Is it because of the-"

"Sort of," I cut off. I didn't want Alfie letting anything out, which was a very likely possibility. "Come with me." I ushered Alfie to our shared bedroom.

I shoved him through the door.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, but I didn't really care.

I shut the door swiftly.

"What happened between you two?" Alfie wondered more calmly.

I sighed, "I just couldn't take it anymore." It felt better to tell Alfie oddly enough.

"What couldn't you take?" Alfie inquired.

"Just the...the whole being a father part," I revealed.

"Why?"

"Nevermind," I excused. That better feeling suddenly fell away. Alfie knowing about this is going to be the death of me.

"No, talk to me, Jerome," Alfie urged.

"Don't worry about it, Alfie," I told him.

"I'm worrying about it," Alfie confessed. "Everything's so much different now. I haven't talked with Genevieve in four days. Just now was the first word I had spoken to her directly. And now you two split up. As far as I was concerned you two were going to stay together forever."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Alfie," I sassed.

"No, Jerome. This isn't about me," Alfie corrected. "Are you happy?"

Woah, Alfie, what a bomb. You can't just drop the 'h' word on me with no warning. Still, something angry shot up inside me. It felt like Alfie was attacking my decisions when he didn't even know how difficult this was for me. "No! Of course I'm not happy. I'm not happy being a dad, but I'm also not happy without Gen. I'm stuck!" I confessed, not caring about the neighboring rooms.

Alfie remained quiet after that outburst. I was right, he knew.

"Talk to her at least. Tell Genevieve what you're telling me," Alfie suggested.

"What? And just upset her more," I retorted.

"You're clearly struggling, mate," Alfie reminded. He was right, I knew.

I sighed, "That's not Gen's problem."

"It was her problem from the start," Alfie biasedly pointed out. I couldn't believe Alfie would take sides that quickly… and that strongly for a matter of fact.

I decided to not push him to figure any more. Every word he spoke raised my anger. It seemed that was the only emotion I was capable of feeling. That and despair.

I woke up in a cold sweat that night. I couldn't help but feel guilty after the conversation I had had with Alfie.

I sat up, ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and then decided to rest my nerves. I slipped on my socks and strolled up to Gen's room sneakily.

I knew she would be pissed if I woke her up, but I wouldn't be able to get sleep if I hadn't.

I opened the door without knocking in order to not wake Nina or Amber. However, I saw that neither of them were in their beds. Where the fuck could they be?

Gen was snuggly tucked into bed, cuddling her stuffed bear, Clarence. It was a ragged thing with beady, black eyes.

"Gen," I whispered.

"Gen," I said a little bit louder.

"What?" she clearly responded as though she had been awake this entire time.

"It's Jerome," I revealed.

"Why are you talking to me?" she wondered aloud.

"I think we need to go over a couple things," I replied.

"Tomorrow," she urged.

I sighed, "I really need to do it now."

"Fine!" she spat. "Turn on the light."

I switched on the lamps as Gen clung to her eyes painfully.

"What do you need?" she asked, her tone frustrated.

"I just want to talk through things. I'm feeling a little uneasy about yesterday," I responded honestly.

"Okay," Gen said, sliding herself to sitting position. She patted the end of her bed for me to seat myself. Thanks, Gen, for the hospitality.

"I'm not happy, Gen," I said.

Gen sighed, "Yeah, well, get used to it."

"Would you not be so sour," I retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, who was it that woke up a pregnant woman in the middle of the night?" she rhetorically asked.

"Okay," I dropped it. "I just feel like we weren't being honest yesterday."

Gen took a deep breath in and grabbed a hair tie from her bedside cabinet. "Yeah. I think so too."

We both sat in silence for a bit. I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't talk.

"You know when you say you're sorry," Gen began, "that's not what I want. This is not your fault. It's not my fault. We need to stop blaming ourselves. And we need to stop ignoring our feelings because we think we owe each other something."

I sigh. That was a lot to take in. I've tried to convince myself these things, but I've seemed to always fall back into apologies. Hearing it come from Gen's lips seemed to make it that much clearer.

"I'm angry," Gen confessed.

"What are you angry about?" I asked.

"That we broke up. But you were being honest about your feelings and that's okay. It was the right thing to do for the both of us. I'm just pissed right now," Gen responded.

"I'm a little angry too. But, like you said, it was the right thing to do." I ran my hands through my hair.

"I hope this baby has your hair," Gen admitted, giggling.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that," I agreed, chuckling.

"Really?" Gen wondered hopefully.

"I don't want to make it seem like I'm completely deserting you and this baby. I'm just not ready to fully commit," I responded.

"Can I be honest?"

I allowed, "Isn't this what I'm here for?"

"I want you to be able to tell me where you stand. I want you to tell me if you would be ready to be a father. I'm not saying I'm going to let you into whatever you might want to be, but I don't want you to hide. I love you, Jerome," Gen confessed.

I didn't say anything back. Of course, I loved Gen, but it felt problematic to admit it.

"So, where do you stand? Not wanting to fully commit. What does that mean?"

"I want to be in your life and the baby's life," I revealed. "I'll be like 'Hey! I'm your dad,' without being like 'I'm your dad,' if that makes any sense."

"I think I get it," Gen admitted. "What about the appointment tomorrow? You coming?"

"I could come along, but I would only as a friend and moral support, not as a boyfriend."

"Not as a boyfriend," Gen repeated.

"I want to be here for you and the baby. Appointments and going shopping for baby supplies...the birth," I confessed.

Suddenly, Nina burst through the door.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Jerome, what are you doing here?"

"I was just talking with Gen, as people do," I somewhat lied.

"At one o'clock in the morning?" Nina countered.

"Oh, is it one o'clock already, goodness. Well, goodnight Gen, Nina," I parted.

"Goodnight," Gen returned, giggling. Nina, however, still had an expression of pure confusion.

I close the door behind me and sneak to the stairs. I catch a glimpse of Fabian a couple yards ahead of me. "Fabian," I sort of shout whisper.

He turns around swiftly. "Jerome?" he whispers back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Umm...I'm just taking an evening stroll, ya' know," Fabian obviously lied.

"Oh, right," I whispered, rushing ahead of Fabian.

I snuck down past Victor's office to my room.

Alfie was fast asleep, and by fast asleep I mean snoring louder than a drum set.

I lied down in my bed, pulled my duvet over my chest, and fell into a deep, dreaming slumber.

* * *

 **These characters are not realistic whatsoever, but, ya' know, it's fine. Review if you want to. I'd appreciate it. Whatever.**

 **~Elle**


	15. House of Appointments

Chapter 15

Genevieve POV

It was Friday afternoon. I had to get Jerome from his room because he almost forgot.

"Jerome," I said while opening his bedroom door, "it's time for the you-know-what." I was still acting secretive around Alfie even though he knew what we were doing. It still seemed risky.

"Great. I'll be out in a minute," Jerome replied.

I closed the door gently and began to tap my foot impatiently. I was exhausted after last night. Not only did Jerome wake me up, but then Amber snuck back into our room after a stern, _loud_ talking from Victor right outside our door. Also, Patricia totally had a nightmare. Supposedly she had seen a man outside of the student lounge earlier and he had re appeared by her bedroom. It also didn't help that I was incubating a human being inside my womb, but we've been over this by now.

Fabian came walking down the hall. He was grinning one of his dumb little grins. It's cute, but like puppy cute.

"Hey, Genevieve," he greeted me.

"Hey, Fabian," I returned.

Fabian asked, "What are you doing in the boy's corridor?"

"Just waiting for Jerome," I answered honestly.

"Are you two going on a special date?" Oh, Fabian, aren't you just a nosey-posey.

" _Not as a boyfriend,"_ Jerome's voice rings through my head. "No, we broke up, actually," I confessed.

"Oh!" Fabian looked taken aback.

"Yeah," I sighed. "We're working on a project together, so, we're going out to get research, supplies, all of it."

"Well, yeah, good luck," Fabian wished, his tone confused. He slipped into his room awkwardly.

I breathed out deeply. Welp, thanks for asking, Fabian.

Jerome shot out of his room, his book bag slung over his shoulder. However, he was in casual clothes.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, taking my hand, but then quickly shaking it off. "Sorry," he coughed.

"Don't worry about it, just remember next time," I warned.

"Sure thing," he agreed, running his fingers through his hair and opening the door for me.

"Thank you, sir," I appreciated.

"You're welcome, ma'am," he returned.

I grinned at him. The fresh scent of afternoon air hit my face. It makes me sick.

We checked into the doctor's office. The receptionist handed me a couple sheets of paper to fill out. I groaned at the sight of them. It's like homework, except about my vagina. Actually, I'd probably enjoy that homework.

"Hey, what's this?" Jerome wondered aloud, grabbing sketches out of my bag. Excuse me, you snoop.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I've been assigned to design the school mural. Alongside Theo, though, so, I'm not at a complete liberty," I revealed. This project has definitely put me in such better spirits

"That's amazing," Jerome said. "Wait, wait, Theo? Isn't he the one who looks like me except shorter and with even bigger hair?"

"The douchebag? Yeah," I confirmed.

Jerome chuckled.

"I'm hoping to make it like an aviary with tons of birds and colors and all that awesome shit," I revealed.

"Sounds beautiful," Jerome complimented.

I appreciated, "Thank you." I continued filling out the forms.

"Heh, douchebag," Jerome muttered, smiling cheekily.

I grinned.

Jerome followed me into the doctor's office. I was, at first, feeling a little apprehensive to allow Jerome in, but I eventually agreed.

"Well, it seems you're about five weeks along. Which is impressive considering how fast you found out," the doctor told us.

"Yeah, thanks," I appreciated. It was a little fast now that I think about it.

"I mean, I've had some teens first come in when they were seven months, if you can believe it," the doctor confessed.

"Really?" Jerome humored.

"Yes. So, vitamins," the doctor began.

I nodded to show I was listening.

"I would recommend an over the counter daily prenatal vitamin, but make sure it doesn't contain any additional herbs or things like that," she warned. "Also, you said that you experience a lot of morning sickness. Of course, this just means that your baby is growing healthy, so, that's a good sign. However, if you wanted to ease the nausea you could eat more frequently, but in smaller portions. It's also super important that you keep good care of yourself, staying hydrated, getting lots of rest. I would also recommend writing down your symptoms. Maybe you could find a pattern."

I'm sorry, I didn't catch any of that. I give Jerome a look and he returns one like "don't worry, I gotcha'." Aww, thanks.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do those things," I responded blindly.

"Great. Now, I was wondering if either of you would be interested in this teen parent support group that is connected through the hospital. Many young parents and parents-to-be would certainly recommend it. They meet every other week on Saturday's." I could feel Jerome tense beside me. He obviously didn't like the doctor assuming that he would become a teen parent. Victim of teen pregnancy, sure. Teen dad, no. We'd worked it out that way, but obviously the doctor didn't know that.

"Yeah, I'll look into it certainly," I replied, taking the pamphlet that the doctor was handing to me.

"We should probably schedule another appointment at eight weeks and then every four weeks from that point on," she suggested. Once a month? That seems like a lot, but then again, plenty could happen in that time.

We both left the doctor's office speechless.

I made the first remark. "That was a lot," I confessed.

"I'm sorry that your body's got to go through this," Jerome sympathised.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, hopping into the cab we called.

"Where we going?" the driver wondered.

"Anubis house," I informed.

Jerome and I both sat in silence almost the entire way home. I don't know what was going on in his mind, but mine was certainly racing with thoughts of the upcoming struggles. On top of morning sickness and the ever plaguing boob pain, fatigue and peeing every five minutes won't be any help. Not to mention, the ever expectant growth spurt on the torso at some point or another. I mean, the baby's got to go somewhere.

Then there's the cost. Vitamins, new clothes, baby supplies, all of it, money out of my pockets. Money I don't have.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes. Oh, I completely forgot. Hormones! Isn't that great? I'll cry, scream, smile, bite. People will love me. I'll be so patient and wonderful. The tears really start falling at that.

Jerome turns to me. Instead of speaking, although, he just intertwined his fingers with mine. At first, I was resistant, but I still didn't let go. Damn, my life sucks.

I pay the cab driver and step out of the car, rushing into the house before Jerome. I just wanted to go into my room and cry. However, I was interrupted from that plan by a haunting voice.

"Genevieve O'Leary," Victor's voice called from his office.

Jerome walked in behind me, looking confused.

"Both of you, come to my office immediately," he demanded.

I looked at Jerome anxiously. What could he possibly want now?

We both walk up the stairs nervously. The feeling of betrayal sneaks into me as I see sat smugly at Victor's desk, sipping on a cup of tea. He smirks at the sight of me.

Jerome and I enter Victor's office and shut the door behind us.

"So, I hear from Victor that you two have some rather exciting news," teases. Come on, man, I trusted you.

I glare at Victor. However, he is staring guiltily down at his hands. Oh, is Victor actually human for a change? A little too late, Mr.

"Why do you want to know?" I threatened.

"I'm just worried about both of your studies," lied.

Jerome remained silent.

"Why?" I pushed.

"Well, it can be very hard to focus on studies when you're also caring for a baby," revealed. Not even trying to be subtle about it, I see. In this moment, seems purely evil.

"We'll make it work," Jerome chimed in.

"You better, because this is the kind of thing that could jeopardize your scholarships. And with the position you both are in I would seriously consider keeping this opportunity. Quia venit tempus ut accipias, as they say," threatened back. I always thought that speaking Latin was some sort of sacred devil chant.

I gritted my teeth and felt heat rising in my cheeks.

"Oh, and Genevieve," said as he began to exit the office. "You're off the hook for that detention."

closed the door behind him.

Another few tears rolled down my burning cheeks.

"How could you tell him?" I accused Victor.

"He stopped into the house and obviously it was suspicious that you weren't here. There was nothing else I could've said," Victor defended.

"Oh, sure, you just let him walk right over you!" I shouted, storming out of the office.

"MS.O'LEARY!" Victor's booming voice came crashing through.

I didn't turn back. I pulled Jerome by the arm all the way down the stairs to his and Alfie's room.

Alfie was sat on his bed playing with an action figure.

"Get out, Alfie!" I spat at him.

"What did I do?" he wondered, scared.

"Nothing, just please, Alfie," Jerome begged.

My vision was blurred from the tears, but I think Alfie left.

Jerome sweeped me up into a hug, but I immediately pushed him off.

"Can't you tell? I don't want to touch you!" I shouted.

"Sorry," Jerome whispered.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned, wiping tears from my eyes.

Jerome didn't respond. He just stared at me in shock.

"What? Are you mute now?" I spat.

"No, no, I'm just worried," Jerome confessed.

I sighed, "Yeah, join the club."

"Don't worry about Victor," Jerome tried to console me, "or ."

"It's not them I'm worried about," I revealed.

"Who?"

"My mum," I confessed, "our friends. I mean, you saw the way Alfie looked at us both, like we were both doomed. And my mum is that doom."

"It'll be okay," Jerome repeated. GOD! I'm so sick of hearing that!

"Fuck off, Jerome," I shot.

"What did I do?" he wondered.

"Nothing! I'm sorry," I apologized, although it felt more like a cry for help.

"Don't be sorry," Jerome said rationally.

"I haven't talked to my family in weeks. They have no idea about any of this," I confessed.

" won't tell them," Jerome assumed what I was thinking.

"I know he won't," I assured Jerome. "I'm afraid that I'll never be able to tell them and then when I come home with a baby they'll kick me out and I'll grow up homeless and cold and hungry and all those bad things."

"No, no, no, she couldn't do that to you. You're her daughter," Jerome reminded.

"I'm not quite sure she thinks that," I pointed out. "I mean, how's your relationship with your parents. Your mum? Your dad? That most you told me about him was that he left when you were a baby. Doesn't sound so fatherly now does it." I immediately regretted what I said. Jerome obviously wasn't open to talking about his father. Over the past three years that was one thing I learned.

"Yeah, so, my dad's scum. You don't deserve that," Jerome said.

"Sometimes we don't always get what we deserve, I guess," I figured.

"Yeah, you make a good point."

I sighed, "I'll see you during supper okay. I actually gotta get some studying done."

"Oh, bring your books down. We can work on it together," Jerome offered.

"No, no. It's fine," I declined.

Jerome shrugged.

"See you later, Gen," Jerome said as I exited his room.

Alfie was sat at the dining table.

"You can go back in now," I informed.

"Hey, Genevieve," Alfie walked up to me.

"What?" I urged him to speak even though I wasn't really in the mood.

He began, "We're still friends, right? Even though you and Jerome split?"

"Of course," I confirmed. I can't believe Alfie actually thought that I wouldn't be friends with him just because me and Jerome broke up. Honestly, Alfie, I thought more from you.

"Great. See you later then," Alfie planned.

"Of course," I agreed, passing Alfie finger guns. Ugh, I feel like a liar.

I rushed upstairs, once more glaring at Victor's office. Victor seemed completely unaffected at this time. Typical.

I slid into my bedroom. Amber and Nina were both in there, playing around with clothing.

"Hi, Genevieve," Amber greeted me. "Where were you?"

"I was just out getting supplies for this mural I'm helping design for the school," I lied. Actually, that reminds me to work on it. I pull out my notebook filled with ideas.

"That's awesome. Make sure you make it sparkly," Amber suggested, running a comb through Nina's hair.

"I'll make a note of it," I lied once more. Instead of marking Amber's suggestion I wrote in big, bold lettering on the top of my page _BETRAYAL_ and underlined it.

* * *

 **What the hell even happened in this chapter? Nobody knows. Also, I don't know doctor stuff, so, sorry if it was unusual.**

 **~Elle**


	16. House of Respect

Chapter 16

Genevieve POV

It was my night to do dishes and set the table. I had almost forgotten with everything going on today. Mara had to come into my room to remind me.

"Genevieve, we have kitchen duty tonight," she said, poking her head into my bedroom. Amber scoffed at the sight of her. Although, I had no idea why.

"Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry, I'll be down in a second," I informed, sliding paper after paper of sketches and ideas for the mural into my book bag.

I followed Mara down stairs, her shoulders hunched and sad. I wonder what's up with her?

After dinner Mara and I cleared off the table. She barely talked all of the meal. I was making sure to keep an eye on her because she seemed particularly off. Although to be fair, basically everyone at the table was silent. Maybe it was something to do with the weather?

"Anything bothering you?" I asked her as we both were scrubbing down the dishes.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Mara obviously lied.

"I just… you seemed a little sad. Is it Mick?" I wondered. If I'm being honest I hadn't really payed attention to the whole Amber, Mick, and Mara drama thriving in the house recently. Then again I've had some rather occupying activities come up this term.

"Why would I be sad about Mick?" Mara choked back a sob. Okay, okay, I'm not gonna push it. Besides, if Mara starts crying I think I just might. My emotions have been a little haywire all day.

"Just wondering, nevermind," I dismissed.

"Alright!" Mara exclaimed. "I cheated on a test, because Mick was failing French and then Jerome found out-" Jerome! "and he blackmailed me into doing all these chores for him, but first he asked me for a bunch of money which of course I didn't have, which is why I've been doing kitchen duties for the past two nights and today Mick found out and now he's mad at me and Amber is too, because she thinks I'm flirting with Mick which I am not, I am so not." Woah, Mara can hold her breath for a really long time.

"Oh, that's a bummer," I empathised. "What was it that you said about Jerome?" That little rat's in trouble.

"He found out that I cheated on the test for Mick. So, logically, he would try to get about anything he could from me. First, he asked for, like, a ton of money. I have absolutely no idea what he would use it for. Instead of me giving him the money he just made me do all of these ridiculous chores for his amusement, I'm assuming," Mara revealed.

I sighed, squeezing the soap suds out of a sponge aggressively.

"I'm sorry if you didn't know this. Jerome can be a really great guy sometimes. I mean, you obviously know this, you're the one dating him," Mara incorrectly apologized. Mara, sore subject.

"Actually, we broke up," I informed her. I'm getting sick of saying that.

"Oh, really, but you guys were perfect for each other. I mean-"

"I know what you mean," I sighed. "Can we just finish washing up? I need to slap sense into Jerome if he's gonna dare mess with Mara Jaffray"

Mara blushed. "Don't hurt him too much, though. Wouldn't want to ruin his jawline," Mara joked.

"Or his hair," I responded laughing.

Suddenly, Trudy walked into the kitchen. "Genevieve, there's a phone call for you. It's your mother," Trudy informed me. No, it's the devil.

"Do I have to take it?" I begged.

Trudy sighed, "Well, I could tell her you're not home, but then I think she'd shout at me."

"I'll get it. Thanks, Trudy," I responded chuckling.

"Here, I'll help you, Mara," Trudy offered. "Anything to get out of that phone call." She wasn't even trying to hide her dislike of my mother, but then again, I couldn't blame her.

I picked up the receiver hesitantly.

"Hi, mum," I greeted her.

"Genevieve! How is school?" she asked me coldly.

"It's okay," I lied.

"Really? Would you like to know that I called up to see how you were doing?" OH, FUCK! "He told me you got yourself a detention, because you fell asleep in class. Seriously, did you really not have the respect to at least stay awake in class?" Aw, thanks, mum.

"I know, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I talked it through with him and he agreed to drop it," I tried to support.

"Oh, that principle is so soft on you kids. He lets you off so easy," my mother remarked.

"Not that easy," I muttered under my breath, recounting the events of this afternoon.

"What was that?" my mum clarified.

"Nothing," I dismissed.

"Anyways, why on Earth did you fall asleep in the first place. I've always told you to get lots of sleep. Oh," she gasped. "You're not… you know… with that boy, are you? I'll kill you," my mother threatened.

"No, no, of course not mum. I wouldn't sleep with anybody before I'm married to them, you know this," I whispered. Wait until she sees me come home with a baby. She'll die.

"Great," she snapped.

"Actually, you'll be happy to know that me and Jerome-"

"Jerome and me," my mother corrected. Okay, shut up.

"Sorry," I apologized. "You'll be happy to know that Jerome and me broke up this week." There it is. She'll be thrilled. I feel nausea again.

"Oh, that's wonderful, honey. I bet you feel so relieved," my mother insensitively congratulated. "I remember when I divorced your father I felt like this huge weight had finally been lifted from my chest." Yeah, that's because you never loved dad like I love...loved Jerome.

"Yeah, I feel... invigorated," I lied.

"Of course," she said.

"How's grandma?" I asked.

My mother sighed, "Actually, that's the reason I called you."

"What?" I was getting a little worried.

"Would you not interrupt me?" I fell silent and let my mother continue. I hate how she gains this control over me whenever I hear her voice, but to be fair, it wasn't nice for me to speak. God, what am I thinking?

"As I was saying," mum continued, "grandma's going to be fine, she just had a little mishap at the home. Nothing to worry about, we're just keeping eyes on her, very minor."

"What happened?" I inquired, my heart racing with nerves.

"Just a small, little heart attack," my mother informed me. Um...excuse me, but that doesn't sound very minor.

"She's gonna be okay?"

"Yes, as I said, she is _going to be_ okay," my mother answered sassily.

I rolled my eyes. Oh, the perks of not being able to see each other's faces.

"Listen, it was nice talking with you, Genevieve. I hope you enjoy your time as a single woman. I bet you feel like a true feminist," my mum said. Mum, you know you don't understand feminism, so, stop trying to sound like you do.

"I'll talk to you later," I signed off, hanging up the phone. I can't believe I got through that entire conversation without bursting into tears. Oh, wait…

I start sobbing in the entranceway chair. My grandma had a heart attack, I'm pregnant, my mum still thinks I'm a virgin, I broke up with my boyfriend and now my mum's being a total ass about it, and I made Trudy and Mara finish up all the dishes by themselves. I'm an awful human being.

"Genevieve," Mara's voice came from the hallway.

I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up at her as though nothing happened.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sometimes I wish I was able to give in like Mara. Life would just be so much more uncomplicated.

"Okay," Mara sighed. "Um… we finished the washing. Also, I wanted to thank you for talking with me about Jerome and Mick and all that." Oh, Jerome I totally forgot.

"Yeah, any time," I sniffled.

"Same goes for me too. And I'm sorry that you and Jerome broke up. That must be really hard," she sympathised.

"Well, it gets better," I laughed through silently running tears. Just can't contain yourself, Gen, can you?

"Goodnight, then," Mara said as she began walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight," I responded.

I immediately stood up and stormed off to Jerome and Alfie's room. I fiercely opened the door and began to whack Jerome on the arm. "You're a cunt, you know that?" I shouted at him.

"I'll just get out now," Alfie escaped, rushing from the room.

"Why have you been crying?" Jerome asked me, completely ignoring my cunt comment.

"I just got off the phone with my mum," I confessed.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense," Jerome figured.

I couldn't help but laugh at Jerome's dis to my mother. "Anyways, you're a cunt," I reminded, giving Jerome one more big whack on the arm.

"What do you mean? Because I broke up with you, yeah, we've been over this," Jerome mocked.

"No, no, not that," I corrected. "I heard that you blackmailed Mara into doing all these chores for you. Is that true?"

"Yeah, totally. That happened ages ago, where have you been?" Jerome sassed.

"I don't know, maybe doctor's appointment, detention. You know, all those things pregnant teens do," I sassed right back.

"Okay, just so you know, Mara totally deserved what she got," Jerome debated.

I sighed, "She obviously did it because she's in love with Mick. Or can you not tell, pea brain?"

"Well, obviously I know, you don't just cheat on a test for a friend, especially when you're Mara. Still, she cheated," Jerome scoffed.

"When have you ever cared about cheating? You're the king of cheating," I complimented, well, not really, whatever.

"Then you must be queen," Jerome flirted.

"Stop, Jerome," I blocked.

"Sorry, I just, you know, you kinda set that one up," Jerome reminded.

"Okay, fair," I agreed.

"I'll apologize to Mara if you want," Jerome offered.

I smiled. "Lovely."

"Okay, now get to bed," Jerome demanded.

"Alright, Victor," I teased, opening the door.

"Wait, why am I doing what you tell me too? We broke up," Jerome questioned.

"Jerome, you never did what I asked you to because we were together. You did it because you're weak," I joked.

Jerome winked at me. "Goodnight," he said.

"Stop it," I warned chuckling. "Goodnight."

I walked out of his room feeling slightly better. Still, my head was buzzing with anxiety.

"Oh, thank God!" I heard Alfie exclaim as he rushed back into his own bedroom.

In the middle of the night I had gotten a very pressing urge to pee. Great. What I need when everybody's warning me to sleep is one hundred percent an incapacitated bladder.

I rushed out of my room to the bathroom, swiftly pulling down my pajama bottoms, releasing all of the unnecessary hydration that pressed me so dearly. I washed my hands under the tap, lifting my foot to flush the toilet.

Suddenly, I heard tapping coming from the corridor. It was very faint, but in a hallway full of sleeping girls the sound was distinct. It sounded like someone picking a lock!

I stealthily walked out of the bathroom in the hopes that Victor might have locked himself out of the attic and I would get to see him struggle. But there was nobody at the door. The sound was coming from inside.

I stood back, only the front of my head in view, ready to quickly draw back if need be. Had Victor kidnapped someone? Honestly, wouldn't be surprising.

Suddenly, Nina, Fabian, and Amber erupted from the door. "There got it," Nina whispered.

For some reason, my body remained still, hidden behind the door frame.

"Well, goodnight," Fabian said, starting for the stairs.

Both Nina and Amber entered our room.

I hang back a bit before going in so it doesn't seem like I was following them.

"Where were you?" Amber asked as I returned.

"Bathroom. You?" I pressured.

"Nowhere," Amber lied.

I sighed, "You know you don't need to lie to me. I see you two sneak out almost every night." Truthfully, I wouldn't want to be bothered with whatever teen sex drama is going on between the three musketeers. So childish.

Neither Amber or Nina responded. Or maybe I just didn't hear them. I fell asleep pretty fast.

I woke up the next morning at almost ten o'clock. Thank God it's the weekend or I would've been screwed.

I got out of bed, showered, and didn't bother to put any makeup on or straighten my hair. It's a glamorous life. I was feeling a little sore and sick, therefore adding a bunch of sludge and powder didn't seem entirely pleasant.

The downstairs corridor was a buzz with life and chatter. Nina and Fabian were huddled in a corner as usual. Amber and Mick were looking at magazines. Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia were sitting together at the dining table, laughing and hitting each other. I want to do that so bad. Mara was nowhere in sight. She was probably up in her room crying and obsessing over Mick. I remember those days. So young and ignorant. Acting as though not having a boyfriend was the worst thing in the world. Oh, Mara, do I have a lot to tell you.

I sat down on a chair, tracing my hand over the lining of my sleeve.

"Hey, Genevieve!" Alfie called to me. "Come sit over here."

I looked to Jerome and he gave me a reassuring nod. "Okay," I agreed, strutting over to the table.

"Alfie, your birthday's not even for six months. Why on Earth would you starting asking your parents for presents right now?" Jerome asked, his question inspired by a conversation I had not yet joined.

"Because the figures are limited edition," Alfie explained.

"Wait, are you talking about the Zombie Slashers action figures?" I wondered.

"Of course," Alfie responded.

"I heard they even got one of Shelby and Leonardo's zombie baby," Patricia gossiped.

"Shelby and Leonardo had a zombie baby?" I questioned. Patricia was messing with me, wasn't she? There was no way that was a part of the series. Then again, I had totally missed on watching the movie at all. But, I mean, that never happened in the comics. Shelby and Leonardo were never even together in the comics!

"Yeah, I thought all three of you saw the movie ages ago," Patricia reminded.

"Oh, yeah, didn't remember. I wasn't really paying attention to that part of the plot," I lied.

"What was your favorite part?" Patricia asked. Oh, not now, Patty-cakes!

Jerome obviously saw how I was struggling. "Wait, Alfie, we still haven't resolved why you would be asking your parents for birthday presents six months in advance." Phew, thanks, Jerome.

"Like I said, they're limited edition, and if I didn't ask for them before they were sold out I wouldn't get them," Alfie explained once more. Thanks, Alfie, but I think we understand what limited edition means.

"They obviously were going to get them for you, maybe not the whole set, but they give you basically everything," Jerome stated.

"They don't give me everything," Alfie informed.

Patricia sighed, "What don't they give you?"  
"Respect," Alfie answered. The group of four erupted into laughter.


	17. House of Connections

Chapter 17

Genevieve POV

Monday! I added an exclamation mark because it's scary.

I had planned to meet up with Theo over lunch to discuss all of the mural ideas. I had been working over the entire weekend, scribbling down any thought that came to mind.

"Hey, Genevieve," Theo greeted me from the school hallway.

I was in the art room looking over my papers and fine lining any ideas that I particularly liked. "Hello, Theo," I replied. "You can sit here if you like."

Theo slid off his book bag and sat down next to me.

"Whoa, this is a lot of sketches," Theo commented.

"Yeah, I had a lot of ideas," I informed.

"Great, me too."

"Should we start with theme ideas?" I suggested.

Theo agreed, "Sounds like a plan." He pulled out a notepad with several doodles and scribbled out words. Theo never was the most organized person.

"I was thinking that the main focus of this mural could be," I lifted my hands for dramatic effect, "betrayal."

"Hmm…" Theo pondered. "Maybe we could put a positive spin on it so that we get a good grade?" Goodness, Theo, you have no idea the true meaning of art.

"Can I ask you a question?" I intrigued.

Theo nodded.

I turned to him and very mysteriously asked, "Have you ever been betrayed?"

Theo shook his head.

"Well, I have," I confessed. "Now, imagine a mural, painted with images of sadness and anger. Imagine, when you see it, feeling a connection like no other you have before. That's what this mural could be."

Theo looked utterly astonished. "I was thinking more like team spirit. Whew, go school!" Theo pumped his fist in the air.

"You're cute," I complimented.

"Same for you," Theo returned.

I smiled dumbly. I've never noticed the sparkle in Theo's eyes before. Wait, Gen, back to work, back to work.

"Maybe we could combine the ideas. Like, we're together no matter what kind of betrayal we face," Theo suggested.

"I could agree to that," I revealed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty smart, aren't I," Theo joked, smirking.

"Totally," I said, giggling.

Work, back to work.

"Is there anything you had your heart set on being in the mural?" I wondered aloud, turning back to my pages.

"Well, I wanted to use all of the house colors at some point or another. You know, green for Mut, red for Anubis. It's basically just primary block colors, so would be easy to integrate into some way," Theo recommended.

"Totally," I agreed, making a note into my sketchbook.

"And then if we want to do, like, regardless of betrayal thing we could add shading around the sides, but then defined highlights around any people or objects or stuff."

I continued to write.

"You have some good ideas. How have we never worked on a project before?" I asked. Truthfully, I was astonished at the creativity that seemed to flow out of Theo, like he didn't even have to think about it, it just happened.

"Unlucky, I guess," he figured.

"Well, I'm glad I'm getting to do this with you," I confessed without completely understanding why. At first, I had been so resistant to work on this project with Theo, but now, seeing him in his element, it just feels natural.

"Same," Theo agreed.

"Hey, maybe we could do it of the...the…" I stuttered, confused on what I was going to say. If I'm being honest, I really just wanted to have an idea.

"Frobisher-Smythes?" Theo wondered.

"You read my mind," I lied.

Theo blushed.

"You know what I mean, they founded the school and everything. We could be like it's their team spirit that is inspiring and all that shit," I suggested.

"Genevieve?" Theo questioned.

"Yeah."

"Why did you want to make the topic betrayal?" he asked.

I sighed, "I haven't been in the best place these past couple weeks." I hoped Theo would just leave it there.

"What's going on?" I guess not.

"Nothing," I lied, turning away from him shamefully.

"You know you can tell me anything, Genevieve," Theo informed me. It felt a little odd that Theo would be this open when I barely knew him. Yes, we were in the same art class together, but like I said earlier, we haven't worked on a single project together. I had really only noticed he existed at the start of this term. But now that I've noticed him…

"I broke up with my boyfriend," I only part told.

"Jerome?"

"That would be the one," I confirmed.

"I'm sorry, Genevieve," Theo comforted.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault and feel free to call me Gen," I told him.

"Gen," Theo repeated.

"Theo," I said his name to him.

"Gen."

"Theo," I repeated leaning into him.

And, bam, big ol' smackeroo on the lips. I swear, it lasted for almost five seconds. But as Theo backed away I felt some sort of emptiness in me.

"I'm sorry if that was weird," Theo apologized.

I sighed, disregarding Theo's statement, "Do you want to go out tomorrow? You know, to work on the project."

"Or other things," Theo suggested.

"Or other things," I confirmed.

Theo nodded.

"Great, I'm in Anubis. This is my number," I informed Theo, passing him a lazily written piece of paper with my cell information.

The bell rung and I quickly shoved my papers into my bag.

"See you later," I said, winking at Theo.

"See ya'... Gen," Theo replied.

At dinner that night I had been overcome with a strong sensation of nausea. Not enough to actually make me puke up the salad I had just eaten, but enough to make me not want to talk to anybody.

Jerome saw how I was acting, and although I wasn't really in the mood to discuss with him, he began whispering to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied, pressing my head to my forehead soothingly.

"Do you want to lie down?" Jerome wondered.

"No, really. I'm fine," I pressed.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to finally watch Zombie Slashers with me? Tomorrow?" Jerome suggested.

"Umm... Actually, I can't," I revealed.

"Why can't you? Is it something to do with the you-know-what?" Jerome wondered.

"No, not everything has to do with that," I corrected. "I have plans," I admitted hesitantly.

Jerome went wide eyed. "What plans?"

"Jerome, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now," I dismissed.

"Sorry," Jerome apologized, turning back to his food.

"I actually think I might lie down," I agreed, getting up from my seat at the table and clearing my plate.

"Genevieve, are you okay?" Trudy asked me from the kitchen. "You're not getting sick again?"

"No, Trudy, I'm just having a bad day," I whispered to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love," Trudy empathised. "Listen, why don't I make you a cup of tea and then we can talk all about it."

"No, Trudy. I just want to be alone," I declined.

Trudy pushed, "Oh, nonsense. Everyone feels good after a big chat."  
And with that I had my evening planned with Trudy.

"Oh, go upstairs to your room and get cozy. I'll bring up the tea in a minute," Trudy urged me.

"Won't Victor get mad me having tea in my room?" I tried to avoid the 'big chat' as she so calls it.

"Nobody has to tell him, go, go," Trudy urged once more.

I gave in, walking slowly to my bedroom so as not to jostle anymore food. Although, at the moment, am I feeling like just getting it over and done with would be better.

I slipped my fuzzy socks on and let my hair down, the big waves falling delicately across my shoulders.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I begged to the embryo sitting in my stomach. "You've already ruined my appetite, my relationship, my future."

I reached my hand underneath my shirt and gasped. Very slightly my stomach had raised. It was unnoticeable to the eye, but I knew, I just knew. Or maybe I was bloated? No, it's a baby. It's gotta be. A very, very small baby, but a baby nonetheless. And it was making me want to vomit. For some reason, I was feeling a connection. No, no, no.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. Oh, Trudy, just in time. I thought I was experiencing feelings of joy towards this creature inside of me.

I opened the door to allow Trudy into my room with two cups of tea.

"Here you go, dear," Trudy offered, handing me a cup.

"Thanks, Trudy," I appreciated, taking the steaming sweetness from her. However, the second I got the scent a very promising urge to vomit swept over me.

I hastily placed the tea cup down on my bedside cabinet and rushed off to the bathroom. I slumped over the toilet and released everything that I had for supper.

I wasn't exactly paying attention but I could sense Trudy shuffling in behind me, her brow furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" Trudy asked, gently rubbing my back reassuringly.

"I'm okay, just think I ate too much food for supper," I lied. I wiped my mouth with tissue paper and flushed the toilet.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to you about something," Trudy admitted. What could Trudy need to talk to me about? What I want for dinner? Or worse?

"What's going on?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Well, I was cleaning underneath your bed for dust and I...I accidentally knocked over a box," Trudy confessed. "I found your test, sweetheart."  
I didn't respond. I could feel my hands running cold and numb. Four people. Now four people know.

"I wanted to ask you before I told Victor," Trudy said.

I sighed, "Don't worry about it. Victor already knows."

"Oh, I see," Trudy remarked. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks today," I informed her.

"Do your parents know?" she asked.

I shook my head in response. I could feel my face heat up and tears start to leak from my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," Trudy rushed over to cradle me. "I'm going to support you," she promised.

I clung onto Trudy's arm weakly letting the sadness and nerves melt from my face.

"I'm so sorry, Trudy, I'm so sorry," I apologized. I had no idea why I was saying these things, they just seemed to flow from my trembling lips.

"Shh...shh...don't be, sweetie," Trudy shushed me, pulling me back to my bedroom. She sat me down on my bed and seated herself beside me.

"I just...I...I," I stuttered.

"Are you going to keep it?" Trudy wondered.

I nodded. "I can't abort it, because I...I don't know...my mum would kill me."

"Don't worry about your mum, love. What do you want to do?" Trudy advised me.

"I want...I want to keep it," I admitted. "But I can't."

"Why can't you?" Trudy prompted.

"First, I don't have any money. Second, Jerome broke up with me. Third, I have no idea where I would keep it. But, I don't know, I just can't seem to even think about putting it up for adoption," I revealed. Where the fuck did all of these feelings come from?

"Oh, love, I'll be here for you," Trudy assured me, pulling me into a deeper hug.

"Thanks, Trudy," I appreciated. "What am I going to do?"

Trudy thought for a moment before releasing me. She looked at me in a nurturing way and said, "We'll find you a job."


	18. House of Morals

Chapter 18

Jerome POV

I was feeling really bad for Gen. She was still feeling sick even after she was doing all of the things the doctor was telling her to do. And I was making sure that Gen was achieving these tasks. Still, this baby was running her wild.

"Is Genevieve okay, Jerome?" Patricia asked me after Gen left along with Trudy to the comfort of her room.

"Don't ask, Patricia," Mara warned quietly from across the table.

"Why? I was just wondering," Patricia defended.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Mara promised. What was it that Mara knew? She couldn't have possibly found out about the baby? Could she? I knew I couldn't trust Alfie. Why would he tell Mara, though?

Patricia shrugged. "Okay, whatever. She just seemed a little off."

"Just drop it," Mara said finally.

"I did. Sorry," Patricia apologized, throwing up her hands defensively.

"What's going on here?" Mick asked, clearly not understanding when a topic has been excused. Then again, neither do I.

"Can I second that question? What exactly do you think's going on with Gen, Mara?" I couldn't believe Mara would know about the baby.

"Well, she's obviously just had her heart broken by scum and that scum still doesn't seem to notice," Mara spat. Oh, the breakup, thank, God.

"It was a mutual decision. We're both better off this way," I informed Mara.

"Yeah, but it must be hard to get over a breakup when you're working on a school project with your ex boyfriend," Fabian chimed in. Wait, what project?

I gave Fabian a confused look.

"You know the project you both went out to get supplies for on Friday afternoon," Fabian reminded. Friday. Oh, I get it now.

"Genevieve told me that she went out to get art supplies for her moral or whatever," Amber countered.

"Mural, Amber," Fabian corrected.

"I said whatever," Amber repeated. "Still, something's fishy. Spill it, Jerome." Oh, Amber, aren't you such a peach.

I had to think quickly.

"I just think Gen wasn't exactly up to telling you that she had been out of the house with me after we'd broken up," I lied. "You know how you can be a little judgy sometimes." I added that for my own amusement. "Back me up, Alfie." I turned to Alfie.

"I think Amber's lovely," Alfie complimented.

I kicked him underneath the table.

"On second thought, Amber, you can be a little insensitive sometimes," Alfie corrected himself. "But you're still really beautiful."

"Hold up, you and Genevieve broke up?" Amber questioned, tilting her head to me once more.

"Yeah," I answered disbelievingly. What was Amber thinking we were saying this entire conversation?

"No way!" Mick exclaimed. Honestly, not surprised.

"I can't believe I'm living with these morons," I sighed.

"You know she's really hurt," Mara informed me. Really? Not important now.

"It seems a little odd for you to be insulting my love life when you don't even have one of your own," I sassed.

Mara's nostrils flared.

"Hey, dude," Mick defended as Amber gave him a playful smack on the chest.

"Listen, my relationship with Gen is none of yours business. We broke up, end of story," I spat, standing up angrily and clearing my plate. I stormed off to my room.

I slammed the door shut and flopped onto my bed. Suddenly, without warning, tears starting flowing from my eyes. What is this? Emotion? I've never known such a thing.

I pressed my hand to my head. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

This wasn't how any of this was supposed to happen. I never predicted having to sit at the table proclaiming that Gen and I had broken up. I never predicted telling Alfie that Gen was pregnant in the way that we did.

I always thought that Gen and I would stay together forever, walking hand and hand through the school's halls talking about science class. I always thought that one day we would cry tears of joy at Gen's first positive pregnancy test. Also, we'd be thirty, not sixteen. I always thought that one day I'd be able to look at Gen as just my girlfriend again. But that seemed ages in the past.

Our baby would be perfect. Gen and I would be ready and successful. It would fit right into our home. We would have a home at least. This baby would be ours...at least.

No, Jerome. You're not ready for this. You're not ready to be a dad. So, what if you're missing out on the one person that makes you the happiest you've ever been. You're not old enough, not successful enough, not enough.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Gen. I know you don't want me to say that, but I'm sorry I let this happen. I'm sorry I sold that homework to get that motel room. I'm sorry I didn't bring more condoms. I'm sorry I'm not ready for this and that I'm making you upset," I confessed through the floor.

Suddenly, Alfie walked in. I turned onto my side so he wouldn't see me crying. I don't think Alfie's ever seen me cry before. At least, not because of something personal.

"Hey, mate, I got you a piece of toast. I saw you didn't finish your dinner, so, I thought you might be hungry," Alfie offered, placing the food on my bedside drawer.

I didn't respond.

"Are you okay?" Alfie asked me.

I could feel more tears shooting down my face. I quickly wiped my face.

"Dude, are you crying?" Alfie questioned me.

I still didn't talk.

Alfie sighed sitting on his bed. "Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't, Alfie. I'm just not in the mood to talk right now, okay?" I confessed over my shoulder.

We both remained in silence for a couple minutes before Alfie spoke again. "They're gonna find out somehow. What's stopping you from telling them?"

I immediately sat up and faced Alfie, my eyes still red and puffy.

"I'm scared, Alfie. They're scared too. And when people are scared there's hurt," I reminded.

Alfie sighed, "Dude, you don't get it, do you? Even I can tell that there's hurt here too." Alfie pointed to me. "You're obviously feeling bad about all this. If I was in your position I know I certainly wouldn't be able to handle it. You're bottling everything up, trying to keep it all a secret. You're going mad." I never thought Alfie would say something that accurate. Of course, I could never let that on.

"It's none of your fucking business, Alfie," I muttered.

"Why won't you just talk to me?" Alfie questioned me. "It might help."

I sighed. "I'm really not in the mood, Alfie."

"Figures," Alfie said, standing up from his seat and exiting the bedroom. "I'll be in the living room if you actually start acting like an adult for once." Says you.

I groan angrily. Why is this all happening? Do I really deserve this? I know Gen certainly doesn't.

I hadn't been able to sleep the previous night. I have no idea why. I'm being sarcastic by the way.

I had kitchen duty with Mick. Obviously, I had no intention to actually do any work. Mick was easy to manipulate… I mean, uh, he's really nice and helpful.

Besides, I wasn't exactly in the best mood to do anything this afternoon.

I was unfortunate to see Theo arrogantly strutting into Anubis House.

"Are the girls upstairs?" he asked Mick and me as we both were setting up silverware. Theo looked a little odd when he got the sight of my face.

"Yes," I confirmed skeptically. What was he going up to the girl's rooms for?

"Thanks," Theo appreciated, sliding up the stairs.

"Who's he?" Mick questioned.

I answered him, "His name's Theo. Mut House."

"I knew he looked familiar," Mick said. Sure you did, Campbell, sure you did. Theo's not exactly a memorable face.

Later on, I was gutted at the sight of Gen stepping down the stairs wearing her date clothes. I thought I'd be the only one to see her wearing those. At least, I thought I'd be the only one she'd wear them for.

"After you," Theo offered, opening the front door.

"Why, thank you, sir," Gen responded. She caught my eyes on her way out. I was letting on too much.

"Douchebag," I muttered under my breath, forcefully slamming down a glass and it shattering into hundreds of pieces.

"Oh, Jerome!" Trudy shrieked from the kitchen.

"Sorry," I apologized through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it," Trudy offered, grabbing a wet paper towel and dust pan.

"Let me help," I offered.

Trudy exclaimed, "No! You might cut yourself." I don't know if I would really mind that right now. Images of Theo and Gen playfully setting out for a date were still flashing up in my brain. I bet he doesn't even know that she's pregnant. And if he does I can never trust Gen again.

I stepped out of the way of Trudy's fussing, steam blowing from my ears.

"Dude, you okay?" Mick asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied through gritted teeth.

"Listen, whatever's going on between you and Genevieve won't last. I mean, Amber and I break up all the time," Mick reminded. The comparison to Mick and Amber made me sick to my stomach.

"I don't really need your input right now, Mick," I politely revealed.

"Just thought I should mention that," Mick said.

Suddenly, Alfie came storming into the kitchen.

"Jerome, bud, I got the stuff...for the stuff," Alfie mumbled.

"Oh, oh, yeah. Sorry, Mick, but business calls," I excused.

"What, but, I," Mick stumbled.

I patted Mick on the shoulder and rushed off with Alfie. He was trying to hide a dead fish behind his back.

"Brilliant, Alfie," I congratulated him quietly, giggling.

We ran upstairs laughing under our breath, sharing unintelligible words of glee. Wonderful timing, Alfie. I definitely think I needed a distraction.

I shut the door to Amber, Nina, and Gen's room. All three of them were out of the house. Unreliable.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, Genevieve's gotta be sensitive to this stuff," Alfie warned.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine," I lied. To be honest, I didn't really care if Gen had a problem with this. I needed to blow off some steam and if that involved her feeling momentarily sick, so be it.

"Okay," Alfie responded hesitantly. "But it's going under Amber's."

* * *

 **Hey y'all! This is all starting to make no sense. At this point I'm just winging it. Just kidding... I was always winging it.**

 **Please review! It helps my self esteem.**

 **~Elle**


	19. House of Nerves

Chapter 19

Genevieve POV

Theo and I walked down to Mut House where Theo set up a romantic picnic. My heart twinged a little bit. Jerome used to do things like that. No, no, Gen. Jerome will not bring you down tonight. This is your first date with Theo.

"I got us some nice sandwiches with some nice juice," Theo revealed nervously.

"Sounds lovely," I complimented. Although, I still wasn't sure the contents of these "nice sandwiches" nor the flavor of the "nice juice."

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen. I'll go get them," Theo said, rushing out of his bedroom.

I chuckle quietly and turn to look around Theo's room. Photos and posters can tell a lot about a person. For example, Jerome has a… no, no, stop.

I slid my hand over the small pressure in my stomach. I rubbed my thumb over it.

Theo burst into his room, without warning, carrying a plate with two delicious looking sandwiches. I quickly removed my hand from my stomach.

"Here we are. Just a minute while I get the juice," Theo said, handing me the plate of sandwiches.

I placed them down quickly on Theo's bedside cabinet. Although, they looked delicious, the smell was getting to me. I moved my hand to my mouth so I could block any expected vomit. Not here, not here. I don't want to ruin mine and Theo's date.

"Please don't do this to me," I begged.

Fortunately, the feeling passed, but I still should be cautious of those delicious, mouth watering sandwiches.

Theo opened the door with his leg, holding a pitcher of orange juice in one hand, and cups in the other.

"So, how has your day been?" Theo asked, pouring a glass of juice and passing it to me.

"It's been fine, a little uneventful," I answered. " 's been giving me the glare all day."

"Really? He seemed cheery as always to me," Theo reminded. Oh, shit, that's right. and me have a special connection.

"Maybe I just put him in a bad mood," I suggested.

"Are you a troublemaker? I bet you are," Theo joked. He grabbed the plate of sandwiches and placed them on the blanket on his bedroom floor.

"I'm more of a wrong place, wrong time type of person," I replied, taking a sandwich from the plate and fighting down a gag.

"I'm exactly the same way," Theo confessed. "Just today I spilled ink all over personal library." Oh, so, that's why books were all black and soggy.

"No, you see. That's not wrong place, wrong time. That's called clumsy."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not exactly the smartest with English," Theo responded.

I took a sip from my orange juice.

"I...I forgot to say earlier that you, uh, look really pretty," Theo complimented.

"Smooth," I giggled. "I mean, uh, thanks." I forgot, you need to actually appreciate people when they're being serious.

"I mean, you did some really good makeup. Not saying that you wouldn't look pretty without makeup. Or that I know what is good or bad makeup. I've never worn makeup," Theo said all at once.

"Woah, slow down," I cautioned. "I'm glad you think I look pretty. That's really nice of you to say and you can just leave it at that."

"I was...was dumb, right?"

"No, I just know how first dates go. I mean, I'm really nervous," I lied.

"Oh, come on. You're so chill about this," Theo teased.

"Feel my palms," I replied. I grabbed Theo's hand in mine. To be honest, I was only clammy because of me battling the urge to barf on Theo.

"You weren't kidding," Theo said, tightening his grip around my hand. Another truth, I wasn't exactly just reaching for his hand to swap sweat.

"Listen, I know this is the first date and everything, but you're nervous, I'm nervous, why don't we just, like-"

"Makeout?" Theo suggested hopefully.

"I mean, only if you want to," I reminded.

Theo pushed the plate of sandwiches to the side and I placed mine down on a napkin. THANK GOD!

Theo let go of my clammy hands and slid his hands into my wavy hair. He kissed me on the lips.

"You're better than you look," I complimented as he came up for air.

"Really? I wouldn't know," Theo confessed.

"Well, you're good," I retold.

Suddenly, a tall figure of a boy burst into the room. I quickly shoved Theo off my chest out of reflex.

"Oh, sorry," the boy apologized. He had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Um, Gen meet Tom. Tom this is Gen," Theo introduced us.

"Hi...Gen," Tom greeted me awkwardly.

"Genevieve and nice to meet you, Tom," I responded.

"Genevieve. Well, I'll just leave you two alone. I'm assuming you're set for supper, Theo," Tom said.

"Yeah, I'm great," Theo responded.

"Okay, um, yeah," Tom stumbled out of the room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry. That was kind of weird," Theo apologized.

"It's fine. I mean, I barely know anybody outside of Anubis House. It's nice to meet some new people," I confessed.

"Can I be completely honest?"  
"Sure, what's up?" I prompted.

"I've been kinda looking for the right house to move into. I'm not really getting along with some of the people here. I've heard some mixed things from Anubis. Then again, I've heard mixed things from all the houses," Theo revealed.

"Like what?" I wondered. I, for some odd reason, always felt competitive against the other houses, like different sports teams.

"Anubis House, everybody says you're haunted, but I kinda find that cool. Also, you got Victor so that's-"

"Bad."

"Yeah. But Isis House is said to be really intense with, like, everything. I've even heard that they eat raw eggs for breakfast," Theo rumored.

"No way," I said disbelievingly.

"And then Hathor is said to have been kinda slutty," Theo suggested.

"Why would that be?" I questioned.

"Because of that girl that got pregnant a couple years ago. You know, you gotta be real dumb and desperate to get pregnant when you're still in school and that young," Theo blindly remarked. At that very moment I just wanted to slap Theo across the face, and cry, and agree with him. I was feeling very conflicted.

"Yeah, and those girls there dress like they're in their twenties," I added, trying to turn from the whole pregnant teen aspect. Honestly, I feel kinda bad for Hathor House. They get a really bad rap.

Theo took a sip from his orange juice in between nervous laughter. Poor boy.

"Do you wanna make out some more?" I asked him.

He nodded and set down his cup. Theo leaned onto me and we pressed our lips together.

Theo offered to walk me home, but it was almost curfew and I didn't want to get him in trouble.

I strolled home with a wide smile on my face. Maybe it was a little awkward at first, but Theo was nice. I think this can work out.

I opened the door to Anubis House and was immediately confronted by Jerome in a passive rage.

"Don't you look cheery. Where were you?" Jerome spat.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I saw you with Theo. Are you two going out?" he questioned.

"Yes. Problem?" I inquired.

"No, of course not," Jerome obviously lied.

"Sure?"

"You two, get to bed," Victor suddenly demanded as he descended the stairs.

"Sure thing," Jerome muttered, sulking off to his room.

"Ms. O'Leary, you were out passed curfew. If this rule breaking continues I will have to call home. Is that understood?" Victor sassed in only a way Victor could.

"Understood," I confirmed, stomping up to my bedroom. Good mood shattered. Thanks, Jerome.

I angrily entered my bedroom, affronted by the smell of fish? I suppressed the urge to vomit at this out of place smell. Both Amber and Nina gave me strange looks.

"Where have you been?" Amber asked me.

"A date," I answered forcefully. I wanted to make it very known my activities of the evening.

"Exciting. Who with?" Nina questioned.

"Theo. He's in Mut House," I answered, stripping out of my clothes and slipping into my pajamas.

"Is he that funny looking one?" Amber insensitively inquired.

"I don't think so. His looks seemed average to me," I confessed.

"How'd it go?"

"Alright. We're going to have another date on Friday," I responded. "Excuse me. I need to clean up." Victor's mantra started circling the house as I made my way for the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, planning to take a shower in the morning.

Nina and Amber were both comfortable in their beds when I reentered.

I pulled my hair back and fell asleep quickly after shutting off my lamp. My hand was positioned delicately over my flat but lively stomach.

* * *

 **This chapter was awkward AF, but I guess it was meant to be. Review if you want. You're probably busy, but I'd like it.**

 **~Elle**


	20. House of Rebounds

Chapter 20

Genevieve POV

I awoke to the strong need to pee. I danced to the toilet, my knees pressing together. Damn my bladder.

I retrieved my shower gear and clothes from my bedroom and twisted on the shower. The warm water felt good on my skin. Every since the weather started becoming colder I've taken much pleasure in my morning showers.

I dried my hair and did my makeup. No skin makeup today because I'm feeling on the verge of a breakout. I get pimples when I get stressed so that's great. Ugh.

The living room was basically empty except for Mick, Patricia, and Jerome. Scratch that, the second Jerome saw my face he left.

"Good morning," I said while glaring at him.

He didn't say anything back. At least, not that I heard. Throwing shade?

"What's his problem?" Patricia asked me rather loudly.

"Don't worry about it," I suggested. More like warned. Jerome seemed in a touchy mood.

Patricia shrugged.

I sighed and plopped myself down on the couch. Today's gonna be a great day. Sarcasm.

I had a job interview today during lunch for a part time waitress. The person hiring was a little put off when I had to tell her that I was a pregnant teen, but she seemed desperate. I got the job!

Now I sat next to Theo in art class going over the plans for the mural. Theo and I had drawn up a full sketch during our date. It seemed to calm down our nerves… once our lips got sore.

"Now, Theo, Genevieve, make teams," directed.

Theo walked to the front of the classroom as I passed out copies of the sketches and plans.

"So, Gen and I have already made groups," Theo explained.

"Gen," I heard Paula scoff from the corner.

"Anthony, Marci, and Ben are on main color. Paula, Rob, and Kira are on shadow and highlight. Jordan, Amanda, Florence, and James on details," Theo directed.

"What are you and _Gen_ doing?" Rob asked sassily.

"Why, instructing you all, of course," Theo teased.

Rob only giggled.

"Okay, get to work," Theo ordered.

The groups got together and began planning. Man, I wish the rest of my classes were this well behaved. Then again, most of the classes I'm in Alfie is too.

Theo walked over to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about them," he assured me.

"I'm not. They're just immature," I replied.

"Shall we get started," Theo suggested.

"Sure thing," I agreed, sitting down in my seat next to Theo, a pencil in hand.

When I got home I was completely wiped. I set my book bag at the foot of my bed and within an instant I was asleep.

"Genevieve, Genevieve," I heard a warm voice calling.

I flicked open my eyes, my stomach growling.

"It's supper time," Nina reminded me.

"Oh, great," I replied, standing up from my bed. My shoes were still on and my hair had been in a tight ponytail. That couldn't be comfortable, but I was so tired. "I'll be there in a minute," I explained to Nina.

"Okay," Nina accepted, heading down the stairs.

Once the door was closed I carefully slid my hand back to the slight bloating in my stomach.

"Your mom's gonna be working hard for you," I reminded it, tracing my thumb around my belly button. "You're hungry, I suppose." To be honest, I was ravenous.

I walked to the dining room. The only spot open was next to Jerome. I reluctantly seated myself.

Jerome shot side eyes to me. He did not look happy to see me.

"Be civil," I warned him quietly.

Jerome just shrugged. Oh, how mature.

"Genevieve, dear, how did the interview go?" Trudy asked me, bringing a basket of bread to the table.

"I got it," I answered excitedly.

"Oh, that's lovely," Trudy cooed, entering the kitchen once more.

"Got what?" Mara wondered.

"I'm starting work at the sandwich shop downtown Friday," I replied.

"That's wonderful," Mara complimented.

Jerome asked, "You got a job?" Well, yes, that is what you do when you grow up.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Why would you get a job?" Alfie dumbly questioned.

I shot him a look of disbelief. "I just thought that it was time to start becoming independent," I lied quickly.

Jerome burst into muffled laughter.

"Oh, shut up," I sassed.

"Sorry, it just seemed like independence wasn't exactly at the top of your mind, what with Rebound," Jerome snarled.

"Theo is not a rebound," I snapped.

"Sure," Jerome sassed.

"He's not."

Jerome sighed, "Whatever."

Jerome's statement rolls around in my head. Was Theo actually a rebound? Of course not. I would've known if he was.

I eat the rest of my meal in silence.

It was my first shift at work and I think it was the most stressful I had ever been. Not only was I extremely nausea, but my coworker, Ellen, said it was probably one of the most popular days.

"I'm exhausted," I complained to Ellen as we flipped the opening sign over.

"You get used to that," Ellen informed me.

I covered my hand over my mouth, preparing for any floods.

"How long have you been pregnant for?" Ellen asked me, handing over a glass of water.

"It'll be seven weeks on Monday," I answered, taking the glass from Ellen.

"Still got a ways to go then," Ellen reminded, clearing off the last of the tables.

"Let me help you with that," I offered.

"Don't worry about it. You're having a rough day." If only Ellen knew that this was practically every day. She'd probably figure that out soon.

"Thanks," I appreciated nonetheless.

"You were working pretty hard. You really care for this baby, don't you?" Ellen asked.

"I guess so," I agreed, sipping the cold water soothingly.

My phone buzzed.

" _Do you wanna hang out tomorrow night?_ " It was from Theo.

I responded, " _Can't, work. :("_ My first day on the job and it's already interfering with my social life. The wonders of being a mum everyone.

" _Too bad. Lunch then?"_

" _Lovely._ " I text back, a smile spreading across my face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Genevieve," Ellen dismisses.

"See you tomorrow," I return, slipping on my jacket and exiting the restaurant.

The second I enter the house I am ambushed by Trudy asking me questions of my first day. Luckily, she prepared me a makeup dinner that was sitting in the kitchen. I was absolutely starving.

"So, how did it go? Do you like your coworkers? Were there any rude customers? How are you feeling? You must be tired, poor dear," Trudy spat.

"Don't worry about it. I'm really happy you helped find this job for me. It'll be hard in the moment, but in the long run, it's worth it," I thanked.

"Of course, sweetie," Trudy cooed. "So, how'd it go?"

"Well, I have a lovely coworker, Ellen. Apparently, my boss told her about my… condition, so, she was really sweet about everything," I gushed.

"That's lovely," Trudy agreed."

"Yeah, and I made some tips, even though I had no idea what I was doing," I confessed.

"Well, I bet you did great," Trudy complimented.

"Thanks," I appreciated. "I'm exhausted though."

"I would guess," Trudy sympathised. "Once you finish head on up to bed."

I nodded, taking a bite of the delicious food that Trudy had cooked. It was much better than the meals at that restaurant.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alfie making his way down the hallway.

"Genevieve," he says once he's noticed me.

"Hey, Alfie," I greet him dully. Honestly, I just wanted to finish eating and head to bed. No offense, Alfie.

"So, how'd your first day of work go? Get robbed?" Alfie inquired. The difference between Alfie and Trudy's thinking astounds me.

"No, luckily," I chuckled. "But I almost threw up on one of the customers."

"Awesome," Alfie said.

"Wasn't in the moment," I reminded.

Alfie just laughed.

"Listen, I don't wanna sound rude, but I'm fucking exhausted and I need to eat supper so…"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Genevieve," Alfie dismisses, shooting me a part smile.

"See you tomorrow," I replied, biting into my food once more.

Alfie's sweet. I miss hanging out with him so much, but Jerome's being a little bitch, so, ya' know.


	21. House of Hospitals

Chapter 21

Jerome POV

I was happy not seeing Gen during supper. I couldn't help but feel angry around her now. It's been three days since her "date" with Theo, but let's be honest, they're going to break up in the next week. They just don't work out together.

Now, I sat at the cleared dining table, working on homework even though it's the FUCKING WEEKEND!

Alfie walked in beside me, cradling a comic book in his hands.

"You know you have an English assignment, right?" I wondered.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Alfie excused, flipping to the first page.

"Sure you will," I comment. I sigh and begin reading through my English homework. Why do I have to go to school?

"I will. Tenner says I'll do it," Alfie bet.

"Do you really want to say that?"

"No," Alfie admitted.

I chuckled.

Suddenly, Gen came striding into the living room. She catches my glance and quickly frowns.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting supper," Gen said, taking her wavy hair into one hand and tying it up with the other.

"Where were you? Out with Rebound?" I snarked.

I could see Alfie giving me nervous glances, but I didn't care. I couldn't help but flare up when I thought of Gen and that boy.

"Are you seriously calling him that?" Gen sighed. "And no. I was at work again, being responsible." Gen, you think you're so cute, don't you. Honestly, I think so too. But I also kinda hate you.

I scoffed, "Oh, you're funny."

"Thanks, bud," Gen says flatly.

"Will you just get out of here?" I urged.

"Glad t-" It happened so fast. Gen collapsed to the floor of the kitchen.

"Gen!" Alfie exclaimed, running to help Gen.

I was so startled I barely moved.

"Get Trudy!" Alfie shouted at me.

I rushed into Trudy's room without even knocking. What was going on? Was Gen okay? Was the baby okay? Oh, God, what if neither of them are okay?

"Jerome!" Trudy exclaimed, pulling her robe tighter. "What on Earth is going on?"

"G...Gen fainted," I stuttered, running my fingers through my hair.

"What?" Trudy questioned, standing quickly and rushing to the kitchen after me.

I gasped when I saw Gen unconscious on the kitchen floor, her eyes closed like she was sleeping.

It was almost a complete blur. I only started absorbing my surroundings once I was in the hospital waiting room, my leg bouncing nervously, Alfie looking down at his phone, an uneasy expression on both of our faces. A few tears slid down my face out of sheer nerves. Nerves for Gen and her baby. Nerves for coming back to Anubis House and having to explain everything that was happening. I mean, it must've been pretty strange to see an ambulance outside their windows.

Alfie looked over to me hesitantly. "She's gonna be okay. She was probably just tired or something."

I gave Alfie a look of disbelief. Tired? I wish. But she probably has some kind of incurable disease that has already killed the baby. That's just one theory.

I was relieved to see Trudy walking into the waiting room with a small grin spread across her face.

"Genevieve's gonna be fine," Trudy reveals, my heart floating back into its place.

"What happened?" I wondered, standing up, eager to see Gen back to her normal awake self.

"She has a mild case of anemia. Nothing to be too startled about. She just needs to take these iron pills," Trudy informed me.

"And what about the-" I stopped dead in my tracks. Trudy might not know about the baby.

"It's fine," Trudy assured me. Maybe she does know.

"What about the baby?" Alfie asks, clearly not understanding subtext. At least, Trudy knows. Alfie is such an idiot.

"Fine," Trudy repeats. "The heartbeat was perfect."

"You heard the heartbeat?" I wondered.

"Oh, yeah. It was a relief. I would be lying if I didn't say I had a little bit of a panic on the ride over. It's really quite scary, isn't it?" Trudy confessed.

"I'm assuming Gen's awake," I commented, disregarding Trudy's statement.

"Yes, but she's exhausted," Trudy remarked.

"Could I still see her?"

"Well, dear, Genevieve said that she wasn't really in the mood to see anybody else for right now. It's been a little wacky as I'm sure you can understand," Trudy empathised, rubbing my shoulder.

Does Gen seriously not want to see me? After everything I've been through- wait, hold on, that's not, that's. Shut up, Jerome.

Alfie and I went home soon after that in a taxi. Trudy stayed with Gen to get her pills and everything else sorted out. I wished I could've stayed with Gen. I know she didn't want me there, but I felt so uncomfortable staring at my ceiling unable to fall asleep, crying out the nerves from earlier.

I was so relieved to find out that both Gen and the baby were okay, but I still felt worried and guilty and angry and whatever. Could I have prevented this from happening? I guess I've been avoiding Gen a lot recently. I haven't been checking up on her about remembering her prenatal vitamins or staying hydrated. I mean, she's having to work almost every night to pay for her baby and I'm doing nothing. I said I wanted to be there for her and the baby even the tiniest bit, but how can I be there if all I'm doing is moping around about Gen's new "boyfriend" or whatever? I'm still bitter about all of that, but I was being unfair.

"You awake?" I whispered to Alfie, trying to get these thoughts out of my head.

Alfie just groaned in response. I suppose it wasn't worth bothering Alfie just to ease my mind. I need to stop doing that.


	22. House of Support

Chapter 22

Genevieve POV

I'm honestly so glad I'm home. I hate hospitals which is ironic considering how much time I'm probably going to have to spend there baby and all. Although, I was only there for a couple hours the feeling of my own bed sheets against my skin was like a pool in a desert.

Over the weekend everyone had treated me slightly differently. Victor and Trudy had told the rest of Anubis House that I'd passed out from my anemia. Everyone was acting like I was tissue paper. I don't think these kids understand what anemia actually is. They all go silent whenever Trudy reminds me of my pill during breakfast. Although, that's usually just because Jerome had been interrupted from reminding me the same exact thing. I'm glad that we're back to normal conversation even if it's only medical things really. The rest of the time we're awkwardly silent.

Theo and I had our second "real" date yesterday. I finally got to see _Zombie Slashers_ and, boy, was I disappointed. They changed practically every detail from the comic book! Ugh! I hate it when movies do that! It feels so disrespectful to the original creator of the story. Theo enjoyed it though. To be fair, Theo's never actually read the comic.

This morning I woke up once again with the strongest urge to pee. I sprang up from my bed and sprinted to the bathroom. I can't remember the last time I didn't feel victim to my baby. I showered and brushed my hair. Luckily, my skin had calmed down since last week. It wasn't until I put my clothes on that I felt like a victim again. My pants were definitely tighter. They still fit reasonably well but I couldn't help but tear up a bit at my sudden growth. Damn hormones! I'm a prisoner! This just makes me tear up more.

I walked down to breakfast with slightly red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jerome whispered to me as I sat down in the only empty seat beside him.

"Nothing. Just emotional, that's all," I answered honestly, reaching for the cereal and milk.

"I'm sorry," Jerome apologized for no reason.

I glared at him.

"Oh, yeah… I hope you feel better," Jerome wished.

"Thank you," I appreciated, digging into my breakfast excitedly.

"What'd you do yesterday?" Jerome asked me, still whispering.

"Saw _Zombie Slashers_ with Theo," I replied.

Jerome's nostrils flared at the mention of Theo's name. I probably shouldn't have said that in front of him. Why couldn't I have lied and said I was at work or studying at the local library that doesn't exist or something? I wasn't thinking.

"What'd you think?" Jerome questioned through obvious struggle. I could tell he just wanted to yell or storm out like he would usually do. His sudden effort sent a spark of energy through me.

I admitted, "Honestly, it made me angry."

"I know. It was awful!" Jerome agreed, drawing the eyes of the rest of the table our way. "Sorry."

A smile spread across my face as I held back laughter.

Work was slow today. There were only three customers in the restaurant and split between Ellen and me the day could not go any slower.

My throat was tingling with nausea and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"You okay?" Ellen asked me.

"Yeah, just tired," I only part-told.

"Same, but probably not as much as you now that I think about it," Ellen responded.

"I'm fine, really," I said.

One of the customers, a man in his mid-fifties, raised his hand to signal me.

I walked over to him, rubbing my neck discreetly. "How can I help you?" I asked chipperly, disguising my internal pain and fury.

"Could I have another cup of coffee?" he asked, gesturing to his empty cup. I don't exactly know what this man was planning considering it was about six o'clock in the evening.

"Sure thing," I agreed, taking the cup delicately and walking back to the kitchen, but before I could get there I keeled over and vomited on the floor. Dammit, Gen!

The man angrily threw his money onto the table. "Nevermind," he informed me, rushing out of the restaurant.

I quickly wiped my mouth as Ellen came running over with a mop. "Sorry," I apologized to Ellen and the rest of the customers not that there were any left. It seems that the man wasn't the only one to lose his appetite.

"It's okay, just maybe I could've handled fetching the coffee," Ellen figured.

"You're right, sorry," I apologized again, taking over mop duty from Ellen.

"I can take the rest of the shift if you want to head home," Ellen offered.

"No, I need to work my hours if I want to make anything. Besides, you've been so generous lately I feel guilty. I'll just eat some crackers or something to settle my stomach," I confessed.

"If you say so," Ellen sighed. She was angry with me I could tell, but Ellen was too nice to say anything. She's always so caring about my pregnancy. She looks out for me and not the way that Jerome does it by pestering me every minute about my vitamins and pills and then giving me the cold shoulder every other passing second. Ellen feels like the motherly love I never seemed to get. Similar to Trudy, but even more so. It feels like Ellen understands me. I'm glad I get to work with her. God knows I'm going to need to learn a couple things before I actually become a mum.

"Ellen?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about going to this teen pregnancy support thing on Saturday? I'm kind of nervous and I was wondering if you would go with me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, I just...I don't...yes, I would love to go with you," Ellen changed her mind quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you're very nice Genevieve. I would be happy to support you, because this is probably a difficult time for you," Ellen sympathised.

"Thanks," I appreciated, rubbing my neck again.

I was completely exhausted by lunch on Tuesday and I still had three more classes. I don't understand why I have to be this tired. I never thought it would be this hard to grow another human being, but I guess I was wrong.

I almost fell asleep in the student lounge. My eyes had closed and all that I was hearing had melted into a swirl of white noise. Luckily, I was shaken by Theo.

"Gen, Gen, you okay?" he wondered, his face coming into my vision slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, just tired," I informed him.

"Man, this job is really taking a lot out of you. Why do you have that job anyway?"

"Money," I sarcastically remarked. If only Theo knew what that money was going to.

"You go to a boarding school that your parents pay for, and wear one outfit every day, and are provided three meals every day," Theo reminded me.

"Yeah, well, I'm saving up for when I'm out of school," I countered.

"In three years?"

"I want my first apartment to have a water slide," I joked.

"Can I move in?" Theo joked back.

I stood up slowly, looking into Theo's eyes gently.

"Can we get something from the vending machine?" I asked childishly, my stomach rumbling.

"Sure," Theo agreed, reaching his arm around my shoulder.


	23. House of Meetings

Chapter 23

Ellen's POV

Today was Saturday, support group day. I had initially felt a little weird when Genevieve had asked me to come along. I mean, we've known each other for a very short amount of time. Also, the idea of going back to that place after giving my baby up for adoption two years ago seems odd. Besides, Genevieve doesn't even know about the baby. Maybe I should just call it off. No, I can't disappoint Genevieve like that. I remember what it was like to be young and pregnant. It's hard to find someone you can trust. Then again, I did usually have Eileen and Hank by my side.

I called Genevieve asking if she wanted me to pick her up. She told me to meet her there and I hung up.

The drive there was all too familiar. I thought I'd never be associated with this drive or support group or anything again. At least this time it's not my pregnancy I need support for.

I got out of my car to see Genevieve, her jacket wrapped tightly across her chest, hands over her slightly bloated stomach.

"Good morning," she greeted me.

"It's two o'clock," I reminded her.

"Oh, well, good afternoon," Genevieve corrected.

"You slept in?" I figured, slinging my arm around Genevieve's shoulders to lead her inside.

"Yeah, but I'm still exhausted."

"I'd guess," I sighed, open the door to the meeting.

The support group meeting genuinely went okay. I don't think anybody recognized me and Genevieve looked like she had a pretty helpful time. I would always glance over to her looking distraught whenever somebody mentioned their boyfriend or some type of father figure for the child. Over the week I had been painted a pretty nasty picture of Genevieve's ex-boyfriend. At least, Hank tried to persuade me to keep the baby. He was really supportive of my choice actually. Genevieve made it seem like her ex-boyfriend was being completely selfish.

"Do you want to get ice cream?" I offered once we were in my car.

"In November?" Genevieve questioned skeptically.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. My house mother wanted me to come home right away. I think she thought I was going to be an emotional wreck," Genevieve informed me.

"Are you okay?" I prompted.

Suddenly, tears started falling from Genevieve's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't even told my mum yet," Genevieve confessed.

"You still have time," I assured, rubbing Genevieve's back comfortingly.

"She's gonna react badly. I just know it," Genevieve cried.

"It'll be okay," I said.

An angry expression crossed over Genevieve's watery face.

"Jerome's being an absolute pain. He's being so childish. He calls my boyfriend 'Rebound.' Oh, God, I haven't even told Theo yet," Genevieve revealed, tilting her head back in worry.

"You haven't told your boyfriend that you're pregnant with another boy's baby?"

"It's too scary telling people. I'm too ashamed," Genevieve huffed. She rubbed her eyes lazily.

"I think you need to tell him," I advised.

"But I don't want too!" Genevieve complained.

"He's gonna find out somehow," I reminded.

Genevieve sighed, "Didn't you tell me I had time?"

"I guess, but you'll tell him before school break," I commanded.

Genevieve nodded and I drove off.

Although my original declination, Genevieve had insisted that I come in for tea and meet her house mother. I guess it couldn't be the worst thing in the world, but it all felt a little bit weird, coming into her home and all.

"Trudy! I'm home!" Genevieve called once we entered the door.

Suddenly, a boy with fluffy hair and long sleeve shirt on strutted into the landing. I didn't think this was Trudy.

"Theo?" Genevieve questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd see you, but Trudy said you were at work," Theo confessed.

"Yeah, I was," Genevieve quickly lied. "Umm… this Ellen, my coworker."

Theo quickly walked up and gave me a handshake.

"This is Theo," Genevieve introduced.

"Gen's boyfriend," Theo added.

"My boyfriend," Genevieve repeated, rocking on her heels. I got the sense that she changed her mind about having me over.

"It's nice to meet you," Theo said, letting go of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Thanks for driving me, Ellen. I'll see you Tuesday," Genevieve dismissed.

"You're welcome. See ya' later," I responded, making my way to the door, waving at Theo and Genevieve awkwardly.


	24. House of Hormones

Chapter 24

Genevieve's POV

"Listen, not that I don't want to see you or anything, just I'm kind of exhausted from work and all that," I excused myself.

"Oh, well, I guess I could leave, umm… take care," Theo weirdly dismissed.

"Thank you," I appreciated, wrapping my arms around Theo's waist and kissing him on the lips.

"See you tomorrow?" Theo wondered.

"Totally," I agreed, letting him go.

After Theo left I rushed to greet Trudy. She wanted to hear all about the group meeting today. To be honest, I'd rather be taking a nap in my room right now, but I really do appreciate how supporting Trudy has been.

I knocked on her door tiredly.

Trudy opened the door cheerfully, an expectant smile spread across her face.

"Genevieve! How was _work_?" Trudy asked cautiously, looking behind my shoulder.

"We can head up to my room if you want?" I offered.

Trudy chuckled, "I suppose that would be the better option."

Trudy and I walked up the stairs, my back hunched in nausea. I was lucky enough that my room was empty. Amber and Nina always seem to disappear.

"So, how'd it go? Did you make any friends? Are you okay?" Trudy asked.

I sighed, "It was fine. We talked a lot about money and stuff and also shared how things are going. Some of the people there have had their kids, so, I think I learned a lot," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Trudy saw right through my speech.

"Nothing just…" Suddenly, tears started rolling down my cheeks. I had no idea why. I guess it's just one of those days. A complete mess.

"Oh, dear," Trudy cooed, pulling me into a tight hug. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm scared, Trudy!" I confessed into her shoulder.

"Oh, I know, I know. This must be so scary, but you'll be okay," Trudy repeated, her words churning my stomach even more.

"What if I can't do this? I want to keep it so bad!" The words just seemed to flow from my mouth without even thinking. If I'm being truthful, I didn't even know I could think these things.

"You're doing great," Trudy assured. "You've got a job and are working so hard in it. And you're also keeping up on your school work which I can't say for every student here even when they're only caring for one."

I looked up at Trudy guiltily. "I'm so tired!" I complained.

"Well, let's get you into some warm pajamas and get you all tucked in, okay?" Trudy planned.

I nodded childishly, biting my lip to hold back even more tears.

When I woke up supper was already over. Trudy had been considerate and put aside a plate for me. The only downside was that I couldn't get seconds which I desperately wanted.

"You feeling better?" Trudy asked me.

"Definitely," I answered in between bites of food.

"I'm glad," Trudy sighed in relief.

In all honesty, I'm glad too. I'm not feeling as emotional now that I've got some more sleep. It seemed that that support group just brought up all the negative feelings I had been trying to push down.

"You're gonna need to wake up earlier tomorrow. You've got breakfast duty," Trudy informed me.

"Do I have to?" I whined, taking a sip of water.

"I'm afraid you've been missing too many, Genevieve. I know you're working hard and everything, but we all gotta lend a hand," Trudy reminded.

I frowned in defeat. It sucks that I'm hiding my pregnancy. I can't get any sympathy for it, but I suppose this also means no backlash or mum finding out and disowning me.

"Hey, Trudy, I-" Jerome began, a shirt in his hand, strutting into the living room confidently. "You missed dinner. Where were you?" Jerome immediately turned to me.

"Asleep," I confessed smally.

"Oh, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered hesitantly.

"What do you need, Jerome?" Trudy wondered from the kitchen. Thank you, Trudy! I was beginning to feel the urge to cry. Seems my emotions still haven't disappeared.

"Oh, yeah, I need a patch sewn on this, whenever, ya' know," Jerome informed Trudy. He walked to Trudy, passing the shirt over to her.

"I can fix it in the morning," Trudy planned.

"Thanks," Jerome appreciated. "Umm...Gen, can I talk to you for a second?"

I blinked feverishly at my plate, now bare. "Sure thing," I agreed hesitantly, rushing my dish to the sink.

"I can handle that," Trudy knowingly offered.

I nodded to her thankfully, even though I probably would've done anything to avoid talking with Jerome. I just had so much to say to him after this afternoon, but I couldn't seem to put it into words without tears coming along with them.

Jerome took me into the boy's corridor, his hands slid awkwardly into his pockets.

"This is weird, but could we go into the bathroom? Alfie's doing yoga. Says he wants to be more flexible to prepare for… zombies," Jerome whispered.

"Okay," I allowed, following Jerome into the bathroom. I shut the door behind us.

"So, I know that the scan is on Monday and I was wondering if I could come?" Jerome asked.

I just stared at him with an open mouth. "I don't think that would be a great idea," I finally uttered.

"Why not?" Jerome wondered, keeping his cool, although I could tell he was struggling.

"I don't know. It's just kinda weird now," I revealed.

"C'mon. I'm just going as a friend," Jerome debated.

I sighed, "But we're not friends, are we? We fight all the time and when we're not fighting we're either silent or awkwardly trying to make conversation."

"I want to be there for you, Gen… and the baby," Jerome said in a hushed tone.

"Then why don't you just be the dad?"

"I thought I explained - I'm not ready for that," Jerome reminded.

"That seems a little odd considering you're asking to come to the scan. You know you can't just get the good things out of it like scans and getting "worried" every so often so you can feel like the good guy. You're either in or you're not and I'm pretty sure you're too much of coward to decide," I spat, tears sprinkling from my eyes.

"It's hard for me too, Gen!"

"Oh, sorry that it's hard for you sitting on your ass all day and throwing a fit whenever something doesn't go how you like it," I insulted.

"I'm trying to do what's best for you and that means I need to stop getting in your way," Jerome stated. Tears were now blossoming on his face.

"You're not in then."  
"Yeah, I'm not," Jerome sighed, wiping his face shamefully.

"I'm glad we settled that. I'll be going to the scan alone," I confessed.

Jerome sighed, "Is there not somebody you could ask to go with, you know, for support or whatever?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to take Trudy away from everybody else and I've already asked so much from Ellen-"

"Your co-worker?"

I nodded. "We went to a support group today for teen parents. It helped me think over some things."

"I'm glad you have that space," Jerome lied through gritted teeth. He was obviously jealous I didn't ask him, but I suppose we've gone over it.

"Me too," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

Jerome looked up at me, his cheeks stained red. "Don't be."

"I'm gonna go now," I dismissed, rushing out of the bathroom.

Jerome didn't say anything and just looked back down at his feet.


	25. House of Jealousy

Chapter 25

Jerome POV

"My head hurts," I announced to Alfie, sitting on the floor, my back leaning onto my mattress.

"Take some Ibuprofen," Alfie suggested.

"Listen, I don't like talking serious with you, but I have no one else to go to, so…"

"Hit me," Alfie tested, sitting up and looking at me.

"Am I a bad person?" I wondered hesitantly. I'm not completely sure I wanted to hear the answer.

Alfie just shrugged.

"Come on. I'm being serious."

Alfie sighed, "I mean, I don't know. What makes a person bad?"

"I don't want to be getting into all the philosophical shit. Just do you think I'm a good friend? Do people trust me? That stuff," I corrected.

"Ok, well, if we're saying good friends then yeah, totally. We get along great. And hey, people trust you… in the beginning at least," Alfie joked. "But if you're asking what I think you're asking… Uhh, maybe there's a few things you need to work on."

"Like what?"

"Like… You're holding back or maybe you're sharing too much? I used to be so good at this, but I got confused. Who's Ellen?" Alfie asked.

"Ellen's Gen's coworker, the one that she went to the teen parent support group with," I informed bitterly.

"You're mad," Alfie noticed.

"Am not."

"Are too. Besides, it's understandable considering you're feeling pushed out even though you said that's what you wanted but you haven't really had time to process your feelings, because you're too worried about Gen," Alfie theorized. "I've got it back."

"But I've been complaining to Gen," I reminded.

"Yeah, you are and it's annoying the hell out of her," Alfie said.

"What's your point here?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Alfie genuinely revealed.

I sighed, "Could you try to make a point?"

"Ok, ok, let's see. You can only control your own emotions and even then there's barely any control. Just focus on yourself and don't annoy Genevieve because she's probably having an even more difficult time controlling her emotions. Cool?" Alfie advised.

"Cool," I accepted, standing up to get ready for bed. I couldn't help but still feel a slight twinge in my head.

I barely left my room all of Sunday. I guess I didn't really have any reason to considering my homework assignments were starting to pile up.

Now, Monday, however, was a real treat.

Apparently Gen hadn't told Rebound that she would've been out for the afternoon. Therefore, I was painfully greeted by his smug ignorant face searching for Gen.

unfortunately was in great need of a glass of water. If only I could've been born without a throat! Unfortunately, I was in great need of a glass of water. Why couldn't I have been born without a throat?!

I was walking back to my room, a cup of cold hydration in my hand, when I heard the doorbell ring. I put my glass down on the entry table and opened the door.

There stood Theo - smug ass motherfucker, big hair, oddly short jacket, I-I just don't want to look at him.

"What do you want?" I asked rather sharply. Ugh, I didn't mind.

"I'm looking for Gen," Theo answered.

"Why?" I questioned. I wasn't going to let Theo know that Gen was out of the house without getting some information first. That would be just stupid.

Theo sighed, "I wanted to surprise her. Maybe bring her down to visit her grandmother. I mean, she hasn't been able to see her since the heart attack and-"

"Wait, wait, heart attack?" Gen didn't tell me her grandmother had a heart attack! Gen usually tells me everything. Her mum, her brother, all of it. Why didn't she tell me? Oh, wait…

"Yeah, did she not tell you? I totally thought she would," Theo subtly insulted. "Anyway, is she here?"

"No," I responded flatly.

"Where is she?" Theo wondered.

I hesitated with my answer. "Library," I lied.

"There's a library?" Theo wondered.

"S… yes," I stuttered.

"Oh, well, call me when she-"

"Who are you?" Victor called from the top of the staircase.

Theo's eyes widened with fear. That happens when you first meet Victor. Happens years later.

"I...I'm Theo Stunton. I was looking for Gen but-

"Genevieve is not here right now," Victor reminded abruptly.

"Yeah, I know that, I just, I'll go," Theo muttered, turning to the exit.

Victor walked down the stairs, playing with his keys. "Where did he come from?"

"Oh, um, he's in Mut House. He's Gen's boyfriend," I admitted.

Victor glanced at me confusingly. "Vermin," he muttered, strutting into the dining room.

"Love you too, Victor," I teased.

I picked up my glass from the entry table and made my way back to my room, my face heating up from anger. Theo gives me bad feelings. He makes my stomach swirl in a nauseating way and makes my knuckles clench. I wished I could say it was completely unbiased, but I could hear the little voice of my subconsciousness whispering my own prejudice and jealousy. I seriously can't believe that Gen told Theo about her grandmother before me. I guess we haven't been talking about anything other than the baby. I guess we haven't had the same relationship we used to. Honestly, now that I'm thinking about it, I'm surprised she's told me anything recently. Ugh, just stop thinking, Jerome. Gen can tell me what she wants to tell me. I can only know what I hear.


	26. House of Photos

Chapter 26

Genevieve POV

I spent the taxi ride to the doctor's office crying. The taxi driver noticed, I'm sure, but he didn't mention it luckily. I was embarrassed. My emotions seem to be a little all over the place lately. I think I'm just lonely. Not that I regret not asking somebody to come with me. I probably would've felt a little guilty if I had. It's just that this single mother thing is already starting to take a toll on me and I don't even have the baby yet. I'll be okay, though. That makes crying even more confusing.

I hopped out of the taxi after paying my fare, my cheeks drying. I checked in with the receptionist and sat down in the waiting room.

I moved my hand up to my stomach, the slight bloat unnoticeable when I'm sitting down. Still, the loneliness seemed to melt away whenever I touched my stomach, like I was holding hands with the baby. I was excited to be doing an ultrasound today. Maybe it will help settle all of my confused feelings, but perhaps I'm just being hopeful. Honestly, even though I'm only eight weeks pregnant I've started feeling genuinely attached to this monkey inside of me. Not attached enough to be rational or whatever, but, ya' know… it's cute, I guess.

Finally, I was called in to the doctor's office. We had a short discussion about my anemia.

"Have you been experiencing any symptoms since taking medication?" she asked.

I gently nodded my head.

"Well, that's great," the doctor congratulated, chuckling.

Soon, I was on the examination table, my shirt raised.

The doctor had delicately squeezed the gel onto my stomach. It was colder than I had expected, but I didn't let on. The doctor picked up a wand with a rounded top and began to move it around my belly.

"There it is," she cooed, turning the monitor to me.

I didn't quite process what I was seeing for the first second or so. All I saw was this grey blur. It wasn't until the doctor pointed out the heart that I fully understood what was on the screen before me. That grey blur on the screen was inside of me. It was growing inside of me. And although it was ruining my entire life, give or take a few rewarding moments, I could feel happiness.

"Do you want me to print you some pictures?"

"Y...Yeah," I stuttered, staring at the monitor in amazement.

It hadn't been this real when I heard the heartbeat at the hospital. Then, it felt like a disease, like a parasite. Now, it feels like a life.

"Okay, you can clean this off and I'll be right back," the doctor instructed. She placed the wand down and exited the room.

I softly rubbed off the gel from my stomach. I placed my fingers to the side of it.

"You're gonna be cute, you know?" I whispered.

I couldn't stop staring at the ultrasound pictures on my ride home. The little form fits perfectly into my body. It's such a strange realization.

I slid the photos into my bag and walked into the house. However, as soon as I crossed over the threshold the scent of cooking caught my nose and stirred in my stomach. I rushed into the boy's bathroom, the contents of my last meal seeming to escape as quickly as my joy. It's a strange realization that something that can't even breathe by itself can make you feel like such shit.

A hand began to comfortingly pat my back.

"Oh, sweetie," Trudy's voice cooed.

I coughed into the toilet, Trudy handing me a wad of tissue paper so I could wipe my mouth. I flushed and washed my hands.

"How about I make you a cup of tea?" Trudy offered.

"Please, no," I declined, my head ringing with nausea.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Trudy wondered.

"I don't think so. I think I'm gonna skip supper tonight," I admitted.

"But you must be so hungry," Trudy supposed. "Hmm… Do you want me to make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

My eyes lit up. "That sounds incredible."

"I'll fix it up and you can take it upstairs."

"But-"

"You can do what you want. You're pregnant," Trudy whispered, looking behind her shoulder.

"Thanks, Trudy," I appreciated.

Trudy led me into the kitchen. I put all of my focus into ignoring the smell. It wasn't bad, it just seemed to trigger any gag reflex I seemed to obtain.

Amber was sitting on the couch, a book in her hand. Woah, never thought I'd even think that.

"Hi, Genevieve," she greeted me dully.

"Hey, Amber," I returned.

"Could you hand me the peanut butter?" Trudy asked.

I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a jar. I licked my fingers of the peanut residue on the side of the container and for a moment I lost my focus. The smell of dinner immediately hit my nose and stomach.

I didn't have enough time to run to the bathroom. I bent over the sink and released what was left, which wasn't much, to be fair.

"Genevieve, are you okay?" Amber called from the couch.

Trudy answered for me, "She's fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I agreed, wiping my mouth.

"Uh, Trudy. I actually think I'm just gonna head up to my room to sleep," I confessed, cupping my mouth.

"Oh, okay, sweetie. Just tell me if you need anything, really," Trudy informed me.

"Thanks," I appreciated.

"Of course." Trudy rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

Amber just shrugged and turned back to her magazine, but a look of confusion was still draped across her face. Then again, her face is usually like that.

"Sorry, Trudy," I apologized, rinsing out the sink.

"It's okay. I just want to talk to you after supper."

I nodded and walked into the hall and, just my luck, Jerome was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Gen, umm… Theo was looking for you," Jerome informed me. WAIT! Did he say 'Theo?' Oh, no, that makes me happy. Hormones, it's just hormones. I will not be nice.

"Thanks, um… Jerome," I began.

"Yeah?" he questioned, turning to me.

"I just wanted to give you something, but don't make a big deal out of it," I revealed, reaching my hand into my bag and pulling out one of the ultrasound pictures.

"Really?" Jerome asked.

"I got extra so...um, ya' know. Keep it hidden," I warned.

"Of course, thanks," Jerome agreed, turning back to the hall.

I climbed up the stairs and into the girl's corridor. Nina and Fabian were both in there, hunched over something on the floor. They both immediately freaked out.

"OH! Hi, Genevieve!" Nina feverishly greeted.

"Um… hi," I returned.

"Hey," Fabian said, shuffling over papers.

I asked curiously, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Uh...uh… trivia," Nina lied. Nina, darling, you could've just said homework. They're probably being romantic little shits. Adorable. I should leave them alone.

"Okay. I'm just getting my lip balm," I said. I strutted over to my bedside cabinet and took my lip balm.

"Okay," Nina responded.

I exited my room once more and made my way to the bathroom. I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Theo.

"Hey," Theo picked up.

"Hey. Jerome told me that you wanted to talk with me," I confessed.

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if you wanted me to bring you to see your grandmother. Maybe on the weekend?" Theo proposed.

"I thought you said you couldn't drive," I reminded.

"Well, I can't, but I have a very good understanding of the public transportation system."

"Really? Sounds great. I really want to see her," I said.

"I thought you would. Saturday?" Theo wondered.

"Totally."

"Great. How was your day?" Theo asked.

"It was...good," I answered.

"What was the highlight?"

"I started a doodle that seems like it could go somewhere," I lied.

"Sounds pretty awesome," Theo complimented.

I sighed, "It is." I pulled out the sonogram photo. "You?"

"I got a B on my geometry test," Theo replied. "A whole eighty-six points."

"I'm so proud," I sarcastically remarked.

"I'll talk to you later, Gen," Theo dismissed, giggling.

"Talk to you later."

Theo hung up the phone.

I looked down at the sonogram picture again as Trudy called for dinner. I'm glad I wasn't heading down for supper tonight. I wish this moment could last forever. I slid my hand over my stomach.

"One month," I sighed. I only have one month to tell Theo that this baby inside of me is half of another man. And that there's a baby inside of me. "And seven more months until your picture is in color."

After supper Trudy came up to my room. She brought along the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I had asked for earlier. Man, I love Trudy so much.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked me, handing the plate of food over to me.

"Better," I honestly answered.

"Sit down," Trudy told me.

I obeyed.

"I wanted to talk to you about your family," Trudy said. Fuck.

"I don't really-"

"I know that holiday is a month away, but I understand that your family can take some time to process big changes and I want to make sure that you have some place to go," Trudy advised.

"Trudy, I understand that you think this is what's best for me, but I don't think it's really a good idea for me to tell them so soon. I mean, I'm just figuring this out myself," I confessed.

"Sweetie, they're your parents," Trudy reminded. "They're your family."

"No, they're not. If they were my family they would listen to me. At least not just the bad stuff. One time when I told my mum I might be bisexual she made me live with my aunt for the rest of the summer and then sent me off here. I was thirteen," I choked out. "If she found out about this I would never be able to come back."

"We can tell them together, okay?"

"No, Trudy, you don't get it," I sighed, wiping my eyes that were starting to fill with tears.

"Just think about it," Trudy said, leaving the room.

I angrily began to eat my sandwich.

I don't think I'll ever be able to tell my family. Anytime I think of calling my mum and telling her I'm pregnant, my chest clenches. To be fair, it clenches anyway. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to not come back. I'm surprised I even made it this far in their home.

Trudy was wrong about my family. It doesn't reside in my mother, or my father, or my brother probably passed out drunk somewhere, or even with my grandmother. My family is here, in Anubis House and in my uterus.

Still, I can't tell my parents now. Not yet. Maybe I won't need to tell them. Maybe I could just go somewhere else for break.


	27. House of Fire

Chapter 27

Genevieve POV

The next three weeks were some of the most stressful of my life. My mother called again to tell me how excited she was to come to prospective parents day. I've been prepping Theo about how to act and how to speak. I don't want my mum hating him like she did Jerome. The first time Jerome met her all he could talk about was his dislike of school. I told Theo to restrain himself from expressing an opinion. It's just the safest option.

I was in charge of the alumni presentation. Basically, just praising the semi-successful alums to raise the expectations of already pressuring parents. To be honest, it was kind of hard to put together.

I volunteered to help with posters in the art room. Theo decided to come along, but I could tell he was scared to even look me in the eyes.

"Can you pass me the blue marker?" Theo asked me.

I handed him the supplies, uncapped.

"Thanks."

I sighed, "Okay. I need your opinion."

"What?!" Theo asked startled.

"No...no. I want to add glitter, but it seems messy," I revealed.

Theo stared into my eyes. "Do it."

"Yeah, go big or go home, right?"

Theo nodded. "You know, I'm excited to meet your mum."

"Yeah. Now you'll be able to sympathise with my suffering," I reminded.

"Uh… nevermind," Theo muttered.

"No, no, sorry. You'll be great. It's not a big deal. Honestly, her opinion isn't really that important to me," I confessed. I have come to the conclusion that I'm not going to my mum's for break. It's just too risky. At this point I've started developing a bump even though it is super small. Trudy has fixed my uniform so that it's hidden when I'm at school. And when I'm not I wear only big jumpers and high waisted skirts.

"I'm not too worried," Theo lied, his hands shaking.

"Would this help?" I wondered, taking Theo's hand and kissing him.

"Every time," Theo agreed, kissing me back.

Suddenly, Paula came into the art room exclaiming, "Oh! Get a room."

"Nice to see you, Paula," I sarcastically remarked.

"Need any help?" Paula asked.

"Actually you can take my place. I need to set up my presentation," I reminded. "I'll talk to you later." I rubbed Theo's shoulder as I stood up.

"See you soon," Theo said.

"So, mum, what did you think?" I asked my mother hesitantly on our way back to Anubis House.

Prospective parents day was a disaster. Alfie and Jerome had decided it best to plant a smoke bomb. To be honest, it got me out of my presentation, but now my mum thinks that the school is full of terrorists. But I'm on a scholarship, so, ya' know.

"What did I think about what?" my mother questioned.

"What did you think about the school, Theo?"

"Why did you start dating that boy?" my mother asked as expected.

"I started dating him because I like him," I answered.

My mum sighed, "I thought we were safe."

"Safe from what?"

"From those silly thoughts these boys pump into your head." My mum turned to me and cupped my head in her hands. We were just outside of Anubis' door.

"Mum, I can think for myself," I reminded her, although I don't think she ever knew.

"Of course, but you know when you're young and don't know anything-"

"I'm sixteen, and Theo's a really nice guy and he's not going to hurt me," I stated.

"Don't interrupt me. See, these are the things that they tell you," my mum began.

"Mum." I pushed my mother's hands off of me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

I wondered whether or not I should say anything. "You're treating me like I'm a baby! I want to be able to live my life without you berating me every step of the way!"

"I want you to have a good life. Is it my fault you make so many mistakes!" my mother exclaimed. I immediately thought of the baby.

"Mum, I'm not coming home for break this year," I confessed.

"Where would you go? Your dad didn't-"

"No. Theo and his family invited me over and I want to go," I lied.

"Well, I suppose you're not a baby anymore. Don't bother calling when you start to realize you've missed me." My mother stormed off to her car. I didn't follow her. Resolutions weren't necessary.

I immediately broke down crying.

"Gen," Jerome's voice called. He came out from behind the house.

"Oh, hi," I greeted him wiping my face.

Jerome didn't respond. Instead he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, my slight bump poking into his chest. I stayed silent, crying into his shoulder.

"How much did you hear?" I asked smally.

"Enough to know that she doesn't deserve a daughter as incredible as you," Jerome began.

"Jerome, don't try-"

"I'm not trying anything. I just really want you to know that," Jerome whispered.

I sighed, "You have detention for the smoke bomb?"

"Yeah, and I have to write an apology letter to all of the parents."

"How'd like it?" I questioned.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"I saw you making googly eyes at her," I confessed.

"I was not," Jerome defended.

"Okay, sure," I sarcastically agreed.

"I'm heading inside," Jerome stated, giggling.

I walked in behind him. The rest of the house were already back from school, slightly furious and covered in dirt and smoke.

"Thanks a lot, Jerome," Amber bitterly remarked to Jerome on her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Amber," Jerome greeted her, chuckling.

Amber just swung up her middle finger in response.

"I'm so proud of that girl," I joked.

"I'll see you later," Jerome dismissed.

"See you later," I returned, passing a smile to Jerome. It feels good to do that. I walk up the stairs to my room.

* * *

 **So, this is definitely the point where I start messing around with the time-line a lot. I hope you don't mind.**

 **~Elle**


	28. House of Reactions

Chapter 28

Genevieve POV

"So, how did telling Theo go?" Ellen asked as she scrubbed off a table of ketchup stains.

"I didn't tell him yet," I muttered.

"What?! But you only have four more days until break!" Ellen exclaimed.

"I know, I know. I have a date with him tomorrow. Ugh, why do I feel so scared? Oh, yeah, I'm less than twenty-four hours away from telling my boyfriend that I'm pregnant and it happens to be another man's baby," I sassed.

"Listen, I know it's hard to tell people-"

"How could you know?" I interrupted.

"Sorry, I mean, I bet it's hard. But Theo needs to know. He deserves to know," Ellen reminded me.

"I know he doesn't. I just don't know if I can trust him yet. He might tell people," I debated.

"Well, people are going to find out sooner or later. You're already starting to have a little bump," Ellen teased.

I looked down at my stomach. "The important word being 'little.'"

"You're telling him tomorrow?" Ellen asked to confirm.

"We'll see," I offered.

Ellen just gave me a penetrating look in response.

"I...I'll tell him t...tomorrow," I stuttered. Suddenly, my hands began to sweat.

Ellen nodded and walked behind the counter as I cleared another table.

I sighed and placed a hand to my stomach.

The moment I got home I began to panic. What am I going to tell Theo? How do you tell somebody something like this, but then I began to panic even more.

"Hey, Gen," Theo greets me from the living room. He was sitting there along with almost the rest of Anubis House.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked skeptically.

"Nothing much, just moved in," Theo revealed.

At that very moment I felt like vomiting, despite it calming down recently.

"That's incredible!" I lied, my voice going high pitched. "Oh, wait, what about Tom? How does he feel?" I decided to suppress the urge to run off crying out of nerves.

"He was upset at first, but we talked about it," Theo joked.

I laughed rather anxiously. "I'm just going upstairs to put some stuff away," I announced, walking back to my room.

After closing the door I immediately began to cry. I took out my phone and called Ellen.

"Hello?" Ellen answered.

"Hi, Ellen. It's Genevieve. Listen, I just came home and apparently Theo's now moved into Anubis House and I don't know what to do. What should I bloody do?" I spat.

"Woah, woah, slow down. First thing you need to do is calm down," Ellen reminded me. "Second, act cool. You don't need to do anything until tomorrow."

I began to breathe slowly, recollecting my thoughts and wiping my eyes with my free hand. "You're right."

"Bye, Genevieve," Ellen dismissed, rather annoyed.

"Bye, Ellen," I returned.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times before going back downstairs. There was an open seat next to Theo that I guessed I was supposed to take.

"I hope this isn't weird for you," Theo whispered into my ear. He took my hand in his.

"No, of course not. It's sudden, but I'm glad. Really glad," I assured Theo. "What room you in?" I asked.

"Jerome and Alfie's." Those words hit my chest like a ton of bricks.

"You okay with that?"

"I'm just happy to be here and with you," Theo told.

"Me too," I agreed sheepishly.

"Genevieve, you must be hungry," Trudy called from the kitchen.

I sighed, "You know it, Trudes!" I stood up, letting go of Theo's hand.

Theo had taken me out to see a rom-com on our date. It wasn't exactly the most interesting thing I've seen, but I enjoyed myself nonetheless.

"How'd you like the movie?" Theo asked me on our walk back to Anubis House.

"It was alright," I answered.

"Alright?" Theo questioned. "We'll have to do better next time. Do you want to go out the day before break?"

"Sounds like fun."

Theo coughed nervously. "I love you, Gen."

The two of us fell silent. We were both almost to the house.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm pregnant," I finally uttered. It felt as though a ghostly force had passed through my body.

Theo stopped in his tracks. "You cheated on me?"

"What? No, no-"

"Then how, Gen? Because, as far as I'm concerned, we've never had sex," Theo reminded.

"I was twelve weeks on Monday," I confessed.

"And you didn't think to tell me that before you agreed to go on all these dates with me or before I fell in love with you?" Theo muttered.

I just looked down at my feet.

"It's Jerome's, isn't it?" Theo wondered.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, tears beginning to sparkle off my face.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Theo sassed, storming into the house.

I followed him in slowly, but I didn't want to shout. This argument was the one I certainly didn't want to draw attention to.

Theo rushed to his room. He just needs space… Oh, shit! Jerome!

I quickly opened the door to see Theo, anger blistering from his mouth, Jerome, confused, but starting to understand Theo's ramble, and Alfie, scared for his life.

"Did you know about this?! Oh, no, I get it, you just threw her aside the second you found out! And Gen just took me to pick up the pieces!" Theo spat.

"Theo, stop shouting," I hushed to him.

"I'm not shouting!" Theo shouted.

"Just calm down!" I yelled.

"Calm down? I just found out that my girlfriend's pregnant with another man's kid," Theo whispered.

"It's not my fault I got there first," Jerome defended rather rudely.

"Jerome!" I shot, giggling.

"That's it!" Theo exclaimed, slapping Jerome across the face and pinning him to the bed, proceeding to punch him.

"Stop! Stop!" I pleaded to Theo. "Alfie help!"

Alfie rushed over to attempt to pull Theo off of Jerome.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Victor's voice echoed within the bedroom.

With a mixture of Alfie's tug and Jerome's push, Theo was pulled away from his violence.

"You boy, explain," Victor demanded, gesturing to Alfie.

"Theo stormed in here. He was angry. Then Genevieve came in and tried to calm Theo down, but then Jerome made a joke and Theo ambushed him," Alfie explained quickly.

Victor looked to me and then to Theo and then to Jerome and back to me again.

Suddenly, Trudy came into the room, her hair in curlers. "What is going on here? I heard shouting all the way from the other side of the house!" Trudy revealed.

"Trudy, I want you to get the inflatable air mattress from the attic and put it in the living room. Theo will sleep there tonight and we'll switch his room in the morning," Victor instructed.

"Yes, Victor," Trudy obeyed and hastily walked to the attic.

Theo just glared at me and Jerome. "You two deserve each other. You're both selfish."

Victor took Theo by the shoulder and led him out. "Don't let it happen again," Victor warned over his shoulder.

I nodded. Victor closed the door behind him.

"You told him?" Jerome asked, running his fingers through his hair and cupping his cheek.

"He deserved to know," I confessed, the urge to cry sprouting from my eyes once more.

"Why'd you start dating him anyway?" Jerome wondered.

"I...I like him," I stuttered. Damn, this sounded familiar.

Jerome sighed, "You know, he's right. We are selfish. I'm going to get some ice." Jerome exited the room.

I slowly slumped onto the bed, tears cascading down my face. I felt Alfie's arms reach around me for a hug.

"It's okay. It's okay," Alfie reassured me. At this moment I wanted to slap him across the face, but I restrained myself. Alfie didn't need to be caught in the middle of this.


	29. House of Addresses

Chapter 29

Genevieve POV

I don't think telling Theo could've gone any worse. I mean, Jerome has physical proof of how badly it went, aka his face. It's just it seemed him telling me he loved me was the last straw. I should've told him before it ever got that far. To be fair, it was rather early in our relationship to say anything like that. I mean, Jerome didn't say it to me until our six month anniversary, but that might just be because neither one of us wanted to say it first.

I wasn't able to sleep all night. Victor didn't address what had happened, but who's to say he won't yell at us in the morning.

Nina and Amber were out of the room, by the time I had gotten ready for bed. They came back really early in the morning, but I was too tired to mention anything.

"Genevieve… Genevieve," Nina called. "Trudy says it's time for breakfast."

"Ugh! Do I have to?" I whined.

"English muffins," Nina tempted me.

I felt my stomach rumbling with hunger. "I'll be there in a minute."

Nina left soon after.

I combed my hair and got dressed, my skirt struggling to fit around my bump. I didn't have enough time for a shower, nor did I think I deserved one. The walk downstairs was one of the slowest journeys in my entire life. It seemed like I would never get downstairs, not that I really wanted to.

"Good morning, Genevieve," Trudy greets me.

"Uh...morning," I returned, my eyes directly pointing to Theo, glaring furiously by the orange juice.

I took the seat as far away from him as possible. The one farthest was taken by Jerome. I turned to him and gasped at the sight of the many bruises running along the side of his face.

"I slipped," Jerome muttered.

"I hope you feel better," I revealed.

Theo shot his eyes between the two of us and immediately stood up. He was still processing, I'm sure.

Still, my head fell into my hands out of stress, or exhaustion, or both.

"Wanna talk about it?" Patricia questioned.

I just stared at Patricia disbelievingly, instead of using words.

"You should talk to him," Jerome suggested.

"You should stop talking," I sassed.

"I'm just saying," Jerome defended.

"I'm just saying," I mocked him in a silly voice.

Jerome and I stifled our laughter.

"Ok, no really, stop," I warned, clearing my throat.

I went to my third doctor's appointment after school today. It wasn't that eventful, no scans, no new medications. My blood pressure was slightly high, but I explained to my doctor that I was having a rather stressful time and my doctor advised me to relax over the break.

It reminded me that I needed to find a place to stay during break. Not my mum, definitely not Theo, not Jerome or Ellen, I could try Alfie, but I don't think his parents allow teenagers in their house. And most everybody else has expensive vacation plans. I had no idea what I was going to do. So much for keeping my stress down.

The teachers were cooling down on homework, so, I didn't have anything to do after my doctor's appointment except for clean. I didn't want to go out of my room out of fear of being seen by Theo.

I cleaned the mirror and windows, did my laundry and sorted out all the bras and shirts that didn't fit anymore, and sweeped underneath my bed. I guess I understand how easily Trudy found out about the pregnancy. I knocked over the box, the contents spilling out onto the floor. I was lucky that it was only me (and baby) alone in the room.

Carefully, I placed the items back into the box one by one. The letters Jerome had written to me from our first summer apart after we began dating more than two years ago.

Dear Gen,

I found this comic book you might really like. It's called Zombie Slashers. The art is really good, but not as good as you!

My mum wants me to get a summer job, like my sister does babysitting. (You don't want to meet her, by the way). I told my mum I got a job mowing lawns, but I convinced Alfie to start doing it and I only give him half the money. Don't tell him my master plan.

Love, Jerome

The letters from my dad I couldn't bare to read, purely out of the fact I knew they were complete lies. The test, the moment my life changed. The sonogram, the moment I saw who was to blame for changing my life. And finally the old letters from my brother.

Dear Sis,

I'm sorry I didn't write last week. I was staying at a friend's house and he didn't have any stamps.

Is mum upset that I didn't come home for Christmas? Tell her I didn't mean to make her angry, but I didn't have enough money for the bus ticket and I didn't want to ask her for any more money.

I've got an apartment now. That's how I'm sending a letter instead of a postcard this time. You can visit me anytime, Genevieve. I really want to see you. It's been so long! Love you so much!

Love, Luke (your big bro)

I turned the letter. There it was, the address. I guess Luke might not live there anymore. Who's to say he's even living? But is there anywhere else to go?

The art department had finished the mural last week for prospective parents day. My mum didn't care much for it. She never really supported me as an artist.

I was standing in front of it, counting the flaws like spare change, when Jerome swooped in beside me.

"You did a good job," he complimented me.

"It wasn't just me," I remarked.

"Well, it's incredible," Jerome continued.

"Can we talk?" I wondered.

Jerome sighed, "I don't see why not."

I turned to Jerome and ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell Theo sooner. Everything built up and it obviously didn't turn out good for anybody, especially you," I apologized, gently placing my hand on Jerome's bruised face.

"Why didn't you tell him before?" Jerome inquired.

I sighed, "I was scared that something like this would happen. Ellen made me tell him before break and then Theo told me he loved me and I just confessed."

"He told you he loved you?" Jerome confirmed, his knuckles clenching.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that still doesn't apply," I reminded quickly.

"Do you love him?" Jerome asked smally.

"It doesn't matter. He's never speaking to me again," I avoided the question.

"What a week to move in, huh?" Jerome lightened the mood.

"What a week indeed," I agreed.

"Have you figured out where you're going for break?" Jerome questioned.

My brain seemed to tumble out of its place with the confusion about whether or not to trust Jerome with my plans. My mouth seemed to give in. "I'm going to my brother's."

Jerome's eyes went wide. "Do you even know where he lives?"

"I have an idea," I suspiciously confessed.

"So, you're just gonna take a bus to a random place where your brother might be and then hope for the best. He's probably dangerous, Gen," Jerome warned.

"He's my brother. And, this might sound silly, but I really want to talk to him about everything," I revealed, gesturing to my stomach. "Don't tell anyone."

"Be safe," Jerome pleaded, not taking his eyes off my barely visible bump.

"Of course," I promised, making my way back to the house along with Jerome to prepare to leave for break.


	30. House of Brothers

Chapter 30

Genevieve POV

I had packed my suitcase, said my goodbyes to everyone, not including Theo or Victor, and made my way to the bus station.

I felt a strong headache all of my walk. I was too scared to take anything because I haven't asked my doctor whether or not it would harm the baby. I can call her when I get to Luke's. For now, I'll just have to deal.

Walking up to Luke's home was one of the scariest things I've ever had to do in my life. I couldn't seem to lift my hand to knock. To be fair, I thought the door might fall of if I knocked. The paint was flaking like mad and the hinges were so rusted they practically blended in with the brick walls. But it would be no use to come if I couldn't even open the door.

I hit the door three times forcefully, a few chips of white paint sticking to my knuckles.

I had to stand there without answer for fifteen seconds, until, finally, the door opened.

There stood Luke. He was wearing a dull white t-shirt and pajama bottoms. His chin was covered in stubble and his hair was messy and curly. I recognized him almost immediately, excluding the stubble.

"Luke," I muttered, scanning my brother with my eyes.

Luke didn't respond. Instead, his mouth went wide and he instantaneously pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Luke asked cheerfully, giggling.

"I...I wanted to see you," I stuttered. It seemed as though I was feeling even more nervous now that I saw Luke than before.

"Oh my God, this is amazing. Come in, come in," Luke urged, stepping out of the way so I could enter his house.

It was cluttered and dingy, but certainly not as much as I expected.

"Wow, look at you," Luke sighed, closing the door.

"Yeah, and, look at you," I returned, giggling the same nervous giggle that Luke had previously presented.

"No, don't look at me. I'm a mess," Luke disregarded. "Come sit."

I took off my coat and placed it on the dining table chair. It was weak and wobbly and had wood splintering off the side. I still sat down.

"So, what's going on? Did you get caught with alcohol or marijuana or something?" Luke wondered after catching a full sight of my suitcase.

I shook my head.

"You pregnant?" Luke guessed.

I nodded, looking down at my hands.

Luke sighed, "Does mum know or are you just hiding?"

"Hiding," I answered smally.

Luke took a deep breath in and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "You can stay here as long as you need to, okay?" Luke offered.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," I apologized, realizing almost at once how sudden this must've been for Luke.

"It's okay. Let me get you some sheets," Luke began, standing up and walking off.

I immediately started crying the second Luke left. I can't believe I was so scared to talk to him. He was always one of the nicest people I've ever known. Well, except for when he's annoying, but it got rarer the older we aged.

"Here we are," Luke revealed, carrying a few wrinkled sheets in his arms.

"Thanks," I appreciated, wiping my face and taking the fabric.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really happy you're letting me stay here," I confessed, placing the sheets down on the table.

"Of course," Luke assured, pulling me into yet another hug, my bump firm into his torso. "Woah, how far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks in three days," I revealed.

"That's crazy," Luke said, placing his hand on my belly. That's the first time anyone has felt my bump. It's kinda surreal.

"I've been thinking the same thing for three months," I stated, giggling.

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Luke wondered.

I sighed, "I want to keep it. Although, it would be hard and it's actually probably the worse option… I want to keep it, if you can understand."

"A little," Luke agreed.

"So, the couch?" I questioned, picking the sheets up once more.

"Oh, yeah," Luke remembered.

We both walked over to the couch and began setting it up for me to sleep in.

"So, we were in the closet, and the eighth graders had absolutely no idea what was going on, and Jerome was giving the cue to get out and I couldn't open the door!" I retold to Luke later that evening.

He was chuckling with a mouthful of pizza that we had ordered.

"It turns out that the principal, you know, I told you about him-"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, so, it turns out that he had moved a bookshelf over the door when he was doing a science experiment or something and he never moved it back. So, we were stuck in there for hours until finally Alfie found us," I revealed.

"Woah, that's crazy. What were you and Jerome doing in there?" Luke teased.

"Nothing important," I slyly remarked, recalling the passionate making out that took place in that closet.

"Oh, okay," Luke joked.

"Shut up," I demanded, giggling.

"I'm just saying," Luke defended.

I lifted my hand to my mouth as I yawned. I hadn't even realized until now that I was tired.

"Oh, do you want to go to bed?" Luke asked.

"I guess," I admitted, standing up and gathering my toiletries from my suitcase.

"You set?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll head off too. Goodnight," Luke dismissed.

"Goodnight."

I strutted off to the bathroom slowly, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I closed the door behind me, my phone ringing. Jerome's name was displayed on the screen.

"Hello?" I greeted despite already knowing who was on the other end.

"Hey, Gen. Is this a bad time?" Jerome wondered.

"No, it's okay. What do you want?" I asked curiously.

Jerome sighed, "I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

"Yeah. It's actually going really well. Luke's good. He actually told me earlier that he's trying to become sober," I revealed.

While we were ordering the pizza Luke had confessed to me that he was trying to become sober. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me. Then again, I don't think I would've believed him. I've been taught to distrust Luke.

"That's … incredible," Jerome said, a hint of distress in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked flatly.

"Nothing," Jerome lied.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Don't worry. Just call me if something happens. Be safe," Jerome reminded again.

"I know. I'm okay. Really," I assured Jerome.

"Bye, Gen," Jerome dismissed.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and slid my hand over my bump. I'm glad Luke knows. I wasn't really in the mood to try to hide it.


	31. House of Relapse

Chapter 31

Genevieve POV

I awoke on Christmas morning with an aching pain in my boobs. I had left my bra on. Luke and I have been talking almost every night about, well, life. I guess I fell asleep before I could get ready for bed. My bra is getting tight and I'll probably have to go shopping soon. Then again, I'm not even sure if these squishy weights on my chest are even mine at this point. They look completely different now.

Luke was already up and making coffee. There were a couple of presents on the dining table. I was hiding mine to Luke in my suitcase. I had gotten it the day after arriving here.

"Merry Christmas," I said, rubbing my eyes and running my fingers through my hair.

"Merry Christmas," Luke returned.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I was dying to take off my bra and just slip into my pajamas like I would usually do on Christmas. I was able to put on pajamas that I hadn't worn in a month. Usually I wouldn't wear this shirt to avoid Nina and Amber getting suspicious, but I didn't really care now.

Luke only has cereal for breakfast. Not the usual Christmas morning meal I would eat, but it'll do.

I placed Luke's present on the dining table and gathered myself a bowl.

"I'm really happy I get to see you this Christmas," Luke revealed.

"Me too," I agreed, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

Luke sat down with a cup of coffee in his hand. The smell swirled in my stomach. I cupped my forehead, trying to force down the urge to vomit.

"Oh, sorry," Luke apologized, realizing my inner struggle.

"It's fine," I lied, taking another bite of cereal to distract my other senses.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I lied once more.

Luke took another sip of his coffee before saying, "Do you want to open one of the presents?"

"You go first," I urged, passing over the parcel I had purchased.

"Okay," Luke agreed, ripping off the wrapping paper to see a package of razors and shaving cream. "Is there something you're trying to tell me, Genevieve?"

"No, I just saw that your razor was rusted and I just thought you might want some," I confessed.

"Thank you. I really did need some. Thanks," Luke appreciated. "Now you." Luke shoved one of the presents towards me to open.

Inside was an empty photo album.

"You're starting a new life, sis. It'll be good to remember it," Luke suggested.

"This is really sweet. I'll make sure to use it," I assured Luke.

Luke sighed, "And then there's this." He pushed the last present over to me. The tag said, 'To : Niece/Nephew, From : Uncle Luke.'

My eyes immediately began to tear up. I ripped off the paper. It was a yellow onesie with a cartoon monkey on it.

"Thank you," I appreciated. It was all I could say. Holding the onesie in my hands was incredibly overwhelming. There's going to be a baby in here. My baby.

"Of course," Luke remarked.

I'm so happy that Luke is doing well. Maybe I'm not alone in this anymore.

"Luke, I'm back!" I called, re-entering the house after a walk.

"Oh, oh, Genevieve. You're back. How was your walk? You know, I love this time of day. Really pretty. Do you want some tea? I got some tea," Luke quickly spat. His hands were shaking and his eyes were wide.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. Please don't let this be what I think it is. I slid my stuff into my suitcase just to be safe.

"Nothing, nothing's going on. I'm okay. Everything's okay. Is there something going on? What's going on?"

"Luke, are you high?" I wondered. Although, I already knew the answer.

"No!" Luke shouted.

"Luke, what do I do?" I raised up my hands defensively.

"Don't do anything! Just leave, please!" Luke pleaded.

"Okay," I agreed, tears now falling from my eyes.

I zipped up my suitcase and rushed out of the door, not caring about my toothbrush or other products in the bathroom.

I walked all the way to the bus stop before picking up my phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Jerome answered.

"Umm… I'm...I'm right now at the Gr… Gravesend Bus Station. I have n… nowhere to go. Is it okay if I st… stay with you?" I sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey, what happened?" Jerome wondered, trying to calm me down.

"Luke relapsed a… and he was acting really weird. I needed to g… get out. Please, can I c… come stay with you?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you need my mum to pick you up?" Jerome asked.

"No. I can get a ticket. I just needed to know I had a place to go," I assured, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah. Just let me tell my mum before you do anything. Everything's gonna be… Don't worry," Jerome guided. "I'll call you in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," I responded, hanging up.

Holy shit, holy shit. I can't believe this happened. I thought I was safe. I thought Luke was safe. One second we were talking about all the marvelous pranks Jerome, Alfie, and I had played over the years and the next, Luke was high on meth, shouting at me to get out of the house.

I could've put the baby in danger. I did put the baby in danger. Luckily, nothing actually harmful happened, but I can't see my stress levels going down anytime soon. I glided my hand over my bump, a cry escaping my eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I thought… I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Are you okay?" Jerome asked me.

I had just traveled an hour and a half on bus, crying my eyes out.

"I'll be okay. I'm just a little shaken, that's all," I only part-told.

"My mum's waiting in the car. Let me take your suitcase," Jerome offered, taking my case by the handle and carrying it to the car.

"Thanks," I appreciated.

"Yeah. I want you to be safe," Jerome reminded.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you got out of there."

"Hello, Genevieve," Joan greeted me from the car.

"Hello, Joan," I returned, hopping in the backseat.

Jerome followed into the passenger's seat beside his mother after setting my suitcase in the trunk.

"So, I was just telling Jerome that you can feel free to stay as long as you want. Well, at least until break is over," Joan told me.

"Thank you so much. I didn't know where to go. It's really generous of you to put me up," I appreciated.

"Of course. Anything for my son's girlfriend," Joan incorrectly announced. What? Did Jerome seriously not tell his mum. That's stupid.

Jerome turned to me and glanced around nervously. I just shrugged at him disappointedly.

"Umm… mum, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you," Jerome began.

"What?" Joan prompted, moving her eyes off the road momentarily to look curiously at Jerome.

"Gen and I decided that we didn't want to be together anymore." What an interesting phrasing!

"What? Why?" Joan wondered, startled.

"Uh-"

"We just weren't interested in each other that way anymore," I lied.

Joan sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose you two know what's best."

"I suppose," Jerome muttered, folding his knees into his chest.

We spent most of the rest of the ride in silence. Except for the occasional comment from Joan about where I'll be sleeping.


	32. House of Sisters

Chapter 32

Jerome POV

"Poppy's in her room. She's got food and everything, but make sure she's-"

"Asleep by eleven. I got it mum," I confessed.

My mum combed her fingers through her hair gently, pausing at her look in the mirror. "I'll be back around 12:30. Don't get into any funny business with Genevieve," my mum advised.

"Mum," I began, my tone strained.

"I know, I know. Just be safe, okay? No pranks or anything," my mum warned. "See you later." She blew me a kiss on her way out of the door.

"See you later," I dismissed. I walked back to the kitchen to gather an apple.

Gen was in there making herself a cup of tea.

"Hey," she greeted me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Do you know if you have any chamomile?" Gen wondered, searching through the cupboards.

"Uhh… yeah," I confirmed, opening one of the drawers to show the packets and bags of tea.

"Thanks," she appreciated, taking one and sticking it in her mug.

"Of course."

I turned to Gen as she began to pour the water. Poking out of her form was a small bump.

"I think we should tell my mum the reason we broke up," I confessed.

"What?" Gen asked startled, slamming down the kettle.

I sighed, "Keeping it a secret seemed good in the beginning, but it's not gonna work for much longer. I mean, look what happened with Theo."

Gen ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "We're not telling people until it's absolutely necessary!" she snapped.

"You mean, when you're literally giving birth, because this is just ridiculous," I shot back.

"I know I'm pregnant, okay? I just need time-"

"So, you are pregnant?" Poppy interrupted. She was holding a yellow onesie in her hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Gen interrogated, immediately snatching the onesie from Poppy's hands.

"I found it in your bag, sorry," she apologized. Oh, Poppy, you had to be such a sneak.

Gen took a deep breath. "Promise not to tell your mum?"

"Gen!" I shouted.

"No! Jerome, you're out! Remember? You don't get to decide this!" she hollered at me.

"So, it's Gerbils then?" Poppy confirmed.

"Stop talking, Poppy," I urged.

"And stop going through my stuff," Gen commanded, rushing off.

"What are you going to do?" Poppy asked, looking down at her feet.

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm out," I choked. I don't know why that was so hard to say. Perhaps I was just caught off guard? "Don't tell mum."

"Okay," Poppy agreed skeptically.

I grabbed an apple and walked off to my room.

GOD DAMMIT! Poppy was never supposed to know this! She was never supposed to know! What if… what if she sees this as us setting an example for her? She's never getting pregnant if I can help it. She'll never know how much it's ruined my life.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times in frustration. I don't know why Gen is so determined to keep this secret. Yes, I was opposed at first too, but all of these secrets put Gen and the baby in danger. And now Poppy's caught in the middle of all this, probably confused and worried and can't even go to mum about it. I would never be able to convince Gen to tell people. Especially, after the past two experiences resulting in a bruised face and a invasion of privacy. I wonder where Gen got the onesie from? It would be weird for her to just buy one item of clothing. She probably got it from Luke now that I think about it. It's probably the only thing she actually has for the baby.

I didn't know what to do. I never know what to do. I guess I'm really not ready. But everytime Gen reminds me of my decision - no, no, Jerome stop. Just stop thinking for a bit. You're angry and confused… Except I think these things when my mood seems completely neutral. Well, as neutral as it can be. I can't help but feel slightly disappointed, like I was missing out on something. Then again, I was missing out on a lot of things now. Like the first and only person I have ever loved in every way. Or missing out on the life of my child - our child - Gen's child - fuck!

I quickly rushed over to my school bag, untouched since getting home for break, despite the amazingly horrendous amount of homework due. I slipped my hand in the front pocket and pulled out a white envelope. Inside was the sonogram photo. I can't believe that this little person, barely even a person, is half me. I can't believe I was responsible for creating that. And although it makes me sick to my stomach with guilt, it's rather spectacular. But it's illogical for me to only be thinking the exciting thoughts. This baby is slowly unraveling every good part of Gen's life. And she can't even trust her brother for support.

I immediately thought back to Poppy. Damn, I need to talk to her about this. She's probably just stuck in the living room, considering she probably won't be able to go back to her own room that she's sharing with Gen, and overthinking all of the events that just occured.

The apple that I had just finished was bitter in my mouth. I could barely remember actually eating it. I slid the sonogram photo back into my bag and walked back out into the living room. As I expected, Poppy was sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Hey," I greeted her again.

"Hi, Gerbil," Poppy insulted.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just a little weird," Poppy admitted.

"I know… It was really weird for me too, finding out Gen was pregnant," I agreed.

Poppy sighed, "Well, yeah, but that's not really the weird part for me."

"Really? What's the weird part?"

"A girl actually agreed to have sex with you," Poppy joked.

"Oh, my God, Poppy!" I exclaimed, chuckling. I nudged Poppy in the side with my elbow. "I thought we were gonna have, like, a real serious moment."

"No, but it's really weird. Like, how could someone ever think that was a good idea?" Poppy continued, giggling.

"Okay," I replied, defeatedly.

"I mean, you're so unattractive and -"

"Poppy," I interrupted. "I want you to know that if you ever need to talk to me about anything I'm here for you. Also, if you ever decide to have sex please-"

"No, I don't want to talk about this," Poppy cut off.

"No, really, listen. I want you to be careful, because this is the most confused and scared I have ever been. I've lost almost everything so this baby can have a good life. I don't want you to have to do the same," I advised.

"I'm not having sex anytime soon," Poppy reminded.

"Good, but if you do please promise me you'll be careful," I requested.

"Yeah, I'll be careful," Poppy agreed.

"So, mum said eleven, but if you want I'll allow til midnight," I bribed.

Poppy nodded eagerly.

"Hey, Jerome, could I talk to you for a sec?" Gen suddenly asked, from Poppy's door.

"Umm… yeah," I confirmed, standing up as Poppy switched on the television.

I walked into Poppy's room. Gen had her arms crossed delicately over her stomach. They were both resting on her small bump. It was kinda cute.

"I'm sorry I got angry," Gen apologized, looking at the floor.

"No, Poppy shouldn't have gone through your stuff-"

"Not that, earlier," Gen corrected.

"We were just having an argument. It's fine," I assured.

Gen sighed, "Yeah, but all those times." Gen took a couple deep breaths. I wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to say so I remained silent. "Did you really break up with me for the baby?"

"Yeah, of course. I would just screw up our kid, you know that. I'd rather get out when it can't miss me than when I realize I'm complete shit," I answered. Did Gen really not know this? I thought it was clear. "I'm not ready to be a parent."

"Is this about your dad?" Gen wondered.

Her question seemed to sting in my chest.

"No, it's not… I'm just… I'm just," I stuttered.

Gen took me into a hug. "We'll tell your mum, okay? The day before we go back to Anubis House. I don't want anything going wrong and me having to find another space."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really," Gen confirmed.

"Thank you," I appreciated into her hair.


	33. House of Familiarity

Chapter 33

Jerome POV

Tonight was "tell mum about the baby" night. Poppy was having a sleepover so we had the house to ourselves, no little sisters to interrupt. My mum had ordered take-away.

"So, I have both your uniforms in the wash and they'll be ready in the morning. We should probably pack everything else in advance," my mum suggested.

"Thanks, Joan," Gen appreciated, taking a sip from her water.

I turned to her expectantly. She nodded in a way of saying, "You go first."

"What's up?" my mum asked, placing her fork down onto the plate.

"Well, mum, there's something that we've been meaning to tell you," I began slowly, taking deep breaths in between every couple of words.

Gen looked over to me and without hesitation stated, "I'm pregnant."

Mum's face dropped. "You've got to be kidding."

Both Gen and I didn't say a word.

"How long have you known?" my mother wondered.

"Three months," Gen answered.

"Three months, oh, my God," my mum sighed, cupping her hand to her forehead. She turned to me disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry, mum," I apologized.

"What are you two going to do?" mum questioned, disregarding my apology.

"I'm keeping it," Gen answered, looking down at her hands.

My mum looked to me again. "What about you?"

"Gen and I broke up."

"Oh, my God!" my mother exclaimed. "You can't just abandon her!"

"Mum... mum," I stuttered.

"Joan, we've talked about it," Gen responded. "It's best this way."

"You're sixteen, Genevieve. You have no idea what having a baby as a single parent can do to you," mum said.

"I'm working and going to doctor's appointments. I'll be okay," Gen announced. I could hear the quiver of a lie in her voice.

"And are you doing anything? Anything at all?" my mother asked me.

I just stared at her, Gen glancing between me and her hands.

"Do your parents know?" my mum asked Gen.

"No," Gen replied and shook her head.

"Okay. Well, if you need any help I'm here for you," my mum offered.

Gen looked up in shock. "What?"

"I'm not happy, obviously, but you're gonna need all the help you can get," my mother said.

My chest seemed to twist at my mother's words. Although, I still had a waterfall of relief springing from my heart. Mum wasn't deserting Gen. Gen had someone to trust. Someone who wouldn't leave out of fear or anger. And mum is actually able to provide some type of support.

"Thank you," Gen appreciated, tears budding from her eyes.

"Of course," my mother said, standing up and clearing her plate.

I looked to Gen. She nodded understandingly, but my face burned white. Gen raised her eyebrows at me. I took a deep breath in response. Gen leaned back in her seat. We were practically having a conversation with just our faces. Although, I wasn't exactly sure she was communicating what I thought she was. She wanted to talk with me later, I think.

"How do you feel?" my mother asked Gen. "You getting morning sickness?"

"Yeah, it's died down though," Gen answered.

"Yeah, I remember that," mum revealed. "I had a lot of morning sickness with Jerome. Not so much with Poppy. I can't imagine being pregnant and still having to go to school. It must be exhausting."

"Yeah. I can barely keep my eyes open in class. Then again, it might be the teachers," Gen joked.

"I'm assuming they know," mum replied.

"Victor, Trudy, and are the only staff that know to our knowledge," I answered.

"And Alfie and Theo are the only two students," Gen added.

"Theo?" mum questioned.

"My ex-boyfriend. I told him about my condition and he sorta freaked out. It's to be expected, though. It's a freaky thing," Gen informed.

"Did the relationships overlap?" mum wondered.

"No, no, of course not. I wouldn't do that to Jerome," Gen denied. My lips spread subconsciously into a smile at the use of my name in place of Theo's. Maybe Gen and I could really be friends after all? Then again…

"So, you've started work?" my mother asked.

"Yeah. I'm a waitress, part-time, minimum wage," Gen informed.

"I tried to convince Jerome to get a job, but he quit after one summer," my mother told Gen.

"Let me guess ; lawn-mowing?" Gen wondered.

"Yeah?" my mum confirmed skeptically.

Gen turned to me jokingly.

I tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's going on?" mum questioned.

"Don't worry about it, mum," I assured.

"Alright," mum accepted.

Gen and I were sat on the sofa eating popcorn. My mum had to go back to work on her night shift.

"So, that went better than expected," Gen admitted, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth.

"I guess so," I agreed, skeptically.

"What's wrong?" Gen wondered.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered. Although, I wasn't entirely sure it was true.

"Jerome, what's wrong?" Gen repeated, taking my hand.

"Gen," I began a few silent tears streaming down my face.

Gen sighed, "You made the right choice, okay? I trust you. And I know that everything got really difficult really fast, but, hey, you're mum was really supportive."

"But I'm not being supportive. I've done nothing except go to that one doctor's appointment-"

"You're being the best you can be," Gen interrupted.

"No, I'm not-"

"Yes, you-"

I don't know what came over me, but I reached over to Gen and kissed her firmly on the lips. I had missed that feeling so much. Her lips seemed to fit so perfectly into mine. It was all I could think about until pulling back from Gen, her eyes laced with clear diamond tears.

"Jerome-"

"No, no, I know. I'm out," I confirmed.

"Uhh… yeah," Gen stuttered.

Gen and I just looked down in silence.

"Listen, don't be embarrassed. Just… just… I'm gonna go for a walk," Gen revealed, slipping on her coat.

"I'm sorry, Gen," I apologised.

"Don't, Jerome. Just don't," Gen advised, leaving the house.

My face burned in confusion, and anger, and sadness. Why couldn't I feel like those few moments in the kiss again? Why did I make this choice?

I stood up quickly, flinging the bowl of popcorn all over the floor. Great! I just make a mess everywhere I go, don't I? I stormed off to the pantry to gather a broom, tears stinging my face.

I can't believe I had obeyed my instinct to kiss her! It was so stupid! I'm so stupid! She must be so angry with me! Ugh! I can't bare it when she's angry with me!

I briskly sweeped up the popcorn, each swoop a reminder of the disaster I had caused. It wasn't Gen's baby that was the disaster. It would be just beautiful, I know it. But putting it in a situation like this, fatherless and with a mother who works too much just to maintain three meals a day. It seems all too familiar. Am I becoming my father? I thought that was what I was trying to avoid. No, of course not. This time it's completely different. I mean, my mum had me when she was way into her twenties. Gen and me are only sixteen. We couldn't possibly be expected to work out. My mum and dad at least had a chance. Then again, I suppose the whole thing I'm beginning to learn is that your age isn't the thing holding you back.

I'm so stupid! I've ruined everything with Gen! But I can't go back now. I've hurt her too much now. She'll never want me back. She knows how rotten I actually am.

I continued to cry as I sat back down on the couch. Tomorrow I was heading back to Anubis House. There I would have to prove to Gen that I wasn't some big screw up that my father had left me to be.


	34. House of Surprises

Chapter 34

Genevieve POV

I can't believe he kissed me! I can't believe Jerome actually kissed me! I definitely didn't see it coming. Jerome wants nothing to do with me… or, at least, I thought he did. I had to get out of there as soon as it happened to clear my head. What was Jerome doing? Was this just a power move or some sex urge or did he actually just want to kiss me? It was quite inappropriate timing, but it felt so… No, Gen, no. Jerome obviously doesn't want to be a parent. It would be selfish for me to lead him on. I couldn't drag Jerome into his baby's life. His baby? My baby. And if Jerome truly wanted me, as in kissing me and being my boyfriend again, he would find happiness in the baby. It's the both of us or none of us. Did I seriously just think that?

The ride back to school was one of the most awkward rides of my life. Jerome and I remained almost completely silent except for the occasional sentence or two to Joan about our return to boarding school. Joan asked me a couple of questions about the pregnancy and what I planned to do. I could tell that she wanted to say so much more on the subject, instructing me into certain directions, but I was glad she kept her opinions to herself. It showed a strength my mother never had. Joan did express, however, her worry about me keeping it a secret. My bump, although still not visible underneath my loose sweatshirts, continued to grow. Eventually I wouldn't be able to hide it from the rest of the house.

That thought chilled me to my core. I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea of the entire school knowing about my condition. Despite my willingness to tell Joan about the baby I still want to keep it a secret from school as long as possible.

"So, it's back to work for you then, Genevieve?" Joan humored, still desperate to make conversation.

"Yeah," I responded dully.

"Why are you two so silent?" Joan wondered, playfully. She turned to Jerome who shrugged.

"Just excited for school, I suppose," I joked. I placed my hand delicately across my small bump. I was fifteen weeks today. It's kinda crazy to think about that. Fifteen weeks pregnant. My God!

"Break always feels like it ends too soon, I remember," Joan recalled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Joan didn't try to make conversation anymore. I was kinda relieved. It seemed as though my voice was being held down by my nerves.

As we pulled into the school's driveway I felt my chest get heavy. I lifted my hand off my bump, opening the door of the car and sliding out.

Jerome followed behind me to the trunk.

"Here. Let me help you with your suitcase," Jerome offered.

"I got it," I declined.

"No, let me help," Jerome argued.

"No, don't worry. I got it," I repeated.

"Gen-"

"Jerome," I warned with my tone.

"Alright, you got it," Jerome gave in. He grabbed his own suitcase out of the trunk and turned back to Joan.

"I'll see you in April. I love you," she told him.

I pulled my suitcase out from the trunk and walked over to the two to say my own goodbye's to Joan.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay, Joan," I appreciated.

"Of course, Genevieve. You're welcome anytime. Good luck with everything," she wished, pulling me into a hug. I felt protected in her arms, like I was a young child again. Although, I don't remember the last time I felt like that.

I sighed, "Yeah, I don't know how I'm gonna sort this all out."

"I know you'll figure it out," Joan supported.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey, guys!" Alfie suddenly called from the house.

"Hey, Alfie!" Jerome responded, rushing towards him.

Joan turned to me. "I suppose you want to talk to your friends."

"Yeah," I lied. "Goodbye, Joan."

"Goodbye, Genevieve," Joan dismissed as I made my way over to Alfie.

"Did you two carpool together or am I missing something?" Alfie wondered, looking over to Joan who was driving off in her car.

"We...uh… I stayed at Jerome's for part of the break," I answered, running my hands through my hair.

"I thought you were staying with your mum. Did she find out?" Alfie asked logically.

"No...no… I just couldn't deal with her anymore and she agreed to let me leave for the rest of the break," I lied.

Jerome turned to me confused. He doesn't understand yet that I was hiding staying with my brother. Jerome doesn't know that I haven't told Alfie about my brother's addiction. Alfie got some idea around two years ago when my brother was first kicked out and I got a little emotional...well… a lot. But Alfie didn't question it.

"Cool, man," Alfie said. "Trudy's done cooking inside. So, I'm heading in. I don't know about you two losers."

"Good! I haven't had a baked good since Christmas morning!" Jerome exclaimed, following Alfie into the house.

I stood silently for a moment behind them, sighing heavily. Into the house we go, I suppose. I still haven't talked with Theo since telling him about the pregnancy. Not to mention that nobody else except for the staff, Alfie, and Jerome actually know. I won't be able to hide it soon. And I know Jerome wants me to tell my housemates. I know he thinks it's what's best for me. But I don't know if I agree.

I open the door to the house and walk in, carrying my suitcase underneath my arm. Fabian and Nina were talking in the boy's corridor. Um… excuse me, not talking… flirting. I place my suitcase beside the telephone and go into the kitchen.

"Welcome back, sweetie," Trudy greeted me, swooping me up into a tight hug, my small bump pressing into her. She looked up at me in awe as though I hadn't known of the life growing in my belly.

"I know," I assured her, backing away.

"How was it at your mother's? I knew you would survive," Trudy confessed unknowingly.

"I stayed with Jerome actually," I informed her.

"Oh, really?" Theo suddenly asked from the kitchen door.

I turned quickly to face him. We both stared at each other in silence before Theo backed away.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Trudy apologised for no real reason. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have ever started dating Theo. I shouldn't have risked taking him down with me.

"No, it's my fault," I confessed to Trudy.

Jerome was peering at me from the living room sneakily. I nodded to him and bit my lip. This was gonna be difficult.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," I said. My legs carried me all the way to Theo's room that he now shared with Mick and Fabian.

Mick was sat on his bed and Theo was unpacking his suitcase.

"Hey, Genevieve," Mick greeted me.

"Hi, Mick," I returned.

Theo turned his head to me and groaned.

"Um… I was actually wondering if I could maybe have a moment alone with Theo," I requested.

Mick nodded and quickly left the room. I shut the door behind him.

"Theo-"

"Don't even start," Theo warned.

"I think we should talk about this."

"I really don't think there's much to talk about."

"I'm sorry, Theo, really. I lied to you. It was unfair," I choked out.

"It was more than unfair, Genevieve." It stung when he called me Genevieve. He was clearly still bitter about this, but he had every right to be.

"I know. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but I don't want this to go unresolved."

Theo just kneeled beside his suitcase silently for a moment before saying, "I'm upset, obviously."

"I should've told you about the pregnancy before I ever led you on," I confessed.

"I'm not really upset about the pregnancy. Like, yeah, that was a big part of it, but… I told you I loved you and you couldn't even say it back without telling me you were pregnant with another man's baby… Jerome's baby," Theo informed me.

"I don't understand," I revealed.

Theo sighed, "I see the way you two look at each other. I saw you two after prospective parents day on my way to Mut House. You were crying in his arms. I thought it might have had something to do with your grandmother, but your emotions never got that deep that you needed to lean on someone for support. And of course I didn't ask, but it hurt when you didn't mention anything. And then I found out and it was the worst thing I ever felt. I mean, how am I supposed to compare to a guy when you're carrying his child?"

"I don't think of Jerome like that anymore," I reminded.

"Of course you do. It's obvious," Theo said. Was he bluffing? I couldn't tell. Did he really believe I still had feelings for Jerome? Do I still have feelings for Jerome?

"That's not the point," I disregarded. "I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with you and that I ever made you feel inferior or anything like that."

Theo stood up off the ground and stared me in the eyes. I protectively guarded my hands around my stomach.

"I'm still angry."

"Of course."

"But I really like this house so far and if I'm gonna stay we need to be civil," Theo admitted. Theo stuck out his hand for me to shake.

Theo was really kind about this. I honestly thought he would freak out like the night I had told him. I suppose there's been a lot of time to process. Not to mention, the idea that I'm pregnant and in a sensitive place has probably sunk in. Which reminds me I have one more favor to ask.

"I really appreciate what you're saying right now and I could also appreciate it if you could keep the other stuff a secret too. I still haven't told anyone else about the pregnancy," I requested, releasing Theo's hand from my grip.

"Yeah," Theo agreed hesitantly.

"Thank you," I said and slowly walked out of Theo's room.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Theo had said. Were my feelings for Jerome really that obvious? Do I have feelings? I mean, I love him. I fucking love him, but I could never let him know because he doesn't deserve to be stuck in this relationship, a father at sixteen. I'll be able to find someone who wants this child. Maybe I'll need to wait ten more years or some shit like that before finding a serious boyfriend or girlfriend. I can handle that if it means my baby has a supporting parent that loves it. Because I love my baby.

Almost in response, for the first time ever, I felt this little fluttering in my belly. I think it was the baby moving. I know it was the baby moving. I gently slid my hand over my bump, looking both left and right of me to make sure no one could see. It was faint, but I could tell it was another life moving in there. It was sensational. I didn't think I would be able to feel it this early. Then again, this baby has always surprised me.


	35. House of Reveals

Chapter 35

Genevieve POV

It had been a week since returning to Anubis House. I had spent all my time working and getting back into the swing of school. Luckily, this afternoon I was getting another break ; doctor's appointment.

Trudy had offered to go with me, but I didn't want to take her away from the house, so, it was me all alone again.

"So, Genevieve, any concerns this month?" the doctor asked me.

"Not really. I was just wondering about movement," I revealed.

"Have you felt any?" she inquired.

"A little bit. It's faint, but I usually feel some flutters right after supper. I was just wondering when other people would be able to feel it."

"Well, most women say around twenty-three weeks, but considering you are on the thinner side it would make sense for others to feel it earlier," the doctor informed me.

"Cool," I responded. "And what about finding out the sex?"

"We don't have an ultrasound scheduled until next appointment, but technically everything should be developed properly at this stage."

"I think I can wait until twenty weeks. I'm just really excited for the first time ever," I admitted, placing my hands to my stomach as even more flutters erupted.

"That's good. Have you been going to the support group meetings?" the doctor asked.

"I went once, but I didn't really find it much help to me. It made me feel angry, comparing the other girls' lives to mine, their family accepting and supporting them," I confessed.

"Have you told your parents yet?" the doctor questioned. Woah, Doc, I think you're getting a little too personal there.

"No, but the school play is happening in March and my mum has always come to see it. At that point there'll be no point in trying to hide it," I commented.

"I suppose not. Are there any other questions about your health or the baby's?" the doctor wondered, getting back on track.

"I don't think so," I answered.

"Well, I'll see you in another four weeks for the ultrasound," the doctor dismissed.

When I got home dinner had already finished. That's great! My stomach was rumbling with hunger as I scoured the fridge for food. I eventually decided to just make myself a bowl of cereal. I ate it at the dining table as the baby did somersaults in my belly. Feeling it move was incredible. Each little flutter and pop was a reminder of the life that I am bringing into the world. At that moment I didn't think about Jerome or Luke or my mum.

It didn't last long, however, as Jerome slid into the chair beside me, refusing to look me in the eyes. We haven't talked all week since coming back to Anubis House. I can't tell if it's still him processing the kiss or just the embarrassment of it.

"What'd the doctor say?" he asked quietly, looking behind him for eavesdroppers.

"Healthy," I revealed. "No scan, just blood work and talking."

Jerome sighed, "That's great." He seemed so relieved as though the baby's health was any concern of him.

"I talked to Theo last week," I confessed.

"You two officially break up yet?" Jerome asked jokingly.

"I think it's official," I said, recalling Theo's expression of his theory about Jerome and me. No sane "boyfriend" would accuse someone of something like that. Actually, now that I think about it it kinda makes sense. But no teenage boy would ever want to date a pregnant girl so I'm pretty sure I can rule out his interest.

"Good… I mean, I'm glad you two figured it out. I don't think he was right for you anyway," Jerome remarked.

"Why not?" I questioned, taking another bite of my cereal.

"He's far too clingy. Anyone dating you needs to understand that you're an independent woman," Jerome said.

"I'm not so independent now. I'm gonna need to support a child for eighteen years," I reminded.

Jerome dropped his head down in thought. "I'm trying to figure that out, Gen." What does that mean? What is there to figure out? I'm the kid's mum. I'm gonna be paying for it for the rest of my good life. What on Earth could there be to figure out? Wait.

Jerome reached out for my hand and tightened his fingers around it.

"Jerome, I think we need to talk about what you did-"

"I'm gonna leave you to your supper. Sorry, I'm in your way. I'm just in your way," Jerome apologized, standing up quickly and retreating to his room.

At that moment I felt another movement, but all I could think about was Jerome. What were we trying to do? We're turning this real serious situation into a silly teen drama. Jerome's acting childish. The only way this can work out is if I rule Jerome out all together. I could never let him ruin his life over me.

I stood up and cleared my cereal bowl at the sink. My exhaustion was finally beginning to creep into me as I shuffled up the stairs to my bedroom. There I was greeted by a very distressed looking Amber.

"Where were you?" she interrogated.

"Um… work," I lied, placing my bag on the floor and slipping off my shoes.

"You're lying," Amber caught. She stared at me wide eyed, sculpting my body with her glare.

"I'm not lying. Why would I be lying?" I prompted.

"You and Jerome split up. Then you and Theo. You're obviously tired. I mean, just look at the bags under your eyes. Not to mention you've completely given up on fashion all together. You just wear sweatshirts all the time. And you got ill. I heard you in the bathrooms and that one time in the kitchen sink. I think you're hiding something," Amber listed.

My stomach immediately sunk. This was it. This was the moment I was dreading. Soon the entire school would know and I would be pushed to the outskirts of society like a coupon that expired four months ago.

"You're dying," Amber incorrectly guessed.

"Amber-"

"Is it cancer? I looked it up online. It says it's cancer," Amber began. "And that would explain why you got dumped twice. I mean, I'm already feeling stressed about this and I'm not even your boyfriend. I can't imagine the emotional wreck that's dating a girl who's last hope is some drug."

"Amber!" I shouted to shut her up. I stared back into her face. Her eyes were laced with worry and regret. I can't tell her the truth. Holy shit, I'm going to. "I wasn't at work today. I was at the doctor's."

"To cure your cancer?"

"No, Amber. I'm not dying. I swear, I'm not dying," I admitted.

"Then what's with all the puking and doctor's appointments and stuff?" Amber wondered.

Was I really going to tell her? I couldn't dare tell her. "I'm pregnant," I told her.

"What?!" she immediately exclaimed.

"Shh…" I shushed her. Even if she knew I wasn't going to let anyone else know.

"You're pregnant?" Amber whispered.

"Yes, but you gotta promise you won't tell anybody," I demanded.

"I won't," she promised.

"Have you told your little dying theory to anybody else yet?"

"Just Nina and Fabian," Amber revealed.

I groaned in response.

"But they didn't believe me. They just thought I was being dramatic," Amber reassured.

"And you won't tell them any of this?" I reconfirmed.

"Of course not," Amber said. Amber gave me a look of worry again. "Does anybody else know?"

"Well, Trudy, Victor and know," I informed her.

"Did they call your mum?"

"No, luckily, but I was certainly worried they might," I confessed.

"I know. One time called daddy because I tried to order twelve pairs of shoes online," Amber replied.

"Jerome, Theo, and Alfie also know," I said.

"Do you know which one's the father?" Amber questioned.

"Jerome, obviously," I shared.

"You could've fucked Theo," Amber countered.

"Fair enough," I said, chuckling.

"How far along are you?" Amber inquired.

"Sixteen weeks," I revealed, placing a hand on my bump.

"I'm surprised you hid it from me for that long," Amber told me, reaching over and touching the top of my slightly protruding abdomen.

"I'm surprised too, Amber," I said sarcastically. I've actually done a pretty good job hiding this considering I live with nine other gossiping teenagers.

Suddenly, Nina burst in through the door as I back away from Amber's touch.

"Hey, Nina," I greeted her nervously.

"Hey, Genevieve," she returned, gesturing to Amber to follow her. "Amber, didn't you want to do those tutoring sessions with Fabian?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Amber obviously lied.

I turned to Amber and winked to her as though to re-confirm our agreement to keep this pregnancy secret. Amber was far too unreliable, but at least I could make her feel guilty if she let it slip.

She nodded to both me and Nina and followed her out the door.

That's another person knowing. Each person seems to be another block pulled from my unstable Jenga tower of a life. It won't be long before the entire house knows, then the school… then my mum. I'm never going to be able to go home. Not that I really care. I couldn't stand that place anyway. But the thought of never being able to have a normal life again… a normal kid life again, is a thought I never want to imagine.

Suddenly, the flutters came back and cleared my mind.

"I want so badly to give you a normal kid life," I whispered, sliding my hand back over my bump. "I don't want you ever to do this to yourself or to someone else. Clear?" A strong movement at that one. "But in case you do, I want you to know that I'll love you just the same and I'll support you and help you thrive in this shitty world." I lied myself down on my bed as I began to count the seconds in between each flutter, falling asleep to the sound of my own heartbeat.


	36. House of Mood Swings

Chapter 36

Genevieve POV

Amber and I have really been bonding since I told her about the pregnancy. She's offered to help fix up my old clothes to help them fit better. I'm putting off buying maternity clothes as long as possible so I can fully understand my money situation, with the few exceptions of sports bras. The only baby clothes I have is the onesie Luke got me. Amber's also being very supportive about my boy troubles. I told her everything with Jerome and Theo and how fucked up everything seems to be. I was lucky to have another girl to talk to. It just wasn't the same with Trudy or Ellen.

It was getting much harder to hide my baby bump. Despite all of Amber's best efforts my clothes just weren't the same. Well, actually, I just wasn't the same. Usually I would fall asleep with my hand under the covers, over my stomach with my shirt pulled up just right to reveal the growing mound leaping from my chest.

Jerome's noticed it. He made a comment about it when we were alone in the kitchen cleaning up after supper.

"Your bump's cute," he said.

"You really think so?" I questioned, blushing.

"Yeah. Then again, I think anything about you looks cute-"

"I feel kinda fat sometimes and I know it's only gonna get worse in the coming months," I complained.

"How many months you got left?" Jerome wondered. Although, his expression appeared as though he's already got the answer.

"You know. You've been keeping count," I remarked confidently.

"I haven't," Jerome lied.

"How many weeks am I, Jerome?"

"16 weeks, five days," Jerome answered shamefully.

"Five days? I thought it was four," I teased.

"It's Saturday," Jerome reminded.

"Of course. My brain's been a little jumbled," I admitted.

"Some women say that happens to-" I gave Jerome a skeptical look. "I'll stop talking now."

"No, it's cute… that you care," I hesitantly defended.

We silently put the rest of the dishware away and then headed off to our separate rooms.

Work's been kinda slow in the end of January, transition to February. I don't know how I'm expected to make any money. Ellen and I have had so much free time that she's started to bring playing cards to work. I've learned how to play casino, hearts, Egyptian rat screw, all of it. It made me kinda miss my board game nights with Jerome and occasionally Alfie. I got so emotional about it that I started crying in the middle of the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Ellen inquired as she saw my tear filled face. "It's just a game. It doesn't matter if you win."

"It's not that," I sobbed. "I'm just remembering times before all this started." I gestured to my belly.

"Yeah. The effects of serious change always catch you off guard. Plus that and the hormones are challenging - must be challenging," Ellen corrected herself.

I wiped my eyes, clearing the tears.

Ellen and I finished our game of spit and then closed up the restaurant.

I think told the other teachers about my condition. treats me like glass and never calls on me when I raise my hand anymore. I thought I would enjoy getting special treatment, but it actually really pissess me off. actually held me after class one day to talk to me about it.

"Listen, Genevieve. I heard about your situation and I wanted to make my class as comfortable as possible for you," informed me.

"Okay?" I questioned. At that moment I still wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about.

"Now, my mother, she had me around your age. So, I understand if this all must be difficult and a lot to handle for you," confessed. Luckily, then I had finally realized what he was talking about.

"Your mum was a teen mother?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, but I never met her. I was adopted."

I sighed, "Woah."

"Yeah… um… I just wanted to let you know that me and the rest of the staff are here to support you and your choice. And if you're thinking about the adoption system I'm the guy to talk to-"

"I'm keeping it," I announced.

"Hey, that's great… that's totally cool," reassured.

"Yeah, yeah. Is it cool if I head to lunch now?" I asked.

"Of course," allowed.

I pulled my book bag over my shoulder and exited the classroom.

I got a call from my mother. She was angry, I could tell. It was her first ever Christmas without both her children.

"I hope you're happy, Genevieve," my mum began.

"You know what, mum…" I started, but caught my tongue.

"I swear, I should've never brought you to that school. I thought that scholarship was such a good opportunity, but clearly being away from me has left your head to wander in delusions," my mum snapped.

"I'm happy here. I'm really happy here," I informed her. Although, I knew she didn't care.

"Your silly teen fantasies are just tricking you into believing that," my mother said. "You don't seriously think that the people you call friends at that school are any good for you. You don't think they actually care for you like I do. I'm your mother, Genevieve-"

"You're crazy," I insulted.

"What did you say?" my mother questioned, gasping.

"You're crazy and you don't know the first thing about my friends," I spat and immediately hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Tears began to slide from my eyes as the baby kicked me widely.

"Woah, Genevieve. Are you okay?" Alfie asked as he caught sight of me crying, striding awkwardly out of the kitchen.

I nodded, but the tears continued to spark from my watery eyes.

"You want to talk. Jerome thinks I'm good at it," Alfie confessed.

I shook my head and leaned my chin into my chest as the beads of tears rolled onto my boobs.

Alfie slowly walked towards me and reached down for a hug. I stood in response and returned the embrace.

"It's gonna be okay," Alfie assured.

I groaned and shoved Alfie off of me in reply. "You're a bastard," I shot at him.

"What did I do?" he wondered, defensively.

I wiped my eyes hastily and stormed upstairs.

"Genevieve, seriously. What did I do?" Alfie repeated, raising his arms and shrugging.

I sighed, "God. Why are there so many fucking idiots in this house." Now, that I think about it, that's not entirely true. Alfie was trying to be nice. It was just these damn hormones and bullshit mood swings.

I slammed the door to my bedroom shut behind me. Luckily, both Nina and Amber were down in the kitchen with Fabian. I flopped on my bed and began to sob into my pillow. Why is it always "okay?" Why does everything need to be "okay?" Why can't it be amazing? Why can't I be happy with my baby? Why can't I be proud to share it with my friends? Why does Jerome think he's gonna screw up? I could bet he would make an amazing father if he just had some fucking confidence. I wish I just had some fucking confidence. I wish I could've said, "I want to kiss you, Jerome. I'm in love with you. We'll do this together and it'll be so much better than okay."


	37. House of Reunions

Chapter 37

Jerome POV

I don't understand why nobody's hiring anymore. Gen seemed to get a job so easily. But now, late January, and everywhere is fully staffed. Then again, I have always been an independent man. I think the universe has always pushed me into a world of self-employment. I guess for now I'll just have to stick to my recycled homework business until my next big idea.

Everything else beside the job search has kinda been on hold. had to call me into his office about my school work.

"Jerome, I've been slightly concerned with your academic performance this semester," he began. "Now, you have plenty of time to catch up, but if your work continues this way I'm afraid your scholarship may be in jeopardy."

"I'm sorry. I've been a little distracted," I admitted.

"Yeah, of course. I was concerned about the consequences of this-"

"No, no, . It's not about that. Well, kind of, but it's totally my fault. I'll fix it."

"You can't just say that, you have got to show it," reminded.

"And I will," I promised.

"Fine, you are excused," dismissed, gesturing to the door.

I slid my bag back into my shoulder and exited the room. Alfie was waiting for me at the door. "What'd he want?"

"Just talking to me about grades," I confessed. "Says I'm doing pretty bad. Might lose my scholarship."

"Oh, shit, mate. That's rubbish. What ya' gonna do?" Alfie questioned.

"Just gonna have to pick up the slack. I've been too focused on my networking with the other underclass men."

"You mean giving out answers for money," Alfie teased.

"It doesn't sound great when you put it like that," I humored.

"That's cause it's bad," Alfie debated.

"Do you want next week's math assignment or not?" I wondered, glaring at Alfie.

"I'll shut up now?" Alfie confirmed.

"It's just that the money actually counts now. It's not just for a comic book or walkie-talkies. I have actual responsibilities now," I revealed.

"I thought you were off the hook for that," Alfie said.

"Well, kinda, but I can't just leave Gen and you know-"

"Yeah."

"Stranded. I don't want to end up like-" What? My dad? But I thought that's why I wanted out. "I just care about them," I answered, honestly.

"About them now. So, both of them. You care about both of them," Alfie pointed out.

"I care about Gen. That's it. I care about Gen," I lied. Lied?

"Oh, sure," Alfie prodded, disbelievingly.

"Let's go," I urged, shoving Alfie to the door.

Ugh! Why do I have to do Geometry. All I should really need to know is what shapes are and how long a meter is and I should be fine. I can't deal with math.

Suddenly, as though from thin air, Gen slid into the dining room couch seat beside me. "Need help?"

"It's geometry. You don't like math," I reminded.

"Yeah, but I'm an artist. Geometry's the one subject we actually need," Gen confessed.

"Okay, help me find the surface area of a pyramid?" I requested.

"Gladly," Gen responded looking down to the textbook at my lap. "Well, the equation to find the lateral surface area is one half times the perimeter of the base times the slant of the height."

"I understood none of those words," I admitted.

"You have been going to geometry class, right?" Gen laughed.

"Can we just focus back here?" I asked, giggling.

"Alright," Gen said. "Oh." Gen's face suddenly lit up as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"What?" I questioned. "What's going on?" Is something wrong? Is it the baby?

"Give me your hand," Gen requested.

"Okay?" I agreed, skeptically, reaching out my hand for Gen to direct.

"Now, I don't know if this is gonna work…" Gen lifted her sweatshirt to reveal her bare stomach and placed my hand on top of her bump.

"What am-" It's amazing. It feels like a bird trying to break through its cage. This is our baby. I helped to create a life, a breathing, moving life. This is my family.

"It's kinda alien, ain't it?" Gen prompted.

"It's incredible," I gasped, tears of awe tracing my eyes.

"You okay?" Gen asked me.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," I answered.

Gen just looked at me with her beautiful, dark eyes. "The scan is on Monday, twenty weeks… Do you want to come?"

I can't believe it! Gen actually wants me to come to her doctor's appointment. "Yeah, totally. I would love to come."

Gen sighed, "Great. That's great."

As Gen was uttering her words, Theo seemed to glide into the living room. Gen quickly pulled down her shirt much to my dismay.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. Just forget what I said," Gen muttered, standing up and storming out of the living room.

"What's going on?" Theo wondered, turning to the spot where Gen had just left.

"I have no idea… just, don't worry about it," I dismissed, rushing after Gen.

She was in her bedroom, pacing the room, her eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Why'd you freak out like that?"

"I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!" Gen shouted.

"No you're not. What's going on?" I inquired, reaching my hand out to Gen.

"All you want is to not be a part of this big mess and I just seem to find a way to pull you back in. I don't know why it's so hard to let you go and it's all my fault that your future is going to be ruined by this stupid mistake!" Gen sobbed.

"Gen-" Gen's face suddenly clenched. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"I… don't… know," Gen stammered, clutching her hand to her stomach. "It's just really tight and kinda painful, not super painful, just kinda. Is this what labor feels like? Am I going into labor?"

"No, no, no, it's too early for that. I'm sure it's just Braxton Hicks," I informed her.

"Braxton Hicks? Have you been reading up on preg-"

The door opened quickly and in emerged Amber, Fabian, Nina, and Patricia. Amber's arms were tightly clinging to some sort of black mass. It was fluffy and - Holy shit! Is that a cat?

"Is that a cat?" I asked, bewildered.

"What? No," Nina quickly admitted.

"Meow," moaned the cat.

"Ow," Gen softly whispered.

"Try lying down," I suggested, quietly.

The Scooby gang were too busy with their newly found house pet to notice Gen tense in the corner.

"Why do you have a cat?" she wondered, releasing her strong grip on her belly and seemingly ease into a state of safety and relaxation.

"What cat?" Patricia questioned, disbelievingly. "In the closet," she whispered as the four of them stuffed the feline into Amber's immense clothing space.

"Can you come with me?" I requested quietly to Gen.

She nodded and swung her legs over her mattress. We walked through the corridor into the bathroom.

"Have you been reading up on pregnancy?" Gen questioned once more as soon as I had shut the door.

"I want to make sure you and the baby are safe," I confessed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Gen asked.

"Why am I doing what to you?" I returned.

"You don't want to be this baby's dad," Gen placed her hands to her stomach, "so, why do you care so much? Act so fatherly?"

"I want to go to that scan, Gen. I want to see our baby-"

"Our baby?"

"Our baby. If you'll let me," I whispered, stepping closer to Gen.

"Are you sure about this? Cause this is ruining my life. It doesn't need to ruin yours too," Gen reminded.

"Not being with you is ruining my life," I admitted. "I said I didn't want to do this because I don't want to be my dad, but leaving would be exactly what he would do. And it might be crazy, but feeling our baby kick made everything so much more real and I didn't mind it. It made me feel like I had a place. I've only felt that with you."

This time Gen was the one to reach up and kiss me on the lips. Passion, honest passion, I missed it so much. It was like a hole that had been ripped through me was being filled with love, sweet and salty. When we both had released, Gen's eyes were sprinkled with tears.

"Did I say something wrong?" I wondered.

"I'm just beyond thrilled for you to be the father of my child," Gen stated.

I placed my left hand on top of Gen's bump.

"I couldn't agree more," I reassured, gently stroking her stomach with my thumb, a strong kick from our baby bouncing against it. "I'm sorry I doubted this."

"I think you needed to, but I'm glad that we're back." Gen turned her head in confusion. "Is there a cat in my bedroom?"

I just broke out into laughter. "I have no fucking idea."


	38. House of Offerings

Chapter 38

Genevieve POV

I had been trying with all my might to pull my leggings over my bump, but the elastic band seemed to tug into my belly just enough to make me not want to move from my bed.

I'm gonna need to go maternity shopping. I had already bought a couple of sports bras, but I've never actually gone into the maternity section. Then again, that's a part of what I've been saving up for.

A knock suddenly came from the door.

"Come in!" Amber called from her sick bed.

Jerome entered in his uniform. "Gen, we're gonna be late- Amber, why are you not dressed?"  
"Oh, haven't you heard? I've fallen ill, very, very ill," Amber informed him.

"She has a mild fever," I corrected, shaking my head in disagreement and mocking cat ears with my hands.

Jerome nodded. "Gen, we need to head to school."

"Nothing fits over my bump!" I whined.

"Wait, does-" Jerome gestured to Amber.

"Yeah, she does," I answered.

"What?" Amber questioned. "Oh, yeah! I know all about Genevieve. Knocked up. Up the duff. Bun. In. The. Oven-"

"Amber, stop," I requested.

"Well, that's new information."  
"I don't know what to do," I complained.

"You can ask for new uniforms," Jerome suggested.

"Uniforms are way too expensive!"

"Well, I might have a shirt you can borrow and we can go shopping when you have a break from work," Jerome offered.

I sighed, "Would the shirt fit? You're so… skinny."

"And you're beautiful," Jerome complimented. "Now, I'll be back in a second, just wait here." Jerome rushed out of my bedroom in search for his shirt.

"You two are back together!" Amber exclaimed once Jerome shut the door.

"How'd you know?" I questioned.

"I can sense these things," Amber answered.

"Just don't tell anyone," I prompted.

"So many secrets with you. It's exhausting!"

"Now, we have been tasked with set design for the school play. It's still about two months away, but I've been told it takes place in Egypt. I want to make this set one of the most detailed and colorful as possible," my art teacher admitted, "and considering how incredible they did on the mural earlier this year, I am putting Genevieve and Theo in charge of this project."

"Is that such a good idea?" Marci questioned.

"Why would that not be a good idea?" our teacher asked.

"Well, I mean, they just broke up and… the mural wasn't actually that good," Marci whispered.

"Excuse me?" I angrily defended. "Theo and I broke up over a month ago and that mural is gorgeous!"

"It's basic!" Marci spat.

"Okay, that's enough," my art teacher dismissed.

Steam was still billowing from my ears once we had been separated into groups, the baby violently kicking me.

Jerome had gotten me lunch from the vending machines. It really did feel like we had just picked up where we had left off, eating lunch together, talking about comic books and holding hands. Except not holding hands in public. I don't want people to know we're back together in case people get suspicious.

"What's keeping you from telling people about… you know?" Jerome asked as I had just rejected a kiss on the cheek.

"I told you, my mum," I answered.

"You know our friends at Anubis would never tell your mum."

"How can we know that?" I questioned.

"There's something else," Jerome assumed.

"What?"

"There's something else. Spill," Jerome demanded.

I thought deeply for a moment, looking down to my stomach. "I don't want to lose this place. People don't like things like this. It makes them uncomfortable."

"But everyone who knows is fine. They got used to it," Jerome reminded.

"Yeah, but that's only, like, seven people. And they're the pretty relaxed ones. Well, not Victor, but he's not exactly expressive. Imagine what it'll be like when Patricia finds out-"

"Oh, she's going to have some really loud opinions," Jerome joked.

"And Fabian. Fabian's gonna be so uncomfortable," I muttered.

"So uncomfortable," Jerome agreed.

"And, besides, the more people that know the more likely it is that my mum knows, no matter who they are," I told him.

Jerome looked around the student lounge to see us two alone. Jerome reached out his hand to place on my belly.

"We have the scan this afternoon and I know that you don't want to tell people, but I think it'll be a good opportunity. We'll have pictures and we'll know the sex. Will you think about it?" Jerome wondered.

"I can think about it, but no promises," I answered reluctantly. I knew that Jerome was just thinking about what was best for the baby and me. The longer I kept it out of the fridge the more it would mold. In all honesty, it probably would be better for me to tell them than for my classmates to find out on their own.

The baby suddenly gave a strong kick to its fathers hand. "I love that feeling," he said.

"I'm starting to like it too," I admitted.

"So, what's your guess, boy or girl?" Jerome questioned.

"Alien," I answered.

"My thoughts too," Jerome returned.

Jerome and I were sitting in the doctor's office, my shirt lifted up. Well, Jerome's shirt. I still hadn't had time to buy a new one since yesterday.

"Okay, here we go," the doctor said as she squirted the gel onto my stomach.

Upon the screen flashed the image of the baby, squirming and turning.

The doctor moved the wand around my belly, capturing every angle of my little being's form.

I turned to Jerome, probably the widest smile I have ever seen spread across his face. I reached my hand out to take his.

"Do you want to know the sex?" the doctor asked.

I suddenly turned my head to face her, startled.

"Uhh… yeah," I answered, as Jerome swiftly nodded his head.

"Well, it looks like we have a boy," the doctor revealed.

"A boy," I gasped. "That's incredible!"

I turned back to Jerome, tears sprinkling his eyes, the smile now even wider. "This is real. This is really real. He's ours."

"And he's very healthy. Do you want me to print some pictures?" the doctor asked, taking the wand off my stomach.

"Yes, please," Jerome confirmed.

"I'll be back in a moment," the doctor informed us and exited the room.

"A boy," I repeated, stunned. I've always wanted a son, I suppose. I just never really knew until now, but now, like, I really, really know.

"A boy," Jerome returned, grabbing my hand.

Jerome couldn't stop staring at the sonogram photos on the ride back to Anubis House. One hand was pinching the photos while the other was wrapped around my waist. I had my head on his shoulder when I quietly suggested, "What if we move in together?"

"I thought we already kinda live together," Jerome reminded.

"I mean, over the summer. Either at your mum's or maybe even renting a place of our own," I announced.

"You serious?" Jerome asked, turning his eyes away from the blurry image finally.

"We're gonna be raising a kid together. I think it would be kinda efficient if we were under the same roof," I confessed.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Jerome admitted as we pulled up at Anubis House.

"We'll talk about this later, yeah?" I wondered, taking the sonogram from Jerome's hand and sliding it into my bag.

We entered the house to find Amber crying.

"Amber, what's wrong?" I questioned her immediately.

"I was...I was just… I didn't mean… I didn't mean to-"

"What happened?" Jerome asked, now starting to look a little panicked.

"Trudy's been fired," Amber revealed.


	39. House of Bunnies

Chapter 39

Genevieve POV

No, no, no, no, no! Not Trudy. Trudy can't leave. She just can't.

"Amber, what happened?" Amber followed Jerome and me into the living room, her eyes wide and stained with tears.

"I...I...I-"

"Amber, take a deep breath," Jerome suggested. His control is so satisfying. Feeds hope into the terrifying future.

"It's all my fault," Amber said. "Trudy!"

I turned my head quickly to the kitchen where Trudy was, her expression one of pure disappointment and sadness. It chilled me. I stood up slowly.

"Trudy, what happened?" I asked smally.

"Oh, I...uh… I just made a mistake and now I'm paying for it. I'll be okay," Trudy choked.

"I… I… I don't know what to say," I stuttered.

"How did the doctor's go?" Trudy disregarded.

"I don't know if I really want to talk about this right now."

"Are you both healthy? Did you find out the sex?"

"Trudy," I began.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Nothing can be done," Trudy informed me.

I just stared into Trudy's eyes. "It's a boy," I answered.

"That's incredible," Trudy stated, a genuine smile spreading across her face. Her sensitivity astounds me. I'm going to miss her so much.

"Yeah...it is," I agreed, my eyes beginning to tear up.

"Oh, dear," Trudy said, pulling me into a hug.

I cried into Trudy's shoulder, the baby kicking into her chest. I don't know if she can feel it, but she didn't bother to mention it.

I couldn't stop crying after Trudy left. I don't know how I'm going to be able to go to school tomorrow. Jerome came up to check on me after arguing with Patricia over what happened. The both started silently glaring at each other the second Trudy left as though playing a ping pong game of blame.

"How are you doing?" Jerome asked me glumly as he entered my room.

"Not so great," I answered, stroking my bump. "Maybe I'm just being overly emotional, but the idea - the reality of Trudy not being here makes me so sad."

"We'll figure it out. It'll-" Jerome caught himself. "I meant to give this to you this morning." Jerome walked over to me and passed a stuffed bunny. The kind for children, not the kind that Victor has in his office, thank God. "My mum sent it over a couple days ago. She said she was thinking about you and the baby," Jerome revealed.

"That's really sweet of her," I admitted smally.

"It used to be mine and then it was Poppy's. It's been in our attic for a couple of years now."

"Oh, this reminds me," I admitted, standing up and walking over to my bookshelf. I pulled out the photo album that Luke had given me over the holidays. It pained me a little to look at it, but this felt the perfect time to start. I then reached down for the box underneath my bed and brought it onto my mattress. I then opened my bag and pulled out the scan pictures from today.

Jerome opened the box and started shuffling around. He first took out the eight week scan and handed it to me as I neatly organized it in the photo album. He then took out the pregnancy test and sighed. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed, putting the 20 week scan in place.

"Oh, I totally forgot about this one," Jerome confessed, his hand now clinging to one of our letters. " _Dear Gen, Sorry I couldn't send you pictures of the debate showcase. My mum wanted to use her new camera phone, but she still doesn't know how it works. I wish you could've come, but I know your mum doesn't allow you to travel without her (despite going to a boarding school?) Your mum seems kinda dorky… no offense._ Dorky, wow, Jerome. Dorky. _Do you know what I should make a diorama of for the summer reading. I was thinking about doing the canyon scene, but it seems difficult. I seriously need your mad art skills. Love, Jerome. P.S. What scene are you doing and could I steal it?_ Oh, man, I was weird."

"Was?" I questioned, turning the scrapbook to Jerome.

"Yeah," Jerome agreed, his eyes sparkling at the two images side by side. "That's beautiful."

"You think?" I wondered. Although, I one-hundred percent agreed.

"Of course," Jerome informed me, scooping his arm around my waist and laying me down.

I slid the photo album into the box along with the pregnancy test and letters and shut the lid.

Jerome began to kiss me on the neck and lips. I missed his kisses so much. Milky smooth. Jerome rushed his fingers through my wavy hair and climbed on top of me, cautious of my bump, his back arched delicately.

"You're beautiful," Jerome gasped. Although, I couldn't exactly tell who he was talking to as his hand was grasping around my belly.

Suddenly, the door to my bedroom burst open and Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Patricia entered the room glumly. Jerome and I froze.

"Hey, guys," I greeted awkwardly.

Jerome slowly began to get off me. "I'll see you later," he told me. "Hello Amber, Nina, Fabian, ah, you're looking well, Patricia what a lovely surprise." He quickly turned down the hallway.

"So, you two are back together, I see," Patricia stated.

"Yes, they are! Isn't it so cute?" Amber squealed.

"Amber," I groaned.

"What? It's so cute. You two are meant for each other. Especially because of-" Amber caught herself.

"Especially because of what?" Fabian questioned. When were you interested in my love life, Fabian?

"Nothing," Amber giggled unconvincingly.

An awkward silence followed. They wanted to talk in private, I could tell. I have a theory that all four of them are now in this secret cult that sneaks out in the middle of the night and makes sacrifices to a cat, hence the cat. Wait. I haven't seen the cat in, like, a day. Where did the cat go? I'm so confused.

"I'll go," I whispered, stuffing the bunny into my sweatshirt pocket. I decided to meet Jerome back down in his room and maybe get back to where we left off. Well, as long as Alfie wasn't around.

Unfortunately, I found out, he was. I suppose that's okay too. Alfie and I hadn't really hung out that much recently.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them both, winking at Jerome.

"Did they kick you out?" Jerome questioned.

"Are you kicking me out?" I returned.

"Of course not. Come here," Jerome beckoned.

I walked over, sat on the floor, my back pressing against the mattress.

"How did the doctor appointment go?" Alfie wondered.

"Good," I answered, placing my hands around the bunny in my sweatshirt.

"Did you find out the sex?" Alfie asked.

"Yes," I informed him.

"Well," Alfie prompted.

Jerome and I glanced in between each other. "Boy," I finally replied.

"I knew it!" Alfie exclaimed. "That's awesome! Now you can name him Alfie."

"Never in a million years," Jerome declined.

"I'm at least the Godfather, right?" Alfie questioned awkwardly.

"We'll talk about it," Jerome informed him.

I looked to Jerome lovingly and my eyes widened as our baby boy kicked me. "Hey, Alife, come here," I requested.

Jerome tilted his hand towards me jokingly.

"What's up?" Alfie asked skeptically.

"Give me your hand," I commanded.

"Okay," Alfie responded confusingly. He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it, firmly pressing it onto my stomach. Alfie squinted his eyes in awaitance of the kick.

Come on, I silently attempted to communicate to the baby in my uterus who had suddenly become very shy. With that, he suddenly kicked upwards at Alfie's hand.

"Woah!" Alfie exclaimed. "There's, like, actually a human in there."

"That's kinda what pregnancy is," I reminded teasingly.

"Okay, yeah, fine, whatever," Alfie dismissed, moving his hand around a little.

I had to explain to Ellen everything that happened with Trudy.

"That's awful," Ellen agreed.

"I know, and now Victor, our caretaker, has been serving us this terrible porridge stuff. It's the first time I've seriously felt like throwing up in weeks," I confessed.

"Yeah, that doesn't really ever go away until you give birth and by that point it's more vomit from the baby on you," Ellen informed me. Although, it was a little odd that she knew that.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Umm… a friend of mine was pregnant a couple years ago," Ellen revealed.

"Oh, does she have any baby clothes, or just baby supplies for that matter?" I wondered eagerly.

"No, she gave it away."

"The baby or the clothes?" I clarified.

"I don't… the baby. Yeah, she gave the baby up for adoption," Ellen told me.

"That's too bad. I could've really used to some extra clothes. I don't know how I'm going to be able to afford everything. I mean, I could probably afford the basics, like nappies and clothes, but a crib and a pram and an eventual living space when I inevitably get kicked out of my mum's house," I complained.

Ellen sighed, "You haven't told your mum yet?"

"She's not visiting until March. I'll tell her then, I promise. She's just the hardest part about all of this, minus the whole making money thing. I can't stand her, but I know that whatever happens between us and how she will react, which will be badly, will change everything," I stated.

"And once you get through the hardest part, you can get through anything," Ellen assured me.

"I suppose you're right," I admitted.

"And besides you won't even have to say anything, because you're getting so big she'll be able to tell immediately," Ellen teased.

"I am not that big," I defended. However, that did make me think. How long did I have to hide this before I didn't even need to use words to tell people?


	40. House of Denial

Chapter 40

Jerome POV

Having Gen back as my girlfriend is the best thing to ever happen. I can't believe I ever thought that life without her would be easier. Even with a baby at sixteen, doing it with her will be worth it. I'm starting to like the idea of having a son, being able to pull pranks with him or showing him my comic book collection or watching funny movies and then having to explain all the adult jokes in any way I pleased because he's my son. My son.

I still haven't managed to find any source of stable income and with Gen being already halfway through her pregnancy it seems that money is going to be tough. I'll need to figure out something good soon or we won't be able to feed and clothe ourselves let alone our baby.

With Trudy being gone I've had to be Gen's emotional support for the past couple of days. Not that I mind. I'm happy to be here for Gen whenever she needs me. It's just new to be the shoulder to cry on. Everything's changed. Not necessarily for the worse. It's just changed. And that's not the only thing that's changed.

Guess what. Victor's put up security cameras. Fucking security cameras! Luckily, Alfie and I have put together the perfect lineup of annoyances and inconveniences to force Victor to shut down his master plan.

Alfie and I have actually been really on top of this mischievous game. First, security cameras, second, pretend game show forcing Mick to rage quit because Mara is actually smart in sports too. I saw Gen laughing and cheering that entire afternoon. It felt good to see her smile.

"You're beautiful," I complimented her one evening after we finished cleaning up dishes.

"What makes you say that?" Gen asked, turning off the sink.

"Cause it's true," I revealed, scooping her up into a hug and squeezing her elbow.

"I love you," she admitted, kissing me on the lips.

"I love you too," I returned. I felt the baby kick into my chest.

"Woah!" Gen exclaimed.

"And I love you," I said, placing my hand on Gen's bump.

Gen and I have been closer than ever. We talk about normal things now too. Not just the baby. Although, I'm particularly fond of the topic.

Gen finally explained everything that happened with her brother over Christmas break. It's just terrible. I feel so guilty that I ever let her go there. Not that I could've stopped her even if I tried.

We talked about her grandmother and her health problems. Gen says that with the state that she's in she could die at any moment. I remember what it was like when my grandmother died. I didn't actually feel that sad considering I was distracted comforting Poppy.

It makes me sad all the things Gen's having to go through this year. It feels like she hasn't had to grow up just from the baby alone. She doesn't want to admit it, but I can tell that she's scared to grow up.

I was cuddling with her in my bed when I asked her, "When do you want to tell your mum?"

"When she comes for the play," Gen answered stiffly.

"When do you want to tell everyone else?"

"Probably same time I tell my mum," Gen responded smally.

"You'll be twenty-five weeks pregnant by then. Our baby will be the size of a swede," I reminded her.

"Do you know how big he is now?" Gen asked.

"About the size of a carrot. Probably a little bigger," I told her, wrapping my hand around her belly.

"It makes me excited that you know these things," Gen said, placing her fingers on top of mine.

"It makes me excited that I get to know these things," I revealed, kissing Gen on the side of her head.

Gen didn't respond and instead just stared at my bedroom door.

"You okay?" I inquired.

Gen sighed, "Yeah."

"Do you want to tell our friends next week?"

"I want to talk about this later," Gen dismissed, snuggling closer into me.

"O...okay," I stuttered.

Alfie and I are also getting closer. We've come up with several different pranks we're planning to pull before the school year ends. One of which involves two zombie costumes that Alfie got off Amazon, the cellar, and the fucking Scooby Gang that's sneaking about the house almost every night. The house is so creaky. I don't know how they could've possibly thought they were being silent. I just don't know.

Anyway, hiring still not looking good… not that I'm really looking. Gen's not pressuring me to get a job, but I can tell she wants me to. I feel bad about letting her down. But I have a couple plans that I may be able to put into action soon.

Everyone knows that Gen and I are back together by now. It confused a few people at first, but now they are happy for us. Just wait until they hear the big news.

People have been looking at us a little weird, though. It's like they never seen us as a couple before. Some people are actually giving me congratulatory fists bumps for winning Gen back. It never happened when we first started dating. Gen and I have talked about it. It's weird.

"Do you think they know?" Gen questioned.

"No. I don't think so," I reassured.

"Maybe Amber told," Gen figured.

"No. She would've told them a long time ago. I think we're fine now," I reminded.

"That's true," Gen agreed. "I just feel like some sort of gossip is spreading and I've just been kept out of the loop."

"Yeah."

I had to do the washing up after dinner with Alfie. We barely got anything done, but it was really fun.

Gen was back at the school working on the sets for the school play.

"Are you happy you're having a boy?" Alfie asked as he slid a stack of plates in the cabinet.

"I'm trying not to hold him to anything… but, yeah. I think I've always wanted a son," I confessed.

"Well, that's great, dude," Alfie congratulated as he handed me a cleaning rag.

"It really is," I admitted as I heard the door slam shut.

I rushed to the landing where Gen was, leaning against the door and sobbing.

"What happened?" I questioned, scooping Gen into a hug.

"I don't know who did it… the mural. It's graffitied," Gen cried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized, releasing Gen from the hug.

"No. It said 'Genevieve's a pregnant slut.'"

My heart immediately sank as I too began to cry.

"Everyone in my art class saw it. I just ran back here," Gen revealed. "They all took pictures."

It's out. Our secret is out.


	41. House of Exposure

Chapter 41

Genevieve POV

I didn't want to get out of bed. Do I have to? What if I just never woke up? What if I just stayed right here and let my body melt into the mattress?

Everyone probably thinks I'm a slut. Nobody wants to be friends with the pregnant girl.

I slid my hands over my bump. He was kicking me. Jerome slipped in beside me.

"You need to get to school. I know it's hard, but you need to get through this day," Jerome urged me.

"Please don't make me," I requested.

"I can't make you, but Victor might." And with that I slowly stood up off of my bed and got dressed. Was there even any point in trying to disguise my bump. I still did it.

I heavily walked down the stairs. When I got to the dining room, everyone fell silent and turned their heads to me.

"What's up?" I wondered nonchalantly, fighting every urge to cry.

"We all saw the photo," Patricia informed me.

"It's awful to make up a rumor like that," Mara incorrectly assumed.

Jerome, Alfie, Amber, and Theo all looked to me.

"Just tell them," Jerome whispered.

"Do you know who did it?" Nina asked.

"No," I answered.

"I mean, who would have the nerve to make up a lie so awful," Mara huffed.

"Mara," Jerome hushed.

"What?" Mara questioned.

"Just tell them," Jerome said louder.

Was I really about to do this? "It's not a lie. Well, the second part is, but whoever wrote it was right about me being pregnant," I confessed.

"What?" Mara questioned again.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated.

It seemed as though the entire room's jaw immediately dropped.

"You're kidding," Patricia figured.

"Twenty-one weeks soon," I announced.

"You've got to be joking," Mara said.

"She's telling the truth," Jerome defended. "I'm the dad."

"Who else knew?" Fabian questioned.

"I knew," Alfie confessed.

"So did I," Amber added.

"Me too," Theo replied.

"All the teacher's too," Jerome told them.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, feeling tears start to bubble up. "I'm so sorry for letting you all down. I mean, I want to thank you for not believing the picture at first, but there's gotta be some people who will. And it's really been time anyway."

"Genevieve, you seriously think that you let us down? I mean, yeah, it's a little embarrassing - hey!" Patricia looked over to Nina in slight pain and annoyance. "What I'm saying is that, you didn't purposefully get pregnant. And there's nothing we can do about it, so, we're gonna support you, because you're our friend," Patricia pointed out.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"Yeah, totally," Mara agreed.

The heads of my friends slowly began to nod. I looked up to Jerome who was nodding subtly too as the baby began to gently kick me. I turned back to the table to spot Theo. He wasn't nodding. Something to be worried about? - HOLD ON!

"Why are you all still here? School will be starting soon!" Victor hollered into the dining room.

Everyone began to move from their seat and make their way to the door, but I stayed completely still staring at Theo.

"Move it!" Victor shuffled.

Jerome took hold of my hand and dragged me to the door.

"Are you okay?" Jerome questioned on the walk to school.

I sighed, "Yeah, except… who do you think wrote the graffiti?"

"I mean, I don't know if I can really think of somebody who-"

"Theo," I reckoned.

"That does make sense, but I thought you two were cool now," Jerome reminded.

"I thought we were too, but I don't know of anybody else who knows about the baby and I also had a rough time with," I revealed. "And he's in my art class. They're the only people who could've done the graffiti."

"We'll talk to him about it, okay. Let's just make it through the school day." I walked through the door and it seemed that all time stopped and not in a good way.

On my walk to English alone I lost track of all the dirty glares tossed my way. As I walked into the classroom, the heads turned towards me. I just awkwardly smirked and sat in my seat. A girl I've never talked to before leaned over to me and whispered. "Is it true?"

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Are you really pregnant?" she asked.

I just stared down at my notebook, not engaging.

"I'll take that as a yes," she aggressively admitted.

I noticed the graffiti had luckily been covered up. I guess all the work put into the mural was a waste. However, the barrier still didn't help from the message spreading. The whole school knows. And none of them really seem to care, thankfully. Although, they do seem to care just enough to make me feel pushed out, lonely. It's almost exactly what I had feared. This school doesn't feel like my place anymore. It's just a place for my secret now free.

When I got back to the house the entire building felt tense. The walls seemed unfamiliar, the paints and smells alarming. It didn't feel like home. Nothing felt like home.

I turned my head to spot Theo sat on one of the couches. Jerome by my side, we rushed over to him. Mick was sat at the dining table and he immediately looked up at me and stared. I shot my eyes to him and he threw his gaze back to what he was eating.

"Can we talk to you for a second?" I requested to Theo, quietly.

"...Sure," Theo hesitantly agreed, standing up from his seat and walking alongside us to Alfie and Jerome's room.

"I thought you were on my side," I announced once the door closed.

"I mean, I am… but what are we talking about?" Theo questioned.

"The graffiti," I began. "Out of all the people that know. It would make most sense if you did it."

"I swear, it wasn't me. I would never do anything like that… especially to you," Theo defended.

"Well, nobody else knows in our art class," I reminded.

"Mrs. Bloomfield?" Theo figured.

"The teacher didn't write 'Genevieve's a pregnant slut' on an art project she arranged," I spat.

"Okay, fine," Theo said. "I didn't do it and I can help try to find out who did."

"No, don't worry about it," I dismissed.

"Okay," Theo agreed as he began to exit the room.

"Theo," Jerome started. "If you hear anybody saying anything, you know, kinda in the range of 'slut' language, you'll tell 'em to back off, yeah?"

"Of course," Theo revealed, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you," I appreciated.

"I'm gonna be honest. I'm not mad that this secret is out. Yeah, it's tough, but it's better that people know. I'm mad that whoever wrote this went behind your back and called you something completely untrue," Jerome confessed.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could do without the stares and weird questions, but at least now I'll have time to adjust to whatever this school has become to me now," I stated. "Maybe it's just the shock of it all, but this place doesn't feel like home anymore and it terrifies me."

Jerome reached his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "You'll make it through this. We'll make it through this. If you're strong enough to carry a baby in you for twenty-one weeks and onward I bet you'll be able to handle some teen bullshit."

"Complete bullshit," I repeated. "You know I read that a couple of weeks ago he began to be able to hear us."

"I read that too," Jerome added. He shuffled to his knees and leaned over to my belly.

"Hey, I know you already know this, but your mum is one of the most badass people you'll ever meet," Jerome told.

"Watch your language," I joked.

Jerome began to chuckle.

"This is a child you're talking to," I teased.

"A fucking amazing one at that," Jerome complimented.

"He is isn't he?" I agreed, placing my hand on top of my bump. "He's also gigantic. I can't believe we kept him hidden for this long."

"You've only got, like, four more months to go," Jerome figured, standing up.

"Four months, wow! I thought it was three years!" I joked.

"Well, in some ways isn't it forever," Jerome reminded.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"What indeed?" Jerome questioned, kissing me on the lips.

"Let's have a date tonight," I proposed.

"I don't have anything planned. Maybe we could watch a movie-"

"1 AM, attic, blanket and pillows," I stated.

"Oh!... isn't that a little risky, though. We've never done it in the house before," Jerome countered.

"Yeah, but it's not like they don't know we're having sex now. And we can't really afford to go anywhere. Not to mention, you're really hot and turn me on, so…"

"Okay, but only because I'm really turned on by you too. If we get caught it's your fault," Jerome blamed.

Dinner was probably even more stressful than the school day. I'm glad that everyone has my back, I really am. However, I can still tell how uncomfortable everyone is with it. Nina was hesitant to pass me anything, Mick wouldn't make eye contact with me, and Patricia stammered whenever she bothered trying to talk in my general direction. I knew it was gonna be hard on them when the time came, but something makes me want to just shout, "Suck it up! It's not like you're the one having a baby at sixteen!"

My spirits did cheer up, however, when Victor announced that Trudy would be returning tomorrow. I almost burst into tears of joy. I wonder what made him change his mind. I'm glad I'll get to talk to her and sort out all of this graffiti drama. I still need to figure out who did it.


	42. House of Bullies Who Got Something Comin

Chapter 42

Theo POV

I'm glad that Genevieve finally confessed to being pregnant. I mean, people would've figured out soon enough. She's, like, five months along! It's kinda ridiculous she kept it hidden for this much time. It made me angry, however, how it was told. I can't believe she thought I could've written that awful message. No matter what she thinks I don't actually hate her. Yes, I was hurt, but I can't say I would do anything better if I was in her situation.

The worst part of this whole thing is that I couldn't even bare to tell her who did it. I saw her spray it on the mural while I went to the bathroom after school. Through the window, I saw her with paint in her hand and cunning across her face.

"Marci!" I confronted in the school hallway.

"What's up?" she wondered turning to me.

"You did the graffiti," I revealed.

"No-"

"I saw you," I confessed.

"Did you tell anyone?" Marci asked.

"No, I wanted to make sure you weren't blackmailed into it. Marci, you've known Genevieve for almost three and a half years. How could you ever do something so horrible?"

"What does it matter? We were never friends," Marci reminded.

"Yeah, but I still didn't think you were a monster," I said. "You outed her and then called her a slut."

"She deserved it," Marci began, but was interrupted by Genevieve overhearing our conversation.

"What did you say?" Genevieve questioned.

"Nothing," Marci lied.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Genevieve assumed.

I nodded slowly.

"How did you know?" Genevieve asked rather unexpectedly calmly.

"I overheard you and your boyfriend talking about it and I had been thinking you were acting a little weird for a while now," Marci revealed smally.

"What made you do it?" Genevieve inquired.

"Can we talk about it in private?" Marci requested.

"No, Marci, because apparently making things public is the first step to take," Genevieve retorted.

"This is different."

"Oh, this is different! Theo, did you hear that? This is different. What? Does it feel embarrassing to explain yourself? Do you feel ashamed? Like you've fucked up so bad that nobody looks at you the same way?" Genevieve spat. "Why'd you do it? Were you jealous that I got the lead on the projects and you didn't? Wanted to make me feel less than?"

"Oh, I couldn't care less about art class," Marci explained.

"Then what is it?" I joined in.

Marci turned to me. "She thinks she's so different from the rest of her family, but she's just as much of a failure. Her brother, a drug addict in denial-"

"How did you know about-"

"Your mother, pregnant teen just like her daughter," Marci shot.

"My mum was never a teen mum," Genevieve shakily debated.

"Oh, really, does she lie about that to you? Man, your family really is fucked up. No wonder you're such a slut!" Marci insulted.

"Okay, Marci, I think it's time to stop talking," I interfered.

"No, I want to know why you think my mum had a baby," Genevieve continued.

"Your brother told me. Luke, his name is? I mean, who knows he could've been high out of his mind. Not the most trustworthy source," Marci confessed.

"MARCI!" I shouted.

Marci, along with the rest of the people in the hallway, quickly turned their heads to me.

"I'll see you in class," Marci muttered, walking away.

Tears began to fall from Genevieve's eyes.

"Genevieve-"

"Thank you, Theo," she choked, rushing off in the other direction.

I hadn't been able to talk with Genevieve all day, but I knew I had needed to see her. So, after school ended, the halls live with the chatter and busy packing of students, I ran back home to inform Trudy of where I had planned to be going.

As I walked into the restaurant I was greeted by a tall woman with a name tag displaying, "Ellen."

"Just one?" she wondered, grabbing a menu from underneath the counter.

"Actually I'm here to see Genevieve," I informed her.

"Okay. I'll get her right now," Ellen said, moving out of sight.

Genevieve walked to face me. "Ellen, I-" she began.

"I got you," Ellen covered. "Talk."

"Thanks," Genevieve appreciated.

Genevieve ushered me over to one of the tables.

"I wanted to ask how you were doing?" I questioned.

"And this couldn't have waited until after work?"

"The stuff that happened today was pretty intense. I'm not just gonna wait to check in with you," I told. "I ran into Jerome in the bathroom this afternoon and told him everything. Although, he did hear a few things already. I hope you don't mind. I was just worried."

"Did he tell you anything?" Genevieve asked.

"He told me about your brother," I began, "that what Marci said was true, and that you went to stay with him for break. I mean, why didn't you tell me that you didn't have a place to go?"

"I just needed to see him. Not to mention, we had just broken up."

"What about your mum? Did she really have a baby?"

"I honestly don't know. I first thought that Marci was just saying it to rile me up, but then I remembered that she knew all those things about my brother. Jerome was the only one who knew about that, but I guess that's another secret out."  
"I suppose so," I agreed. "I can let you get back to work now, but I just wanted to let you know that, although Marci seems to know more than you thought she did, she got one thing very wrong. You are not a slut."

"Thanks, but yes I am," Genevieve admitted.


	43. House of Scams

Chapter 43

Jerome POV

So, I still haven't found a job, but I've come up with something even better. The play needs actors right? Why not just have them audition for a price and then, like, not get in. Well, I mean, this obviously isn't fixed so that I'm basically stealing their money. They totally have a shot. just has to make final decisions. Too bad he's going to absent that day.

Something just brings me so much joy of crushing a kid's dreams in order to uplift my own kid's dreams. It's absolutely magical.

Each act after act sends tingles of mischief to my spin, full on bursts, fireworks as my eyes move their way to the money I would soon be giving to Gen.

"Okay, Alfie. This is a no brainer," I began. "The seventh graders are young, stupid, and desperate for fame, but we are bright, but broke and desperate for cash."

"Yeah, cause you won't get a job," Alfie sassed.

"Alfie!" I shot.

"It says on here that Simon Cowell will be coming to watch the school play," Alfie said, gesturing to the poster.

"And your point is?"

"It's a lie," Alfie reminded.

"Of course it's a lie, but it's their fault if they believe it," I revealed.

"I don't think that's exactly how this works," Alfie stated.

"Well, then how do you expect us to make money?"

"It's just… you're having a kid soon. Doing shady stuff like this, scamming people, it doesn't seem like the role you want to portray for him," Alfie criticised.

"Gen hasn't told her parents yet. We've got my mum's support, but we're pretty unsure of our financial situation, but it's not looking good. Just please, I know what I'm doing and I know that it's not great, and I swear, once he's born I will make a serious change, but for now, I need this," I confessed.

"... Okay," Alfie hesitated.

"Thank you," I appreciated, pinning up the poster.

"Yeah."

FUCKING WINKLER! Always ruining everything! I mean, he knows about Gen and I, you'd think he'd cut us some slack. I suppose, that isn't how things work anymore. But, I mean, making me pay more than I had earned was just frankly unfair.

"Winkler seriously needs to get a sense of humor!" I spat to Alfie as we sat in our room, throwing darts at the "winkler" doll. "I mean, where is the reward for enterprise in this place?"

"I know. Probation ; four weeks of boredom," Alfie muttered.

"No pranks, no scams, no fun! And what are we supposed to do? School work?! Wait a minute-"

"Do I see a lightbulb above your head?" Alfie questioned.

"Indeed you do, Alfie, indeed you do," I admitted, when a knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Alfie shouted.

Gen opened the door slowly. She looked positively drained. "Jerome, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Alfie."

"I guess I'll go eat an apple or something," Alfie joked, exiting our room.

"What's up?" I asked Gen.

Gen stared down at her hands and sat down beside me. "It was Marci," she revealed.

"Who did the vandalism?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Theo found out and I caught them arguing in the hallway. Then I started arguing," Gen said.

"I'm so sorry," I sympathised.

"That's not even the worst part," Gen continued. "I don't know how, but she knows about Luke's problems and she shouted it in front of a hallway full of people, so, that along with my pregnancy is out."

"Oh, my God-"

"There's more," Gen said. "I would think this isn't true, but considering what she knew about Luke I'm having doubts… She said that my mum had a baby when she was a teenager. Which sounds ridiculous, I know, but, I mean, she isn't exactly open with me, so."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Really tired," she chuckled. "It's just been a really long day."

"I bet." I pulled Gen onto my shoulder comfortingly, putting my hand on her bump.

"When did our lives get so dramatic?" Gen questioned.

"You know, I honestly can't tell anymore," I admitted.

"So, what was your day like?" Gen asked.

"Oh… let's not get into it," I paused.

"Okay, but just let me know when you're ready to show me your sweet moves."

"Did one of the seventh graders text you?" I wondered, angrily.

"No, they just posted it online and then Theo showed me, along with everybody else in the house."

"Fantastic," I sarcastically remarked.

"Oh, you bet," Gen teased, as the baby kicked against my hand.


	44. House of Quitters

Chapter 44

Genevieve's POV

"I just don't know what to do, Ellen," I confessed to Ellen one afternoon. "I mean, how could somebody just hide having a baby, especially to your other kids. Not that she did have a baby. My mum is definitely not the type. I mean, she's so, how do I say this… abstinent. Marci was lying to me. That's it. She was lying to me. I mean, nobody would ever hide having a kid." It was a week and a half after my outburst with Marci and I was still discussing it with Ellen. For some reason it felt as though she wasn't being honest with me. Perhaps, I just wasn't hearing what I wanted to hear.

"Genevieve, you kept your pregnancy a secret for over five months," Ellen pointed out.

"Yes, but I would have told them eventually… if I had the chance," I defended. "I mean, have you ever heard of anybody, ever, that had a baby and didn't tell people."

"Well, I mean, if she gave it up for adoption it's probably likely she didn't exactly want it, and, not to mention, if she was a teenager it would probably be something she'd want to distance herself from. I know that I-"  
I looked up questioningly. "Ellen?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"Is there something you're keeping from me?" I asked.

Ellen took a deep breath. "Genevieve, I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" I immediately wondered.

"No! No, I'm not. However, I was. In 2007. I was a year away from graduating secondary school," she revealed, looking down at her feet, embarrassed.

"What?"

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just… it's difficult to bring up things like that. I've moved on," she said.

"Moved on? You've… 'moved on?' Do you need me to tell you how ridiculous it is to hear that?" I questioned rhetorically.

"I know. I know that this is pretty shocking to hear, but you must understand. I was eighteen. I was too young to be a mother-"

Ellen immediately stopped and looked heartbroken at me. She already knew what I was gonna say. "I'm sixteen."

"I'm not saying you are too young," Ellen began.  
"No, I know. I understand. I'm sorry that you've had to hold all this in until now, but now that we're done there's only one thing to do," I confessed. I'm so stupid. "I quit."

And with that I took off.

"I'm so stupid! How could I be so stupid?" I shouted that evening to Jerome.

"No, you're not stupid," Jerome said dully, staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

Jerome took a deep breath and held his hands to his face. "So, don't freak out-"

"Oh, no," I inhaled.

"Alfie might be stuck in the cellar," Jerome admitted.

"Might be?"

"He's been down there for a couple of hours now," Jerome confessed.

"What the fuck, Jerome?! We need to get him out of there now!"

But just as I had said that the dreaded words of, "It's ten o'clock! You all know what that means! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!"

"Okay, meet me back here in two hours. Victor won't be on the prowl anymore, everybody will be asleep. We'll get him then," I planned. "For fucks sake, Jerome!"

I rushed out of Jerome's room and up to my bedroom.

Later that night, as I snuck passed Victors office and into Jerome's room, I was greeted by him and a sleepy Fabian.

"I thought we could use some more help, considering." He glanced down to my belly.

"Of course," I figured. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

"There's a window in the back of the house," Jerome suggested. "That's how we got down in the first place."

"No, that would make too much noise," Fabian countered.

"Right," Jerome agreed. "Then how-"

"We need Nina," Fabian said.

"Nina?" I asked.

"She has a way to get into the cellar," Fabian revealed.

"I'll go get her," I whispered, and exited the room, quietly sneaking back upstairs.

"Okay, so, Nina, after you," Fabian offered as the four of us stood in the kitchen, for whatever reason.

Nina walked over to the broken oven, placed her locket on it, and the door immediately swung backwards, opening to a tunnel, presumably down to the cellar. I so badly wanted to scream out in amazement, but resisted out of fear of being heard.

"Genevieve, stay up here and keep watch?" Fabian directed.

"Sure thing," I whispered, absolutely in shock. I glanced over to Jerome whose focus wasn't on the magical oven door as I had guessed, but elsewhere in his mind. Probably worried about Alfie. Although Jerome doesn't always admit it, he is incredibly protective. "He'll be okay. He's probably just asleep on the floor," I muttered to Jerome only.

"I hope," he returned, following Fabian and Nina into the cellar.


	45. House of Fainting

Chapter 45

Jerome's POV

We got Alfie "safe" back to his room, but I have the worst feeling about it. I couldn't go to sleep. All I could do was watch him twist and turn underneath his sheets. I couldn't even lie down, just out of the hope, or maybe even worry, that he would wake up and say something, confess something about what had happened down in the cellar to shake him up this bad.

In the morning, my head ringing with exhaustion as I heard the others going to breakfast, Gen knocked on the door. Alfie twisted towards the sound, his eyes wide open and bulging, but not staring at anything in particular.

I stood up and opened the door.

"Hey," Gen greeted me.

"Hey," I returned.

"How's Alfie?" she asked, walking into the room.

"See for yourself," I responded, shakily.

"He seems to be getting worse," Gen pointed out, looking over Alfie, concerned. "I think it's time to tell Trudy and Victor where he's been. Maybe he got hurt down there."

"Let's get Fabian first. He seems to know a little bit more about the cellar than we thought. Maybe he knows what's going on," I suggested.

"Okay." She looked displeased. "I'll stay with him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Gen responded, walking over to Alfie's side.

I quickly paced into the dining room to see the rest of the house sat joyously.

"Fabian," I began, as the heads of Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Patricia all looked to me. "I could do with some help."

"Alfie!" Nina gasped.

They all quickly stood up and followed me back into the bedroom.

"Why the hell did three-fourths of the table just leave?" I heard Theo question from the dining room. Oh, shut up, Theo. This is a real crisis.

"He still hasn't said anything," Gen informed them as we all entered the room. "He's catatonic."

"What do you think he saw down there?" Nina asked.

"Victor stuffing cats?" Amber figured.

"Not helping, Amber," Gen paused.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Alfie, cut it out, mate," Fabian began. "You really need to snap out of this. It's time to go to school."

"He won't wake up if you try it that way," Patricia snarked, although, truthfully.

"Alfie, there are pancakes in the kitchen," Fabian corrected himself.

"Alfie," Nina started. "What scared you? What did you see down there?"

"I saw… I saw," Alfie gasped.

He's speaking! Oh, thank God! He's speaking!

"Go on, you're doing really well," Nina encouraged.

"I-" Alfie suddenly started shaking, hyperventilating, causing one of the deepest panics in me next to the time I saw Gen faint.

"Alfie? Alfie!" I called out.

"Okay, someone get him some water, now," Fabian directed.

"And a paper bag. They always do that in movies," Nina panicked.

Patricia quickly bolted out of the room.

"Alfie calm down. Okay. Alfie, calm down," Fabian instructed, semi-comfortingly, semi-alarmingly.

Everything after that happened so fast. First, Nina had pulled out a water bottle from Patricia's bag, handed it to Alfie to drink from, and then Alfie collapsed.

"Did you give him that?" Patricia questioned as she returned with a glass of water.

The rest of the words uttered were completely muffled in my ears. I couldn't hear anything.

The next thing I knew was that Alfie was being taken to the hospital and I was sitting in Victor's office confessing all that I knew. Of course, then it felt like I couldn't remember anything. All I could say was, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

And, somehow, that was the truth. I honestly don't know.


	46. House of Parental Panic

Chapter 46

Genevieve's POV

"So, how was Alfie?" I asked once Jerome returned from the hospital.

"He's okay," Jerome assured me, pulling me into a hug.

We were standing in the middle of the living room, the light from the outside streaming in like olive oil, the seasonings of late winter fading away.

"Really?" I questioned once more, relieved.

"Really."

"That's fantastic," I said sincerely, releasing Jerome from the hug and cringe at the slight pain of another Braxton Hicks contraction.

"You okay?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just… Can I talk to you about something?" I requested as the pain ebbed away from body like a wave of sound.

"Sure." We both sat down on the couch.

"We need to come up with a plan," I began. "I mean, at least one of us needs to get a job really soon or we won't be able to afford raising him."

"Gen, you just stopped working yesterday. There's been so many stressful things going on. I think you should take a little break before finding another job-"

"I don't care about the stress. We need to make money. And that applies to you too. You need to get a job, and I mean a job, not just scamming your way through doing actual work."

"Gen-"

"I thought I saw that the bookstore twenty-five minutes away was hiring. Now that I have experience I could probably work there. And I know that I can't deal with Ellen, but you probably could. I mean, I wouldn't care if you took my old job. In fact, it would be fantastic, because then that would mean that we would both have jobs to make money."

"Gen-"

"Not to mention, the countless number of plans other than financial we need to sort out. Where am I going to stay? Birth plan? Am I going to leave school early? What's the best daycare? I was just looking all of this up last night and I thought that the best plan was-"

"GEN!" Jerome halted.

"What?" I hollered, angrily.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked, looking me in my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I just think that it would be better if we started thinking about these things earlier you know. I mean, we're already so far behind as it is," I sputtered.

"Gen, we have time to figure this out. You've had a rough week. I don't think we need to be piling extra stress on you," Jerome suggested.

"Trust me, this isn't extra stress. In fact, I think that if I figure some of this stuff out I would be less stressed out, because I would have things under control, because I don't have control over anything anymore and I'm becoming a mum in less than four months and I don't know what I'm doing and I think I'm messing all of this up-"

"You are not messing this up. You are doing an amazing job already and you're only sixteen cut yourself some slack," he said.

"That's the thing though. No matter what your age is you don't get slack… I've been thinking about what Ellen said to me. I can't stand to agree with it, but I think I have to," I sighed. "I'm too young. People aren't supposed to be having babies at sixteen. I was just going through school with silly teenager drama like whether or not you would take me to the dance. Now I'm going to have to decide whether or not I want to continue school."

"You don't need to decide that now," Jerome pointed out.

"Yeah, but the point is that I will need to figure out it sometime soon," I countered.

"Yes, but not right now and you deserve a break," Jerome pushed.

I stared down into my lap and a couple tears fell from my eyes. "But what if I'm not a good mum?"

"No, don't ever say that. You are a wonderful mum already and the kid's not even born," Jerome said.

"I quit my job because I had an argument with my coworker. I put off telling my friends about the pregnancy for five months until it was revealed for me. I haven't even told my mum yet. I went to stay with Luke for Christmas despite it not being safe. There have been so many examples of me putting my interests above my son's. That's not what good mums do. And with Alfie yesterday. I knew… I just knew that something was wrong. I should've told Victor everything that happened the second I found out, but I didn't because I was worried about you getting in trouble. And now, Alfie's in the hospital, and I feel like it's all my fault."

"You did nothing to Alfie. If anything, that was all my fault. I should be questioning my ability as a father," Jerome stated.

"No you should not-"

"Gen, so many things have changed this year that neither of us were expecting to change, but I love, oh my gosh, I love this baby and you and I wouldn't doubt for a second that you both are the happiest parts of my life. It's so tough being in this situation, but I wouldn't have it any other way if it means either losing you or the baby," Jerome gushed.

"I just want the best for him, you know?" I confessed, placing my hand on my bump.

"We all do. Truly. Everybody in this house," Jerome assured. "I was talking with Patricia a couple of days ago and she actually admitted to babies being cute."

"I know, Amber already has a list of baby names printed and starred with her favorites," I revealed.

"Names. Another thing we need to figure out," Jerome offered.

"What if we both come up with a short list of names we like?"

"Okay, but you have to promise that if we don't come up with anything we one-hundred percent agree on then we solve the name game later," Jerome requested.

"Fine, but you have to try extra hard," I bargained.

"He's my son. I'm always gonna try my hardest," Jerome said.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Jerome agreed, and we both leaned into our lips passionately, the deepest warmth flooding like honey within me.


	47. House of Names

Chapter 47

Genevieve's POV

With Alfie's return from the hospital and the whole pregnancy scandal finally settling down, I felt on top of the world. Not to mention that the set pieces for the school play were coming along really nicely and Marci was instructed to stay as far away from me for the rest of art class this year. Along with the fact that she had to write me an apology letter listing out all the reasons she was wrong for outing my pregnancy and calling me a slut AND had to restore the mural after school as well as do her homework. Man, life really chose to treat me after my sort of break down.

However, all of that came crashing down when Trudy called me away from dinner one evening because I had a call from my mother.

"Hello, mum," I greeted her smugly, although, maintaining the same, perhaps heightened, tone of fear and misery.

"Hello, Genevieve," she hissed. "I wanted to tell you that I would be coming to your school play."

"Of course-"

"Genevieve," my mother hushed.

"Sorry," I apologized smally.

"As I was saying, I am not excited to be coming to your school's shows. Their usually boring and the sets always look like they were done by toddlers. However, what type of parent am I if I don't show support for my dear, dear child." What type of parent indeed?

"I'm glad you're coming," I lied.

"Of course. Although, I do have some rather upsetting news," my mother began, somewhat genuinely. "My mother has died."

I remained silent, the sharp pains of death stabbing at my sides. Grandma? My grandmother? Gone?

"We're holding a funeral for her the Saturday after your play at the church from one to four. I hope to see you there," my mother informed me. Of course, by that point I will have been disowned.

"Yeah," I agreed through tears.

"Are you crying, Genevieve? There's no need. Trust me, I've cried enough for the both of us," mum said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Yes, well, I'll see you in a couple of days for the play. I do hope it is interesting this year," my mother dismissed, hanging up the phone without fully saying goodbye.

I immediately broke down into tears. Not only is my grandmother dead, the one relative I didn't feel completely terrified of at this point other than the one growing in my womb, but my mother was going to find out about that one in my womb in a couple of days. I won't have a mother or a place to go or any sanity.

"I am so, so, sorry Genevieve," Amber said to me that evening after supper.

"It's okay. She was struggling for a while now," I assured, running my hands over my bump as the baby kicked me fiercely. It was starting to get slightly more uncomfortable now, while also assuring me immensely.

"That must be really hard for you. Are you going to go to the funeral?" Amber questioned.

"Who knows if by that point I will be allowed," I reminded. "My mother is going to take one look at me and erase all memories of her one daughter instantly. I will be nothing but a grain of sand for her to walk over and wash away in the sea."

"I'm sure that's not true," Amber attempted to sympathise.

"Do you remember her from last year's play? She was the one who didn't clap," I revealed.

"Really? She really needed some makeup. There was too much hatred in her face," Amber joked.

"Yeah, that's just her resting face."

"Well, I really am sorry, Genevieve. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know," Amber offered.

"Kill me now," I requested.

Amber just shook her head teasingly and switched the conversation to, "So, what's your name list now?"

"Well, I like the name Damien and Day. It's something about D names that just kinda stick out to me. But I also like the name Ellis… maybe Leo. I don't know anymore," I answered.

"What does Jerome's list say?" Nina asked, entering in on the conversation.

"Probably something like Slasher or Frankenstein. We haven't talked about it. We've been too busy talking about my mother. I don't know how much I can stress how hellish she is," I said.

"Well, I'm sure it will work out, and we're both here for you," Nina assured.

"Yes, for you and baby Frankenstein," Amber teased.

I giggled. "Thanks."

Jerome and I had been discussing the prospects of my living situation for over an hour, and at this point it was getting tiring.

"So, if my mum actually allows you to move in we wouldn't have to worry about a thing," Jerome reminded.

"Yeah, but that's a very big if. Your mum is struggling to support you and your sister alone. She'd be crazy to allow two more people into her house to live there indefinitely. Especially if one of them is a newborn baby," I stated.

"We can start supporting ourselves then, buying our own food and clothing, school supplies," Jerome suggested.

"Well, then we both need to find jobs as soon as possible, because that's not going to happen along with buying all the necessary baby items, crib, nappies-"

"Stroller, breast-pump, clothes, and on and on and on. Nobody said it was going to be easy, Gen. We just need to put more focus on things that matter. We won't spend on luxuries and unnecessary entertainment. We'll make it through. Sure, with difficulties, but make it through nonetheless," Jerome said.

"Okay, but we basically have no savings and-"

"Gen," Jerome paused.

"I just want the best life for him," I confessed.

"Me too," Jerome agreed.

"Speaking of which. Names? What do you have?" I asked, changing the subject.

Jerome walked over to his book bag and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to me.

I slowly read through the list. "Okay. Come sit with me," I ushered.

Jerome laid himself beside me on his bed.

"What do you know about this one?" I pointed to one of the names.

"I don't know. I just like it," Jerome revealed.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed.

"Do you think it's the one?"

"Can the middle name be Day?" I asked.

"That sounds beautiful," Jerome complimented.

"It does," I said. "Declan Day O'Leary-Clarke."

"It's just perfect."


	48. House of Plays

Chapter 48

Genevieve's POV

It's the play today and Declan, (Oh, Declan!), is kicking like crazy right at my ribs. I swear, I'm going to be black and blue from the inside out once this pregnancy is over. Today is also the day I lose any sight of my old family home. Or at least, that's what's expected to happen, but who knows. Perhaps my mother was possessed within the past couple of days and actually has a soul residing within her. However, that's unlikely, but fingers crossed.

Jerome has been really helpful so far. He called his mum the other day, who unfortunately couldn't come to the play, preparing her for the prospect of my mother disowning me. Not to mention, his mother had questions about the doctor's appointment I had had half a week before, and couldn't stop gushing. Despite it being one of the most boring appointments ever. Not even Mara wanted to listen to it and she's been fascinated with every medical thing about me since she found out.

I was actually really excited to see how the play turned out. All I really know about it is that it's set in Egypt and anything else that Jerome tells me. Although, he doesn't really like to talk about. He's sensitive about the whole Winkler incident. Still, I think he, along with Alfie, will be the best camel there has ever been.

The place was packed. However, all of my attention was drawn to my mother, sitting in the very back. She tends to prefer those seats incase she wants to leave in the middle. I don't think she saw me, though. She never really sees me.

The play was actually really good. I need to remind myself to congratulate Nina on writing it. The opening scene was a little weird, though, but maybe that was just Patricia's delivery. She is a little awkward on stage.

Unfortunately, the slight sliver of pride and happiness I felt from my friend's performance was shattered when my mother turned around and spotted me.

"Hello, Genevieve," she greeted me, coldly.

"Hello," I gulped.

My mum came over to me and reached out for a hug. This was it. This was the moment my childhood ends.

I couldn't say no to my mother's hugs. She never did let me say no, even to the littlest of things, but perhaps the most vulnerable. I returned the bony, chilly hug, and my stomach sank as my bump pressed into my mother.

Somehow she knew. She could feel the paranoia vibrating off of me.

"You're not my daughter. You will never step foot under my roof again as long as this part of your miserable life exists. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered, through tears.

"You no longer are coming to the funeral. I will make sure of it," my mother informed me. "I expected so much better from you."

And with that my mother was out of the building, making her way back to the home I will never see again.

It was weird. Immediately after she left it was like my entire body went numb. I couldn't cry. I couldn't even explain to Trudy or Amber or even Jerome what had happened. I just changed my clothes and slid into bed. Sleep was well.


	49. House of the Lewis Family

Chapter 49

Genevieve POV

I will admit, I haven't exactly been myself lately. Ever since the play, which was only yesterday to be fair, I haven't uttered a word of my mother or sadness to anyone, not even Jerome.

Maybe it was just from all the distractions. Victor had been in a real mood because something went missing from his safe last night. What a warming way to begin the morning, a grumpy old caretaker spitting on your breakfast. Not to mention Alfie's parents joining us for dinner. However, somehow the distractions seem to not be the problem.

So, there I sat beside the Lewis's, attempting to conceal my bump from their judgemental, higher-than-God attitude. Sometimes rich people terrify me.

"So, , did you enjoy the play last night?" Trudy asked.

"We would have enjoyed it more if my son had more to do," answered in his wife's place.

"I don't want to embarrass my friends," Alfie lied, trying to impress his ruthless father.

"That's the problem, Alfred." Alfred! "You could be so much more than the back end of a camel," insulted.

"Actually, he was the front end," I corrected, smally. looked over to me disapprovingly, while smiled slyly.

"I can't imagine Jerome being overshadowed," commented.

Jerome smugly shrugged, taking a sip from his water and glancing at me.

"Jerome and Genevieve have been dating for over two years," Alfie announced.

"Oh, my, how impressive is that, young love," cooed.

"Genevieve, would you mind _standing up_ and getting me a fresh knife. This one isn't polished enough," Alfie requested annoyingly.

I thought momentarily. Alfie obviously wanted me to reveal my pregnancy to his parents. He wanted my predicament to make it seem like he was far superior to Jerome, just because he wasn't about to become a teen father. "Sure thing, your highness," I muttered, standing up and letting 's eyes fall to my stomach.

"Ha! How funny are you?" Alfie fakely laughed, handing me the knife as I walked into the kitchen.

Neither Mr. or said anything about Declan, but I could feel their eyes judging me through the walls.

After supper was over and Alfie's parents were preparing to leave, leaned over to me and asked, "Do you think Alfred's doing okay?"

"What?" I questioned, startled.

"I mean, he seems a little anxious here. I wouldn't want him to be struggling," his mother confessed.

"He seems to love it here. I mean, I couldn't imagine an Anubis House without him," I revealed.

"Really? He just seems so pent up," admitted.

"He's really only like that when you two are around," I corrected.

looked at me confused.

"He's just… he's always trying to impress you. Whenever you visit it always feels like he's chasing lightning," I said.

sighed, "Well, we'll have to have a chat about that. I'm supposed to support him. I mean, that's what mothers do."

I nodded, looking into my lap.

"Also, I know it's a little taboo, but I wanted to congratulate you and Jerome on the baby. Parenthood's not easy, but it's never something I've wanted to give up."

How fitting?


	50. House of Worry

Chapter 50

Jerome's POV

I'm worried for Gen. She's barely said anything since the night of the play. To be fair, it was only one and a half days ago, but I expected her to be crying and confessing and panicking non-stop. She actually seems to be pretty chill. It's kinda alarming.

The moment she walked into the dining room for breakfast, everyone went silent. Well, everyone that was at the table. A lot of people seemed to be sleeping in. Everybody knew about Gen's mum. That she found out last night and left in a real big hurry. Then again, that's all that anybody really knows. Except for Gen of course.

"Hey, do you want to talk?" I whispered over to her once the rest of the table resumed their conversations.

"No. I don't. Not now. We have time to go back to this, right?" Gen reminded, slightly sarcastically, silencing me from any further attempts at conversation.

We spent almost the entire day in silence. She didn't even raise her hand during History when questioned about artists for a class-wide project.

"Hey, Gen," I said to her on the way home from school.

"Yeah?" she greeted.

"Please tell me," I requested.

"Tell you what?"

"Just - You don't have to tell me how you're feeling. Just tell me what happened," I begged.

Gen stopped in her tracks and turned to me fiercely. "She kicked me out. I mean, of course she did. What did I expect? Her to finally treat me like she loves me, like she supports me. No. She's never given me any reason to think that!"

"Gen-"

"I just thought for once I'd have a mother!" Gen broke down into tears.

"Come here, come here, com here," I shushed, pulling Gen into a hug.

She stayed there, crying into my arms for a good three minutes, before backing away and beginning once more to walk back to the house as though nothing had happened.

"So, what did she say?" Alfie asked that afternoon.

"She said that she was kicked out," I answered, tossing a ball over to Alfie's bed.

"And you're gonna talk with your mum?" Alfie questioned.

"Already did. If Gen wants to move in with us she has a place. We briefly considered finding our own place, but since neither of us have a job, that's not gonna happen," I confessed.

"What about the funeral? Is Genevieve going to go to that?" Alfie wondered.

"I don't know," I sighed, laying down on top of my bed and flinging the ball to the end of it, stopping the game between Alfie and me.

"I think she should go," Alfie shared.

"Yeah, me too, but it's her decision and I don't want to pressure her into anything especially considering her mother's going to be there," I announced.

"I get that," Alfie agreed. "Oh, my God! I totally forgot!"

"What?" I questioned worriedly.

"I just got the new volume of Zombie Slashers today. I haven't had a chance to read it." Alfie rushed over to his backpack and slid out a crisp copy of the comic book.

"Can I read it with you?" I asked.

"Wanna do the voices?" Alfie returned.

"Alfie, are you an idiot?" I stared at him with utter shame. "Of course I do!"


	51. House of Intervention

Chapter 51

Alfie POV

I couldn't bother with Jerome anymore. I mean, I get it he doesn't want to pressure Genevieve into anything she doesn't want to do, but she has got to start living her own life, making her own decisions. Now, I don't know the full effect of her mother, but it obviously wasn't great if she kicked Genevieve out for getting pregnant. I mean, that's just not the mother thing to do, and Genevieve knows that.

So, in pursuit of this confirming realisation, on Genevieve's part at least, I stormed up to her bedroom the afternoon after the conversation I had had with Jerome the day before. I knocked on the door, opening it as I was greeted by a weak, "Come in." Genevieve wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone yet, but I frankly don't care.

"Hey, Genevieve, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" I questioned, slightly smally. I was probably going to be shot down.

"Sure," she agreed, shoving over the art supplies she had just been working with from her bedsheets, allowing me a place to sit.

"I just wanted to ask if you were planning to go to the funeral… For your grandmother I mean," I reminded, dumbly.

"No… my mum doesn't want me there so-"

"Genevieve, your mum? You're not seriously taking orders from her anymore, are you? I mean, you're a free woman, living an independent life, soon going to have a family of your own to take care of. You've gotta admit it's kinda ridiculous to be taking orders from her at this point," I confessed.

"Alfie. I really don't want to be getting into this now-"  
"Well, when are you going to get into this?" I interrupted once more. "Because you only have a couple of days before you've missed your chance. Now, I could go with you if you wanted me to-"  
"No," Genevieve dismissed quickly.

"What if Jerome went with you? A little bit of an extra fuck-off to your mother?" I urged.

"Alfie… she's grieving too. It's her mother who passed away. And God knows I never had one and how shitty that was, so, how fair would it be to take that closure of losing hers away?"

"Very fair. Very, very fair!" I countered. "Genevieve, she wasn't just your mum's mother, she was also your grandma. You turning up isn't nearly as shitty as her kicking you out."

"I just-"

"Jerome wants you to go," I revealed.

"I know," Genevieve said. "He's trying to stay neutral, but that rarely ever works for him."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Just… think about it, Genevieve. You deserve to have this culture. And I know that it might be difficult to let go of whatever you're letting go of, but just remember that you're not living underneath your mum's roof anymore. You don't need to follow her rules."

"You know I haven't really thought about it that way," she confessed. "Whenever I do anything it still feels like she disapproves. Which she might, of course, just because she's disowned me doesn't mean she's not going to be as judgy as always, but whatever she thinks doesn't matter anymore. I'm having my own baby and I will support him."

"Of course. That biggest thing, I think, to take out of all of this mum shenanigans, is what not to do. If you do everything the opposite to whatever your mother did this kid will be the greatest human being," I said.

Genevieve looked slightly skeptical around the bedroom, pondering something momentarily before saying, "But I turned out okay? Right?"

"Well, you're pregnant at sixteen. I don't know what to say," I joked.

Genevieve and I both laughed.

"Alfie, I want to tell you something," Genevieve began. "But you have to promise not to tell anybody else."

"Sure thing. I'm wonderful at keeping secrets," I stated excitedly.

"But, I mean, for real this time," Genevieve pushed.

"I won't tell anybody," I repeated.

"Okay… Jerome and I decided on a name," Genevieve confessed.

"Oh, my goodness! What is it?" I quickly asked.

"Declan Day O'Leary Clarke," Genevieve revealed.

My eyes immediately lit up. Sounds a little bit out of my taste. Would've liked maybe a Dash, or Slash, or Flash, but Declan is cool too.

"It's supposed to mean 'full of goodness' or something along those lines," Genevieve informed me.

"It's perfect," I complimented, smiling brightly.


	52. House of Funerals

Chapter 52

Genevieve POV

I've decided what I want to do. My mother has no power over me anymore, I know that. Therefore, I am going to my grandmother's funeral and saying my goodbyes. I won't talk with my mother one second and she'll just have to deal with it. Of course, she'll whisper to her guests that's she's never seen me before in her life or that I'm just a young looking twenty-five year old with a husband and mortgage, what with me parading around my not-so disguisable baby bump. Declan, I'm sure will have a fun time cruising from guest to guest discussing why my husband unfortunately couldn't show up to the funeral, work emergency, and all the stories that I had left unheard of my grandmother.

I'm not going to bring Jerome, just because that felt like it was taking it a little too far. I wanted to prove a point of independence to my mother, not make her flesh melt from hot rage.

So, I stood in my bedroom, fitting into my cheap, cheap black maternity dress and sliding my earrings into place. Soon, I would be standing in the same room as my mother one more- How can this be the only thing I'm thinking about? This is my grandmother's funeral! I'm supposed to be focused on her, not this pregnancy drama.

"Hey," Jerome said from the doorway.

"Hey," I replied, turning to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Sad, but I'm as ready as I think I'll ever be," I confessed.

"You'll be okay on your own?"

I nodded before Jerome kissed me on the lips.

"Let's do this."

The service was rather sweet I thought. A lot of kind words were shared from people at the home and some uncomfortable words from my mother all about the time she had lost by the dreadful criminal of old age.

I kept my head down. I know she saw me, but I hope that she can still maintain some sanity until the sun goes down at least.

There was a reception afterwards. I thought I would just leave, not bother with all the people, but someone caught my eye.

After the service, my eyes teary so perhaps I was lying to myself, I saw the same messy hair and unshaven face I recognized over winter break. What was Luke doing here?

"Luke?" I called to him afterwards from the parking lot. I suppose we both had the same idea.

"Genevieve?" he returned, his eyes filled with sorrow.

We both stared at each other in silence, not sure how to respond.

"You couldn't know how sorry I am," Luke finally muttered.

"Quit it. Are you better? That's the only way you could say sorry," I spat.

"Better? Wow. You're starting to sound like mum," Luke insulted.

"Shut up," I quickly demanded.

"This isn't right to do this," Luke reminded.

"No, you're right."

"How are things?" Luke questioned fakely.

"Not good," I replied honestly. "You?"

"Horrible," Luke said jokingly.

"Has mum seen you yet?" I asked.

"It feels like she doesn't know who I am," Luke answered sadly.

"Lucky."

"What about you? How has she reacted to the whole pregnancy thing?" Luke wondered.

"She made it very clear that we would never see each other again," I revealed, feeling Declan kick like crazy. "But it's okay. I talked with Jerome and I'm staying with him for the summer along with this kid." I placed my hand over my bump as Luke glanced down to it.

"I'm happy for you," Luke confessed. "So, are you and Jerome back together?"

"Yeah. He's my person, you know?"

"Oh, I know." Luke thought for a moment. "Do you know Ally Welch?"

"No," I answered skeptically.

"It was a long shot. She has a younger sister who goes to your school. Anyway she was my person-"

"Who's her sister?" I questioned rather rudely.

"Um… I think her name is Marci-" Those words hit like a ton of bricks.

"Did mum have a baby when she was a teenager?" I asked quickly and panicked.

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Luke, did she?" I asked once more.

Luke stared at me with confusion, but as the gears turned behind his eyes his expression shifted into one of pure guilt. "Yes," Luke confessed.

"How could you not tell me? Especially when I was going through this." I pointed to my belly.

"Mum told me not to tell anyone. That it was one of the most shameful parts of her life-"

"She doesn't own you, Luke! You're your own person! You get to make your own decisions, tell people things they really should've heard. Like the fact that their mother went through the same crappy situation as her daughter, but instead of standing by her side, helping her, giving her guidance, she kicked her out. That baby certainly was not the most shameful part of her life. It was the two afterwards!" I shouted.

"Genevieve-"

"I mean, look at us both! One a drug-addict who couldn't even pretend for one second to function like a normal human being and the other a pregnant sixteen year old who is destined for a life of waitressing and being as shitty of a mother as her own!" I spat to Luke, feeling the tears begin to flood from my eyes.

"Genevieve, stop!" Luke demanded.

"I thought I was ready for this, but you know what, this entirely family is fucked up and I'm much happier now that I don't need to be a part of it! Enjoy your ride home!" I screamed, rushing off to the nearest coffee shop to call a cab.

I gently stroked my bump as I took deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I repeated over and over again to Declan. I got so worked up he must be completely panicking.

Taking out my phone whilst I waited for the cab to arrive, I dialed Jerome's number.

"Hello?" Jerome greeted.

"Hi," I returned, holding back the tears.

"What happened?" Jerome asked.

"I'll explain later. All I wanted to say now was that you couldn't possibly believe how happy I am to be a part of your family," I confessed.

"I'm happy you are too," Jerome responded, a hint of concern in his tone.

"Promise me we'll be good parents," I requested.

"Of course," Jerome replied.

"I love you," I appreciated.

"I love you too," he returned and I hung up the phone.


	53. House of Theo

Chapter 53

Theo POV

After all this drama I'm finally excited to have some peace and quiet. So, as I walked into the student lounge I was ready for not-heavy easy-going chit-chat.

"Typical," I heard Mara huff.

"Problem?" I asked.

"No… it's just a card from my parents," Mara revealed, gesturing down to the paper in her hands.

"Well, at least you got a card." Dammit, Theo! Why did I say that?

"Did your parents come for the play? I don't think I met them," Mara said.

"No," I muttered.

"Do you see them over the holidays?" Mara asked.

"Anyway, look, I've got to go," I quickly dismissed.

"Sorry, Theo. Did I say something?"

"No, just places to go, people to see." And with that I left, my head heavy.

"I hope I didn't upset you earlier," Mara said to me later that evening at the house. We were both sat on the couches as Patricia and Genevieve set the table.

"About what?" I questioned insincerely, tossing the book I had been reading to my side.

"When I mentioned your parents and you got very odd and ran away," Mara reminded.

"No, I didn't," I quickly defended.

"You did actually-"

"Mara, it's okay," I said. "My mother died when I was five."

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry," Mara apologized.

"I didn't really know her, but my dad doesn't really do all the sentimental stuff that parents might usually do. That's why he doesn't show up to stuff all that often," I revealed.

"I'm sorry," Mara repeated.

"It's okay. I have two older brothers too. You learn to hide your emotions," I admitted.

"But you do have a sensitive side, don't you?" Mara sympathised.

"I hope," I said.

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" Mara teased.

"Hey, Mara, did you make notes for Biology today? I was a little distracted," Patricia called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, they're in my room. I'll go get them now," Mara offered, standing up from her seat.

"I'll come with you," Patricia said.

They both walked out of the dining room as Genevieve placed down another plate on the table.

"So, you and Mara a thing yet or is she still with Mick?" Genevieve questioned, teasingly.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"Don't try to outsmart me. I know how you flirt, remember?" Genevieve defended.

"What? Do you mean talking about my dead mother and family's toxic masculinity?" I joked.

"No… You do it differently than other boys. You get real," Genevieve complimented.

"What about Jerome? How does he flirt?" I asked.

"He puffs his chest out real big and then stand on his tiptoes to appear taller," Genevieve joked.

"And that's not being real?"

* * *

 **So, although it is a little lazy, with a few exceptions of certain aspects of** **plot line, Theo is sorta replacing Jerome in the story as Jerome has other obligations (aka a baby). If you want to know how Theo's story changes from Jerome just let me know and I would be happy to share.**

 **~Elle**


	54. House of Showers

Chapter 54

Genevieve POV

A couple of weeks later and I'm officially in my third trimester, as I was so casually reminded by the slightly uncomfortable Braxton Hicks contraction I was currently experiencing.

Jerome and I were just coming back from our twenty-eight week appointment and, once again, Jerome and I spent the entire ride home staring at the sonogram that had been collected. Sometimes I wish we did one every doctor's visit just so I could cover my entire wall in them.

As we pulled up to the house and paid the cab driver, I began to slip the photo back into my bag. Jerome looked slightly disappointed with that action.

"Don't worry I'll give you a copy once I pick the perfect one out for the photo album," I assured him.

"Of course," he responded, kissing me.

We both walked into the silent house. Was everybody out? I turned my head to face the dining room and spotted blue and yellow streamers. What the hell was going- Wait a minute.

I looked to Jerome skeptically and he returned the exact same expression.

We both slowly walked into the dining room, my hand protectively on my bump.

"SURPRISE!" everyone exclaimed, jumping up from behind the couches.

"Oh, my God," I said, releasing my bump.

"What's going on?" Jerome questioned, chuckling.

"It's a baby shower!" Amber announced, walking over and linking arms with the two of us, leading us to the couch to sit down.

"Did you-"

Amber nodded.

Tears of joy silently began to fall from my eyes. "Wow. This is incredible, really," I thanked, looking around the room of streamers and balloons, and the dining table littered with presents from my friends.

"Well, you two are having a baby," Nina reminded.

"Yeah, but, I mean… you guys didn't have to do this," I admitted, shocked.

"We know, but you two deserve it after… everything," Theo said.

"So, how did the doctor's appointment go? Did you get photos?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Jerome revealed. "And everything is wonderful. The good thing about having them this young is that you don't have to worry so much about medical problems. Except for early delivery, but everything seems to be on track."

I took out the sonogram and passed it over to Mara as everyone gathered around her.

"It looks like a real baby now," Patricia commented.

"I know. And honestly, I was starting to get excited about having an alien," I joked.

"Well, he's really cute," Nina complimented.

"He is, isn't he?" Jerome agreed as I placed my hand back on top of my bump. This is absolutely wonderful, genuinely wonderful!

"Gifts time!" Amber squealed. Amber rushed over to the table with all the gifts as Mara handed the sonogram back to Jerome. "This one is from me," Amber revealed, passing over a gift bag.

"You guys really didn't have to do this," I admitted.

"We wanted to… really," Fabian offered.

I nodded to him and gently opened the gift bag, pulling out a collection of pacifiers.

"Thank you, Amber," I appreciated.

"Yeah, thank you," Jerome agreed.

"And they're the special kind that are dishwasher safe," Amber added, "whatever that means."

I took ahold of the next gift. It had a card on it. "To : New Baby. From : Auntie Nina." I opened it to find an assortment of different baby onesies and shirts and pants and tiny little socks. "Wow, thank you, Nina."

"Of course. I hope you like them. I've never really shopped for baby stuff before," Nina confessed.

"They're all lovely and they feel very comfortable."

Jerome opened the next one from Fabian. It was a baby book made of felt that was called "Space." Man, Fabian really did go for it early.

"That's hilarious," I chuckled. "He'll definitely get into all the good preschools now, won't he?"

"One-hundred percent. Thanks, Fabian," Jerome agreed.

"Patricia is that one yours?" I asked, gesturing to a big, rectangular package.

"Yes. It's just boring old nappies, though," Patricia revealed.

"Thank you. We really needed these," I appreciated.

The next one we opened was from Mara. It was a soft blue baby wrap.

"My mum used to wrap me all the time when I was little. Whenever she took me on walks I would go straight to sleep. Not to mention she didn't always need to be pushing a pram around, so, there's that too," Mara explained.

"Thank you, Mara. We hadn't thought much about baby carrying, but I suppose we probably should. I hear it's very effective," I said.

"Happy to help," Mara responded.

The second to last one was from Theo. A diary for me.

"I've heard being a new mum is hard. When it really comes down to it you should be taking care of yourself," Theo suggested.

I looked up to Theo and smiled.

"It also has charts for tracking all of the new baby stuff, but that's not as important, because I know you would've kept track anyway," Theo added.

"Thank you," I replied.

The last one was from Alfie. The card on top of it read, "Dear Declan, Your mum and dad are real good ones. They love you. Keep them close. From, Alfie." I almost started tearing up at that, but what was inside really got me going. It was a stuffed lion. And it was really heckin cute. Declan began to kick me softly.

"He's gonna love this. Thank you," I appreciated.

"There's one more thing," Alfie began as Jerome and I looked up at him. "We know that you both are making difficult decisions about whether or not to come back next year. We don't want you to go, but we support you and whatever you think is best for you and D… the baby." I glared at Alfie. "We, as in me, Nina, and Amber, wanted to let you know that if you do decide to come back, which we hope you do, we'd be more than willing to share a room with a baby. We're offering babysitting and helping out when he's fussy late at night. It'll be difficult, but we don't want you two to be doing this alone."

At these words I really felt the tears sliding down my face.

"And all of us offer babysitting. Including Mick, I talked to him over the phone," Mara contributed.

"I don't think I can thank you guys enough," I said, placing my hand back onto my bump.

"We don't know how we would survive without you guys," Jerome admitted.

A couple of days later as I was folding all of the new washed baby clothes into cute little compartments I had recently bought I felt the urge to go to the bathroom. The thrills of being a pregnant person!

As I stood up to go to the bathroom, the weight of my bump pulling me down only slightly, I smiled at the memory of the baby shower. Sure it only happened a couple days ago, but it was one of the first real moments since this whole thing started that I didn't feel alone with Jerome.

However, as I peed I felt something was off… I was bleeding. Was I supposed to be bleeding? Is that a normal thing that happened to twenty-eight week pregnant people? It doesn't seem normal. Oh, my God! Am I really? No… It can't be. It's too late for that. I can't be having a…

I quickly got up and washed my hands, rushing down to Jerome's room where he was talking with Alfie. I burst in without evening knocking, tears streaming down my face. Jerome quickly rushed to my side as Alfie stared worriedly between the two of us.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked.

"I'm bleeding," I confessed, as his expression went limp.


	55. House of Infection

Chapter 55

Jerome POV

Please, don't let it be where my mind is going. Please, don't let us lose our baby. I couldn't handle it. I just know I couldn't. I would rip all of my hair out and go insane. I would disappear so I never had to face this awful and harsh possibility.

Trudy and I were sat next to each other in the hospital waiting room. Trudy was tapping her foot anxiously as I just sat back in my seat expressionless, hiding all the rage and sadness and confusion I was currently feeling, because I couldn't quite decide on a face to capture it.

The doctor came out to address us. "She's okay and the baby's okay too."

My entire world felt bright again at those words, like nothing could stop my beating heart.

"What caused the bleeding?" I asked.

"Her cervix was inflamed because of an infection caused by her vaginal bacteria. It's relatively harmless, but we would like to keep her overnight just to make sure the bleeding stops," the doctor explained.

"Can I see her?" I wondered.

"Yes, of course. She's there." The doctor gestured to one of the rooms.

"I'll wait here," Trudy whispered and I walked down the hall.

Gen looked as though she had just been crying. Out of sadness or relief, I don't know. What I knew was that I wanted to comfort her.

"Is it okay if I come in there with you?" I gestured to the empty space in her bed.

"Yes, please," she requested, moving over a bit and turning to her side.

I snuggled in beside her, putting my hand on her bump. "He's okay," I sighed, stroking Gen's stomach.

"He's okay," she repeated.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," she returned, placing her hand on top of mine.

"I'm gonna keep you two safe, okay?" I whispered.

"Okay," Gen agreed, closing her eyes.

We both fell asleep together.

Soon after that I was being woken by Trudy who told me that we both had to go back to the house. I didn't want to wake Gen, so I gently kissed her on the forehead, stroked her bump with my thumb one last time and lifted myself off of the bed.

The ride home felt like one of the longest in my life. To be fair, maybe it just felt that way because I knew Gen wouldn't be at the house when I got there.

I couldn't stop thinking about her and Declan. What if something had gone wrong? What if I had lost him or even the both of them? What if coming home tonight took forever?

Alfie is completely awake by the time I came home. He didn't say anything, just stared expectantly at me.

"They're both fine," I revealed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh, thank God," Alfie sighed.

"Yeah, it was just an infection, but it's practically harmless," I explained. Harmless? Yeah, harmless. And yet as I sat down on my bed I immediately burst into tears.

"Jerome?" Alfie questioned. "Are you okay?"

I cupped my hand to my eyes, trying to block his view of the tears.

Alfie walked over to my bed and sat beside me, placing one of his hand on my shoulders and rubbing it soothingly. He leaned my head down onto his shoulder.

"It's scary, isn't it?" Alfie sympathized.

I couldn't speak. All I did was cry and cry.


	56. House of Agreements

Chapter 56

Genevieve POV

"We need to plan for this," I told Jerome the evening after I had come back from the hospital.

"Plan for what?" Jerome questioned.

"For complications," I revealed. "We need a more detailed birth plan. It would be bad if something goes wrong and we don't have an idea of what to do."

"I guess you're right," Jerome agreed.

"Also, we need to figure out what's gonna happen leading up to the birth and also what happens afterwards I suppose," I pointed out.

"You mean, whether or not we're going to come back to the school?" Jerome confirmed.

"Yeah, and if I'm even gonna be here for the end of the term, because at that point I'll practically be giving birth," I reminded.

"Well, that's tricky," Jerome said. "Should we make a pros and cons list?"

"Sure," I agreed, reaching for a pen and paper from my bedside cabinet.

"Well, pros are that everybody here wants us to stay, we would be continuing a private education course that is affordable because of our scholarships, we are surrounded by supportive, helpful friends. Cons are that our school work would be most likely thrown completely off balance with a new baby, although we would have the summer to get used to some things, but still, everybody here would probably be annoyed with us for having a baby that will probably be fussy and not want to sleep and vomiting places and just generally causing messes," Jerome listed.

"Jerome, I want to come back here," I confessed, taking a deep breath.

"Me too," Jerome agreed. "I mean, it would be silly not to. There are daycares around here. There are people who want and have babysitting experience. We wouldn't have to travel far from home to school in case of an emergency. And we'd be happy."

"Then that's decided. We're coming back," I repeated.

"We'd obviously have to figure out the practicalities and talk it through with both Victor and , but we've figured out our goal at least," Jerome reminded.

"Wonderful," I said, smiling.

Apparently school elections were going on. I probably missed that, but it sounds like a good idea. I hear that there are two candidates from Anubis House ; Mara and Amber. Oh, boy, is that sure going to be good.

I'm honestly just excited to see some change in the school. Possibly, in school daycare? That would be lovely.

Mara and Amber have both been doing campaigning and although Mara is more qualified I have the odd feeling that Amber is going to win. It's politics. I'm slightly worried someone's going to lose an eye after this election.

Other than that, not much has been going on. Well, except for telling Victor and that we planned to return next year with an infant. So, that was happening. Gen, what were you thinking?  
"So, what did you two want to see me for?" questioned, Victor standing ominously behind him.

"Well, you two both obviously know that Jerome and I are having a baby," I said, gesturing between Jerome and me.

"And we know that this school is so crazy as it is," Jerome stated.

Victor glared at the two of us.

"But we were hoping that there might be some way to work out bringing the baby back here next year," I muttered smally, sinking into my seat, placing my hand protectively over Declan as my other was held by Jerome.

sighed, looking down to his desk. "Have either of you talked to your parents about this?" he asked.

"I talked to my mum about it. She understands. She's busy with work all the time anyway. She'd probably be with the baby less than we would if he was here," Jerome revealed. "We've actually worked through all the technicalities. Alfie, Nina, and Amber have offered to help out some, along with our other friends. We also found a daycare close by that he could be in while we're all in school. This wouldn't take away from our actual class time."

"What about homework? How will this affect your studies outside of class time?" asked.

"We don't expect to be treated any differently. It's our responsibility and priority to maintain a passing grade at the very least," I assured.

"Where will this child sleep?" Victor asked.

"We thought my room," I said. I took a deep breath in. "We were also hoping that maybe you could allow for Jerome to stay in my room occasionally too."

"No, definitely not," Victor shot down.

"Well, Victor, they will have a child to look out for," reminded.

"Excuse me, Eric, are you trying to tell me that parenting is constantly meant to be done as a pair," Victor sassed.

instantly silenced, looking back to Jerome and me. "As long as it doesn't take away from your's or other's school work I have no reason to object."

"What about noise?" Victor questioned.

"Well, it's a baby," Jerome sarcastically remarked.

"Fair enough," said. "What do you say, Victor?"  
"Whatever. Just make sure it doesn't make a mess," Victor snarked.

"Sure thing," I agreed.

It was date night for me and Jerome and after the meeting with Victor and , we felt on top of the world.

"You're the prettiest human being I have ever seen. Have I ever told you that?" Jerome complimented.

"You know, I think you have," I reminded, giggling.

"Well, you are. You're beautiful, Gen, I'm telling you," Jerome added.

"You're not too bad yourself," I returned.

"I'm really happy," Jerome said.

"Well, not for long. You're about to lose, sucker," I threatened, flicking my cards in front of my face.

"There's no way," Jerome hyped.

"Game on!" Just as I had said that a Braxton Hicks contraction pulsed through my stomach. I clutched at it tightly, gasping slightly from the dullish pain.

"Are you okay?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, just, kinda getting tired of this." I gestured to my belly. "And I still have two and a half months left."

"That's not too long," Jerome reassured. "It'll be over before you know it."

"It feels like forever," I confessed.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Jerome wondered.

"Sure thing, sucker," I agreed.

Jerome leaned in and kissed softly.

"I love you," I said into the kiss.

"I love you too," Jerome returned, pulling me on top of him.

We began to make out, my hair falling into my eyes awkwardly, which wasn't a big problem considering my eyes were already closed, my body guiding me where I needed to go.

I threw my cards to the floor, not caring about Jerome peeking at them, although I never did.

Jerome delicately ran his fingers through my hair, cupping my back gently with his other hand when suddenly the door of the bedroom opened.

"Woah, sorry," Alfie responded, rushing out of the bedroom.

Jerome and I just began to laugh. "You know, I really do love this place, but it doesn't exactly have that much privacy," I joked.

"And yet you still managed to get knocked up," Jerome teased, as I slid off and sat beside him, taking hold of Jerome's hand.

"Wacky, right?" I replied. "I should probably make sure Alfie's not too freaked out."

"I'll do it. You stay here," Jerome ushered.

"Did you even tell him we were on a date?" I questioned.

"I told him we were hanging out," Jerome admitted.

"That's great, just next time remember that Alfie doesn't understand subtext, context, or just any text in general," I said.

"Noted," Jerome responded, exiting the room and giggling.

I put my hand to my belly as Declan kicked me. "Yeah, your parent's friends are going to be real interesting as you're growing up. Just remember to never accept any food from Alfie, advice from Amber, oh, and yeah, don't accept anything at all from Patricia. She might actually try to poison you for crying or something. Not that I want to scare you, but, just, don't rule it out."


	57. House of Reconciliations

Chapter 57

Jerome POV

Gen and I have been on the best of terms recently. Over the summer, we're going to be living together, taking care of our baby, and then, when it's time to go back to school, we're going to be living together, taking care of our baby. Honestly, I'm so incredibly grateful for all that I have been given with all that could've gone wrong.

There's still one problem, however. Both Gen and I are unemployed and we are about to be bringing a new life into this world. I need to do something quick to make money and so far all of my scams haven't been working. Even when I partnered up with Alfie- wait, maybe that's actually part of the problem. I don't work well alone. I don't work well with Alfie. At least, in the department of scamming for some actual profit. I just need to find a new partner. And it certainly can't be anyone at Anubis House. They are all too pure. Even Patricia. And of course, Gen would never approve of me scamming. At least, not in the beginning. Once I started actually making cash I'm sure she'd be a little more relaxed about it… probably.

I may have gotten a phone number off of Patricia's phone who is abnormally interested in all of the weird shit her and her friends get into. Of which has also piqued my interest at this point. I've heard Alfie whispering about it with his new friends and Gen will occasionally complain about Nina and Amber sneaking out in the middle of the night and waking her up. Not that she doesn't already wake up a couple times a night to go to the bathroom.

Anyway, I got into contact with Patricia's "friend" and he's requesting a couple of things from me, apparently related to whatever Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie are involved in. And he's got BIG cash. I was just searching online for cribs last night and I felt so proud that I might actually be able to afford them. Declan's going to grow up with actual things to use and sleep in.

"So, come on, Alfie. Spill the beans," I prompted one afternoon at school. Of course with this new job it came at a cost. I needed information and the best way I could think of getting it was from the one and only A-Dog.

"What?" Alfie questioned.

"You and your new pals. What's going on there, exactly?" I asked.

"Nothing," Alfie lied.

"Now, now, Alfie. Your nose will grow if you fib," I said, smirking at Alfie. "I already know about the treasure and I know about Rufus Zeno."

"How-"

"You told me," I pressured.

"I did not," Alfie reminded.

"So, who is he?" I asked, ignoring Alfie's last comment.

"Just some guy Patricia knows. I think he's into antiques and stuff," Alfie revealed. "That's all I know."

"Just anything new they tell you I want to hear five minutes later, yeah?" I requested.

"What's all this about?" Alfie wondered. "You're not doing anything shady this time?"

"Just promise-"

"Jerome, you're about to have a kid soon. You can't keep scamming or stealing or whatever the fuck you're doing this time," Alfie warned.

"I swear, I'm not. Just please promise me you'll let me know, okay? You're my friend, you're my best mate. That's what best mates do, yeah?" I reminded, a feeling of deep regret burdening in my stomach.

"Okay," Alfie agreed, looking down at his feet.

"Thank you," I appreciated, walking off.

Gen was now thirty weeks pregnant and it was the point where her doctor decided to do all of the vaccines and tests. Gen's entire left arm was so sore with injections that we decided to go out for ice cream afterwards.

"No, I swear, it was real. It was staring right at me from the foot of my bed," Gen told as she took another bite.

"It was probably just light reflecting weirdly," I debated.

"No, it was a ghost, I'm telling you. It was looking right at me. It had this weird twisted face with like big, bushy eyebrows," Gen said.

"I think you've been hanging out with Patricia and Alfie too much."

"I think you're too close minded," Gen returned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I don't believe your ghost story. Tell me more. Did this bushy eyebrowed ghost say anything or did it just stare with its twisted face?" I asked.

Gen suddenly scrunched up her face momentarily as she placed her hand to her belly.

"Braxton Hicks?" I asked.

She nodded. "They've been getting stronger."

"What do they feel like?" I wondered.

"Well, they're not super painful. It's like cramping," Gen answered.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Yeah, well, ten more weeks to go," Gen reminded.

Gen turned her head to face the counter when a voice she recognized began to order.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Ellen," Gen commented, hiding her face.

Ellen began to walk past our table and stopped in her tracks. She turned to the two of us. "Genevieve?" she questioned.

Gen turned to Ellen. She didn't say anything in response.

"Genevieve, I wanted to say… I'm sorry," Ellen apologized.

"Sorry?" Gen asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth and that I hurt your feelings. I never wanted for things to go the way they did. I wasn't honest and I'm sorry," Ellen explained.

"You sure you're not just pretending to be sorry. Pretending to be somebody you're not," Gen shot back.

"It was four years ago, Genevieve-"

"Yeah, well, sympathy from four years ago is better than no sympathy at all. I mean, seriously, are you that ashamed? I'm going through the same thing you were. I'm not some stuck-up, bitchy teenager who acts like nobody else matters. It would've really helped to know that somebody else had known what I was going through. And not just somebody in a support group. Somebody who I cared about. Somebody who cared about me," Gen said.

"I know. I felt the exact same way when I was pregnant. It wasn't kind of me to leave you feeling alone when I could've helped, but you have to admit it was my choice. And I'm not ashamed of my past, it's just difficult to relive. Bringing you to that support group meeting hurt. Talking with you about your pregnancy hurts because it reminds me of when I was in your situation. I never wanted to leave you feeling alone, but I also didn't want to torture myself," Ellen replied.

"You're right," Gen responded.

"And I was certainly too young to be a mother. Giving the baby up for adoption was the right choice for me, but it doesn't mean it would be the right choice for you. I think you know that not all mothers are the same."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. You were just taking care of yourself," Gen apologized.

"Listen, the job is still open. We haven't hired anyone else and you probably have a chance. No pressure though. Do what's right for you," Ellen offered, and slowly walked a couple tables over.

"I'm proud of you," I said, taking Gen's hand.

Gen leaned over and kissed me. "We'll be okay, won't we?"


	58. House of Shopping

Chapter 58

Genevieve POV

It was one week since I saw Ellen again after our fight and I had gotten my old job back. Yeah, it took some persuasion, but I'm a good fit for waitressing. However, my baby bump did kind of work against me. It's frustrating that motherhood is such a taboo thing in the workplace.

I was working a shift when Theo stopped in to say hello again.

"Hey," I greeted him, wiping down a table.

"Hi," he returned.

"Just one?" I asked, slightly teasingly.

"Yeah, just one," Theo responded.

"Right here," I gestured to the table I had just cleared. "I'll be with you in a second."

I walked over to the counter where Ellen was standing. "It's not too busy. Feel free to talk to him if you want to," she said.

"Thanks," I appreciated.

I took my notepad from the counter and walked back over to Theo's table. "What can I get you?" I asked him, smiling smally.

"A decaf coffee?" he requested. "And a small chat."

"Sure thing," I agreed, exiting to make his coffee.

Once I had done that, the mug steaming black, low energy liquid. Sure this was decaf, but carrying these coffees certainly did make me miss caffeine.

"Can you sit?" Theo asked me.

I took a seat opposite him, stretching out my tense neck. "What's up?" I asked him.

"I'm having some girl troubles," Theo hesitantly admitted.

I stared at him expectantly.

"I was just hoping that I could talk to you about it. You obviously knew some things about my wooing abilities. Or maybe you're not the person to ask-"

"Who are you having troubles with, Theo?" I wondered, disregarding his doubts.

"I don't really want to say. It's kinda embarrassing," Theo said.

"It's Mara, isn't it?" I guessed.

"We were getting close over the election and then Mick came back and I screwed stuff up and was a jerk and I did the wrong thing and now we don't even talk anymore," Theo confessed.

"She really likes Mick," I said.

"Yeah, so, let it go, I get it," Theo huffed.

"But she could also really like you," I offered.

Theo smiled.

"Listen, don't give up on it, I say, but don't go meddling with their relationship. I mean, not obviously anyway. I mean, eventually…" I paused my statement.

"But you were already pregnant with his kid," Theo countered on the thought that I was just about to share.

"That's not the only reason I got back together with Jerome," I said. "Sorry…"

"No, I get it. I was the rebound," Theo claimed.

"You were not the rebound," I attempted to debate.

"Yes, I was, but it's okay. I'm over it… obviously. Now I just need to get over this Mara hurdle somehow."

"You will," I replied.

"Let's go baby shopping later today," Jerome suggested the next day during breakfast.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, it's one of the few afternoons that you don't have work or a doctor's appointment and we have some savings now-"

"You mean I have savings," I corrected.

"Actually… I got a job," Jerome informed me.

"You what?" I gasped.

"Yep, and it pays well."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Umm… A researcher of sorts," Jerome hesitantly said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is how many pieces of clothing we need to buy."

So, after shopping with Jerome, getting distracted by a kitten in a pet store, waiting thirty minutes for a taxi cab in the rain, and me having to go to the bathroom every five minutes, we made it home just in time for supper, soaking wet and carrying a bag of baby clothes, pacifiers, and bibs.

I quickly, well, as quick as I can these days, ran upstairs to change and put the stuff away.

I slipped out of my wet clothes and into a sweatshirt and maternity jeans. I tied my hair up in a bun, despite it still dripping, as I felt a slight Braxton Hicks contraction. They've been getting oh-so stronger as I've gotten farther along, but they're probably so much more bearable than what I'm told will be the actual thing. Jerome and I have started going to birthing classes. And although they are meant to eliminate fear, I can't help but get stressed every time I think of the prospect of giving birth. I don't have a low pain tolerance, it's just that I'm scared of something going wrong. Of me losing too much blood. Or worse, Declan losing oxygen or his heart rate slowing down. I can't bare to think of losing him. Especially after that infection scare a few weeks ago.

I finished tying up my hair when I glanced over at the bags of baby stuff. Dinner was in a few minutes. Perhaps I could just sort a few things in the meantime? I mean, the items are just sitting there, waiting, begging to be organized.

So, I sat down on my bed and began to sort clothes, cutting and throwing away tags so the clothes would be ready to wash, and organizing pacifiers, bibs, and other items into the drawers of my dresser.

Eventually, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

It was Jerome.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting on the side of my bed. "You missed supper."

"Oh, really? I must've gotten distracted," I said, gesturing to the clothes I had pointlessly folded.

"Yeah, maybe a little distracted," Jerome humored.

"I just want everything to be perfect… for him and for us. At this point, I just can't wait to meet him. I know it's still a little ways away, but, I just, I feel like he's gonna fit right in."

"I know what you mean," Jerome agreed.


	59. House of Nesting

Chapter 59

Genevieve POV

The next couple weeks went by mostly uneventfully. I've been busy with preparing for Declan, apparently it's called nesting. I just want everything to be perfect for him.

Jerome and I went to his house over the weekend and began organizing his room for when the baby arrives. It was a little emotional, seeing the place I would soon be living, knowing that it wasn't my childhood home. However, I was excited to be moving in with Jerome and seeing him building Declan's crib made me overflow with joy.

My body's been a little bit of a wreck, though. I can barely get any sleep with the amount of times I have to pee at night and the stiffness and pressure in my back and pelvis. I'll be thankful when I'm not pregnant anymore, which is only about a month and a half away… not even.

It is a little scary, however. In birthing class I've heard all about how Braxton Hicks are basically nothing in comparison to real contractions and I already find Braxton Hicks really uncomfortable.

Jerome has been a little distant lately. Ever since he got that job he's been quiet around me. Not silent, just a little more quiet than usual. Whenever I try to talk to him about his job he gets all uncomfortable and changes the subject. Maybe it's just embarrassing for him, but something still doesn't feel right. And his shifts are the exact same as mine he keeps telling me, but every so often he'll head out, acting very secretive. Although, I hate to say it, I know this behavior.

I knocked on Jerome's door.

"Come in!" he shouted.

I entered and stared at him disappointedly.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, what's up with you?" I questioned. "You've been acting strange, distant… You're job? Is it drug dealing?"

"What? No! No!" Jerome denied.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"I wish I could tell you-"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't," Jerome sighed.

"Please," I begged.

"I've sort of made a deal with a man to give him information…"

"Information about what?" I asked.

"Information about Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia… and Alfie, about what they get up to," Jerome confessed.

"What! How could you?" I interrogated.

"He was giving me a lot of money," Jerome told me.

"Then give it back to him!"

"I can't! We spent it all on baby stuff!" Jerome reminded.

"Do they know? Does Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie? Do they know?" I questioned.

"Alfie knows a little bit," Jerome admitted.

"Well, then you're coming clean to them-"

"Gen-"

"No, Jerome! You have to start taking responsibility! No more scheming! I mean it!" I disciplined.

"Tomorrow, okay? I'll tell them tomorrow." Jerome looked at me, his eyes begging and pleading.

I placed my hand on my bump, not breaking my glare. "... Fine," I agreed. "But if you give one more piece of information, accept one more pound, I will refuse to change Declan for the first three months."

"You wouldn't," Jerome began.

"Oh, I would. I _so_ would," I threatened. "Tomorrow." I turned around and began to walk out of his bedroom.

"I love you," Jerome smally said.

I turned my head to face Jerome. "...Love you too," I said, swiftly exiting.

It was tomorrow. Jerome and I had walked to school in silence. He attempted to talk to me, but I was still angry. Once we arrived to the history classroom, taking notice of Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia at the back of the classroom, huddled in a group. They immediately stopped talking and glared at Jerome. His posture grew into one of shame.

"Now, you will confess everything to them and you will apologize and you'll forget entirely about this man you're dealing with and then we'll move on, okay?" I reminded.

"Okay-" but he was cut off by Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia strutting over to the two of us.

"Alfie's told us everything, Jerome," Fabian began.

"Dude!" Alfie said.

"About Rufus and your little arrangement. You know this guy is insane, right!" Fabian spat.

"I had some idea," Jerome joked.

"Whatever you're doing with him, you need to stop," Nina said.

"I've tried. It's not that easy… He's… he's been threatening me," Jerome confessed.

"What?" I gasped, my heart tensing up, Declan kicking like crazy.

"Well, that's what you get!" Patricia shouted.

"Yeah, but he's also… also been threatening Gen." Jerome looked to me apologetically.

I just stared at him, holding back the urge to both punch him and hug him.

"So, I get that I need to get away from him, but it's not as easy as ignoring him. He knows how to find me and if he does…"

"So, we make a plan and get you the fuck away from him and then _I_ will kill you," I sassed, my teeth clenched.

Jerome shuddered.


	60. House of Creeps

Chapter 60

Jerome POV

Gen and I were at the 34 week appointment. Only six more weeks to go before we were parents.

We were getting another ultrasound done. Declan really looks like a baby now. The doctor says that he's a little bit ahead of schedule and because of that and Gen's age will most likely be born early. Another thing to stress us out.

Gen's still angry with me, especially considering I'm still meeting with Rufus to keep him on our side. Nina came up with a plan, but we can't actually put it into effect until we know for a fact that Victor will be in the house.

"And see that there? It's your baby's hair," the doctor pointed out.

"Woah, you can see hair?" I asked.

"Well, on any kid that's got your genetics, of course they can," Gen teased. And for a moment I forgot about all the Rufus drama. Just me, her, and the baby is all I need to remind me what I'm living life for. I reached out for Gen's hand and she returned it, wrapping her fingers delicately around mine.

"Okay, well, everything is looking good. Although, in general, and I know it's difficult for people your age, but I really recommend trying to keep your stress down. I'm sure with school and work everything can feel so overwhelming," the doctor recommended. You forgot to mention the identity-hiding, teenager-threatening, maniac with fat stacks of cash. "I'll be back with photographs." The doctor left Gen and I alone in the room.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I'm stressing you out with the whole-"

"No, Jerome, no. I don't need to hear it. What I need to do is remain calm and collected and just make sure that this plan goes well because my family is currently being threatened by an insane man supposedly on the quest for eternal life thanks to my boyfriend and his foolish, impulsive attempts to financially support his son. So, as you can see, I'm remaining calm and collected and stress free," Gen remarked.

The doctor returned and gave us our ultrasound photos of Declan. Gen and I then exited to find something horrifying waiting for us outside.

Rufus was sat on a bench outside the doctor's office. He hadn't yet noticed us and I made sure to pull Gen to the side and out of view once I saw his evil demeanor. Had he been following us?

"What are we gonna do?" Gen asked, her hand protectively placed on her bump.

"I have no idea," I responded.

"Does he know that you told me about him?" she wondered.

"Maybe. I don't think so, but honestly, I'm not entirely sure what he's capable at this point," I answered.

"But he knows you're here though," Gen began, "but why would he follow both of us if he thought I didn't know who he was?"

"No idea," I replied just as unhelpfully.

"Okay, well, we're just gonna have to try and walk," Gen said.

We began strutting toward the bus station, trying not to use as many cabs so as to save money. Rufus immediately took note of us. He stood up and rushed over to us.

"Um, excuse me, but I was wondering if either of you would be able to loan me your phone? I need to make a call," Rufus requested.

"... Sure," I agreed, staring down Rufus terrified out of my mind. I handed my phone over to him. He took it, walked off, and began recording an unintelligible message.

Gen's hand squeezed around mine.

"Just play it cool. Act as though he's just a friendly stranger," I whispered to her.

"Thank you so much," Rufus appreciated falsely, handing the phone back to me. "Oh!" Rufus exclaimed, looking down to Gen's bump. "Are you two expecting? Do you mind if I feel?"

Gen looked to me and then back to Rufus. "Umm… Sure," she responded, tensing up even more.

Rufus reached his hand out to feel Gen's bump. "Oh, wow, absolutely spectacular. You two have a fine day now."

"Oh, Jesus!" Gen gasped as soon as Rufus was out of sight. "That was the worst feeling in the entire world. I felt like I was gonna… just… explode!"

"I'm so sorry that happened," I apologized.

"Let's just get home now please," Gen requested.

"Yes, please," I agreed.

When we got home I immediately called the entire anti-Rufus squad into my room.

"What's going on now?" Patricia asked annoyed.

"We ran into Rufus and he may have left me a message on my phone," I said.

"Well, play it for us!" Fabian urged.

I took out my phone and looked to Gen before playing the message.

"Now, listen clearly because I will only say this once," Rufus's voice shot through. "You have twenty-four hours before you give me something concrete or else I will personally see to it that you, your girl, and your precious child that you seem to care so much about are all killed."

I glanced back to Gen as the message finished. She was crying.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Alfie questioned.

"Our plan," Nina said.

"Thank God," I responded. "But you have to promise me that me getting you what you need means you all protecting me and Gen from this lunatic."

"Yes, if all goes to plan Rufus will be caught down in that cellar. He won't be a problem anymore," Nina assured.

"That's all I need to know," I responded.


	61. House of Panic Attacks

Chapter 61

Genevieve POV

Tonight was the let's-trap-Rufus-and-save-Jerome's-ass night. Jerome and I couldn't help but panic as the time got closer and closer to Rufus's arrival to the house. Just the idea of possibly seeing his face again makes me shiver.

And as much as I hate to even think it, I don't know how much damage this plan will repair even if it's successful. I mean, not only am I terrified of Rufus, but each and every time I'm reminded a wisp of trust evaporates from between Jerome and I. I couldn't count the amount of times I told him to stop scheming. And for him to… for him to put himself in danger like this. It breaks my heart in some ways. Even if we do catch him, I don't know how much that will be able to fix. Jerome and I are only about a month away from becoming parents. Now is not the point for me to be having doubts. I just can't believe he would trust someone like this, and then keep it secret.

I was instructed to stay in my room during the plan, and no matter how much I protested, the group eventually convinced me to try and get some sleep. But I couldn't. All I could do was twist and turn thinking of Jerome and the others attempting to outsmart this psychopath. I looked to my clock which read 12:36. And that's when I heard the slam of the door. I sat up startled, placing my hand to my bump, my heart racing.

I tried to hold back tears, but they couldn't help but flow. The plan is in motion and I can't do anything about it. My face felt hot, my eyes stinging. I continued to stroke my bump out of the urge to comfort myself more than that of the baby. And then suddenly I began to hyperventilate and my pulse throbbed so violently I thought my veins were going to burst out through my skin.

I tried to calm down, but nothing seemed to be working. Nobody was in the room. I was alone. I was all alone. Mara was asleep next door. Maybe I could get her? But I wouldn't be able to tell her anything if I did. Oh, God! Let me sleep!

I threw myself down on the bed, taking deep breaths in between the panicked kicks coming from Declan.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. "I'm so sorry."

And then I heard screaming. It was Nina. It wasn't Jerome. Thank God it wasn't Jerome. But what on Earth is happening to Nina?!

I quickly got out of bed and rushed out of my room and downstairs.

Nina was in the kitchen and so was Jerome. As well as Rufus, exiting the secret cellar entrance. He rushed passed me, pushing me into the wall, a bottle of some material in hand. He was then tackled by Victor before escaping outside the door. He escaped. Rufus escaped.

Victor then calmly began locking the door as though nothing happened.

Jerome rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug. I accepted but I knew he could feel the tension in my stance. I wanted to collapse. I wanted run away just like Rufus, but I knew I couldn't.

"It didn't work," Jerome spoke into my shoulder.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night in the hospital after the bleeding scare? You said you would keep us safe," I reminded.

"I was trying to provide for you two-"

"You weren't thinking. You never think! Not when I got pregnant, not when you broke up with me, and all those times you tried to scam your way. It's so frustrating! It's terrifying!"

"I know, I'm sorry-"

"And now he's out there. And he's angry and it won't be long until he comes after-" I put my hand to my back where I felt a bruise starting to form from when Rufus pushed me into the wall.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"No really," he urged.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm going to bed because I'm tired and unlike you I think about others and about doing what's right for them," I explained, storming off and walking back upstairs, the long looks following me from the rest of the gang.


	62. House of Comfort

Chapter 62

Jerome POV

Gen and I spent the next week relatively silent with each other. I told her some updates with the Rufus plan and she gave me updates on doctor appointments, but other than those things we didn't speak to each other. Instead we just sat next to each other awkwardly.

I so badly wanted to apologize to her and I would once I knew the right things to say. It just feels as though I've fucked up so badly that she won't even care to listen. I know I certainly wouldn't have given myself as many chances as I've already gotten. In some ways this is exactly what I feared in terms of becoming my father. I mean, sure, at least I'm trying, but I'm just as pathetic as he was.

Gen always deserved better than me, but she wouldn't break up with me, not now at least. We've come too far for that. The only thing left for me to do is to prove to her that I can be what she deserves.

And so that's what I did. In the best way I thought possible.

"I got a job," I told Gen as we were both doing dishes.

"What is it? More corrupt, back-stabbing, crime stuff or are you passed that?" she asked.

"I'm working as a cashier for a bookstore. It's low paying and very little hours, but it's consistent and not a scam," I admitted.

"That's good," Gen genuinely remarked, looking into my eyes mournfully almost.

"Gen, I am so sorry. I truly am. If I had known what he was capable of I would've never called him. I swear."

"What about selling out your friends?" Gen asked.

"It was wrong of me, I know that now. That is not a good thing to do and certainly not a way that I should be modeling for a child. I guess I was just blinded by my need to provide," I said.

"Money isn't the only thing that a parent provides," Gen reminded.

"Well, you were making me feel like it was. I felt like shit that I wasn't getting a job and I felt like I was becoming just like my dad which was the exact thing I had feared. I felt like I was letting my son down," I revealed.

"I'm sorry that I ever made you feel that way," Gen apologized. "I was just freaked out, you know?"

"Because I put you and the baby in danger?" I filled in.

"And yourself. That night when you tried to trap Rufus I had a panic attack. You and this baby are the two things that matter to me more than anything. And even earlier when I was freaking out on you about money and getting a job was only because I was afraid that money would be the only thing I could provide this kid." Gen stepped closer to me. "I mean, my parents weren't exactly the best. When I get scared it's not really about how we're gonna pay for him or feed him or clothe him. It's about how we're gonna love him. How am I going to be able to love him as my child when I'm not even really sure what that means?"

I sighed and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Gen asked.

"Because you are absolutely ridiculous," I began, pulling Gen into a hug. "How are you gonna be able to love this kid? You love him so much. You know you do."

"I suppose you're right," Gen said.

I kissed her, before releasing and staring into her dark eyes.

"Rufus is still out there, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," I answered.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? I want to be with you," Gen requested.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

That night, after Victor called for lights out, Gen snuck downstairs and into my bedroom.

"Genevieve, what happened? You're not bleeding again are you?" Alfie asked her after she opened the door.

"No. I was just hoping I could spend the night with Jerome. If that's okay with you? After all the Rufus drama last week I'm a little paranoid," Gen admitted.

Alfie thought for a moment. "Yeah, sure, but no monkey business," Alfie agreed, turning over and shutting off the light.

Gen then slid into the small bed beside me, resting on her side, pressing into me like a puzzle piece. It was so fascinating how naturally we fit together. I placed my hand to her bump before kissing her on the forehead and shutting off the light.

A small banging came from the other room and Gen flinched.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"It was probably just Mick going to the bathroom. It's safe," I assured her. "Nothing's wrong, okay?"

"Okay," she responded, tensely gripping my hand.

And somehow this brought even more fire to my already burning hatred towards Rufus. It made me want to kill him. But I know that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Gen fell asleep soon after that, her slow breathing beating against my hand on her stomach. However, I was still awake, my mind racing with a plan. We needed to get Rufus trapped for good. And how better to do that than with the thing he's been after all this time.

Once we retrieved the Cup of Ankh, the treasure Rufus has been searching for, restoring it a plan Nina, Fabian, and the others have already been formulating, I will make a deal with him. He gets the cup and Gen, Declan, and I are untouched. But because I promised Gen I wouldn't scheme anymore, I won't. I'm bringing up my plan the next time the gang meets. They must understand my need to keep Gen safe at all costs.


	63. House of Centimeters

Chapter 63

Genevieve POV

I'm SO pregnant! It's not even cute anymore. I'm just ready to have this kid out of me! Between pelvic pain, having to pee, and Declan's kicks I get about 4 and a half hours of sleep on a good night. And it certainly doesn't help with all the anxiety this Rufus thing is causing.

Jerome brought up a plan with the others on how to get Rufus off our backs. They rejected the idea, but to see Jerome caring so much has definitely repaired our relationship. However, I'm still beyond paranoid for Jerome's safety. I've snuck out of my room and into Jerome's for the past week now. He understands my worry and does like my company, but I can tell he still feels guilty that I'm feeling this nervous about everything. Especially going back to the doctor's office. Which was where we were today.

"Everything looks good," the doctor said, moving the ultrasound wand around. "You do appear to be one centimeter dilated."

"What does that mean? Does that mean I'm, like, in labor?" I asked.

"No, no, not yet. It just means that you're getting close. It could be in a couple days or a couple weeks. I wouldn't worry about it considering you're only about 36 weeks. But if you start to feel really painful and constant contractions I would call right away," she said.

"But he's doing okay? This won't affect him?" Jerome clarified.

"Yes, he's doing just fine. You have nothing to be concerned with." The doctor shut off the sonogram machine. "I'll be back with your pictures."

Once the doctor left Jerome took my hand and squeezed it.

"Woah," I sighed.

"A couple of weeks," Jerome repeated.

"That's crazy," I said.

"I mean, we knew he was coming soon, but a couple of weeks?"

"At the most," I reminded.

So, here's where the Rufus thing stands. As much as I hated to think about it, we finally have a plan. We're going to gather the pieces necessary to build the cup and give them to Joy, who is apparently instrumental in the construction of this cup. Then we will meet her later in the clearing in the woods. There we will construct the cup and keep it hidden from the other adults who are after it like Victor and . Later that night we will use part of Jerome's plan by offering to make a deal with Rufus where we will give him the cup except it's actually a trap that will get him caught by Victor. The only problem is that the only day for the next twenty-five years to build this cup is on the same day as the prom Amber and Mara have been organizing. And Jerome already doesn't want me to go to prom because he's worried I'm gonna go into labor.

I've tried to convince him to let me go, if not for prom then for Rufus. Somehow that argument made him even more skeptical. I wonder why? I have been experiencing a lot of Braxton Hicks contractions at work, but I don't tell him that. He would just be even more worried. And truth is that I would be trying to take down Rufus even if I was ten centimeters dilated with a baby hanging from in between my legs. Considering he's threatened my family I think I deserve that right.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Jerome told me.

"But don't you think it would be better if I helped. Say we needed a distraction I could just fake my water breaking. And I would feel more comfortable if you were safe."

"Are you forgetting that he also threatened you and Declan. If he wanted to he could hurt you. And if that were to happen I would never forgive myself," Jerome admitted.

"And I would never forgive myself if I didn't go with you and something bad were to happen. And what if he kidnaps you like he did Patricia? What if I actually do go into labor and you're not there by my side? I'm going Jerome, end of story," I insisted.

"Okay, but if anything changes- Any contractions at all, we both go back to the house and let the others do the dirty work."

"Sure," I agreed.

Jerome glared at me.

"No, I will, okay? I'm not gonna put us in any more danger than necessary. You know this," I said.


	64. House of Prom

Chapter 64

Jerome POV

It was the night of the prom and the whole house was buzzing in preparation. Gen has gotten this cheap dress on clearance at a maternity store and I just re-wore an old suit I had in my closet. We weren't going to be wasting any of our savings on this night, especially considering that most of it would take place in a clearing in the woods.

Alfie attempted to calm me down as we were ready. I was still freaking out about agreeing to Gen joining us.

"But what if she-"

"She's not gonna," Alfie assured me. "And if she does go into labor tonight then I give you total authority to kill me."

"I just don't want anything to go wrong," I said.

"And it won't. You're probably just stressed about this whole Rufus stuff. You should try taking your mind off of it. Did you try pranking someone?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah, I stole Amber's dress."

"You what?" Alfie gasped.

I picked up the dress off the back of the door and displayed it to Alfie. "I took it from the mail before she could. And then I was the one who ordered her the doll dress."

"I thought you and Gen were saving your money?" Alfie wondered.

"We have an entertainment budget for a reason," I reminded.

"God," Alfie sighed.

I turned around to face my bed, steadily eyeing my stuff. Gen and I have mostly packed bags set aside that we set up as soon as returning from the doctor's after her appointment. My bag, filled with a change of clothes, birth plans and other such information was stored underneath my bed.

I turned back around after straightening my tie to find both Alfie and Amber's dress missing. That son-of-a-bitch.

I decided to leave my room to the living room where mostly everyone was waiting to leave. Gen was sat at the table, her hands together grasped tightly. She had her eyes closed and squeezed.

"You okay?" I asked her, sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous is all. Thinking through every little detail, making sure it goes perfectly, because we can't afford to have this go wrong," Gen reminded me.

"And it won't." I decided to take a leaf out of Alfie's book for this one. "We have Joy, we have the pieces, everything will be fine. We have all the power."

"You're right," Gen said, kissing me.

"Okay, so, guys," Patricia began, as Gen and I pulled away. "Change of plans."

"What? Why?" Gen asked.

"Joy wants to meet us in the history classroom instead of the clearing. She sent me a note. Don't worry, though. She used her code, so, I know it's her," Patricia informed us.

"Okay," Gen accepted.

Patricia walked off.

Gen took both my hands now and looked me in the eyes. "This group is going to kill me."

I laughed nervously.

The walk to the history classroom was a slow and agonizing one. All seven of us teenagers were shaking in anticipation with meeting up with Joy.

Gen took my hand, her walk especially slow. Occasionally she squeezed it hesitantly, in what I interpreted as reassuring.

We arrived to the history classroom where was.

"Hey, guys," he greeted us. "Why aren't you at the dance?"

"Why aren't you?" Patricia asked.

"I'm waiting for my date with Ms. Robinson," informed us. "Patricia, what's in the bag? Not trying to smuggle contraband into the prom, I hope?"

"No. It's just girly stuff," Patricia began, struggling.

"Yeah, water, makeup, pads, tampons. The funny thing about all living in the same house is that we all sync up. Well, except for me because… pregnant," Gen finished for her.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't mind if I take a look, would you?" wondered, grabbing the bag from us. He almost opened it when a sinister presence came lurking through the door.

"Red Sutekh sandflies," Rufus's voice crawled.

Gen immediately clasped my hand even tighter in fear. Her nails digging into my hand, but I was too distracted by the snake that had just entered the classroom.

"Very rare, quite vicious, and certainly deadly. Now, everyone do as I say or I break the glass," Rufus said, gesturing to the glass container holding the deadly insects.

My head went blank with a ringing, but I followed where Gen led me. We were herded into the back of the room on Rufus's command. My attention only returned once Gen dug her nails once more into my hand.

"You've played straight into their hands," Rufus lied.

"Don't listen to him," I said, looking between Patricia and the others. "He's a liar. He's playing you. Joy's on our side. We wouldn't have given her the pieces if she wasn't."

"Oh, really? Maybe you're right, but I did mean to thank you, Jerome, for telling me about the proposed rendezvous tonight," Rufus fibbed once again.

"We were only supposed to tell him after we built the cup. Did you tell him?" Gen whispered.

"No, I didn't tell him. I would never tell him," I announced to the group.

"You've been a very useful spy," Rufus said.

"I did not tell, you creep!" I spat at him, lunging forward only to be caught by Fabian. "I swear, I didn't."

"We believe you," Nina consoled.

I calmed down.

"Joy's on our side and you know it. That's why you knew we'd be meeting up with her and why you'll get your pieces when brings you Joy," Fabian assured Rufus.

"And when you get them you have to promise to leave all of us alone," I said.

"Oh, I don't have to promise anything, because unlike you, I'm not currently being threatened with some of the deadliest insects on the planet," Rufus chillingly responded.

The next half hour spent in that room was an agonizing one. Gen was sat beside me, her head in her hands, here eyes clenched, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was practically silent. I wanted to talk to her, tell her that everything would end up okay, but I was afraid to speak.

"Why don't you just let us go?" Fabian finally challenged.

"It's not over until the hour itself is over," Rufus said.

"Maybe they've already done it, beaten you to it?" Alfie figured.

"No, clearly you're all still alive, so they haven't drank from the cup," Rufus informed us.

"Run that by me again," Nina requested.

"Yes. Oh, Victor and the others think it's all symbolic, the tipping of the scales, the symbolic flow of life from the young to the old. Only immortality comes at a price."

"And by price you mean…"

"It's a life for a life, my dear. And you know, I think I saw your name down there in the cellar. Actually I think I saw all of your names. So, if we do the math. Seven members of the society. Seven young acolytes. If they had drank from the cup, all of you should be dead," Rufus replied.

And just as Gen reached for my hand once more, the realization flashing to the front of my brain, Rufus was tackled by Fabian, the sandflies flung from his hand and caught by Amber, who then passed it to Alfie, who then passed it to Nina. As Rufus struggled to get up, everyone ran for the door. I ushered Gen out and caught Nina at the door, yanking the glass from her and throwing it into the classroom, where it smashed, prepared to consume Rufus. I slammed the door behind me, as Nina ran to Fabian. Gen was leaning against a locker, her hand on her bump. She was having contractions.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I questioned her.

"That doesn't matter. Right now we need to get back to the house and stop them from drinking from that cup!" she shouted, rushing off towards the house. I followed her.

Joy was waiting for us at the house when we arrived. In some ways it was good to see her, I didn't know I missed her annoyingness, but in other ways, it was all the more worrying that she wasn't still making the cup. Had it already been built? Are Victor and the others sipping elixir from it right now? Are Gen and me seconds away from dying?

"Joy, what happened?" Patricia questioned.

"Nothing happened. I'm not the chosen one. There is no cup," Joy informed us all. Joy looked between all of us, her eyes stopping on Gen. She pointed to her bump. "When did that happen?"

"Nine months ago," Gen answered jokingly.

"Oh… okay," Joy responded. "Well, congratulations?"

"Thank you," Gen appreciated, cupping her hand to her side.

"I really think we should go now? There is no danger. Okay? You're in pain," I whispered to her, holding onto her waist and keeping her steady.

She didn't respond, and instead just focused on a spot on the floor, breathing deeply.

"Wait, Joy, didn't they tell you that being the chosen one had something to do with your birthday?" Fabian asked, returning the conversation to unimportant things, when we should be rushing Gen to the hospital.

"Yeah, 7th of July," Joy said, encouraging this irrelevant dialogue.

"Mine's the seventh of July, too," Nina said.

Oh, GOD! Why does this always have to be so complicated?

"Gen, really, I think we should just go," I whispered once more to Gen, but I was already being rushed down into the cellar by everyone.

"Fifteen more minutes," Gen wagered. "Let's get this done, and then I'll do as you wish."

The cellar was arranged in chaos, the pieces of the cup strewn randomly and frustratedly across the table. Nina began to order them in the shape of a cup, chanting a phrase as instructed by Joy. Then Nina pressed her locket to the cup and it burst into a bright light. It would've been magnificent had I not been distracted by Gen suffering from another contraction. Her legs wobbled from the pain and I could tell she was starting to lose balance. I held her tighter to support her, before the contraction receded and she straightened herself up once more.

But just as Gen was recovering, a grim and disgustingly gory face of Rufus returned to the cellar, grabbing Amber and holding something to her ear.

"I knew it! The bad guy always comes back!" Alfie exclaimed, his hand clenched into a fist. He was ready to knock Rufus out. As was I. And I assume Gen would've been too, had she not been distracted with other things.

"Did you really think I would expose myself to the deadly Sutekh sandflies without first equipping myself with an antidote? And now, I have the queen which I will put into this pretty girl's ear, unless you do what I say," Rufus threatened. With that, Alfie, although still tense, released his grip. I was still ready to throw punches.

Rufus demanded to be given the cup and the elixir. He instructed Fabian to pour it in, and although hesitantly, he followed. Rufus released Amber and sipped the entire portion of elixir.

"No!" Victor shouted, as he rushed down the cellar stairs.

"Oh, Victor. How lovely to see you. I'm sorry. There's none left," Rufus said, tipping the cup upside down to see not a single drop roll out.

"Why Rufus? Why? We could've shared all of this. That was our plan," Victor pleaded.

"No, Victor, that was your plan. I always had other ideas. Big ideas that your pathetic society could never even dream of," Rufus informed Victor. "And then when I found the true meaning of the tipping of the scales. Well, I decided to go it alone. Speaking of which, is anybody feeling poorly?"

That's when another contraction hit, taking Gen down with it. I quickly rushed to her side, as she screamed out in pain. "Oh, God!" she yelped, clinging to my hand.

"The tipping of the scales isn't symbolic. That girl is going to die. And I'm going to live forever!" Rufus pushed Victor off to the side and ran out of the cellar.

"Genevieve," Alfie sighed.

I quickly surveyed the room. Nobody else was dying.

"Guys, listen," Fabian attempted to control the room, but everyone was so wrapped up in the chaos.

"Gen?" I questioned her, as she eased, and slowly began to sit up.

"I'm not dying," she uttered, grabbing onto my forearm.

"What?" Amber questioned.

"Then who is?" Patricia wondered.

"No one," Fabian announced. "Rufus didn't drink elixir. I switched the bottles. I threw the actual elixir out."

"Thank you," Gen appreciated.

"Thank you for pulling that off. I didn't think you knew what I was doing," Fabian said.

"I didn't," Gen corrected.

"Then why'd you fake dying?" Fabian asked.

"I wasn't fake-!" Gen groaned, grasping onto her bump once more, leaning onto my chest, and breathing deeply.

"Alfie, I'm going to kill you," I muttered, looking over my shoulder.

"Why- oh, my God! Here, let me help," Alfie offered, assisting me in raising Gen from the floor.

"Wait, what's happening?" Amber questioned.

"Gen's in labor," I informed everyone.

"You're not serious," Nina said.

"No, he's serious," Gen assured, leaning into me.

Alfie and I led Gen up the stairs and sat her down in a chair.

"Oh, God," she moaned, leaning forward, and clenching her eyes shut.

"Okay, um, Fabian, call an ambulance. Amber, get Gen's bag upstairs. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yes, she already told me," Amber responded, rushing upstairs.

"You'll stay with me?" Gen asked, grabbing my hand.

"Yes, of course, always," I said. "Alfie, can you get my bag?"

"Sure thing," Alfie agreed, jogging into our room.

"Ambulance says it's on its way," Fabian informed me. "Where'd Nina go?"

"Is that really important right now, Fabian?" Patricia hushed.

"Victor, would you mind calling my mother and telling her what's happening? She knows what to do, she just needs to know what's going on," I requested.

Victor stiffly nodded his head and began to walk up the stairs to his office.

I looked into Gen's eyes. There was a ribbon of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gen, you're doing so good, just keep breathing," I reminded her, seeing her tense up in another contraction.

Alfie and Amber both came over to us with the hospital bags.

I pushed a piece of hair out of Gen's face and tucked it behind her ear as the contraction eased.

"So much for prom," she joked.

I laughed.

"What were we thinking when we decided on having this baby?" Gen questioned, laughing as well.

"We weren't thinking," I reminded.

"I'm ready to be done," Gen admitted.

"I thought you might be," I said, wiping a tear away from Gen's face. I almost felt like crying myself. Out of excitement or fear, I couldn't tell. I hated to see Gen in pain, and with all the adrenaline and anxiety this night has already given and will continue to give with the prospect of giving birth, I should be tearing my hair out in nerves. But in some ways I felt as though all of this, all of the drama of this year was leading up to this. I was beyond thrilled at the idea of finally seeing and touching and hugging Declan. He was so close. As I was thinking this another contraction hit, along with a scream from Gen and a sharp dig from her nails.

At Gen's yelp, Trudy, dressed in her nighttime robe and hair rollers, rushed out to the scene.

"What the hell is going on out here? It's one AM!" she said, looking through all the faces. "Joy?" she questioned, when meeting Joy's gaze.

"Hey, Trudy," Joy greeted, pulling Trudy into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Trudy wondered.

"I can't really explain, but it's definitely been an eventful night," Joy replied.

"Yeah, I gathered. Now, what was the screaming about?" Trudy asked.

"Oh, Genevieve had another contraction," Alfie informed Trudy.

"What?" Trudy gasped, looking over to Gen in the chair and me kneeled in front of her, holding her hand. She rushed to Gen's side. "Oh, love," she cooed, rubbing her back. "How long has this been going on?"

Gen looked to me and guiltily quivered. "Since school got out," Gen said.

"Oh, my word!" Trudy remarked.

"What?" I questioned, eyes wide at Gen.

"I know I should've told you, but there was a lot riding on tonight and I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could've maybe ignored them for a little bit until we were out of the danger zone," Gen whispered to me, as Trudy once again continued to absentmindedly rub her back.

"You still should've told me. This was dangerous," I responded.

"I know, but all that mattered to me was making sure you were safe," Gen said.

"And that's all that matters to me, too. Well, you and the baby," I responded.

Gen let out another yelp, moaning outwards as Trudy began to repeat phrases of encouragement.

The truth is that I couldn't be mad at Gen for this. I did understand where she was coming from. Rufus should've been completely forgotten by the time the birth came around. Gen and I both didn't want Declan arriving into a family held in place by fear. It still pissed me off that she kept it a secret from me. But then again she knows that's the only way she would've been able to keep going tonight.

"The ambulance is here," Amber shouted into the house from the outside.

"Okay, you ready?" I asked Gen.

"Yes, just help me?" Gen requested.

I helped her stand, and followed behind carrying the hospital bags.

"Good luck," Alfie said to me on the way out.

"Thanks," I appreciated.

"And call me when he's here. I want to meet him as soon as possible," Alfie told me.

"That goes for all of us," Patricia agreed.

"Of course, but just promise me you'll all put this out of your minds and enjoy what's left of prom?" I hoped.

"Will do," Amber said.


	65. House of Birth

Chapter 65

Genevieve POV

After arriving at the hospital I was told that I was in active labor, my contractions about two minutes apart, dilated seven centimeters. It was a good thing we called an ambulance, any longer and I might've been birthing on the cellar floor. Once we were settled in, me in my hospital gown and hooked up to all the machines and what not, Jerome went to go change. Honestly, I thought it might've been funny if he were still in a suit, but I understand his need to be comfortable. After changing he was right back at my side, holding my hand and rubbing my back as the contractions eased in and out.

Half an hour later, Joan arrived.

"How's it going?" she asked, standing at the wall.

"It's going okay," I answered.

"Where's Poppy?" Jerome wondered.

"She's at home asleep. I left her a note with emergency numbers just in case," Joan told us.

"Oh, God," I groaned, the pain excruciating in my pelvis and lower back.

"You're doing so good," Jerome assured, continuing to rub my back.

"How long have the contractions been going on?" Joan questioned.

"About eleven hours," Jerome said.

"Woah! Why didn't you call sooner?" Joan wondered.

"Um… we were a little preoccupied," he replied.

"I actually wanted to apologize for that," I began as the contraction ebbed away. "I should've told you. I realize that it was stupid of me to keep this from you."

"No, I get it. Just don't do it again," Jerome warned.

"Oh, you think we're doing this again? That's cute," I questioned, jokingly, before moaning as another contraction hit, this one the most painful yet.

The next two hours went along pretty much like that. The contractions were getting closer and closer together, and more and more painful. Jerome was constantly by my side, Joan occasionally leaving the room to stretch and get air.

The nurse would enter the room every so often to check and examine me. I was at nine centimeters dilated at this point and it was only a matter of time.

I couldn't focus on anything except the pain at the moment. Jerome continued to reassure me, and rub my back all throughout the two hours. And although it helped, everything at this point faded out of view.

"What time is it?" I asked Jerome.

He checked the watch around his wrist. "4:02 AM," he answered.

"I can't do this anymore. I've been laboring for over 13 hours. I can't-" I couldn't speak as the pain of another contraction consumed me. Everything went dark briefly, my throat burning. Once the contraction eased, I released Jerome's hand and reached for the bucket beside my bed, vomiting into it.

"Only a little bit longer. You're doing amazing," Jerome said, a tear sliding down his cheek as I leaned back into the bed.

"Are you crying?" I asked, placing the bucket onto the bedside table.

"A little," Jerome responded. "I just hate that you're in pain. Even if it's for a good reason."

"Yeah, well, get used to it, because at this point it's never gonna end," I groaned.

Both the nurse and doctor entered the room and examined me.

"Genevieve, you're at ten centimeters. You ready to push?" the doctor asked. Thank GOD!

I nodded and followed as they led me into the proper position.

Joan stood up and walked over to my side, her hand on my shoulder. Jerome continued to hold my hand, standing over me and stroking my knee.

Every push was a moment of blackness. Every ounce of energy was already drained from me, but I knew that I had to keep going. Still, all motivation was lost.

"I can't," I sobbed. "I can't do this anymore." More than a half hour of pushing had already passed. Beads of sweat were rolling down my forehead.

"You can do this, Gen. You're the strongest person I know," Jerome said.

"I can't do this," I groaned.

"Okay, Genevieve, push again," the doctor instructed.

"AGGGHHHAHAHAH!" I screamed, my chin digging into my chest, my teeth gritted.

"Okay, one more strong push," the doctor said.

"I'm too tired," I grunted.

"You have to push," Joan demanded.

"UUUUUUUAAAAAAAEEEEHHH!"

"It's crowning," the doctor informed us. "Okay, another push."

The world went black once more as I held my breath and pushed. Everything was burning.

"Another push!" the doctor said.

"Oh, my God! I can see him," Jerome cried.

"One last push, Genevieve!"

The world went black again…

And then there he was. His crying filled the room as he was pulled from me. He was bloody and misshapen, but he was perfect.

Jerome immediately kissed me, tears in both of our eyes.

"Oh, my God!" I sighed, leaning back once more, all the muscles in my body relaxing.

"How are you so amazing?" Jerome asked, looking to me, full streams of tears falling from his face.

The doctor put Declan to my chest, his face now cleared for me to see.

"He's perfect," I cried, brushing his already thick hair from his face.

"He has your eyes," Jerome said, moving past his mother to look at him.

"He has your hair," I added, giggling.

Jerome kissed me once more.

"He's beautiful," Joan commented. She grabbed Jerome's shoulder and squeezed it tight, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh, he's just gorgeous!"

"Hi, baby," I greeted, kissing his forehead as his hand stretched against my chest.

A couple hours later, after filling out some more paperwork and making sure Declan was all settled in, done what tests he could, we called the house.

Jerome dialed the number. It was Alfie who picked up.

"Hey, guys! Is he here?" Alfie questioned.

"Alfie, have you been waiting by the phone?" I asked.

"Sort of. At least since six AM. But that doesn't matter, is he here? Is he healthy or did he come out alien? Please don't tell me he came out alien. Or actually, please do, that would be cool."

"No, he is not alien, but yes, he is here and healthy," I said.

"That's incredible! Can I tell the others?" Alfie asked.

"Of course, Alfie-"

"GUYS!" came Alfie's call, as he dropped the phone in what Jerome and I assume was him running about the house.

"Seems he's been excited for this baby," Joan said from the chair in the corner.

Jerome and I were laying together on the bed, Declan's cot right beside us. I couldn't stop staring at him, despite my eyes feeling as though they could barely stay open.

"I have to call Ellen," I announced, picking up my phone and dialing her number.

"Hello?" she greeted from the other end.

"Hey, Ellen," I returned.

"Genevieve, why are you calling me at 7 AM on a Saturday?" Ellen asked.

"Well, I might've just had a baby," I sarcastically remarked.

"No way! Are you joking? Oh, Genevieve! Congratulations! How is he? Or better yet, how was the birth? Excruciating?" Ellen wondered.

"Yes, it was the most pain I've ever felt in my life and I never want to go through it again and he's doing fine. He's my entire world," I informed Ellen.

"Genevieve, I am so proud of you. You're going to be so great as a mum. Really. Forget your age, you're already better than my mum and she had me when she was 32," Ellen complimented.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I said.

"Thank you. I suppose you're not coming in for your next shift then?" Ellen teased.

"Probably not," I replied.

"Well, I'll visit as soon as I can," Ellen said.

"Yes, of course, I'll talk to you later," I dismissed.

"Bye," Ellen said, hanging up the phone. And just as I set mine aside, Declan began to stir and whine.

I picked him up and dropped my shirt down to breastfeed. I'm lucky he's not had trouble latching.

I leaned my head on Jerome's shoulder.

"Do you think we have a valid excuse now to get out of 's biology quiz?" I asked.

"Is that seriously what you're thinking about right now?" Jerome wondered.

"No," I answered. "That doesn't even matter to me."

Jerome looked to Declan and stroked his cheek.

"He is so cute. How is he so cute?" Jerome questioned.

"He's got your genes," I said.

"You're sweet," Jerome responded, kissing me.

"You're sweeter," I returned.

"That's untrue," Jerome said.

"You're right," I joked.

"But you know who's the sweetest?" Jerome questioned.

"Declan?"

"Always," Jerome said.

Once Declan finished feeding, I passed him onto Jerome and marked the nursing in the notebook that Theo got me.

My eyes slowly wilted shut before falling asleep beside the two boys I loved most in all the world.


	66. House of Family

Chapter 66

Genevieve POV

After about an hour of sleep I was woken once again to Declan demanding to nurse. Joan had gone back home to get more of Declan's things. I nursed him about thirty minutes before passing him off to Jerome once more. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called as Jerome patted and cuddled Declan.

Alfie slowly peeked his head past the door. "Hey," he greeted us in a quiet voice.

"Hey," Jerome returned.

"Now, we're all here, but we didn't want to overwhelm you all, so we were thinking of coming in groups?" Alfie wondered.

"No, I want to see you all here at once," I requested.

Jerome nodded.

"Is that him?" Alfie questioned, pointing to Declan.

"Yeah," I answered. "Come in."

Alfie cautiously approached the bed and stood next to Jerome, staring at Declan's face. "He's so small," Alfie said. "I don't think I've ever seen a newborn baby up close." Alfie tilted his head and smiled at Declan. "I should probably get the others."

Alfie walked out of the hospital room, soon returning with the seven other students, Joy, and Trudy.

"So, everyone, how was the rest of prom?" I joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, loves, isn't he the sweetest thing?" Trudy cooed, walking over to the bed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Jerome asked.

"Of course," Trudy responded.

"There's hand sanitizer on that cabinet and- have you ever held a baby before?" Jerome wondered, his little flicker of panic bursting behind his eye.

"Yes, I have," Trudy answered, rubbing the hand sanitizer into her hands.

"Okay," Jerome responded, passing Declan off to Trudy.

"I want to hold him next," Alfie said.

"I want to as well," Amber added.

"You'll all get to hold him if you want to," I offered.

"How are you feeling?" Mara asked me.

"I'm sore and exhausted. I think I've got about 1 hour of sleep in the past 27 hours. But it's all been worth it. He's everything to me," I replied, looking over to Declan in Trudy's arms, his sleeping face so serene.

"It was all so surprising to hear you went into labor. We didn't know what was going on when practically none of you showed up to prom and then Patricia told me how you were all meeting up with Joy and that you went into labor and I understood," Mara revealed.

"Yeah, birth does kind of attract attention, doesn't it?" I teased.

"I didn't even know you were pregnant," Joy admitted.

"Yeah, sorry about springing this all on you," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Joy responded.

There was a pause before I asked, "Do you all want to know his name?"

Everyone nodded.

I looked to Jerome who smiled back.

"Declan Day O'Leary Clarke," I revealed, looking back to him as Trudy passed Declan over to Alfie.

"That's lovely," Fabian said.

"Why'd you pick it?" Nina asked.

"I think we just kinda liked it. It was just like it was his name when we heard it," I answered.

Jerome's phone began to buzz. "It's my mum. I'm gonna go help her install the car seat," he explained, sliding off the bed and kissing me before exiting the room.

"Jerome and I think we're gonna both leave school early this year considering the circumstances. Not that it really matters since there's only a week left," I admitted.

"Are you two living together now?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed back at my mum's house and it would just be easier if we were together. We are coming back next year, though, with Declan," I said.

"I'm sorry about your mum, Genevieve," Trudy apologized.

"It's okay. She wasn't going to be much of a grandmother anyway. It's not like Declan's missing out," I explained.

"No, but for you," Trudy corrected.

"I didn't need her anymore at least not if it meant sacrificing what I have now."

Alfie passed Declan on to Amber.

"He's so much cuter than other babies. And you know me, I'm honest, most newborn babies are ugly and weird, but he's actually cute," Amber complimented.

I laughed, the soreness still radiating throughout me. He is. He is the cutest baby I've ever seen, but perhaps I'm slightly biased.

"Yeah, he looks like a human. Well done," Patricia congratulated.

I laughed even more. "Thank you," I appreciated.

"What time was he born?" Fabian wondered.

"4:43 AM, June 11. At least according to his sheet. Honestly, I was so out of it from pain I couldn't think straight," I told them.

"Was it that painful?" Mara questioned.

"You know how they show you in the movies and the woman keeps saying how unbearable it is?" Mara nodded. "It's worse. Yeah, I had been laboring for almost fourteen hours with practically no medication."

"I can't believe you kept it hidden for so long," Nina said.

"Why did you keep your labor hidden?" Mick inquired.

"Umm…" I struggled to think of an answer. Because I wanted to make sure the mad man threatening the well being of my family was far out of my life and that nobody died because a secret society drank this magical herb concoction from a big ancient Egyptian cup. What's been happening these past weeks exactly? Because I'm pretty sure all of what I just thought was made up. "I think I just didn't want to worry people, as stupid as that sounds," I eventually lied.

Declan was then passed on to Mara.

"But labor went fine, other than the pain?" Mara wondered.

"Pretty much. I was pretty dehydrated because I kept vomiting, but it was nothing too seriou s," I confessed.

"You vomited?" Amber inquired.

"Yes, I vomited, sweat, bled, cried. This was no joke," I admitted. "But even after all of it, including the craziness and drama that was all of this year, none of it matters, because I have him and that's everything. It took me so long to get used to not only the idea of being a mum in general, but especially one at sixteen, that I was terrified that I would regret the decision to keep him as much as I hate to say it, but now that I see him and get to hold him, I have no doubts. It was always for him and only him."

Declan was then passed to Mick.

"And my vagina's now permanently deformed, so giving him up at this point would be kinda counterproductive," I joked.

The girls and Alfie laughed, as Fabian and Theo went wide eyed, Mick still distracted by Declan's beauty.

"I really appreciate you all being here. When I found out I was pregnant I thought everything was gonna be over for me, that I was gonna have no future, no friends. And that very well could've been the case had I not been so lucky," I thanked.

"We're always gonna be right by your side, Genevieve," Fabian assured as Mick passed him the baby. "You, Jerome, and Declan. And, oh, my God, this guy is light. How much does he weigh?"

"He's about 5lbs, 6oz," I informed him. "He's a little smaller than average, but that's expected considering I'm so young. Either way he's healthy."

Fabian gave Declan to Nina.

"Wait, but, so, for real how was the rest of prom?" I asked.

"It was really nice," Fabian sighed.

"Oooh," Mick chuckled, nudging Fabian in the ribs.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"I'll fill you in with all the gossip later," Amber offered.

"Good idea," I appreciated. "Hey, Fabian could I talk to you for a second?"

"Um… Sure," Fabian agreed walking towards me. The rest of the group gathered around Declan, who was now in Patricia's arms.

"About the whole Rufus stuff, should Jerome and I be concerned about him coming after us?" I whispered.

"Probably not. He thinks he's immortal and that you're dead, so, I wouldn't worry about him. But maybe if you get your hands on Jerome's phone you should delete his number?" Fabian suggested.

"Already did when he was asleep," I revealed.

Fabian chuckled. "Smart."

"Genevieve," came Theo's voice, who was now holding Declan. "I'm so happy for you. You and Jerome. I mean, this makes me happy to see you all. I thought it wouldn't because of everything, but he is so lucky to be with you two."

"That really means a lot. Thank you," I appreciated.

Theo handed Declan back to me. I looked down to his face once more, a tear rolling down my cheek as I processed this moment, this beautiful moment.

Jerome entered soon after.

"What's been going on?" he wondered.

"Just talking and passing Declan around. I was saying earlier how amazing everyone here is," I explained.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Soon, most everyone had gone back to the house after saying goodbye to me, Jerome, and Declan. Alfie had stayed behind.

"And, you know, he comes out bloody with his head sort of wonky. I mean, he was perfect, he was everything, but I did for a split second think he was a zombie," Jerome stated.

"Like in Zombie Slashers?" Alfie questioned.

"I still can't believe they did that. I'm still in denial. It was all a weird fever dream and I refuse to acknowledge it as any form of canon," I announced.

"It was the weirdest addition in the world of movie adaptations," Alfie agreed.

I looked to Jerome, squeezing his hand tightly. He nodded to me.

"Hey, Alfie," I began. "Jerome and I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What?" Alfie asked.

"Well, we know you joked about it, but we're now thinking more seriously about this," Jerome rambled.

"What is it?" Alfie inquired again.

"Even though we're not really religious, we were wondering if you wanted to act as some sort of godfather for Declan?" Jerome proposed.

"Are you serious?" Alfie wondered.

"You've been on my side, and by my side, every step of the way. You are my only friend to call me out on my bullshit when it wasn't actually affecting you. And you obviously care about Declan," Jerome said.

"You guys," Alfie sighed. "I would love that more than anything in the world."

"So, that's a yes?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course," Alfie agreed.

Declan began to whine again.

"Oh, baby," I cooed, picking him up once more, lowering my shirt, and stuffing my boob into his mouth.

"Can I be honest?" Alfie asked.

"Of course," Jerome responded.

"When I first found out that Genevieve was pregnant I got really worried, but for all the wrong reasons. I was worried that our friendship would change and it would never go back," Alfie confessed. "And it did change, obviously, but I don't think I want it to go back, because I don't think I've ever seen either of you this happy. And, honestly, I don't think I've ever been this happy. This is really cool, like, really cool! You two have a kid, that I'm gonna get to watch grow up. And I can say with confidence that this is the most amazing thing the school has ever seen. And it's seen some pretty crazy things. I mean, you two are really doing things I could've never imagined anyone doing at this age."

I began to cry silently as I looked to Alfie and then back down to Declan's face, his fingers stretching outwards. His light hair was so beautiful in the brightness of the hospital lights, although I'm pretty sure I would say it's beautiful in any lighting.

"Thank you, Alfie," I appreciated.

Jerome grabbed my hand, and ran his thumb over my finger reassuringly.

Alfie's phone began to ring. "It's Amber," he said, walking out of the hospital room to answer it.

"Oh, my God. He's so cute," Jerome announced, looking at Declan's face and leaning on my shoulder.

I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing. Everything's good. He's perfect. You're amazing. Alfie's so sweet. Everyone in the house is being supportive. Your mum is helping us so much. I just can't believe how lucky I've gotten. Also, I'm really emotional as to be expected," I admitted.

Alfie poked his head back inside the room. "Amber says Trudy is asking me back for chores," Alfie confessed. "So, I wanted to say bye."

"Okay," I responded, wiping my eyes.

Jerome got up from the bed and pulled Alfie into a hug. They patted each other's backs before pulling away.

"I'll talk to you soon," Alfie said.

"Talk to you soon," Jerome returned.

"And congratulations to both of you," Alfie offered, looking over to me. "Really."

"Thank you, Alfie," I appreciated once more.

"Bye," he dismissed, before exiting the hospital room one last time.

Jerome turned back to me before sighing.

"What?" I asked.

"Just happy to be alive," he answered.

And I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

 **It took two years, but here we are. If you want me to continue this story throughout the next two seasons, let me know. There is more story to tell! However, who knows if people want that publicly. I will probably rewrite this season 1 story and post it once that draft is completed. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **~Elle**


End file.
